My Headstrong Beta
by krida86
Summary: Edward and Bella are coming to terms with their surprising imprint, but there is a lot to be resolved. Will their new relationship manage to weather the storm as both new and old challenges are thrown their way? Book 2 of Mate Series. Read Book 1: My Stubborn Mate before reading this book.
1. My New Mate

_**AN: **_

_**Finally! I have really missed you guys! I hope you are ready for my new book: My Headstrong Beta. Bella and Edward have finally imprinted! Jiiippiiii! Not going to lie, there will be some twists and turns in this one as well, but I can promise a HEA. **_

_**I hope you will want add me on Facebook (Krida Fanfic) because I really love talking to you guys and I absolutely LOVE your reviews!**_

_**CopperJ is my Editor-Extraordinaire and Chapter-Teaser-Creator!**_

_**My prereaders are Melissa and Noles! **_

_**Clo and HeartforTwilight Productions has made the banner!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**My New Mate**

* * *

_A small branch whips my face and breaks the skin on my cheek as I sprint through the dense forest. The slap burns, instantly drawing a new wave of tears to my eyes and I can feel the slow trickle of blood descend down my wet cheeks to my jaw. My lungs are heaving for air and my muscles are at their breaking point, but still I force my body to continue; to not let up, not even for a second. I can't afford to. I don't have a choice. Right now, it's a matter of life or death. After what I did, I know with no uncertain terms that if they get their hands on me, they will kill me. I can't let that happen! _

_Everything hurts and I know that if it weren't for the adrenaline pumping through my veins, I'd never have been able to get this far… but still it isn't far enough. They are hot on my heels and I can hear them closing in. I'm going as fast as I can, but the lack of food and sleep has made me weak. A whimper rises in my throat and I can feel myself begin to lose it. My sight goes blurry as the tears continue to flow and everything in me trembles. I struggle to see clearly because of my blurry vision and the increasing darkness of nightfall and I lose my footing, but am luckily able to steady myself quickly. _

_There is a noise right behind me and I turn my head to search it out, all the while my speed propelling my body forward. My bare feet are littered with small cuts from the uneven forest ground and because my attention is drawn elsewhere, I am too slow to react when my feet yet again stumble over something. I begin to fall, but quickly I realize that I have made a critical error by not watching where I am going. I haven't stumbled over something as simple as a rock or root. Instead it is something far worse, it must be a ledge of some sort, because I am now freefalling face first into a deep darkness. My stomach drops and I realize that this is very bad. I've lost. I will never see his beautiful face again, or feel his lips brush against mine. Worst of all, I will never get to tell him those words that have been building up within me for months now. _

"_Edward, I love you."_

* * *

My eyes fly open and a sharp inhale fills my lungs with air. The sensation of falling is still lingering in my bones, even as the dream releases its hold and slips from my memory. My heart is still racing a mile a minute in my chest and I feel like I've just run a marathon. Although my eyes are open, it takes me a moment to recognize the worried face hovering just above mine. Those familiar emerald eyes burn into me and quickly bring me back to reality. I exhale a deep breath of relief and feel Edward do the same. His jaw is clenched tight and I can feel how his entire body is vibrating with concern for me.

"Jesus, Bella," he breathes and suddenly allows his body to drop from his hovering position above me and cover my entire body with his, engulfing me in an almost desperate hug. Joy spreads within me and the connection between us sings.

He is heavy, but I welcome his weight wholeheartedly. He only allows it for a moment, however, before quickly pulling back. A childlike mewl rises to my lips as I begin to object to his sudden retreat, but it stops in my throat when he efficiently flips us. He is now on his side with my head lying comfortably against his upper arm. It is the same pose that we had after we'd both fallen asleep on my sofa the day of my training session with Aro. I feel comfortable and safe in his embrace and I immediately turn my body sideways so that we can face one another. Everything else disappears.

As his eyes study mine, I realize that there is a softness in his gaze that makes my heart skip in my chest. It's strange, but I swear I can feel a wave of tenderness flow within me, almost as if the emotion is one of my own, but before I can think more of it, I see that Edward is leaning forward to leave a kiss on my forehead. As he does this, an overwhelming urge rises within me. I don't know if it is in reaction to the intense fear I still feel lingering in my bones, the only evidence left of my dream, or if it can be because of our recent imprint, but I am suddenly overcome by a swift need to feel his lips on mine. My lips act on their own volition, tilting my head back so that they can capture his descending, rose petal, soft lips in a searing kiss. He exhales sharply in surprise when he meets my lips instead of my forehead, but it doesn't take him long to mirror my movements and throw himself into our kiss with equal intensity.

This kiss is tentative, almost as though we are both reintroducing ourselves to each other. We take our time, registering every single hitch of breath, sigh or moan to memory. After a short while, I take his bottom lip between both of mine and suck on it gently, dragging the tip of my tongue across it, teasing it lightly. A soft rumble rises from him and my body immediately clenches in response to that deep sound. Molten heat explodes within and quickly rolls through every inch of me like fast-moving lava.

Every reaction I have to each drag of his lips or sweep of his tongue feels strangely amplified somehow, but I'm too distracted by those same sensations to even consider them. My mind goes completely blank when Edward's long frame moves to settle above mine yet again. Both of my thighs immediately drop open to give him room, almost as if it has already become second nature to them, and he quickly finds his place between my legs, lowering his hips just below mine.

Our touches are still agonizingly slow, but they quickly become bolder now that he is above me. My head is forced to tilt back more to reach his and I can feel my movements become more demanding as my body is filled with a rising sense of urgency. Our tongues are no longer exploring and tentative, but are gliding against one another in a wet and sensual dance that makes my insides quiver. My hands move to roam over the tight muscles of his bare back and a swell of anticipation and pure satisfaction grows within me. His skin is so soft, like silk.

His lips are forged with mine, but now one of his hands has slowly begun the exploration of my body as well. Since my back is plastered against a soft mattress, he focuses on my front. Expertly, he leans against one elbow, keeping his body just a few inches over mine. I can feel the heat of him just within my reach and my entire being sings as I yearn for more of his touch.

When a single teasing finger easily, yet very slowly, begins to trail a soft line from my neck and up the slope of my breast, I can't stop the loud moan that bursts out of me. This doesn't deter his excruciatingly slow movements and a sense of urgency flows over me. I try to lead our joined lips into something wilder and more out of control. I even drag my nails into the skin of his back, but it is of little or no avail. It's odd, because I actually feel a slight flicker of pain in the back of my mind when I do this, but it is quickly followed by a wave of searing desire. However, my need for him to increase the intensity of his touch overshadows it. He swiftly takes over the control of our kisses, calming my urgent pace. Our locked lips are quiveringly passionate, but not frenzied or out of control. His strong sense of restraint and determination is admirable, yet at this moment very frustrating.

His finger continues its unhurried path and bypasses my nipple, before moving further down my breast. I bite back a whimper. His simple touch is driving me to the brink of madness. My breath hitches in my throat and goosebumps shoot across my skin when that tantalizing finger traces the shape of the infinity sign just at the edge of my left breast. I can't stop the pleading whine that breaks through our joined lips. My body feels like it is on fire. I can't help myself, I need more from him.

Tentatively, I begin to roll my hips against his lower stomach, but I quickly realize that what I need is just a little lower. Before he can object, I pull my lips away from his and move downward, leaving several wet kisses against his clavicle as I scoot my body down. My hips are now perfectly aligned with his and when I shift my hips against his, the reaction is instantaneous. The deep and masculine groan that fills the air between us causes a thrill to shimmer down my spine. I have found his weakness and my lips lift into a knowing smirk.

My hands quickly move lower, down his back and to the steal muscles of his round ass. Acting on sheer instinct, I grab ahold and tighten my grip, forcing him closer as I continue to grind my hips more determinedly against his. A loud growl escapes him and he suddenly flexes his hips powerfully against me, his shaft rubbing against exactly where I want him. There is something between us that is hindering him to slip inside of me, but for now I don't even care. Sparks of sizzling arousal heat my belly like a Finish Sauna and my core quivers with pleasure. He curls his body slightly, so that he can cover my lips with his yet again and we both we swallow each other's moans and deep sighs of pleasure with each sensual flex and roll of our hips.

The sensations flowing through me are so strong and heightened that they don't even feel like my own. His hips don't let up on their movement almost as if he is just as lost in this moment as I am. We are both caught up in a tornado of lust, where the only thing that matters are the desires of the flesh. I can feel the tension building within me and, as odd as it may sound, I can feel it building within him as well.

Before I can even react, there is a strange and almost alien shiver of awareness that runs down my spine and it is the only premonition I have before Edward's long frame is almost brutally ripped away from mine. He lands heavily on the bed beside me and we both lay there for a moment trying to calm our gasping breaths and cool our overheated bodies.

My eyes quickly search out his, but they are otherwise occupied, fixed on the dark brown wooden beams on the ceiling above us. I know I should probably try to figure out where the hell we are, but at this precise moment, the only thing I care about is him and I need him to look at me and explain to me why he pulled away. I hate how quickly insecurity rises within me, but when he doesn't meet my gaze at once, leaving me only with his strong profile, it doesn't take long for that familiar sense of unease to take hold. As soon as it does, however, Edward quickly turns his head towards me, his brow furrowed as if there is something he doesn't approve of.

"Don't," he commands in a deep voice, almost as if he can hear what I am thinking. He quickly moves closer, tilting his tall frame in my direction.

His eyes are a vibrant green that quite literally takes my breath away and the determination blazing in them now makes my heart skip a beat. I jump a little when his hand moves from his side to cup my cheek, but the heat of his palm against my cheek coaxes out a sense of calm within me. The insecurity within me doesn't disappear, but it fades substantially.

My body rolls to my side to mirror his position and we are now lying face to face. His thumb begins to lightly stroke my cheek and my eyes close at the incredible sweetness of his touch. When they open, I am shocked by the intensity swirling in his green pools. He is studying me so intently that I struggle for a moment to keep my eyes on his. I can't read his expression and that scares me a little. I am reminded that there is so much about him that I don't know and yet through the imprint we are now connected in a way that brings most regular long term relationships to shame.

Almost as if he can feel the rise of my uncertainty, his eyes soften and he touches his forehead to mine, allowing us both a moment to simply breathe together in harmony and get used to lying next to one another. His hand moves from my cheek and begins to play with the hair at the back of my neck. Immediately, my body begins to relax, his delicate touch easing away every single worry from my mind. Time appears to stand still for a moment as an incredible sense of belonging spreads within me.

I don't know how long we stay in that pose, but after a while he closes the distance between us and leaves a soft and tender kiss on my lips, quickly pulling back before it can evolve into something more. The look in his eyes now can only be described as reverent and the bond between us crackles like wood spitting in a hot fire. A strange rosy hue surrounds us as complete adoration flows within me.

"You are so beautiful," Edward whispers and there isn't a hint of dishonesty in his voice. I feel my cheeks heat as I'm not used to receiving such a compliment.

I look down, yet again unable to hold his gaze, but I feel my lips tilt upwards into a soft smile.

Silence spreads between us, but it isn't uncomfortable.

"I'm stronger than I thought," Edward suddenly reveals, breaking the silence, as though this is something that surprises him.

My eyes quickly lift to meet his, his comment confusing me, and I see that they are dancing with mirth. His lips purse slightly and he shakes his head as though a thought has crossed his mind that he simply can't believe.

"You, my sweet mate, are simply too enticing for your own good."

I can't help but smile as his eyes trail down my face and downwards, as though he is etching this entire moment to memory. Our lower bodies are both covered by a light sheet and blanket, but after our little wake-up and make-out session our upper bodies are left bare. As I am lying on my side, one arm has automatically covered most of my breasts from his sight, but not all and the heat that quickly builds in his eyes spreads through me like a flaming forest fire.

The lust I feel for him is overpowering and so powerful that it scares me a little. The bond between us begins to hum, pulling us to give into our connection. Funny, I thought that would lessen after giving in to it once already, but it appears that we have simply opened the floodgates and our bodies are now craving yet another fix. For a short moment, I think that he might submit to it and I hold my breath eagerly waiting to see what his reaction will be. I see the brief flash of his wolf's electric green eyes and a thrill of excitement rolls through me, but then he pulls back just slightly and I realize that he has made up his mind not to give into the pull between us just yet.

"But I don't think we should go any further until we've actually talked through a few things," Edward explains and I can see his face grow serious.

Once again, I feel an emotion grow within me and it takes me a moment to place it, because the emotion isn't my own. Confusion and fear begins to build as well as I begin to question why my body can suddenly feel emotions that are clearly not my own. Edward moves his hand to my cheek again and I quickly realize that his expression has now changed to mirror that alien sensation inside of me. I inhale sharply as my brain pieces together these bits of information.

"Why am I able to feel your emotions as if they are my own?" I demand, panic brewing just below the surface.

No one has ever mentioned this particular detail while explaining the imprint and it is freaking me out. How is this even possible? I can feel the frustration and anger rise within me. I am so sick of always being kept in the dark! This simply can't go on anymore! Edward must realize how frustrated I am, because his eyes turn pleading and he quickly answers.

"It isn't because of the imprint," he pauses and looks away almost as if he is embarrassed by something. Now that I am focusing on each and every feeling inside of me, I can actually feel his embarrassment within me as well. My frustration flares again and it becomes apparent that he can feel my emotions as well because I can see him wince in response to it. He clenches his jaw as though he is preparing himself for a battle that he knows is about to take place.

"Or at least it usually doesn't happen during the first mating," he pauses before finally revealing something that sounds very strange to me.

"We've Blood Bonded."

He hesitates and I'm at a complete loss. What on earth is he talking about? I've never heard of such a thing, but then my mind locks onto a certain, very vivid memory.

_I lick the hot and sweaty skin just above that mouthwatering vein pulsing and protruding in his neck, and I feel Edward do the same. Then just as our orgasms begin to flow through us, we both pierce the skin of our mate and a wave of sweet nectar spills onto our tongue. In that moment we bound our bodies together in every single way possible. The bond between us sings. _

An all-consuming wave of lust rolls through my body at the memory and I can see Edward's eyes darken as well, but this time I am able to hold my ground and push the emotion away as quickly as I can. I need answers, and my attraction to him can't stand in the way of that, no matter how strong it may be. We have a lot of issues between us and if we are ever going to have a chance at a romantic relationship going further than simply sex and hot lust, then we need to start working through them.

Suddenly our proximity feels much too intimate and my lack of clothing makes me feel exposed. I pull away from him and sit up on the bed that I have no recollection of getting into, but am thankful for regardless. I can see that he wants to object, but he appears to bite his tongue, allowing me some space. I grab the sheet at my waist and pull it up and over my breasts to cover me and place one of the pillows from the bed at my back. Then I wait, studying my hands as I feel him slowly move from his reclined position to one where he is seated upright as well.

He doesn't join me against the headboard, but instead turns so that we can face one another. His legs are bent so he isn't sitting too far away from me, but at the same time I can see that he is trying to give me the space I need. His long frame is hunched over and I try not to become distracted by those captivating muscles of his strong arms and the hints of hair on his chest. My fingers are itching to touch him, but I force them to stay in place. I can feel a strong sense of longing coming from him and realize that he is looking at my hands almost as if he desperately wants to touch them or hold them in his.

Now that I am made aware of his emotions within me, they are becoming clearer. It's a very strange sensation to actually feel another person's emotions inside of you mixing with your own. The more I focus on them the easier it is for me to distinguish which are his, because they have an essence to them that remind me of his smell; rich and spicy. It is very strange and extremely confusing. I can sense that he is doing what he can to keep his emotions balanced and in check. I can only imagine how overwhelming and "all over the place" my emotions must be for him, so I take a moment to try and center myself. Inhaling deeply and I lift my hands to rub down my face and cover my eyes and mouth for a second to calm myself before locking my fingers together in front of me. My effort hasn't really helped.

"Please, Edward?" I plead simply, unable to wait any longer for an explanation.

I keep my eyes fixed on my hands, incapable of even looking at him right now. I'm trying to keep my emotions from taking over completely, but betrayal is quickly joining confusion and frustration. It is as though an important decision has been made without even asking me. There have been so many unexplained things that have happened, in every aspect of my life, since I moved here to Forks already; that I am completely fed up with it. Right now, every single instance of this happening is coming to mind, most recently of all being the Council Meeting. My emotions are so raw and I feel devastated by everything that happened there, that I don't even know what to do with myself. The truckload of information that was revealed there hits me like a ton of bricks and I know I need to deal with both the emotions and the information as well, but this isn't the time.

Edward moves an arm and places it on the opposite side of my legs as though he's about to move forward and pull me to him. This ignites a spark of anger within me and I begin to object, but before a single word can leave my mouth, he backs off. He must have felt that I wasn't interested in his comfort right now. An uncomfortable and tense silence builds between us and I can feel that he is struggling to find the right words to explain.

"How much do you know about the legend behind the imprint?" he inquires, obviously trying to figure out where he should begin.

I sigh, trying to recall everything that Leah had told me about the legend.

"I know that the witches were jealous of the shifters and decided to cast a curse on them, making it so that they would only be able to have a relationship with someone of their kind," I retell, trying to remember what was most important. Edward nods encouragingly.

"Did you know that a wolf pack is always led by an Alpha male and a female?" he asks very softly, clearly trying to soothe my anger and burning emotions.

I don't feel comfortable meeting his eyes, but decide to lift my head to show that I am listening. I steer my eyes to the stubble on his chin and jaw, shaking my head to silently answer his question.

"Before the imprint bond was first created, shifters like us were mostly driven by the human inside of us. The wolf was just an added bonus, a show of strength," he pauses and I can see that he is trying to catch my gaze, but I stay firm, keeping my eyes on anything but his eyes.

"The lone shifter that was able to convince the witches to alter their curse and create the mating bond, the imprint that leads us to our true mate; our partner in life, ensured that the wolf within us actually grew stronger. What was cast as a curse became a great privilege and strengthening within all shifters."

My eyes quickly shoot to his at his words and I can see that he truly believes what he is saying. He is thankful for the imprint proving that he wants this relationship between us to work, this makes me happy. Edward's lips lift into a soft smile and I can feel that he has felt my reaction and is pleased with it.

"At that time most societies across the US and abroad were strong patriarchal societies with only male leaders in charge. The imprint bond and the rise of the wolf changed that within many packs and communities, male and female became equals, partners."

The image Edward is painting is very different from what I've experienced from our Pack, but he continues before I can question it.

"The Blood Bond was created by the wolves to strengthen the imprint and the relationship between two mates. It allows those involved to feel each other's emotions and therefore draw them closer together both as wolves and humans. Through the sharing of blood the bond is reinforced and the partnership between mates becomes much stronger."

This time I can't help but question why this doesn't seem evident within our Pack.

"Then why weren't there any women at the Council meeting?"

Edward bites his lip, but otherwise keeps his face impassive. His emotions are also strangely calm.

"Because in our Pack there are very few Blood Bonds and according to tradition, women aren't given a place in the Council."

Anger rises within me as I contemplate the unfairness of what he is describing.

"My mother is responsible for the women of our Pack and she does her best to help and lead them, but all decisions are ultimately made by the Alpha male and the Council," Edward explains and I almost miss the small rise of irritation within me that clearly belongs to him.

"And what are your thoughts on the matter?" I ask, knowing that we are going to have a big issue if he says that he agrees with the way things are done.

His gaze drops to my interlaced hands and he runs his tongue over his lips.

"When I went to college my mother insisted that I spend time with the Denali Pack in Canada. There, almost all of the mated couples have Blood Bonded and the Pack is equally run by both males and females. When I came back, I told my father about the positive aspects of it, but he wouldn't listen."

My heart warms in my chest and I feel a great sense of relief swell inside of me. As if my reaction has given him the push he needs, Edward quickly takes my hand and cradles it in both of his. As soon as our skin touches he releases a sigh of relief, almost as if not touching me has caused him pain. I can feel my heart burst as he lifts my hand gently to his lips. That wonderful sense of belonging flows over me and I realize that the emotion is coming from both Edward and I at the same time.

" A Blood Bond isn't something usually done between newly imprinted mates," he reveals carefully, his lips touching the skin of my hand as he speaks.

"Most couples will wait for several years to do it and, as with our Pack, quite a few couples never do."

He begins to leave a soft kiss on each finger and yet again we are both surrounded by a rosy hue.

"Why?" I ask keeping my voice soft.

"Because the Blood Bond lets you feel your mate's emotions, but it doesn't give you an explanation for why they feel the way they do. We can't read one another's mind, so usually mated couples will wait until they have a strong relationship to build on before Blood Bonding," Edward explains as though he is reciting a book.

He places my hand in his so that my palm is facing up and begins to draw the long fingers of his other hand up and down the skin of my hand. The feel of his touch is the perfect combination of a tickle and a caress. It sends delicious shivers down my spine.

"Then why did you decide to do it now?" I ask, and he appears to be transfixed by the goosebumps spreading on my arm as a result of his touch.

"I didn't," he answers simply.

I tug at his hand when he doesn't continue.

"Edward?" I urge him to continue, not understanding what he is saying.

"Honestly, Bella, I didn't, but my-."

A light goes on in my head and I complete his sentence.

"Your wolf."

He stops his gentle touch and lets go of my hand. This time when he places a hand on each side of me, I don't stop him. He keeps his hands on the bed, but leans forward stopping so close to my face that I can feel his breath on my skin. His green eyes are piercing into mine and a desperate emotion flows across his face that I can't recognize.

"He went crazy when you ran, Bella. We both did."

His eyes drop to my lips and I can feel my own lips tingle with deep longing.

"When that door opened, revealing you standing there-," he breaks off and I can actually feel the utter anguish that he is reliving. My body is flooded with so many excruciatingly painful emotions that I am struggling to read them all: fear, hopelessness, guilt... I tilt my forehead against his and our bond crackles with joy when more of our skin touches.

"God, you looked so broken and I just knew-. I knew I was about to lose you and I couldn't let that happen. **We** couldn't let that happen."

His voice is trembling and when I look into his eyes I am met by a sudden glimpse of his wolf. Without thought I bring my hands up to cup his cheeks.

"And then it was like something inside of me just clicked, both human and wolf merged together and the imprint took over. I think the fear of losing you might be the cause of what accelerated the imprint between us."

His revelation makes sense, it doesn't explain everything, but it is at least a plausible reason. My mind is lost in thought for a moment, but I am quickly drawn back to reality when Edward moves his forehead away from mine and takes both of my hands in his. The look on his face is now ardent and sure.

"When I finally got to you and the, ah, mating began-,"

His cheeks flush slightly and this makes me smile.

"Well, my wolf wanted to bind you to us in every single way possible. To be honest it wasn't really a decision that was made, it just happened."

I can feel the apology in his voice, even if he doesn't actually say the words.

"I know that we have a lot of things to deal with Bella, but please believe me when I tell you that there isn't anything in this world that I want more than to make this relationship work between us. I meant what I said earlier. As soon as that meeting was over, my plan was to go get you and run away with you. Consequences be damned."

My head is spinning with all of this new information and suddenly begin to feel a little dizzy from it all. Edward's brow furrows and his eyes quickly roam over my face.

"Are you feeling OK?" he asks, concern obvious on his features, in his voice and in the emotions I feel inside of me. I close my eyes and try to stop the world from spinning.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy," I answer with a harsh breath.

The man of my dreams has just proclaimed his devotion and I almost swoon in response. A soft laugh bubbles inside of me at my train of thought.

"When did you last eat?" Edward asks as I lean back heavily against the pillow at my back. The skin over my brows tightens as I concentrate to find the answer to his question.

"Shortly after I replied to your message."

My answer causes Edward to spring into action. In a matter of seconds he has moved to the side of the bed, picked up a pair of boxers from the floor and is on his way down a narrow stairwell. I have no clue where he's gotten clothes from, in fact I have no idea where we even are. The dizziness has already begun to pass and I allow my eyes to start to wander around the room. I don't recognize anything, but the space makes me feel safe and warm. It doesn't take me long to realize that we must be inside of the cabin I had seen earlier, just before Edward arrived and Aro took off. The walls and ceiling are made of dark brown wood and I can suddenly see that our bed is situated on what looks like an open loft. From where I am seated I can look down onto a rustic, but beautifully decorated living room with an absolutely stunning fireplace. I can hear Edward rummaging around beneath me and it doesn't take him long to come back, hands busy carrying a tray with two glasses of juice, two bottles of water, four sandwiches, some strawberries and two bananas.

"It isn't much, but it's what I could conjure up quickly," he announces, placing the feast in front of me.

Then he surprises me slightly by joining me under the sheets, fluffing up a pillow to have behind his back before settling in next to me.

His eyes twinkle when he is situated and his lips lift into a lopsided grin.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asks and takes a large bite out of one of the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

I feel a surge of excitement rise within me and although I know we have a lot of things we need to deal with and discuss, I realize that I am quickly becoming quite enamored by my new mate.


	2. My Turn

**_Hello my darlings! It felt incredible to start posting last week and I am so excited to share yet another chapter with you guys! I hope you like this one! Please let me know what you think! I LOVE your comments!_**

**_PS: My Stubborn Mate is nominated for the 10 completed fanfics in January, I have never been nominated for anything like that. Would really appreciate your votes. twifanficrecs . com_**

* * *

**My Turn**

We both share the food in comfortable silence, sending each other a soft smile or a tentative glance once in a while. As soon as I begin to eat, I realize that I am famished and quickly finish the sandwich and fruit. Edward appears to inhale his food and I know we will have to make something a little more substantial soon. When the initial hunger has settled, I begin to wonder what time it is. There aren't that many windows in the cabin and most of the curtains are drawn. I have no idea how long I've slept and am beginning to feel as though I'm suffering from a severe case of jetlag.

"What time is it?" I ask, just before taking a sip of my orange juice. Edward is finishing up his own glass and sets it onto the tray before answering.

"I don't know exactly, but I think it must be about 6 or 7 PM," Edward responds, handing me the still full water bottle before he lifts our now empty tray to the floor beside him. A sense of relief flows through me, luckily I must have only slept a few hours. I was afraid it had been more.

I keep my back against the headboard and quickly place the water bottle on the night table next to the bed. When I return, I tilt my body a little more towards his, enjoying the view of the expanse of his athletic back as he leans down to place the tray on the floor and then back again. A thousand butterflies take flight within me and the swarm covers every inch of my body. The attraction I feel for him is incredibly intense and I honestly don't know exactly how to deal with it. With everything that has happened, I'm having a hard time trusting it and I can feel that I am distancing myself slightly, afraid to get hurt again. At the same time, my feelings for him are growing at a rapid pace and our relationship has gone from zero to a hundred in a matter of days. It is such a conflict of divergent feelings, that I am sure if he is feeling them, he must think I am losing my hold on my emotions. I'm happy that we are finally talking and that he is patiently filling me in on some of the things I don't know, but we still have so much to work through.

As my thoughts wander, my eyes stay fixed on Edward's back and when he turns around again, I feel like I am caught ogling him. My cheeks immediately burn with embarrassment and I quickly look away. He moves back and finds his spot next to me again and I can feel a flare of satisfaction coming from him within me, but he doesn't say anything.

"Um," I begin, looking around the room to try and cool my overheated skin.

"Where are we?" I ask, keeping my eyes averted.

There is a short silence between us, but then he moves slightly in the bed and takes my hand in his, almost as if he needs the physical contact. A remarkable calm settles over me and my skin tingles. Perhaps he isn't the only one who needs a physical connection. He lightly begins to play with my hand, alternately interlocking our fingers and then simply tracing the skin on my palm with his long digits. It is very distracting, but wonderful all the same.

"The Pack owns quite a few hunting cabins sparsely spread out on our land," Edward begins. His eyes are focused on my hand so I dare to shoot a quick glance in his direction. A lock of hair is falling into his eyes and I can feel my fingers twitch to push it away. Even though my mind is a little apprehensive about the relationship between us, my body is all in.

"You don't always know how long your wolf will want to run when you shift and a lot of our Pack members like having a place they can go when they phase back into their human form."

He lifts my hand up to his lips and leaves a soft kiss on the top of it, keeping his eyes away from mine, almost as if he understands that I am feeling a little shy and confused. I continue to study his profile, that strong jaw, the gentle dip of his nose, his lips… Heat pools in my belly and I exhale deeply through my nose. Dear God, he's gorgeous.

"Aro must have known about this exact cabin's location, because I, personally, have never been here before."

This surprises me and I feel a few questions arise, but Edward quickly continues so I am forced to wait. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip and bites it slightly, almost as if he is a little nervous about what he is going to say.

"After the mating, we both passed out for a short while, but when I woke up I carried you here."

He turns his head and very gently lifts his eyes to mine, almost as if he's afraid to spook me. His long lashes almost touch the top of his cheeks as he closes his eyes for a long moment, before finally opening those brilliant green eyes, this time holding my gaze. I feel a jolt go through me and then a surge of excitement.

"Aro and Seraphina came by an hour or so later to bring me my truck and a few groceries. We're all set and can easily stay here for a few days."

His voice is barely above a whisper and is thick with something that can only be described as longing. An almost electric tension begins to build between us at just the mention of our mating. Some very vivid and explicit memories start to play in my mind and I feel as though someone has thrown a blanket over all of my other emotions. Edward leans closer and I can hear anticipation crackle in the air between us. Our connection hums and I can physically feel a powerful wave of lust flow from him and merge with mine. We are both reminded of just how good our mating felt and our bodies have begun to demand a repeat. I swallow heavily as expectation builds and feel my body begin to move towards his completely on its own.

A wayward thought pierces through my mind and rips that thick blanket off of my other emotions, instantly cooling the lust I almost lost myself to. I pull back, away from him, leaning against the headboard again. The disappointment on Edward's face is almost enough to throw caution to the wind, but I know I need a few answers before we can go down that very pleasurable path again.

"I'm supposed to be at work tomorrow," I state, studying his face for a reaction.

I know he probably has to work as well, but I also remember how Alice and Jasper basically disappeared off the face of the earth for a few days after their imprint. I can vividly remember Edward's words when I searched him out after sister's disappearance.

"_Bella, after an imprint the couple usually spends a few days in seclusion."_

Is that what is expected of us? A mandatory "Honeymoon" period following each imprint. How would that work exactly? I'd only worked for a week and would surely lose my job if I suddenly took a leave of absence. Also, the idea of spending several days alone with Edward fills me with both excitement and apprehension, but I try not to dwell too much on the emotions that those thoughts bring. Instead, I focus on the facts, deciding that I need Edward to explain what is expected of me and how this actually works before we can go any further. He sighs and looks a little thoughtful before answering me.

"Ben Cheney is a member of the Council," he reveals.

My mouth drops open in shock. Ben Cheney is the Chief Physician where I work and a-.

"But he is a human?" I blurt out before my thought process has even completed.

Edward keeps his gaze fixed on my hand, resuming his delicate dance. His voice calm and sure as he continues to explain.

"Correct, but since our Pack lives amongst both Witches and humans, each of their kind holds a chair in our Council."

My mind whirls at this information and I honestly don't understand how the Pack can have a witch on their Council when I have witnessed such animosity and distrust between them. How does that even work? Edward must read my reaction because he quickly tightens his hold on my hand and locks his eyes on mine. I know he can see, and probably feel, my confusion because his eyes soften and I can feel a wave of comfort flow through me.

"I know it's difficult to understand, but we do try our best to live in harmony even if it isn't always possible. Their seats on the Council are mostly for show, a result of the treaty created years ago, but sometimes we are able to see past our differences and work together towards a common goal. The humans are easier to deal with and we work closely with them, but we have also had some success stories with the witches" Edward continues with a teasing smile, and I suddenly realize that Aro being at the Council meeting was no coincidence.

The thought of my boss being witness to everything that happened as well, makes my stomach churn and the memories of that horrible meeting rush to the front of my mind. I feel myself wince as all of those excruciating emotions begin to reappear within me. Before I know what is going on, Edward has moved us so that I am now sitting on his lap, my entire body wrapped tightly against his. The calm that always appears to flow through me when our skin touches quickly spreads and all of those painful feelings that had rushed to the surface are now pushed back. They are still there, but it's as though a barrier has been put up to protect me from them. I sigh and tuck my head under Edward's chin. I know we both need to deal with everything that happened at that meeting, but for the moment, Edward's comfort is exactly what I need, and in his embrace, I am able to think about the situation without becoming completely overwhelmed by emotion. We stay silent for about a minute, each of us lost in thought. My body is tense when I finally decide to break the silence.

"I don't know if I can go back," I finally reveal hesitantly, unsure of how he will react. I can feel his body stiffen infinitesimally and his arms tighten around me. He exhales deeply before softly brushing his lips against my temple before answering.

"I can understand that."

He pauses and then he leans back more heavily, drawing my body even closer.

"We'll figure it out, Bella. Together. Let's take these days and work on our relationship and decide what we are going to do," he whispers soothingly against my skin and a surge of gratitude and relief rises within me. He's choosing me above his family and Pack. Immediately I can feel that fragile wall I've begun to build between us start to crumble and a wave of heat flows through me.

Although everything between us is going at lightning speed and there are about a hundred things we haven't figured out, I know one thing for certain. I'm not alone anymore. Without giving myself time to second guess my actions, I wrap my arms around Edward's torso and hug him tightly to me. Pure joy and deep affection bubbles through our bond. For the first time since I've woken up, I notice how completely happy and at ease my wolf is. She glances at me with sparkling blue eyes and I realize that we are finally on the same page. This is what she has been trying to show me. She's known for quite some time that this is where we belong, in the arms of our mate. Right now, I can't even fathom how we were able to stay away from each other for so long, even before our wolves mated. We belong together and finally, I allow myself to accept that. I can feel myself let go of my restraint and willingly give in to the connection drawing our bodies together.

Intense lust crashes over me and I suddenly understand why couples that have just imprinted need to stay in seclusion for days on end. I push back the frenzy, taking my time. Leaning back I remove my head from its spot under his chin and drag my lips against the rough skin of his throat. A low groan vibrates under my touch as I continue to leave butterfly kisses against his throat. His skin tastes so good and soon my tongue joins in and my kisses grow wetter and more sensual. I desperately need his body closer to mine and quickly turn and straddle him. A loud grunt, followed by a deep moan fills the room as my lower body begins to slowly press against his obvious erection, my tongue traces his Adam's apple.

The sheet that has been covering me drops revealing my naked body, but, at the moment, I couldn't care less. His large hands roam over the skin of my back for a second as though he can't stop himself, after a short while one of them drops and pauses at the very top of my ass. Goosebumps spread across my skin when he flexes against me and a gentle amount of pressure arises where his hand touches my skin as he gently begins guiding my movements against him. I gyrate my hips a little and the movement instantly causes his fingers to tighten and another loud moan to fall from his lips. Each sound that he creates sends a delicious tremble through me and I realize that I can actually feel his pleasure and mounting excitement through our connection. It's highly addictive and I want more of it.

The increasing passion within both of us spurs me on and suddenly our movements are no longer tentative but filled with purpose. My lips run over the side of his neck and I quickly latch onto the spot where I bit him during our mating. The skin has already healed, but the mark is easy to see and I realize that the thought of everyone seeing that he is bound to both my wolf and me, is extremely arousing. My wolf growls out in agreement and intense satisfaction at the sight of our mark on his skin and I begin sucking it gently into my mouth.

A growl fills the room and I realize that my actions are really turning him on. It doesn't take long for me to understand why because his lips search out his own mark on my neck and when he begins to lightly suck on it, my entire body spasms against him. The skin there is incredibly sensitive and it's almost as if there is a direct line going from the mark on my neck to that other place that he claimed earlier; that I long for him to claim yet again. The place that is scorching with heat and is currently rubbing against him, yearning for release.

Blinding tension is quickly building between us and I know exactly what we both need to reach completion. Drawing back, I shimmy down a little, kissing his strong chest as my hands run down his stomach. He groans and I can feel his fingers tighten where they are placed on my body. A loud thump fills the room as he throws his head back against the headboard when I lick around his nipple. I can feel how good it feels inside of him and continue to do the same with his other nipple. A wave of arousal cascades over us both.

My fingers move to the waistband of his boxers and I carefully pull them down over his twitching erection, continuing to push them down the rest of the way. Edward helps and is soon able to kick off his boxers. Finally, we are both naked and can feel our entire bodies' skin on skin. The relief we feel is quickly overshadowed by the lust we feel for each other. Edward's movements are just as desperate as mine and I can sense that he is struggling to hold himself in check, but he obviously wants to give me the chance to lead this time. His obvious restraint causes a surge of affection to spill over inside of me. I've never been one to initiate much in the bedroom and my sexual experience is extremely limited, but with Edward, I feel confident and powerful. His reaction to my touch is surprisingly obsessive and I can't help but wonder just how much pleasure I can draw out of him.

All of his muscles are tense as I trail my fingers back up his impressive abs and lick the salty skin on his clavicle before moving back up to that sweet spot on his neck. When my tongue traces those two marks on his skin, I feel is hips buck against mine. The heat of him against my wet core instantly causes an explosion of passion to shoot through me and I feel my teeth clench against his skin, a little harder than I had planned, in reaction.

"Fucking hell!"

The harsh curse rumbles through his chest and the hand that isn't clutching my ass buries itself in my long hair. I can feel him tugging desperately at the hair at my scalp. It feels wild, urgent, and incredible.

Moving my body with purpose, I rise up on my knees and try not to feel embarrassed by my nudity or bold actions. Looking down at his beautiful face, I see that his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are mad with lust. When our eyes meet, however, his bright green eyes immediately soften and I am overcome by an overwhelming sense of tenderness and affection. We halt our movements, simply basking in this wonderful feeling that is flowing through both of us. Edward's wolf is nowhere to be seen and my own wolf is so far in the back of my mind that I can hardly feel her. This intimate moment is between us, the humans.

The hand cupping the back of my head moves to my cheek and we both advance, our lips finally colliding together. Fireworks explode inside of me and I am now unable to separate his emotions from mine. They have merged together and we are both lost in a hurricane of passion. The kisses between us become frenzied and sloppy and we are desperately gripping the other, trying to hold on in this whirlwind of desire that is completely overtaking our bodies.

Edward moves his hand from my cheek and dips down between us, adjusting himself against me. When the head of his dick rubs against my wet folds we both moan, breaking our locked lips. I'm above him, looking down at his handsome face and yet again we pause, our frantic movements now unhurried and slow. My hands grip his shoulders and I hold my breath as he finds that perfect spot. He carefully removes his hand, placing both of his large palms at my waist.

The ball is now in my corner. I'm the one calling the shots and the power of being in charge makes my head spin. Edward lifts his head, leaving soft kisses against my skin and begins to run his hands up and down my back. I feel as though each soft touch is an act of worship and this helps me to move forward.

Very slowly I begin to descend, the fullness of him entering me takes my breath away. I can feel his lips tremble against my skin and a harsh breath leaves his lips when my hips finally meet his. Overcome by an incredible sense of belonging, I pause, forcing myself to breathe. Sex has never been like this before and I know that Edward has ruined me for anyone else. He fills me so perfectly, that I don't even know where I end and he begins.

The rosy hue that has appeared at certain times encases us both and it pulses with each heartbeat. I sigh and drag my hands through Edward's silken hair as he begins to leave wet, sultry kisses against the skin of my neck and chest. I tilt my body back so that he can reach more of my skin. When his hot mouth covers my left breast and his tongue swirls around my nipple, my hips jerk as a jolt of ecstasy shoots down to where we are joined. This quickly becomes overshadowed by a wave of heat that spreads in my gut as our hips finally begin to move against one another. The rhythm between us quickly increasing.

I feel as though I have completely lost my grasp of reality and have been propelled into a dream where only pleasure presides. My hands touch his knees behind me as the ancient dance of our bodies becomes more intense. Edward's hands are gripping my hips and he is leaning back against the headboard again, eyes fixed on my bouncing breasts as sporadic moans and sighs of pleasure fill the room. I know there is a part of me that should feel a little embarrassed or self-conscious about acting like this, but I don't. I feel free. The building tension and each jolt or flash of unimaginable pleasure is all that I can think about.

Without pausing our movements, for even a second, Edward is able to move us both so that he is now reclining on the bed and I am on top, riding him. I place my hands against his chest as I flex my hips, enjoying how he slips even deeper inside of me in this position. I groan. His arms move under my knees and suddenly I can feel him lift me a little higher and I can't stop the squeal of delight when he begins to thrust, much quicker and deeper than anything I've ever felt before. The power of this thrusts hit a delicious spot deep within me causing my core to immediately clench around him. My eyes are halfway closed, but I can see that he bites his lip in concentration.

"Jesus, I can feel you," he groans and increases the fervor of his movements.

I am bouncing against him like a ragdoll, but I've never felt so incredibly free and overcome by sexual pleasure. The look in Edward's eyes makes me feel like a goddess and I am mesmerized by it. I am so close that I can taste it, my entire body spasming against him. We are both racing towards our completion and what an end it will be. Edward moves one hand down between us and grazes my clit with a light brush of his thumb. As he does this his thrust touches that toe-curling spot within me, causing everything inside of me to explode. My racing heart stops for a beat and bright white light flashes behind my eyelids as a tidal wave of pleasure rolls through me. I collapse blissfully against his body just as a loud shout and deep masculine moan fills the room.

My limbs feel heavy and spent and my breath is coming out in harsh gasps. I can't find it in me to move even an inch from where I am situated. Edward's arms are wrapped tightly around me and it appears that he too is struggling to find his breath and the will to move. I'm not sleepy, but I close my eyes desperately trying to hold on to the fading euphoria that has wracked through my body. A thought enters my mind and a giggle escapes my lips before I can stop it. I can feel a flicker of confusion from Edward and my cheeks flush when I realize that I will have to share my thoughts with him. I burrow my head in his chest, hoping that he will be a gentleman and let it go.

His fingers begin to draw shapes against the skin of my back and I can't help but sigh at the delicious tickle running through my body at his touch.

"You know, Bella, a man can't help but feel a little self-conscious when his mate begins to laugh just after having sex," Edward says, his voice still breathless. I laugh.

Forcing a flare of energy to my limbs, I use my elbows to rise up so that I can meet Edward's gaze. His bright emerald eyes are light and carefree and I feel my smile widen as I look down at him.

"I was just wondering how we are ever going to stop, now that we've started."

His responding chuckle rumbles through his body and he gently moves us so that we are lying on our sides, face to face, just like we were earlier. Our laughter dies down and Edward draws his face forward and lightly brushes his nose against mine, kissing the tip of mine when he pulls back. We both simply study one another for a short moment.

"No need to stop on my account," Edward whispers, his voice rough and growing with need.

Excitement tingles in my stomach, the feeling similar to that delicious feeling when you ride a rollercoaster, and it is joined with that now-familiar heat of desire. Both emotions spread through my body and I can feel my clit tingle in anticipation. Edward's eyes darken and suddenly my lips are locked with his and he is above me. It doesn't take long for him to slip back inside of me and once again we are both lost in our connection, nothing else matters. The bond between us hums with delight.


	3. My Troubled Past

**_AN: Hello my darlings! I am hanging out with my cousin tomorrow after work (Valentines Day) and wanted to get this out to you early. I have the week off and will hopefully have some time to write. My plan is to donate an outtake of Leah and Paul to the Fandom for Hope and Relief, so please check that out on Facebook. _**

**_Also, My Stubborn Mate is still nominated for the best completed stories in January and I would very much appreciate your vote on twifanfictionrecs . com_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**My Troubled Past**

* * *

"What was your life like in Arizona?"

Edward's voice is husky and his chest rumbles beneath my ear as he speaks, the vibrations of his voice tickling my skin. Goosebumps spread across my body as one of his hands slowly begins to trace up and down my back. I sigh and nuzzle closer to him, unable to even acknowledge his question as I am still basking in the afterglow of an earth shaking orgasm. Sprawled out across his chest, my cheek warmed from his bare skin, my arm thrown lazily across his torso. I exhale deeply through my nose. My entire body feels deliciously relaxed and sated beyond belief. I don't ever want this moment to end.

Edward's tantalizing fingers move to the side of my face. Soon he carefully begins to brush the hair away and then those enticing fingers begin to trace the contours of my ear. Shivers immediately flow down my spine and I tighten my arm around him, my muscles slowly coming back to life. With each gentle brush of his fingers against my flesh, he is coaxing me back to reality.

"Hmm," I sigh, humming contently against his skin.

His finger dances across my skin as though he's on a mission, searching for those particular areas where he can draw out the most pleasure from me with just a single touch. The brushes of his finger aren't sexual, but it is clear that he is recording each of my reactions to memory. Just below my ear, he hits a spot where I am extremely ticklish and I react automatically by giggling and capturing his hand tightly between the side of my head and shoulder.

My head shakes when he chuckles in response to my reaction and I can feel a spark of playfulness and mischief light up within him. I smile knowing that I will need to be careful around those playful and wandering hands in the future. I carefully release his hand, my breath hitching to see if he will begin to tickle me immediately as soon as I've let up my guard, but he simply brings it back to a safe area and begins tracing my shoulder. My shoulders drop in relief and my body relaxes against his yet again.

After a while I reluctantly decide to drag my head off his warm chest and slip into the crook of his arm, so that we can face one another. The soft twinkle in his eye and warm smile sends a bubble of excitement through me. Dear God, he must be the most handsome man on the planet, and to think that he is mine? Well… I almost feel the need to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. We don't say anything for a while, simply enjoying being in the presence of the other.

I'm truly surprised by how comfortable I already feel around him. My body is completely relaxed and at ease, something that is very rare for me. Perhaps it is a result of the three very intense rounds of toe-curling sex that has happened in less than 24 hours? I have no idea. A vague memory comes to mind and I can suddenly understand more of what Alice was raving about when she'd called me after imprinting with Jasper. The connection between Edward and I can't be described as anything other than magical or out of this world.

Edward's emerald eyes are sparkling with joy and contentment and I find myself smiling sweetly in response.

"Hey," he greets and I do the same. My voice is very raspy, so I quickly clear my throat.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" he asks expectantly, but when I don't answer right away he repeats the question and delicately begins tracing the side of my face with his finger.

"What was your life like in Arizona?"

It's almost as though he is unable to stop touching me, not that I mind. In fact, I never want him to stop. I recognize a look of pure affection on his features and it sends a wave of heat to spread in my chest. For a brief second I begin to lose myself in that sweet look and those vibrant green eyes, but soon I am able to force my mind to focus on the question at hand, so that I may answer him. Inhaling deeply, I hold my breath for a second, unsure of what I should say exactly. We are bonded, a connection more powerful than any regular relationship. I am his and he is mine. Yet we both know so little about the other, it only makes sense that we both feel the need to learn more.

"It was good, I guess," I answer vaguely.

Edward exhales deeply and his eyebrows twitch slightly. I can see that he isn't satisfied with my answer. He tilts his body more to face mine, the muscles of the arm I am using as a pillow tighten when he moves and my head bobs slightly. His eyes hold mine and he simply raises an eyebrow slowly in silent question, urging me to continue without saying another word.

"What?" I ask with a laugh, humored by his very serious expression.

"Bella," he admonishes and I can't help but tease him for his grave tone. Mirroring his stern look, I feel like a surly teenager mimicking their scolding parent.

"Edward," I answer in mock seriousness and I can see how he is struggling to hold his strict expression. It doesn't take long for both of our façades to break and we share a soft laugh. After a short while, I decide to ask him about his interest.

"Why are you interested in what my life was like in Arizona?"

He shrugs in response, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth before quickly releasing it.

"I want to know you, Bella," he answers.

The answer is so simple and yet my breath catches immediately as I am struck by the pure and genuine look on his face. I feel drawn in and almost hypnotized by it.

"There is not a lot to know," I reveal almost a little ashamed, my voice barely above a whisper. His thumb begins to softly caress my cheek and his eyes soften.

"How about you let me be the judge of that?"

His gruff voice is so genuine and pleading that I immediately feel compelled to bare my soul to him.

A comfortable silence spreads between us as I contemplate where I should begin. Opening up and letting people in has always been difficult for me, but with Edward it feels different. Almost as if there is a burning need inside of me, urging me to take the plunge.

"Well, I grew up in a modest 3 bedroom house, that sat in a peaceful Cul-de-sac about 30 minutes outside of Mesa," I begin.

Edward nods, encouraging me silently to continue.

"It was a great place to live and when my mother was alive it felt like a happy home," I pause, unsure if I'm ready to open up about my mother to him just yet.

"However, when my mother died it was almost like the house itself lost a part of its soul. It went from feeling like a home to simply being a cold, almost unfamiliar house." I pause.

"How old were you when she died?"

The gentle question gives me a soft push and helps me to continue.

"Fourteen."

I duck my head, unable to keep eye contact with him when I talk about this. I take a deep breath.

"She was a great mother. A little wild and outrageous, but with her, our family felt complete. When she died-."

My voice breaks off as the lump in my throat grows too big and I have to swallow it down. Edward's hand moves to cup my jaw and begins to drag his thumb comfortingly over my cheek. His actions and the overwhelming comfort I feel from him gives me strength.

"It broke our family. Charlie tried to be there for me after her death, but neither of us are very good with… feelings, I guess. I just kind of withdrew away from everything," I pause again, a little frustrated with myself that I'm still unable to talk about this. A wave of acceptance flows through me and I know it is coming from Edward.

"My mother taught me everything I know about Earth-Magic and I'd use every opportunity I had to work in her garden, making sure that what she created was looked after. Through connecting with the Earth, I felt like she was still with me somehow."

I focus on that incredible peace that I always feel when I connect with the Earth and take a moment to reach out to the quiet forest surrounding the cabin. The joy and tranquility I immediately feel is incredible. A wave of surprise and awe rises within me and I realize that Edward is reacting to the emotions that flow through me every time I connect with the Earth. My eyes shoot to his and I can see that his eyes are wide with amazement and wonder.

"That's what Earth feels like to you?" he asks in awe.

I simply nod and allow myself to focus on those emotions for a second longer for him to feel them more vividly. His eyes close half-way and I can see the peace spread on his face. I love that I can actually share this with him and it makes me feel giddy with excitement. I wet my lips, ready to continue.

"My connection to the Earth has always been quite strong, but when my wolf arose and I phased for the first time-."

I'm unable to keep my voice steady as I recall for Edward just how shocked and scared I was when my wolf began to make her presence known. For wolf-shifters the wolf doesn't establish itself until just before the first phasing, usually around the age of 12 or 13. My parents had been unsure if I even carried the gene, so although they'd always been open to me about my father's ability to shift, I wasn't very prepared. Then my Mom got sick and all our focus and energy went her way.

To begin with, I started having night terrors. These terrifying nightmares of an aggressive and furious wolf that was chasing after me, hunting me, fighting me to break lose. Then flashes of her would suddenly appear in my mind while I was still awake and I thought I had lost my mind. My father must have been able to read some of the signs, because he basically took one look at me and then immediately dragged me to his car and set off like the Devil was at his heels. When we finally arrived, I was already in the beginning stages of phasing. He managed to carry me to this underground bomb room and I spent the rest of that week in agony, feeling each of my bones break as I half-phased and then returned to my human form and then phased again. It had been the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. Edward's expression shows that he understands completely.

"I really struggled with accepting my wolf," I admit, almost a little ashamed of revealing this to Edward.

For me he was the epitome of the perfect shifter: strong, powerful and completely attuned with his wolf. His face doesn't reveal anything of what he is thinking, all I can feel from him is understanding.

"I kind of felt like the wolf within was trying to distract me and break my connection with the Earth, the only link I still had to my mother, so I pushed her away," I reveal, averting my eyes again in shame.

"Because we lived in such an urban area, I was never able to let my wolf lose and I never really wanted to. I shifted when I had to, with my father always standing guard, but it was never something I enjoyed or looked forward to."

I sigh deeply and can feel my wolf's ear perk up at my admittance. She is studying me curiously as though she is trying to piece together the information that has been revealed. I've never said anything of this out loud before and can see that my wolf appreciates the explanation.

"After a while my wolf and I were able to come to somewhat of an understanding and things got better, but we both always felt like we were missing something. Because of the witch and wolf thing, I never really felt comfortable around normal humans. I pushed away the few childhood friends that I had and mostly kept to myself. I guess you could say that the rest of my time in Mesa was very lonely."

Edward shifts again and leaves a sweet kiss at the top of my forehead, inhaling deeply as though he is breathing me in.

"Wolves are pack animals. The size of the pack can vary, but we need the support and the comradery of others like us. I'm not surprised at all that you were lonely, I just wish-." His voice breaks and I can see that he is overcome by a powerful emotion, one that feels surprisingly like regret.

"I wish the Pack had welcomed both you and Charlie back much earlier and I am sorry that it took so long."

His heartfelt apology is nice to hear, although it awakens a lot of questions within me. There is so much I don't know about the Pack and I know that there will be a lot of issues that I'll need to deal with. Knowing that we will soon need to delve into all of that, I decide that right now what I want is for Edward to know a part of my past that I've never revealed to anyone. If he is going to have to open up to me about everything concerning the Pack and his family, then I can show him that I too can share my past.

I drop my gaze for a moment as I hone in on those painful memories that I've kept locked up for years; the bullying, the name calling, the deep disappointment and betrayal. I can feel my body grow cold as it often does when I open the lid to that particular part of my life. Suddenly there is a burst of heat spreading within me and my entire body is enveloped in a warm and comforting embrace. With very little effort, Edward moves us so that he is seated and I am cradled in his arms like a princess, my head buried in his neck. He gently tucks the sheet around us, almost as if he is trying to protect me from the cold that had begun spreading inside of me. I can feel his confusion and I know that he is bursting to ask me about these particular emotions, but he is allowing me to take my time. Before giving it a second thought, I leave a soft kiss on the side of his neck in gratitude. Turning my head, I lean my cheek against his wide chest and continue my tale.

"As I said I never really fit in," I begin, my heart racing in my chest. "I was terrified I'd slip up somehow, either as a witch or wolf, so I just stayed away from everyone, something that wasn't too difficult to do at a large High School like the one I attended," I pause, allowing the comforting heat of his skin seep into my bones. His arms tighten around me and I feel safe.

"People mostly left me alone and as long as I kept my head down, it wasn't a problem."

I release a shaky breath as the memories begin to flash in my mind.

"We were having this project at school about climate change and recycling, and maybe it was because of my connection to the Earth, but I decided to take a more active part in that lesson."

I can see the girl's face in front of me and all of the insecurities I felt as a young teen rise to the surface.

"I don't know what I said exactly, but Stacy, one of the most popular girls in my class, must have felt that I attacked her somehow because-," my voice breaks off as flashes of what Stacy and her gang of followers did to me comes to mind. I can feel tears burn in my eyes, but I do my best to blink them away.

"To begin with Stacy was very friendly and I had no idea of her ulterior motives. She came up to me one day and confessed that she and her friends shared my passion for wanting to help save the planet and began asking me a lot of questions. She was kind, sweet and very understanding. Without even realizing what had happened, I was all of a sudden ensnared into their gang," I pause.

"I should have known it was too good to be true, but it felt nice, you know? To finally feel like I was a part of a group."

Edward nods and I can see that his jaw clenches as though he knows that I'm about to reveal something painful.

"Well, without going into too much detail, we came up with this brilliant idea of breaking in to this local factory that was the cause of some major pollution in the area. Stacy said we needed to make a stand and I believed her. I thought she was my friend and I wanted to prove my loyalty. On the evening of the break-in, I did my part, convinced that the rest of the group were just behind me and that what I was doing was warranted. When the cops arrested me and I was met by the flash of Stacy's camera, I realized that I had made a big mistake. The next day my face was plastered all across the school and that was when the hazing really began."

I take a deep breath and begin nervously twisting my hands in my lap.

"Well, I'll just say that the remaining years of High School were-," I stop, trying to swallow the large lump in my throat, "torture."

I exhale deeply. I know I've only just begun to scratch the surface of everything that happened to me, but for the first time I feel a hint of relief mix in with the pain and shame I've tried so desperately to keep buried.

Suddenly, my emotions are completely overshadowed by an intense and powerful rage unlike anything I've ever felt before. My wolf jumps to her feet, reacting to the anger, and loud barks and growls begin to fall from her snapping teeth. It takes me a moment to recognize where the anger is coming from, but when my gaze falls on Edward's face I immediately realize that it's radiating from him in waves.

His wolf's eyes have completely taken over and I can feel that his body is trembling beneath me, at the brink of phasing. My wolf is ready and willing to join him at a moment's notice and I know that I need to do what I can to defuse the situation. Turning my body, I reach both hands up to cup his cheeks. A menacing growl escapes his still human lips and I almost pull back. There is a lethal look in his eyes and I realize that he is completely lost to his rage, unable to even see what is in front of him. At this moment, I can hardly recognize him. Edward, the human, is nowhere to be seen and the wolf is completely overcome by bloodlust and rage.

My heart begins to race and it dawns on me that I am potentially in a lot of danger. Pushing away my fears, I force myself to continue. Humming a soft tune I begin to drag my hands through his soft hair with sure and purpose filled strokes. He snarls and bares his extended teeth, the feral animal in him almost taking over, but when I don't shy away from his warning, it doesn't take him long to accept my soothing touch. I exhale a sigh of relief when his growls die down and his body sags against my caress. It doesn't take long before Edward's vibrant emerald eyes meet mine through half-open lids and I can feel that his rage has diminished substantially.

Leaning forward I brush my lips lightly against his. His breath catches and I can feel that I have surprised him by my actions. Before the kiss can evolve into anything more, I quickly pull back and brush my nose against his. My wolf is pleased by my actions. When my eyes meet his again, he looks tired.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes in a voice filled with regret.

"I don't know what came over me."

I kiss his cheek.

"You wanted to protect me," I answer with a simple shrug.

An unreadable, yet fierce look crosses his face.

"Just the thought of someone hurting you-," he breaks off.

His voice shakes with rising anger and I quickly begin to drag my hands through his hair again. My touch immediately calms him down. Edward closes his eyes and exhales deeply through his nose.

"I'm here and I'm safe," I whisper reassuringly.

Edward lifts his hands to my arms and just keeps them there, almost as though he needs to feel my skin under his touch. His tongue drags across his bottom lip in concentration. I bite my own lip to keep from leaning forward again and kissing him.

"Thank you for calming me down. My wolf can be a little difficult to handle sometimes," he admits. "Especially after you showed up."

I am reminded of all the times Edward's wolf has shown up and my cheeks warm. Edward sighs deeply before continuing.

"I thought that perhaps our imprint would calm him down a little, but apparently that is not the case."

I can't help but smile at his exasperated tone. He raises an eyebrow in question.

"You know most shifters would run away screaming from my wolf even when he isn't at the brink of madness."

I decide not to reveal to him that the thought had briefly crossed my mind just a few moments ago.

"You won't hurt me," I respond instead, with utmost certainty. His wolf might scare me at times, but I truly believe that I will never be in any real danger around him.

Edward's jaw tightens and his expression looks like he is trying to solve a difficult equation. After a short while, he appears to come to a decision, but before I can begin to contemplate what that might be, his lips are on mine and his tongue is begging for entrance. When I open my mouth and grant him access he doesn't hesitate. His movements are frantic and out of control and I welcome them wholeheartedly. I can feel my body melt against his , as a potent heatwave of lust rushes through me. Just when I think that we are both about to throw in the towel for yet another round of sheer ecstasy, Edward pulls his lips from mine and groans out in frustration. I'm straddling him again and he tightens his grip around my waist so hard that I'm convinced he'll leave a mark as he buries his face in my neck, each rapid exhale against my skin sending shivers down my spine.

"I lose all of my honorable intentions around you," he mumbles, his lips brushing against my neck with each word.

I push on his shoulders so that he will face me. Honorable intentions? Haven't we already gotten past that? I feel confused by his words, but the confusion is quickly replaced by hot desire when I see his face. The red tinge on his cheeks and lips, proof of those intense and passionate kisses, almost make me want to jump him. He looks so good and I can feel how hard he is against my ass. It would be so easy to simply reach between us and…

Almost as if he can read my mind, he looks down and I can feel his fingers twitch against my waist before he very gently lifts me off him. I can't hide the disappointment and insecurity rising within me, but before I am even placed on the bed next to him Edward's large hands are cupping my face and he is forcing my gaze to meet his.

"I need to make sure that I take care of all of your needs, my beautiful mate, not just the sexual kind," he explains, his tone soft, but I can still see remnants of bright lust in his eyes. "No matter how desperately I want you."

I can feel strong conflicting emotions rise within me (and perhaps in him as well). My body is desperately yearning to connect with him again, but at the same time I really do feel quite hungry. I also would love the opportunity to take a shower, but then again his lips just look so incredibly appealing…

Edward's husky chuckle distracts me from my wandering thoughts. Leaning forward he places two soft butterfly kisses on the tip of my nose.

"I know exactly how you feel," he says, holding my gaze. Perhaps it is because I can both see and feel the truth behind his statement, because I decide to relent. Pulling back, I create some distance between us, but purse my lips together and create a pout to show that this isn't an easy decision. Edward chuckles at my reaction and lightly draws his finger over my lips.

"Think of it this way, the faster we get some real food in us, the faster we can come back here and continue where we left off."

His eyes shine with promise and my entire body shudders in anticipation. My lips begin to turn upwards in a smile, but I force my expression to stay serious.

"You promise?" I ask earnestly. Edward lifts his hand and wiggles his pinky in my direction.

"Pinky Promise."

I can't stop the light laugh from falling from my lips as I intertwine my pinky with his. He lifts our joined fingers to his lips and kisses them as though he is sealing our promise. A swarm of butterflies erupts in my stomach and I feel giddy and content.

Edward begins to move away, finding his boxers and pulling them on before I can ogle him too obviously. I start to pull on the bed sheet, trying to figure out how I can best cover myself with it without tripping and breaking my neck. I have no idea of where my clothes are, however, if I remember correctly whatever remains of them are simply torn scraps of clothing. Edward grabs a bag from his side of the bed and pulls out some clothing, throwing it in my direction before I can even react. It takes me a moment to realize that what he has thrown my way is a t-shirt of his and a pair of slim fit boxers. He is still rummaging around in an old dresser at the foot of the bed and miraculously appears with a set of clean towels. When he finally looks up, his smile widens at my open look of confusion.

"What?" he asks with a simple shrug.

I'm momentarily distracted from my confusion as my eyes are immediately drawn to his strong, muscular and bare upper body. I can feel my mouth quite literally begin to water as my eyes begin to wander over this magnificent male specimen. His eyes flare with heat for a moment and I can sense that he is very close to jumping back into bed and burying himself inside of me. We both groan softly in disappointment when he averts his eyes and takes a step away from me. I twist his t-shirt in my hand and am reminded of my thoughts before I became distracted.

"Where did these come from?"

He is pulling on a pair of jeans and I have to bite my bottom lip to stop myself from expressing my disagreement. I would really prefer that he walk around with as little clothing as possible. As he is buttoning his pants, however, I realize that Edward is heart-stoppingly sexy in just about anything.

"I always have an extra bag of clothing in my truck," he answers as though this is something obvious and very common.

My brows tighten as my mind begins to wander. Why on earth would carrying an extra bag of clothing be necessary? Before I can stop it, Jessica's face pops up into my insecure brain. Does he have it ready just in case he ends up spending the night with someone? Searing pain flares up in my chest and my mind whirls to change course. I try to remind myself of everything Edward has told me, but it's so easy to fall into old patterns. There is such a large part of me that simply can't comprehend that a man like Edward would even spare a girl like me a second glance. My low self-confidence is still a major issue for me and after talking about some of the reasons for it, I feel a little raw. Suddenly, the bed dips and Edward takes my hands in his, his deep concern clear to see as his eyes search out mine.

"I'm a shifter, Bella, and the Beta of a pretty large Pack. I never know when I'll suddenly have to phase and to be honest, I quite rarely remember to take my clothes off before that happens. So, I always carry a bag with me in my truck. With several changes of clothing, just in case," he explains earnestly.

My cheeks heat with embarrassment over what I've just accused him of in my head. In Arizona each phasing was very controlled, so much so that even my father would always stand guard just in case. In addition, my wolf has only recently begun to become stronger and more dominant, so the idea of carrying around an extra set of clothing just in case I might phase is very strange to me.

Edward's fingers tighten around my hands and I know that he wants me to explain some of the emotions that he must have felt, but I just don't know how. I can't help but feel a little ashamed and annoyed with myself for not knowing something so simple. Uncomfortable silence fills the room for a few moments before it is broken by a soft sigh.

"There's a lot about this way of life that is very new to you, isn't there?"

My heart skips a beat and I simply bob my head in response, my eyes fixed on my small hands that are completely engulfed by his. The compassion and understanding in his tone soothes some of my insecurities and a sense that everything will be alright spreads through my body. His firm hand cups the back of my head and tilts my head forward so that he can leave a soft kiss on the top of my forehead.

"Don't worry, baby. You got me now."

The sincerity in his voice brings tears to my eyes and I quickly close them to keep them from falling. I don't know how much time passes, but as soon as I begin to feel composed and more like myself, Edward tightens his hold on my hand.

"Come on, let me draw you a bath so you can soak and relax a little while I get some dinner ready for us."

His proposition sounds incredible, but I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable with him working while I laze around and take a bath. Before I can utter my opinion, Edward takes the towel and wraps it around me carefully before pulling me to my feet, my hand firmly enclosed in his. He cups my cheek gently and my eyes rise to meet his soft gaze.

"Let me take care of you for once."

In the short time I've known him he's already proven himself as a diligent protector and caregiver. If the look in his eye has anything to say about the matter, I know with utmost certainty that he'll do everything in his power to treat me like a princess for years to come. It's a very unfamiliar, but welcome thought. Squeezing his hand I silently accept his proposal. Without letting go of him, I turn back and grab the clothes he has lent me before we both walk down the stairs and to the bathroom.


	4. My Request

**_AN: Hello my darlings! I am having a wonderful Midterm Break/ Winter Holiday and have been able to write a lot for this book. So, now I finally have a small buffer of chapters which is awesome because March might just kill me (just kidding). Next update will be next Wednesday (26th of February, because that's my birthday). _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**My Request**

* * *

The hard, wooden floor is cold beneath my feet as we walk down the narrow steps to the first floor. The temperature is much cooler this high up the mountain and the chill of night has already set in. Holding on tight to Edward's strong hand, I stay as close as I can to him to stay warm. He turns on a few lights on our way down and I'm pleased to see that the cabin has electricity. This is truly a beautiful space with golden, log walls that are adorned with colorful paintings and trinkets of different kinds. I can't wait to explore it more after having a moment to freshen up a little.

When we arrive at the bathroom, my breath immediately catches at the sight of a stunning white tub that takes up most of the space in the room. Immediately, my stiff and sore muscles begin to scream out in desperate longing. I've never been one to enjoy working out, so my poor body is currently in a state of shock after the rather strenuous day it has had. Anticipation rises as I imagine just how wonderful it will feel to allow the warm water to begin to soothe those growing aches and a soft moan falls from my lips.

Almost as though he can sense my line of thought, Edward sends me a knowing grin, before quickly releasing my hand. Then he begins to fill the tub with water and I take a moment to look around. The room is small, rustic, but very cozy with several unlit candles, light blue towels and a few small vases with what looks like dried lavender scattered around. The log walls are a darker color than from what I've seen in the rest of the cabin and there is a large window just beside the tub.

I can see that the sky is clear and lit up with bright stars, the soft light bouncing across the swaying trees surrounding the cabin. I can feel their joy and tranquility and I immediately open my mind to deepen the connection. Suddenly it is as though I am dancing alongside the majestic trees, feeling each breath of wind on my face, each beam of light on my skin and soft tickle of movement from each and every animal that calls this forest home.

A gentle brush of a finger against my cheekbone brings me back to reality and my eyes flutter open. Edward is standing close, his face barely an inch away from mine. His vibrant eyes are carefully studying mine with a look of complete wonder and astonishment in them.

"Jesus, you're incredible," he whispers softly and holds my gaze.

A wave of admiration flows from him and I feel heat rise to my cheeks, unsure of how I should respond.

Edward smiles warmly before drawing his hand through his messy hair, as though he is trying to distract himself. He takes a step back before lightly brushing my pinky with his as he walks towards a cupboard behind me.

"Bingo," he exclaims softly and I turn to see what he has found.

I smile when I see several different bottles of bathroom products both for males and females. Reaching for one, I lift it to my nose and breathe in the sweet scent of strawberries and summer. Edward finds a box of matches and begins to light some of the candles, giving me time to pick what I want from the cupboard. I've found a good shampoo and conditioner that I have placed near the tub, but I am still looking through the different body washes and bubble bath soaps when he finishes. He closes the distance between us in a few strides and covers my surprised lips with his in a searing kiss that almost makes me drop the bottles I have in my hands. The kiss is over almost as suddenly as it began and for a moment I'm rendered speechless. Edward brushes his thumb affectionately across my lips and down my cheek, the candlelight dancing in his sparkling eyes.

"Take your time," he commands in a husky whisper that sends a ripple of desire flowing through me. I can still feel his touch on my skin several minutes after he has left the room.

I switch off the light, allowing the small room to simply be lit by the soft candlelight and moonlight before dropping my towel. Just as I step into the hot foamy water of my bath, I can hear the soft tones of music coming from what must be the kitchen. With a deep sigh, I relax against the tub and close my eyes. The warm water filled to the brim with sweet smelling bubbles feels like heaven, the heat softening my stiff muscles, the soft music and the sounds of Edward rummaging around in the other room soothing my soul. I sigh and allow myself this moment of true relaxation. It feels incredible.

I must have dozed off for a short moment, because when I wake up my body feels like jelly and the water feels cooler. I set my body into motion by washing my hair. To begin with my body feels sluggish, but soon I regain my strength. When I finally step out of the tub, my fingers are pruney and I feel like a new person, revived and rejuvenated. I'm unable to find a hairdryer or hairbrush so I do my best to dry my thick locks with a towel before brushing through it with my fingers. Edward's t-shirt and boxers are large, but I'm grateful to have something I can wear. Walking around in a towel or sheet would have been a lot of hassle and, although I feel surprisingly comfortable around Edward, walking around naked is a hard no for me. The bathroom is warm and steamy when I finish up, and I am a little worried about how cold the rest of the cabin will be especially since I'm only dressed in a large t-shirt and male boxers.

When I finally step out of the bathroom, I am immediately hit by a delicious and mouth-watering aroma of tomato sauce and Italian spices. My stomach rumbles loudly in response reminding me of just how hungry I am. The living room is directly in front of me and I smile when I hear the soft crackles of a fire mixing perfectly with the soft tones of music. Edward has built a fire in the magnificent stone fireplace in the center of the room. I can see the orange flames dancing and feel the welcoming heat against my skin. My worries about becoming cold were for nothing. I can feel my heart warm at the thoughtful and kind gesture of my mate. This, and a desperate need to be near him, spurs me on to search him out.

The cabin isn't large, so it doesn't take me long to find him. There is a small hallway between the bathroom and the kitchen, but from what I can see there are no other rooms on this floor. The kitchen is quaint yet modern with its appliances and beautiful cherry red décor. I stop in the open entry to the kitchen and quietly study Edward's tall form for a moment. Pleasure and an unfamiliar sense of possessiveness spread within me as soon as I lay eyes on him. He has put on a simple black t-shirt over his dark jeans and, although I have truly enjoyed seeing him bare-chested for most of the time we've been here, there is something heart-stoppingly beautiful about him clothed, standing in a kitchen. It feels very domestic and normal like it is the most natural thing in the world. A sense of anticipation and warmth encompasses me as a series of images of us cooking and sharing meals together begin to flash through my mind.

It takes me a moment to recognize the feeling and the reason behind it, but soon I realize that I'm excited about our future together. The thought causes a sense of extreme happiness and a hint of anxiety to spread. My emotions are in conflict. One small part of me, perhaps the more rational part, is still skeptical about our relationship. The fact that it is moving at super-speed, along with the insecurities I struggle with daily, seems to be the cause.

I inhale deeply, breaking off my wandering thoughts as I study him a little closer. He has his wide, muscular back to me and is focused on something in front of him. My thoughts return. This time I decide to focus on those other and more positive emotions that are constantly running through me when I'm with him. These emotions are increasingly more dominant and they accept and support the imprint; as well as the idea that Edward and I are destined to be together. I'm immediately overcome by a powerful and strong sense of belief that everything in my life has simply been leading up to this point, and that it is now my life can truly begin. It's a very strange, but very intense feeling.

Deciding that I've stood in the entry lost in my own thoughts long enough, I take a step forward. I'm a little surprised that Edward hasn't noticed me yet, but when I tentatively reach out to get a read on his emotions, I'm overwhelmed by an intense wave of deep sadness and a spark of anger. The emotions hit me like a slap in the face and I immediately feel like I am invading his privacy somehow. My emotional response to his feelings immediately makes him aware of my presence and he turns his body towards mine. Without any real rhyme or reason, my breath catches in my throat and my body tenses as though I've been caught doing something I shouldn't. His green eyes flash to mine and I am shocked by the deep sadness I find there. The emotion is quickly masked however, when his eyes slowly trail down my body and his eyes darken with a potent look of carnal desire.

I am frozen in my place and can scarcely breathe as I recognize the flash electric green in his eyes. Suddenly, Edward is directly in front of me, his lips inches from mine. Tilting my head to the side, he runs his nose up the side of my neck and up to my ear, before trailing down again. He is inhaling my scent and my wolf has risen to her paws in my mind, pacing from side to side. The short time we've been apart and his display of anger and sadness has made her anxious. She's watching us carefully, ready to take control if his wolf rises to the surface again.

His mouth drags the collar of my t-shirt to the side so that he can leave a wet kiss directly over his mark. Nothing can stop the wanton moan that falls from my lips and the shudder that shakes through my entire body as I react to his kiss.

"Edward," I whisper in a soft plea, unsure if I am asking him to continue or stop. He gently sucks the sensitive skin just over his bitemark into his mouth and I tremble against him, my thoughts turning to mush. Then he drags his lips up my neck and stops just below my ear, goosebumps rise all over my body.

"You look so good in my clothes," he bites out in a gruff tone and I can sense that he is struggling to push down the intense lust that has exploded between us in a matter of seconds.

His arms tighten around me and soon I am wrapped safely in his strong arms. I can feel that he is fighting to calm himself down and needs physical contact to do so. Automatically, my arms find their spot around his waist and I hold him to me. My body melts against his and I can feel that the almost feral wave of desire within him is slowly ebbing away. With my ear pressed just above his chest, I can hear the pounding rhythm of his heart begin to slow as our bodies cool down. It's so strange, but I can almost feel my heart start to mimic his rhythm. In the short amount of time we've been locked together in an embrace, our breathing has become completely in sync and our emotions have grown calm and controlled. Apparently there is more to our connection than simply feeling the other's emotions, can we influence each other's feelings as well? At least it sure feels that way.

Before I can begin to get a grasp on this new revelation, Edward starts to pull back and I am immediately distracted by those familiar emerald eyes. He places his hands on my hips, keeping me at an arm's distance and I begin to feel a little confused before a sheepish smile spreads across his face.

"Sorry about that, my wolf got a little-," he breaks off and bites his lip as if he is trying to find the correct word.

His cheeks flush a little and I can feel a hint of embarrassment rise within him. I hold my breath as I wait for him to complete his sentence.

"Possessive."

His eyes darken at his admittance and my wolf's tail begins to wag excitedly, almost as if she is hoping that Edward's wolf will rise again. She loves his show of possessiveness and longs for more of it. A thrill spreads within me as well at the thought, but I do my best to focus on something else. Edward clearly doesn't want his wolf to gain control again at the moment, so I need to support that.

"Because I am wearing your clothes?" I ask, trying to speak in as light a tone as possible.

I can feel Edward's thumbs slip under the hem of the t-shirt I am wearing. The simple brush of his cool fingers against my bare stomach makes my entire lower body clench. I drag my bottom lip into my mouth to stifle a moan, but then quickly realize that his eyes are locked on my mouth and it becomes apparent that his control is balancing on the edge of a sword. Is it bad that I want him to tip over and lose control?

The sudden alarm of the timer on the stove slices through the sexual tension that has risen between us and we both jump. Edward quickly releases me and moves to the oven where he pulls out a large pan of lasagna. The smell that immediately hits my nose makes my stomach rumble again and I can feel my cheeks heat at the loud noises coming from my screaming belly. Edward simply smiles knowingly in my direction.

I can't believe that Edward was able to make an entire pan of lasagna in the time I spent in the bathroom, so I quickly step up to inspect what he has just pulled out of the oven. How the hell? The question I am asking myself must be written across my face, because I'm surprised by Edward's chuckle.

"Are you underestimating my talents in the kitchen, Isabella?" he teases as he expertly carries the dish to the set dining room table in the living room.

Obediently, I follow him, eyes widening when I see a large salad bowl filled with a freshly cut mixed salad and what looks like fresh garlic bread. His sparkling eyes are dancing with mirth when he holds out his hands in a "ta-da" motion after he places the large dish on the table. I can't help but smile at his playfulness.

"Your seat, madam," he continues, expertly pulling out a chair for me.

I'm speechless, but the sudden mischievous flare within him reveals to me that things probably aren't exactly as they seem.

"Wine?" he asks, lifting an open bottle of red wine.

He is really putting on quite the show here. Without speaking, I simply nod in agreement as my mind tries to come up with a plan to discover what he is hiding. As he pours us both a glass, he gestures for me to start serving myself so I do. When he finally sits down across from me, I take my first bite. The taste is absolutely incredible, but I know I need to try and keep a straight face. After a few bites, I force a worried expression onto my face.

"Is there cumin in this?" I ask, waving a hand in front of my mouth as though I'm trying to cool down.

I can see that Edward is a little confused by my question and actions.

"Why?"

His eyebrows rise in question.

"Because I am very allergic to cumin," I answer, hoping that my waving hands will distract him from not feeling the lie I've just uttered.

He studies me for a moment before quickly leaping into action as he rushes back into the kitchen. When he comes back he is holding a large zip lock bag approximately the size of the lasagna and is reading something that is scribbled on it.

"Hell, there isn't a list of ingredients on this," he mutters and I can't hold back any longer.

I laugh, loudly, and as soon as he hears it, I can see that he has realized that he has been played. He crunches the bag into a small ball and throws it at me before he sits down again. I catch it as I try to calm my laughter and take a quick glance. There are some very specific instructions as to how the lasagna should be heated up and served. The instructions are signed by a big heart and _Mom_. I suddenly realize that our dinner must be a pre-made meal prepared by Seraphina. Most likely made as an extra meal for Alec and Jane.

"Seraphina?" I ask, just to make sure.

While I've been reading, Edward has started eating and sends me a wicked half-smile before nodding in confirmation. I feel my cheeks heat, but quickly try to distract myself by taking another bite.

"So, are you the Masterchef you tried to make yourself out to be?" I inquire and Edward chuckles.

Shaking his head as he swallows before answering.

"I'm good at following instructions and can therefore get by in the kitchen, but no, Bella, I am no Masterchef. Sorry to disappoint you."

I smile at his light and happy tone, enjoying the fact that I am learning more about him. We eat in comfortable silence. The food is delicious and the wine makes my body feel warm and relaxed. Our conversation is light and teasing, but as the meal begins to come to an end, my thoughts are suddenly drawn back to the moment when I first entered the kitchen. Edward had been so sad and upset about something and although there is a part of me that felt like I was invading his privacy earlier, I now can't help but wonder about the reason behind his emotions. I can feel my stomach begin to churn slightly, drawing a complete blank as to how I should broach the subject.

"What's wrong?"

In my worry, I've forgotten that my own emotions are basically an open book. There is a look of deep concern on Edward's face and I know I need to answer him. I wet my lips before forcing my eyes to hold his as I speak.

"When I entered the kitchen earlier, you were upset about something," I begin, hoping that he will understand what I am hinting to. There is a flicker of something on his face, but then he expertly covers it up.

"It was nothing. Don't worry," he answers, an almost perfectly formed reassuring smile spreading on his lips.

I'm suddenly reminded of what an expert he is at masking his emotion. Before our imprint, I noticed it on several occasions and this immediately makes me feel very uneasy. His quick denial and obvious attempt to keep whatever it is that was bothering him from me cuts me like a knife to the back.

The food in my mouth suddenly tastes like dirt and I've completely lost my appetite in a matter of seconds. Unable to hold his gaze, I look down and try to regain some control of my emotions. I know that it's probably unfair of me to expect him to open up to me about every single feeling he has, but right now it feels like he is trying to hide something from me and that hurts. I've been kept in the dark on so many occasions and about so many things already that quite frankly, I am sick of it. A large part of me believed Edward would be different, but his reaction to my question fills me with doubt and that makes me very sad.

I can hear his cutlery drop to his plate and the noise makes me aware of just how uncomfortable the silence has grown between us.

"Bella-," Edward begins and I can hear and feel a hint of annoyance coming from him. I realize that I have to explain myself. If I am able to put into words what I am feeling, then just maybe he will be able to do the same.

"Because of Stacy and my past I have trust issues," I say hurriedly, interrupting Edward from whatever he was about to tell me.

I swirl the deep red liquid in my wine glass and keep my eyes fixed on it as I continue.

"When my father and I moved to Forks I quickly realized that I'd been lied to by both of my parents ever since I was born."

My heart aches in my chest as I am reminded of their betrayal, but I force myself to continue.

"They had their reasons, but it doesn't change the fact that they kept secrets from me that I had every right to know," I pause.

"My father and I are trying to work things out between us, but it's slow going. It doesn't help that I keep being placed in the dark or talked to as though I'm an idiot because I don't know the things that I should because every damn body feels that they know what is best when it comes to me."

I can hear the hint of bitterness and anger in my tone and take a deep breath to calm myself.

"I'm not telling you this for you to pity me, Edward. I'm trying to be honest with you because I want you to understand why I might react the way that I do."

I force my eyes to his and I can see that my words have hit its mark. There is a small crack in his carefully placed mask.

"If you truly want our relationship to work, you have to be honest with me. I can understand that you might not want to tell me about every single feeling that you are having, but I need more from you. I cannot be kept in the dark about events or rules, or anything that pertains to me, or my wolf. If it affects you, then by extension, it affects me as well. We are bound together by this imprint, Edward, so-."

My voice trails off and I can see that he understands where I am going with this. Although we didn't choose the imprint, it chose us and now we both have to learn how to deal with the consequences of being bound together. I inhale deeply before continuing.

"Perhaps this is more than is normal to ask for, but that is what I need," I reveal, shrugging my shoulders.

I look down again and begin to study the tablecloth under my fingers, feeling extremely vulnerable for opening up to him about this. It doesn't take him long to reach out and grab my hand in his. Our bond lights up with delight at his touch.

"I had to find my phone to start playing some music for us," he begins to explain, rubbing a thumb over my knuckles. His voice is deep and calm, but I feel that there is an underlying emotion that I simply can't put my finger on.

"I saw that I had a whole bunch of unanswered phone calls and unread texts, but I had absolutely no interest in reading them. I want our time here to be just between the two of us for as long as we need it to be."

He tightens his hold on my hand and his tone of voice becomes stronger and more determined.

"Just before you showed up in the kitchen, the phone buzzed in my hands and I realized that I'd just received a message from Aro. He simply wrote: Let me know if you need anything."

Edward exhales sharply and I feel confused by his words and raging emotions from such a simple text. He lifts my hand to his lips and kisses it softly as though my touch holds a calming effect for him.

"A man I have always judged and treated poorly from the first day I met him because that was what I was taught to do, is the first person to help when all appears to be lost. He brings me back my mate, makes sure she is taken care of before I get there, gives me shelter and food-," Edward's voice breaks off.

Silence fills the room only broken by the soft crackles of the burning wood in the fireplace.

"I was upset earlier, Bella, because all of my life I have learned that witches are our sworn enemy and now-."

Edward's voice breaks off and tugs at my hand so that I will meet his fervent gaze. I can feel my heart accelerate in my chest. He inhales deeply as though he is trying to muster up some courage.

"Now, I am realizing that everything I was taught was a lie and I don't know exactly how to deal with it," he pauses.

"I'm not used to being open about my thoughts or emotions. But for you, for you, I'll try. I'll probably screw up a bunch of times in the process, but please don't ever hold back. Always tell me when there is something you need from me, and I swear that I will do my very best to give it to you."

I clench my jaw thinking about what he's just revealed. This is my chance to get some real answers, but am I ready for them? Squaring my shoulders, I take a deep breath I force myself to hold his gaze.

"What exactly were you taught?" I ask, bracing myself for the answer.


	5. My Mate's Past and Future

**Hello, my darlings! **

**It's my BIRTHDAY! So, here is my gift to you; some answers. I know it doesn't answer everything and you'll probably have even more questions, but I can't reveal everything now can I? **

**If I may be so bold, I was wondering if you guys would give me a little birthday favor. My Stubborn Mate has been nominated in several categories in this year's TwiFic Fandom Awards. I would really appreciate your vote. **

**twificfandomawards . com**

**It's also nominated as top ten completed fics in January at twifanficrecs. com**

* * *

**My Mate's Past and Future**

* * *

Edward exhales deeply and glances down at the table for a moment, clearly trying to gather his thoughts. I can feel how his emotions are simmering inside of him. He needs this release, we both do. If our relationship is going to stand a chance, this needs to happen. Edward's hand is clutching mine almost as if it is a lifeline for him. I realize that opening up isn't something that Edward is used to, and this vulnerability is completely new to him. My heartbeat accelerates when I see how his nerves are causing his entire body to tremble nervously. I know I need to be careful not to push him too hard, but it's as though he needs help because he is unsure of how he should move forward.

Remembering how I was able to calm him down earlier, I quickly rise from my chair and move towards him. His piercing green eyes follow my every movement and he keeps my hand locked safely in his. Just as I am about to straddle his chair, a thought crosses my mind and I pause. Tugging at his hand I silently show him that I want him to stand and he, somewhat reluctantly, follows my lead. I walk him to the sofa that's placed directly in front of the fireplace and with a gentle nudge, he sits down heavily against the soft cushions. Realizing that the flames are dying down, I move to throw a few logs on the fire, but quickly stop when Edward refuses to release my hand. There is a worried expression on his face and for a short moment my breath catches because I am struck by how young and scared he looks. Gently, I drag my fingers through his soft hair and drop a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"Let me tend to the fire, babe. I'll be right back, I promise," I whisper softly, the term of endearment falling effortlessly from my lips.

There is a brief hesitation, but then Edward nods and releases my hand. I quickly do as I've promised and the flames immediately rise as the new logs of wood sizzle and crackle under the heat. I turn and pause when I see that Edward is watching my every move. I can feel the smoldering heat from his gaze just as vividly as the radiating heat from the fire at my back. Slowly, I move towards him and when I am within arms distance he quickly reaches up to grab my hand and pull me to him. Pleasure spreads through our connection and sings as our fingers meet.

Our bodies quickly find a comfortable position lying semi-reclined on the soft leather sofa. My back is against his front with my feet spread out between his, the back of my head cushioned against his soft and sturdy chest while his fingers trail down the length of my arm as he leans his cheek against the top of my head. We both sigh in complete contentment, our bodies clicking into place as we begin to relax against one another.

I can feel how much calmer Edward is already and carefully take one of his hands in mine, lifting it to my lips. A wave of pure happiness flows from Edward and I realize that these simple displays of affection please him immensely. We both just lie still for a moment, enjoying the sense of peace and calm that has completely overtaken our bodies and souls. It's almost as if time stands still for a second and it takes me a moment to catch on, when Edward finally begins to speak.

"When Alice was about 5 years old, she got very sick."

Edward's tone of voice is soft and there is a hint of deep sadness and longing.

His chest rumbles gently under my head as he speaks and I can feel his anxiety rise as he begins to tell his tale. Trying to distract him, I begin to play with his fingers, intertwining them with mine and leaving soft kisses on the tip of each and every digit. When I do this, I can feel gentle sparks of pleasure from Edward and know that I am on the right track.

"She ended up having to stay in the hospital for a long time and my Mom stayed there with her most of the time. The Pack was having some issues as well and since my Dad was the Alpha he was gone a lot, so Rosalie and I ended up living with my grandparents for almost a year," Edward pauses, exhaling deeply.

My heart breaks because I can so easily imagine how scared and confused he must have felt. If Alice was 5, he couldn't have been more than 9 years old. I don't say anything though, allowing him the time he needs to gather his thoughts and tell his story.

"They have always been good to us. My grandparents are good people and they have been like second parents for Rosalie, Alice and I ever since we were born, but I know how hard my grandfather can be to those who disagree with him, and his h-h-hate-," he takes a shaky breath and I immediately react to his unease trying to send as much calm as I can in his direction.

Almost as if we both suddenly realize that we need even more physical contact, Edward and I simultaneously move so that my body is now on its side, one arm wrapped around his waist, while my head is carefully tucked between his neck and chin. I lean forward deeply inhaling his scent as I leave a soft kiss on the silky skin of his neck. Then I move back and lean against his shoulder so that I can meet his gaze. He studies my face for a long time as though it is the only thing keeping him anchored in the whirlwind of emotions that are running through him. I can see that he is trying to decide what he should say next. After a short moment his eyebrows pinch and I can see the question rising on his face.

"How much do you know about the Pack's structure?" he asks gently.

I shrug lightly and answer honestly.

"Almost nothing. I know it originated from Norway and have basic knowledge about which families belong to the Pack, but other than that-," my voice drifts off.

Edward's jaw clenches and his eyes become more determined as he quickly begins explaining.

"Shifter-packs vary in size much as a regular wolf-pack would. They are usually based on a family structure, the Alpha pair who are the mother and father of the pack, the children, perhaps a few aunts and uncles, grandparents… It varies. Shifter-packs, however, can sometimes include several families, that's why they can be larger, like ours. In the Midnight Sun Pack we have four original families: the Cullens and Swans are the largest families, and the more powerful of the four, joined by the McCarty's and the Whitlocks," Edward pauses. I can see that talking about the Pack relaxes him and is something he is passionate about.

"Wolves are social creatures, much like humans actually, but they need a strong pack structure to hone their more basic instincts. The hierarchy in the pack is important for the wellbeing and safety of every single member, and that is the same for us."

I briefly recall the arguments about why Edward couldn't be allowed to imprint with me as this would upset the balance in the Pack, but decide not to mention it just yet.

"To each generation of the Midnight Sun Pack, an Alpha and a Beta is born, destined to take over the leadership of the Pack. To appease the fact that our Pack consists of two original families, the leadership will alternate between Swans and the Cullens. If a Cullen Alpha is born, there will always be a Swan Beta and this will be reversed in the next generation of leaders. It is a system that has been unbroken for generations, up until very recently. "

My eyebrows draw together in confusion, but before I can even put my thoughts into words, Edward quickly continues.

"Wolf-packs only breed about once a year and it is usually only the Alpha couple that are allowed to breed. With shifters, it's a little different. For us the continuation of our heritage and the creation of a new generation of shifters is essential, so every imprinted couple have the opportunity to breed. However, they will only be able to conceive once either the next generation's Alpha and Beta have mated and have begun to breed themselves. That's why so many of us are about the same age."

I can feel a wave of anxiety roll through me at the mention of breeding and having kids. A seed of dread latches onto the pit of my stomach and my heart briefly stops in my chest when a sudden thought crosses my mind. Edward and I haven't been using protection. My mouth runs completely dry. Edward's dry chuckle distracts me from having a nervous breakdown, but a wave of nausea is building within me at an alarming speed.

"Don't worry. You can't get pregnant without being in heat and that probably won't happen for a while yet," he says with an almost lustful wink. I can feel my heartbeat stutter and then begin to beat again in my chest and inhale deeply in through my nose and out through my mouth for a few breaths to calm myself. His use of "yet" brokers further explanation, but I decide to let it slide for now.

"The Alpha and Beta of the next generation will go through their first phasing when they are very young, it's an early sign of who will later take over the leadership. Although Carlisle is a few years older than Charlie, they both phased at the same time fortifying their bond as future leaders. Charlie was quickly recognized as the future Alpha and Carlisle as the future Beta. Following tradition, they both began their training immediately after their first phasing. Charlie under my grandfather's tutelage and Carlisle under Henry's."

"Pop?" I ask surprised, interrupting him. I had no idea Pop had been Beta. Edward simply nods in response.

My brain feels like it is overflowing with information that I don't exactly know what to do with, but I hold my tongue and force myself to continue listening when Edward's rumbling voice starts up again.

"The Alpha holds the responsibility for the wellbeing of the entire pack; be it finances, healthcare, general safety, allies… you name it. While the Beta will often play an important role in the training of the new pups; new shifters. It's more of an educational role, but they are also the Alpha's right hand," Edward explains.

"Carlisle imprinted with my mother on her 21st birthday and she got pregnant very quickly. Their relationship acted like a catalyst and many other pack-members began having children as well. Everything was going according to tradition, but then-," Edward's voice breaks off and I can feel my stomach roll because I suddenly know what he is referring to.

"My father chose my mother instead," I whisper and Edward takes a deep breath.

I can feel a flare of anger and resentment coming from him and suddenly feel very overwhelmed and hurt. It physically pains me each time my mother and father's relationship comes up. Painted as something so detrimental to the Pack. Although I am beginning to understand the significance of their relationship and the consequences it had on the Pack; but at the same time… All I can remember before moving to Forks was how strong their love was and how for me, it was a symbol of something beautiful and true, not as something disruptive and almost ugly as the Pack appears to view it.

Needing a little distance, I carefully pull away from Edward and sit up. Inside of me there is a burst of fear and desperation and I quickly realize that my actions have caused Edward to worry. I quickly remind myself that Edward is just trying to educate and inform me in about the inner workings of the Pack, so I reach out my hand in a silent peace offering. Placing my feet on the coffee table I bend my knees so that I can lean my arm on my thigh and tilt my head in his direction. I am seated between his legs and I can feel that he would much rather have me lying next to him again, but he is respecting my wishes. For this I am grateful. Taking a deep breath, I carefully nod in his direction, showing him that I am ready for him to continue.

"My grandfather and the Coven's leader, Marcus, disagreed on a lot of things. Particularly the way my grandfather ran the lumber yard. He made a few poor decisions that caused quite a bit of pollution and the deforestation of certain areas. There were a few other Pack businesses that the Coven also reacted to, but my grandfather refused to listen to anything Marcus had to say because he believed that the actions were necessary for the Pack's financial stability. The relationship between the witches and wolves started to grow adversarial and there were a lot of arguments, demonstrations and fights between the Pack and the Coven."

Edward shakes his head and his eyebrows are tightly pinched together.

"I know a bit about it because I now run the lumber yard and have the records. My grandfather's decisions increased profit, yes, for a short amount of time. However, a successful logging business must also do what it can to be as sustainable as possible. We cut down trees, but we also plant as many new trees as we can."

My heart warms at his explanation and I am pleased to learn that he cares about the Earth's natural resources.

"Anyway, Charlie was my grandfather's golden boy and when he didn't imprint on anyone and decided to take his relationship with Renee further-. Well, my grandfather felt like he was about to lose his heir to his worst enemy. So, he convinced the Pack to fight."

I can hear the grave sadness in Edward's tone.

"I don't think he ever expected that Charlie would actually leave as a result. When Charlie left it caused an imbalance in our Pack that they didn't know what to do with. Suddenly, the future generation's Alpha was gone and all they had was their Beta. Although I've never heard him say it, I know that Charlie's departure broke my grandfather's heart. Unfortunately his hatred towards the witches only grew and that hatred made him blind and mad with rage," Edward pauses, taking a deep breath.

"My father had to fight him and take over as Alpha by force. If he hadn't, both the Pack and Coven would have been destroyed. My grandfather has never forgiven my father for taking the power by force and growing up with my grandparents-," Edward stops abruptly, as though he doesn't know exactly what he should say.

"I grew up learning that witches were evil and deceitful, and that their greatest wish was to destroy the Pack."

I can hear Edward's apology in his voice, but I don't respond.

"My mother, who grew up knowing Renee and several other members of the Coven, did her best to contradict my grandfather and his teachings, but since she was gone so much when Alice was sick a lot of my grandfather's prejudices were passed on to both Rosalie and I."

A small wave of shame builds within me at his admission and I realize that this is difficult for Edward to admit to.

"What changed?" I carefully inquire.

"When my father informed us that you and Charlie were going to return, I was very angry and openly disagreed with my father's decision. My mother came to find me and she put me in my place." Edward chuckles humorlessly at the memory and although I'm dying to hear more about what she said, he moves on.

"My mother and father were never meant to be Alphas, but they have done what they can to bring stability and order back to the Pack. Henry stayed on as Beta until I became of age to take over, the Pack has never really been the same since-. "

"My father left with my mother and me and basically broke the Pack," I answer for him, my voice surprisingly bitter.

Silence builds between us for a moment and we both avert our gaze, feeling vulnerable and emotionally drained. The only sounds that fill the silence between us are the soft crackles, sizzles and sputters coming from the dwindling fire.

Inhaling deeply, I force myself to ask a question I've been dying to ask ever since we moved back.

"Why was it so important for my father and I to move back? I mean why now? My mother has been dead for years, why didn't we move here years ago?"

I can hear how angry my voice is and I know Edward doesn't deserve it, but I can't seem to stop myself.

Edward reacts by sitting up as well, keeping his legs on either side of me, his front now only a few centimeters from my side. Studying me carefully for a moment, he lightly brushes away some of my long hair from my face and neck. His eyes fix on something on my neck and I realize that he is studying his mark on my skin. Gently, he begins to run his hand comfortingly down my hair and back. The feel of his warm hand on my skin is deliciously sweet and I feel a sense of calm rush over me.

"I don't think your father ever planned to actually move back. From what I've heard, he truly believed that the best thing for you was not to be a part of the Pack, but we needed him to come back," Edward releases a deep sigh.

"Since our Pack is so large, each family has a leader that represents them in the Pack Council. Now that Henry has become sick, that responsibility must be passed down to the next leader of the Swan family."

Edward studies me carefully to see if I've understood. I don't think I have.

"So? Couldn't Billy just take over that responsibility?" I ask, feeling like there is something that I'm not getting.

Edward shakes his head seriously.

"It doesn't work like that. It's Charlie's birthright, and no one but him can take Henry's place. He has a responsibility to the Pack and now that Henry no longer can represent the Swan family, Charlie must take over as leader."

"Can't someone else take on that responsibility? I mean, my father was able to leave."

Edward nods reluctantly, but it is clear to me that there is more to it.

"In theory, yes, Charlie can hand the responsibility to someone else, but it isn't likely that his wolf will allow that to happen."

I can feel the confusion spread across my face and Edward quickly continues, trying to explain.

"Our wolves are simple creatures, Bella. Strength is power and to those with most power lies most responsibility. Charlie is one of the most powerful wolves that we have and his connection to the Pack won't allow him to just disregard that now that the Pack needs him."

"But he was able to leave with my mother-," my voice breaks off.

"Yes, but it must have killed him to do so, but he knew the Pack would be in good hands with Henry as Beta and Carlisle as ruling Alpha. Now… the Pack needs him."

Edward's bright green eyes are begging for me to understand, but it just doesn't make sense.

"But he fought Carlisle and didn't win," I reply, a shudder spreading through my body at the memory.

"Yes, he fought Carlisle to prove that he wouldn't try to take his place as Alpha, but as I said, Charlie is a very powerful wolf and the rightful heir to the Swan family. That will never change, no one can challenge him on that, and he can no longer run away from his responsibilities."

I feel confused and this must be written across my face, because Edward gently cups my cheeks and brushes his nose against mine in a gentle caress before leaving a comforting kiss on my cheek.

"Our Pack is old-fashioned and patriarchal in its traditions and structure, but the Pack must be run by a mated Alpha male and female. Charlie never found his mate, so that's how Carlisle was able to win the fight between them and can keep the title as Pack Alpha."

I bite my bottom lip as I try to come to terms with my father's position within the Pack.

"The fact that he has Alpha blood in him is the only reason he was able to leave in the first place, but his obligations to his family has brought him back," Edward continues.

There is a welcomed pause that builds between us as I try to wrap my head around everything that Edward has told me. I realize that he is studying me carefully as I think and I can see that his eyes constantly drift down to my lips. Deep within me I can feel his desire build and realize that this conversation and the turmoil of emotions it has caused is fueling his need to connect with me. I understand his need because I feel it building within me as well. But there are still a few things I don't understand, that I just can't let go.

"You said that the only reason my father was able to leave the Pack was because he had Alpha blood in him?" I repeat, making sure that I have this right.

"Yes," Edward answers, his voice growing husky.

"Then how were you planning on leaving the Pack with me?" I demand, my voice is abnormally hard.

Edward's entire face freezes and I can see that I have shocked him with my question, but I make sure that I keep my gaze on him and stay strong. He swallows and I can see his Adam's apple bob slightly before he exhales through his nose.

"Because I too have Alpha blood flowing through my veins," Edward admits and I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me.

"I only took the role as Beta because it was needed, but my rightful place in this pack, or in any other pack, is as its leader."

My mind is whirling and I can't help but hear the echo of "the Pack must be run by an Alpha male and female" on repeat in my mind. As a wolf I'd always felt like the most insignificant wolf in the entire pack. I'd repeatedly been described as weak and a halfling. How on earth could Edward ever expect for us to lead a pack as Alphas? That couldn't happen! Could it?

"Bella, breathe!"

The command is harsh and demanding and all of a sudden I feel like I've been drowning and now I'm finally able to break through the water's surface. I'm gasping for breath. Edward jumps into action and quickly helps me to lean my head down between my knees and gently coaches me slow my breathing. His hand strokes my back through the entire thing and when I finally feel more like myself, I carefully sit up and face him.

"How?" I ask, hoping he will understand everything that I am leaving unsaid.

How can a weak halfling ever become Alpha? How can he ask that of me? How will he ever forgive me if we are never able to do what he was born to do because of me?

I can feel tears burning in my eyes. His deep green eyes soften and I can see that he feels my pain because he winces.

"I don't know, baby," he answers honestly and very carefully pulls me to him so that we both lie back down on the sofa, my body safely tucked against his.

"What I do know is that fate brought us together and that I am very grateful that **you **are my mate."

A tear begins to run down my cheek and I close my eyes and bury my face in his chest.

"How can you say that?" I whisper and for a second I don't think he's heard me, but then all of a sudden he moves and this time I'm the one lying on my back while he towers over me from his side. I can feel his finger beneath my chin as he lifts my head up towards him, but I can't bear to look at him yet. Ashamed that I will never be able to give him what he deserves.

"You are gorgeous and funny."

I hear him say before he drops two soft kisses on my eyelids.

"You are compassionate and kind."

Another teardrop falls from my closed eyelids, but he quickly catches it and kisses it away.

"You are stubborn and brave."

With these words I can't help myself. My eyes begin to flutter as I open my eyes to meet those stunning green orbs. He is hovering just above my face and I can feel his breath on my skin as he smiles. Very carefully he leaves two kisses at each side of my lips.

"You are sexy and you drive me absolutely wild."

My breath catches in my throat as he kisses each side of my neck, sucking the skin above his mark affectionately for a second before returning to face me.

"You are my mate, Bella, my partner and match in every way. We'll figure it out. Together."

I can see the determination in his eyes and realize with utmost certainty that Edward has meant every single word.

A shaky breath falls from my lips and I nod, accepting his declaration, no matter how hard it is for me to believe his words. If he is willing to believe in us and our future, whatever that may be, then I need to do the same. Desperate for reassurance and for more of him, I reach up and drag his mouth to mine, thanking him with each gentle brush of my lips and every sweet stroke of my tongue.


	6. My Decision

_**AN: Hello, my dears! So, My Stubborn Mate got 2nd place in the top completed Twifanfics in January. Thank you to all that voted. **_

_**I just found out today that MSM also went through to the next round of Twific Fandom Awards, so thank you and please continue voting :-). **_

_**Now on to a little personal note, things have been a little rough. My real life is extremely hectic as I work full time as a teacher, but then my husband and I run an acrobatics and capoeira school where we basically hold classes every single day of the week (Monday-Sunday). Right now I am having parent-teacher conferences, so I basically don't have a life. I love what I do and I've always been super busy, but right now things are a little much. **_

_**As some of you know, my husband and I have struggled with having children. We've tried for about 4 years and we've had several negative tries. I've never gotten pregnant and it looks like our most recent try has yet another negative result. So... I'm doing my best trying to deal with everything. **_

_**... and don't get me started on the CORVID virus... Norway is a mess.**_

_**Luckily, I was able to write a lot during my holiday, so I have this chapter and the next chapter done. Hopefully, I will be able to get back on my feet soon. Your reviews and support bring a smile on my face!**_

* * *

**My Decision**

* * *

Pulling myself from sleep, I can vaguely hear the sweet chirps of birds as they greet the morning sun. Inhaling deeply through my nose, I make a brief check to see how I am feeling. My body feels rested and rejuvenated and, although my muscles are still a little sore, they feel strong. I can sense that there is bright light shining on my face, so I make sure to squint my eyes as I open them. Blinking several times, I allow my eyes to adjust to the strong light of day. Trailing my eyes over the furniture, I struggle for a moment to recognize the room so I allow my eyes to wander across the room as I continue to blow away the cobwebs of sleep from my brain.

There is a large stone fireplace in front of me, golden colored log walls, brown leather chairs, a very large elk head… Flashes of a long conversation by firelight floods through my mind and I bite back a groan as everything comes rushing back, including each and every overwhelming reaction I've had to all the new information. I run a hand over my face, trying to wipe away the sleep from my eyes, but also some of those strong emotions I can feel building up inside of me. I don't want to start the morning mulling over everything that was said yesterday. I exhale deeply. We must have crashed on the sofa after our very heavy make-out session. I remember feeling drained and just very tired by the end. Edward must have felt the same way because it is clear from the dents in the sofa that we both spent the night here.

Suddenly I become aware of the fact that I am very much alone on the sofa and I quickly sit up. As my hand touches the silky leather of the sofa, I realize that it is still warm, so Edward couldn't have left long ago. Listening closely I quickly hear the running of water and my racing heart immediately begins to calm down because I've been able to locate him.

Standing, I stretch again rising up on my tip-toes as I reach my hands high over my head. The action gives me a better insight into just how deliciously sore my muscles are. My body feels like it belongs to another person. I feel good, confident and desired. The bright sunlight streaming in from a large window dances across the wooden floor and draws me to it. As soon as I reach it my breath hitches when I see what a beautiful day it is. Looking out at the spectacular nature surrounding the cabin, I can both see and feel how every single living thing is stretching to catch as much sunlight and heat as possible from the late summer sun. I feel their need as if its my own, so, acting completely on instinct, I search out a side door going from the kitchen and step out into a completely overgrown and wild yard to join them. My bare feet tickle with pleasure as they touch the soft grass and I can feel the Earth welcome me beneath my feet as I find a good place to stand. Staying completely still, I wait for the warm rays of sun to come out behind a wayward cloud. Finally warmth spreads across my skin like a lovers caress and just like all of the beautiful wildflowers surrounding me, I smile and give thanks. Closing my eyes, I give myself over to the Earth and can feel its infectious joy building within me. It can sense how the weather is about to change and is preparing itself for the cooler temperatures of fall and the much colder temperature of winter, as it tries to absorb as much heat from the summer as possible.

Strong arms suddenly wrap around me from behind and I startle slightly before quickly realizing that it's only Edward. I've been so completely lost in this moment that I haven't even registered that he has come out of the bathroom to find me. Joining our hands together, I lean back against him, closing my eyes as I take a moment to revel in the welcoming sun at my front and the comforting heat of my mate's strong body at my back. I sigh in complete contentment and can feel Edward's happiness mix with mine.

When Edward's head touches the side of mine as he leans forward to kiss my neck, I immediately feel the cold droplets of water on my skin and shiver slightly. A wave of playfulness rises within him and suddenly my entire neck is drenched by his wet hair and I screech out in loud and uncontained laughter. Turning me in his arms he continues his teasing by dragging his wet hair wherever he can touch me, before finally relenting to my begging pleas to stop. When I'm finally able to catch my breath, I realize that his smell is different than usual because of the unfamiliar shampoo and body wash he has used, but my wolf easily searches out his natural scent and she wags her tail excitedly. He smells incredible.

Biting my lip, I raise my eyes to meet his and can quite literally feel my heart skip a beat in my chest when our eyes lock. I am struck by how different he looks this morning. He seems freer and more carefree, as though a large weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. His eyes appear lighter as well, shining towards me like sun reflecting on sea green water. I'm rendered temporarily speechless, completely overwhelmed by his beauty.

"Good morning," he greets with a wide smile, before leaning forward to brush my lips delicately with his.

Our connection hums with pleasure and I can feel an urgency rise within him. Sensing that he wants to deepen our kiss, I hesitate. One part of me would like nothing more, but suddenly I am very aware that I haven't had a chance to brush my teeth since I took a bath last night. Clashing my teeth tightly together, I keep my mouth shut and gently break our kiss. I can feel his disappointment and confusion.

"Good morning," I say with a half-smile before I take a step away from him. A small laugh rises to my lips when I see deep confusion etched on his face.

"I'm going to go use the restroom," I explain, allowing one hand to gently trace his as I pass him on my way to the side door.

I can feel his almost desperate longing to pull me back to him and there is a small part of me that wishes he would, but as soon as I reach the door I feel his acceptance. Walking quickly, I hurry towards the bathroom.

I take my time and freshen up a little after tending to my more basic needs. I am washing my face when I hear the soft clangs of pots hitting pans and movement. Soon, soft music joins the noises and I realize that Edward has begun making breakfast. My lips lift into a smile and I finish up as quickly as I can so that I can join him.

Walking into the kitchen, I pause yet again at the entry to study Edward for a second. He has his back towards me again and I can see his shoulders bounce slightly to the upbeat music as he hums along. The sight makes me giggle and the noise immediately causes him to turn his head towards me. He sends me a sheepish smile, but continues what he's doing, almost as if he is worried he'll burn something if he moves away.

Moving closer I see that he has picked a bushel of wildflowers and placed them in a small vase on the open, marble kitchen counter. My heart sings at the sight. Three black and red plaid high-back chairs are tucked neatly against the counter and I can see that this is a perfect place to sit and eat. Deciding to help by setting the "table", I walk in Edward's direction, opening a cupboard as I shoot a glance at what he's making.

"Oooo, that looks good. You sure about that Masterchef thing? I'm telling you, maybe you should reconsider the lumberyard thing."

He chuckles softly as he continues to scramble the eggs in front of him. I quickly find plates, glasses, cups and cutlery and then begin cutting up some fresh fruit as Edward finishes up his scrambled eggs and bacon. We find our seats and begin to eat, playful and effortless conversation flowing between us. Edward is clearly making an effort to open up and tell me more about himself. I learn that he likes to work out and does so daily in this self-made gym that he and some of the other pack members created on his land. I openly cringe when he tells me that he usually starts his day jogging for about an hour before beginning his workout, and my reaction causes him to break out into laughter.

"So, I guess that means that I should give up the hope in you joining me?" he asks sweetly, his eyes dancing with laughter. I take a sip of my coffee and shake my head in an assured fashion.

"Yeah, I wouldn't hold my breath on that one," I answer vaguely.

I know there are still several more essential things we need to discuss and my mind is still whirling with questions after everything he revealed to me the night before. Right now, though, it feels like both he and I are simply enjoying the opportunity to learn a thing or two about the other without having to deal with all the heavy stuff.

"My idea of a good workout is going for a long walk or hike, or getting my hands dirty in the garden. Running I'll leave to my wolf," I explain, taking a big bite of my scrambled eggs (that taste a little bland, but otherwise okay).

"Your wolf likes to run?"

I can feel my wolf's ears peak up at the mention of running. Swallowing, I answer with a silent nod.

"I remember her being very agile and fast, we'll have to let our wolves race soon."

I can't help but snort in response and Edward immediately raises his eyebrows innocently in question.

"Please, Edward you are the Pack Beta. A full bred shifter with Alpha blood running through your veins. Do you honestly think a race between our wolves could even be remotely fair?" I narrow my eyes at him when I see that his innocent mask is beginning to dissolve. Without thought, I punch his shoulder.

"What?!" he laughs.

"Hey, who knows? You're mated with me now, so that makes you a Beta as well, Babe, and need I remind you that you have some powerful Alpha blood running through your veins as well? And some major witchy-powers that can play to your advantage. To be honest, let's not do that race. You'll probably kick my poor wolf's ass."

I can see that he is trying to make light of some of the information I've received and although his words cause a distinct surge in my stomach, I can't help but smile at his antics.

"Yeah, you are probably right," I simply answer and we both continue eating silently for a short while.

"It's a beautiful day out," Edward begins pushing his empty plate away from him and I nod in agreement, shooting a quick glance out the window.

"How would you feel about taking a short hike?" he asks and excitement begins to build before it quickly crumbles.

I look down at the clothes I am wearing.

"I'd love to go for a hike, but unfortunately I don't think these clothes are very appropriate."

A smug smile spreads across Edward's face and his cheeks suddenly flush as if he is embarrassed about something.

"What?" I demand, as butterflies start spreading in my stomach at just how childlike Edward looks in this moment.

The expression on his face is one of a young boy getting caught with his hand down a cookie jar. He runs a hand through his hair, a trait I am learning that he does when he feels nervous or uncertain about something.

"Uhm," he begins before pausing. I turn my body towards him to give him my complete attention. He looks away for a second and then chuckles sheepishly.

"Seraphina packed you a bag."

I have to fight the look of shock that wants to spread across my face. Slowly, I drag my bottom lip into my mouth before replying.

"And you just remembered this now?"

His lips lift in a mischievous half smile. He knows he has been busted, but I want to know the reason for why he didn't tell me last night.

"No, I remembered," he answers vaguely.

I force one eyebrow to lift in question. Suddenly the air between us changes. His eyes darken as he openly allows his eyes to rove over my body. My body begins to tingle and I can feel a searing hot liquid begin to spread in my lower abdomen. I recognize it immediately as desire and am instantly drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Edward moves closer, his intoxicating scent surrounding me. Stopping just in front of my ear he continues.

"I just really wanted to see you dressed in my clothes," he admits in a husky whisper that sends a series of shivers running down my spine.

Turning my head towards his, I quickly realize that our lips are merely a few short centimeters apart. I inhale a shaky breath before responding.

"You could have just asked, you know."

His breath kisses my skin, but I'm careful to keep the distance between us.

"Asked what?" he inquires, his eyes locked on my lips.

"If I wanted to wear your clothes," I respond. His eyelids flutter and he wets his lips in anticipation.

"And if I had asked?"

His voice is so raspy and raw that it sends a delicious thrill through me. I lean forward and our lips are now just a hairsbreadth away.

"Then I would have probably accepted. I love wearing your clothes," I pause before painfully pulling away from him

"But now, you not only have to give me the bag and apologize, but you'll have to do all of these dishes as punishment for withholding this tidbit of information from me."

I give him a wink and take a sip of my orange juice, desperately trying to cool down my heated body. He wasn't the only one turned on by our sensual banter and I can see that he already knows this, but luckily (or unluckily) he respects my wishes. Moving to the other side of the kitchen he carefully lifts a very fancy looking weekend bag out from under the kitchen table and carefully places it in my arms. Before moving away, however, he leans forward and brushes my hair away from my neck.

"I will gladly clean the dishes and any other chore you might conjure up, mate of mine," he whispers and lightly drags his lips from my jaw and down my neck, pausing just above his mark.

"But believe me when I say that I will never be sorry for tricking you into wearing my clothes. Those images will forever be burned into my mind and I can't wait for the opportunity to arise for me to fuck you in them."

Every single hair rises in attention and my wolf jumps to her feet, yelping in excitement. Immediately I know that Edward's wolf has risen to the surface and I can feel my own wolf fight for control. I forget to breathe as Edward's hot breath touches the sensitive skin above his mark and I can feel my heart accelerate in my chest as anticipation builds in my bones. I have no idea how much time passes, but when he abruptly exhales sharply and steps back, I know that the wolf has been suppressed and I can finally breathe. A small part of me is a little disappointed, but I try to hide it as I take Seraphina's bag to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Seraphina has packed a treasure chest of stunning clothes for me. They must be a mix of hand me downs from both her and Jane, but there are also a few new items including several new pairs of underwear and bras. As I change I try to think of a way I can show them my gratitude, but I'm not able to come up with anything concrete. The clothes are a little big, but the brand new sneakers fit me perfectly and when I leave the bathroom there is an excited skip in my step.

Although I hadn't really meant for Edward to do all of the cleaning, when I get to the kitchen and see that everything is in perfect order, I feel strangely satisfied. I hear some shuffling around from the upstairs loft and realize that he's up there getting ready himself and decide to get some water bottles ready and a small snack. This also gives me the opportunity to explore what is in the fridge and start planning our dinner. The whole salmon gives me loads of ideas. One great thing about having a father that's absolutely crazy about fishing, is that you quickly learn some pretty good knife skills and have an entire arsenal of fish-recipes ready to go at a second's notice.

I hear Edward's heavy steps and quickly grab the things I've found and meet him at the foot of the stairs. My breath catches when I see him. He's replaced his black t-shirt for a simple white one causing his sun kissed skin to look surprisingly tan. He smiles when he sees me, but doesn't say anything. Taking the things from me, he places them carefully in a bag he has found and expertly pulls it onto his back. He playfully pulls on my ponytail for a second before taking my hand.

"Let's go."

The day is truly a perfect summer's day, but there is a slight breeze so the temperature isn't too hot. Edward appears to know the area because he easily leads us through the woods, gradually moving higher up the mountain. Conversation is light as we move at a gradual and steady pace. Something tells me that were Edward alone, he would probably be jogging up the entire mountain without breaking a sweat, but our slow pace doesn't appear to bother him. A fact that makes me feel special and happy.

After about 45 minutes there is a break in the tree-line and Edward leads us to a small mountain top where we decide to sit down and relax for a moment. The view is absolutely spectacular. Gazing out over the sea of treetops and surrounding mountains, I automatically close my eyes and open up my mind to greet this majestic Earth and give thanks. The response I get is so beautiful that it brings tears to my eyes.

When I finally open my eyes, Edward is studying me with an indescribable expression on his face. Suddenly aware of the wet tears on my cheeks, I quickly lift my hands to brush them away, a wave of embarrassment flooding through me. He must think I'm some kind of freak for reacting so strongly. There's a ruffle of movement and suddenly he is standing directly in front of me, placing a gentle finger under my chin. Very delicately, as though he's handling a precious jewel, he raises my face to his. His eyes are burning with emotion and suddenly my body is overcome by an overwhelming sense of admiration and wonder.

"Thank you," Edward whispers, his voice raw with emotion.

"For what?" I can't help but ask, unable to understand the reason behind his powerful reaction.

"For allowing me to feel what you feel," he answers before covering my lips with his in the sweetest and softest kiss I've ever experienced. Then he wraps his arms around me and hugs me close. We both stay silent for several minutes, simply reveling in our connection.

Soon Edward finds a comfortable seat against a large rock and tugs at my hand to join him. I effortlessly find my place, sitting between his legs as my back leans against his front. We both release a sigh and relax against one another, enjoying the heat of the summer sun and the happy sounds of the surrounding forest. Feeling completely at ease, I decide that this is as good a time as any to ask about some of the things we talked about the night before.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?" he answers with a content sigh.

"There are a few things that I still don't understand."

Edward kisses my temple, but simply waits patiently for me to continue.

"If we were to leave, what would happen to the Pack?"

My body moves as Edward takes a deep breath, holding it for a second before releasing it.

"Carlisle would continue on as Alpha for as long as he is able and Charlie and Jake would-."

"Jake?" I interrupt him, surprised to hear my cousin's name.

"Yeah, Jake is our generation's Beta."

Shock spreads through me at this new revelation. My funny and carefree cousin is destined to be the Pack's new Beta?

"He's been in training for a while now and he's already proving himself as a good future Beta."

I open my mouth, resembling a gasping goldfish for almost a full minute before I'm finally able to regain some semblance of control. Needing to look Edward in the eye for my next question, I sit up and throw my legs over one of his thighs while the other supports my lower back.

"Edward, you said that it was necessary for my father to return to the Pack and take his place as the leader of the Swan family."

I keep my eyes fixed on his when he nods in agreement.

"You also said that his wolf, together with the strong sense of obligation to his family and Pack is what called him back and is also what won't let him leave again."

Edward's eyes narrow slightly and his lips purse as if he is about to argue, but I need to put my worry into words before he says anything more.

"How would that be any different for us if we left?"

It's as though Edward's entire body deflates like a balloon as he struggles to answer my question. Inside of me I can feel my wolf begin to pace anxiously around inside of me. She is just as pissed off and hurt as I am for the way I have been treated, but at the same time we both feel a strange connection to the Pack and the land that I know won't easily be broken. Edward looks away, eyes drifting over the beautiful landscape below us.

"Before I met you, I had already decided that we couldn't be friends. I'd tolerate you because the Pack needed Charlie to come home and because my father thought that having a witch on our side would benefit us."

I can feel my jaw drop at his harsh words, but force myself not to show how much they hurt. His eyes return to mine and my chest begins to ache at the strong emotion that are now burning in my direction.

"But then I met you and my wolf just went completely… bonkers."

He shakes his head in disbelief.

"I couldn't understand my reaction and it pissed me off. How could this small and seemingly weak half shifter cause such a turmoil within me? Then you got hurt and it was like something shifted inside of me, nothing else mattered."

Edward gently brushes some wayward hair behind my ear.

"I've never been so scared as when I found you in the woods that night of the bonfire."

He inhales deeply for a moment and I can see that he is reliving the memory of it. After a short while he continues.

"Bella, after our wolves mated I began to prepare myself for the probability that we'd imprint on one another. I expected that our bond would weaken my wolf and that I'd have to give up my position as Beta and future Alpha of the Pack and I accepted it. I was done fighting our connection."

I swallow nervously, feeling as though all each and every single one of my muscles are preparing themselves for what he is going to say.

"But now after our imprint, I don't feel weak. If anything, I feel stronger and more grounded than I have ever felt before."

I release a shaky breath as Edward leans his forehead against mine and we both just breathe together for a few short moments.

"I love my family and yes, I feel a great responsibility and sense of obligation to the Pack and my wolf wants step up and lead it, but that doesn't matter if staying with the Pack will make you unhappy."

Clenching my teeth together, I try to sort through the tsunami of feelings I have on the subject, trying to come to a decision. Dragging my fingers through his silky hair I feel an overwhelming sense of calm flow over me. Pulling back, I slowly lift my gaze.

"I know we'll probably have our share of battles and I don't think I'll ever truly be accepted by everyone in the Pack, but if you are willing to fight for us, then I am too," I whisper and can feel Edward's shoulder's sink with relief.

"Just please don't take over as Alpha just yet," I beg and Edwards responding laughter lifts both of our spirits. He kisses both of my cheeks before hugging me close.

"I'm not ready for that yet, either," he whispers in my ear.

Inhaling deeply, I surround myself with his comforting scent, as I try to come to terms with my decision to stay.


	7. My Last Day

**AN: 2020... What the Hell?! So, Norway is on lockdown and we are currently one of the countries where the virus is spreading like wildfire. I am now working from home and it is a surreal experience. Hopefully, I will have some time to write because this is the last pre-written chapter I have. It is a good one though. Let's try to forget all of our troubles for a little while and join our favorite couple shall we. This one has a lemon!**

**PS! My Stubborn Mate is in Round 2 of the TwiFic Fandom Awards for the "Drop Everything Fic". Please vote for me... pretty, pretty please?!**

**twificfandomawards. blogspot. com**

* * *

**My Last Day**

* * *

On our walk back to the cabin, I feel lighter and more at ease than I have in a long time. I'm happy that Edward and I were able to come to a decision regarding staying or leaving the Pack. It feels good to know that I've had a say in the outcome and there is a large part of me that is convinced that it is the right thing to do. Edward's obvious happiness and sense of relief supports that feeling and my wolf is thrilled. She has changed a lot since moving to Forks, almost as though she's settled down somehow, finally finding a place where she belongs and can evolve.

The ominous feeling in the pit of my gut, however, makes me wonder if we're willingly walking into a nightmare. The Council Meeting really revealed certain people's true colors and their allegations hurt and cut me to the core. I'm still not sure if I'll ever be able to overcome that. Edward's grandfather terrifies me and I can't help but wonder if Edward and I are strong enough to stand against all of the old prejudices Edward Sr. will undoubtedly throw our way? For my Edward, I will try to stay positive and hope for the best, but inside I am actively preparing myself for the worse.

In any case, it feels good to know that Edward will have my back and that he will be there to support me. I've never had that before and my heart sings at the thought of not being alone anymore. Gaining more knowledge about the Pack also helps and although there is still a lot more to learn, I feel like I'm not left in the dark anymore. Edward's willingness to teach me about the Pack and his almost limitless patience is a good sign moving forward.

I also miss Leah and the rest of my family, both Swans and Volturis, and I can't wait to see them again. A rock sinks to the pit of my stomach when I think about my father and the issues we still have between us. However, walking next to Edward, surrounded by this magnificent forest, I feel invincible and I just know that with some time and effort, my father and I will be able to work through it.

Conversation flows between Edward and I as we walk back to the cabin and our teasing and playful tone makes me feel like a giddy school girl hanging out with her crush. We're just about to pass some small rundown buildings near the cabin when Edward surprises me by grabbing my arm and pushing me against the wall of the old shed. Placing one hand on each side of me, he effectively holds me captive as he moves closer. The sun is already hanging low in the sky, creating a halo around him.

"Hey," he whispers with a smile, eyes trailing across my face.

"Hey," I answer in kind, leaning my back against the rough wall.

"Thank you for going for a short hike with me today," he says, brushing some hair that has escaped my ponytail from my face, pushing it behind my ear.

"You're welcome," I reply, suddenly feeling like I've just returned from a successful first date and I'm anxiously waiting to see if my date will make his move.

Edward doesn't disappoint. Slowly, almost as if he's testing the waters, he brushes his lips against mine. Our kiss is heartwarmingly sweet and, in a way, it feels as if he is kissing me for the first time; just like an initial kiss following a first date. My lips turn up into a smile at the thought. Perhaps that's what this is, our first date.

The kiss increases in intensity and I feel my body melt against him as I start to lose myself to our connection. Pouring everything I feel into our kiss, the rosy hue crackles to life and engulfs us into what feels like a protective shield where nothing from the outside world can touch us. Covering me with his strong body, Edward pushes me harder against the wall and I moan loudly in response. Grasping at his athletic shoulders, I rise to my tiptoes trying to get even closer. When Edward's strong hands reach down, cupping my ass for a second before grabbing a hold of the back of my thighs to lift me, a desperate mewl escapes my lips. My feet lock together at his back as Edward pushes us harder against the surprisingly sturdy wall. It doesn't take long for our kisses to become almost carnal in their intensity as we are both thrown into a tornado of desire and lust. Our breathing quickly turns into stuttering gasps as we desperately try to get closer. One of Edward's hands sneaks its way under my shirt and quickly cups my breast just as his hips start grinding against mine. There is an explosion of color behind my eyelids as my blood begins to boil with anticipation.

All of a sudden a threatening growl fills the air and it takes me a moment to realize that the noise is coming from Edward. His entire body turns into stone, every single muscle tense under my fingers as I hear him inhale deeply through his nose. Then a few things happen at once. My feet fall heavily to the ground as Edward releases his hold and quickly spins around, taking a protective stance in front of me. I can feel that he is on the verge of shifting, but then suddenly he pauses and his shoulders relax as a wave of relief, curiosity and a hint of annoyance builds up within him. Unable to see what is going on from behind Edward's wide back, I carefully take a step to the side. My breath catching when I see large cream-colored wolf with icy blue, almost white eyes standing just a coin toss away, staring at us with an indescribable expression on his face. Then I can see a shift begin and in a short amount of time the wolf disappears, replaced by a tall male figure with tanned skin and pitch black hair.

"Jake," Edward bites out his name in open annoyance and I quickly hide my face behind Edward's shoulder, trying not to catch a glimpse of Jacob's naked form.

"What are you doing here?" Edward demands pulling off his shirt quickly before throwing it in Jacob's direction.

Jacob chuckles lightly and I can hear him catch it.

"I don't think me, wearing your shirt, will ease your mate's discomfort, Edward," he says mockingly.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly intending you to wear it, Jacob. Cover yourself up, will you?" Edward grits out, clearly annoyed.

There's a soft shuffle of movement before Edward gently squeezes my fingers and I feel comfortable enough to turn my head in the direction of my cousin. I can't fight the smile that spreads on my face at the sight of him delicately holding Edward's t-shirt between his thumbs and index fingers in front of his family jewels. The look of exasperation only makes my smile widen.

"Bella, you really need to get over your aversion to nudity," Jake greets me with a sigh.

"Hey, Jake," I respond and his lips twitch.

"Hey, Cuz," he answers and a lopsided grin spreads on his face.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" Edward demands harshly. I'm a little surprised by his firm tone and when I draw my focus inwards I can actually feel how uncomfortable he is.

Jacob's smiling face grows somber and he looks away for a moment before meeting Edward's strong gaze.

"Pop's dead."

A deep sadness spreads within me and I can feel my throat grow thick with emotion. After watching Pop become increasingly worse, I had known that it was only a matter of time, but…

"There's more isn't there?" Edward's voice is softer this time, but still firm. Tears blur my eyes and suddenly I'm tucked close to Edward's side, his arm tightly wrapped around me.

Jacob huffs out a breath and then clears his throat.

"There's been an accident."

Fear shoots through me at his words and I quickly wrap one arm around Edward's waist for comfort.

"What kind of accident?" I ask, a hint of alarm in my voice.

There is a short pause and I can suddenly see cold anger spread across my cousin's strong features.

"Tyler and Lauren were out for a run this morning. Tyler got his leg almost bitten off by a hunting trap."

A flare of rage builds within Edward as well and I begin to feel very confused. Hunting traps?

"On our land?" Edward asks, seeking further clarification, to which Jacob simply nods in silent confirmation.

"Is he alright?" I ask and a grave look spreads on Jacob's face.

"Ma's doing everything that she can," he answers vaguely and a heavy silence builds between us.

"Carlisle thinks there might be more, so he's put the rest of the Pack all on lockdown. No phasing until we can find the rest, but the traps are carefully hidden, so they are difficult to sniff out," Jacob explains steadily.

"I'm sorry to cut your little "honeymoon" short, but we need you to come home."

I can feel a sense of determination rise from Edward and know that our time alone has come to a close. Edward glances my way and I send him a sad smile and nod to let him know that I'm okay with the idea of going back. Insecurities rise, but I do my best to push them away and focus on the task at hand.

"We'll be back by nightfall," Edward replies sending Jacob a strong look that I don't understand.

Jacob immediately phases back to his wolf and Edward's white t-shirt slowly drifts to the ground. Edward moves away from me to pick it up, but just before he is about to reach it I can see Jacob's wolf flash Edward a surprisingly mocking grin. The wolf pounces on the shirt, grabbing it with his mouth and fiercely shakes his head, as though the shirt is his prey. Then he playfully lays down and rolls directly over Edward's shirt, rubbing it against the dusty ground and his cream-colored fur.

"Damned dog," Edward bites out and reaches for his shirt, just as Jacob's wolf takes off and disappears through some nearby trees.

I try to fight the smile that has spread on my lips as I walk behind him, but it's useless and after seeing Edward's annoyed expression as he holds up his shirt for inspection, I laugh. Edward shoots a look in my direction and I can see how he too struggles or a moment to keep the serious and annoyed look on his face. Soon, a smile spreads on his face as well and instead of putting his shirt back on he just places it on his shoulder before turning towards me. His expression goes soft and he carefully wraps his arms around me and draws my lips into a soft and almost reverent kiss. I can feel how a wide range of emotions are simmering inside of him and realize that they are reflecting my own.

"I wanted more time alone with you," he whispers, touching his forehead to mine as his fingers gently caress my cheeks.

I simply sigh, unsure of what to say.

"We'll get through this. Together."

His green eyes shoot to mine and I can see his ardent promise flare in his eyes. Unable to put my feelings into words, I reach up and place a soft kiss on his lips. Immediately, I can feel that he wants to deepen our connection, but I pull back. Jacob's news has raised havoc on my emotions and I'm struggling to keep them under control. Grief over Pop's death, fear of not knowing what will happen when we return, anger and hurt over all those things that were said… I pull back. Edward's eyebrow's furrow together and I can see that he wants to object.

"I can start packing things up in the kitchen if you get the bedroom ready," I declare in a strong voice, quickly turning my back and walking towards the front door. Needing some time alone to deal with everything.

I'm almost at the door when I feel his hand grab mine. I stop, but don't turn around, almost scared that if I do I'll break down.

"I can feel that you need some space, baby, and that's fine," he whispers in my ear and my entire body shivers in anticipation. "Just remember that you are not alone in this. I got you, baby."

His hot mouth covers my mark, immediately causing a wave of intense desire to flood through me. My hand tightens around his as I feel my body ignite. The feeling quickly sizzles away, however, when Edward abruptly releases me and enters the front door ahead of me. Inhaling a shaky breath, I take a moment to steady myself before following him. It takes me a moment to realize that his actions and words have distracted me enough to push some of those overpowering emotions to the back of my mind, making them easier to deal with.

Walking into the kitchen, I decide to focus on the task at hand instead of worrying unnecessarily about our impending future. Working swiftly, I empty the refrigerator, placing the fresh goods in several bags before checking the rest of the cupboards. There is food here to last us for well over a week and my heart warms at Aro and Seraphina's display of kindness. Just as I'm finishing up, I can hear Edward come down the stairs, arms filled with our bedsheets.

"I made the bed and quickly gathered our things. We haven't been here long enough to really unpack or anything. I'll just put these in the laundry basket, but then I think we're about done," he says walking to the back of the kitchen where there is a small washroom.

"I'm almost finished here as well," I answer. "Do you want me to make a sandwich or something for the ride back?" I ask when I hear him enter the room again, my focus on the bread and deli-meats I've just pulled out of one of the bags.

My body startles when I suddenly feel his hand on my hip. He's moved completely without sound, like an expert predator hunting its prey, that I've been taken completely by surprise. The shock of his proximity quickly melts away, however, when he begins to cover my neck with soft butterfly kiss. I sigh, a smile spreading on my lips as I lean against him. Suddenly the air around us feels thick and Edward's hand starts to move back and forth against my lower stomach, lifting the hem of my shirt. Then he begins to place slow and tantalizing kisses around his mark, carefully avoiding the center. Sensual anticipation rises within and I can feel the sultry wave of lust tingle within me.

"Are you done needing space from me, sweet mate?" Edward's tone is surprisingly different, deeper somehow, rougher. My wolf jumps to her feet inside of me and I quickly realize that Edward's wolf has risen to the surface.

I'm unable to answer because both of his hands have now slipped under the hem of my shirt and I feel completely on edge. One hand is teasingly brushing its fingers against the sensitive skin of my lower stomach, while the other is lightly trailing upwards. The rough skin of his fingers dancing across the skin just under my breasts. I feel hot and there is a deep ache building up inside of me.

"Edward," I sigh and tilt my head to the side displaying an act of surrender, my hands tightening their hold on the marble counter of the kitchen isle.

"Do you want me, mate?" he rumbles, the tips of his fingers pushing under the cups of my bra and the hem of my workout tights.

My entire body shudders against him as he lightly brushes his tongue over his mark on my skin.

"Yes," I moan, jutting my chest out as I lean more heavily against him.

His response is immediate. One hand pushes away my bra as he cups my breast with his large hand, gently massaging it with sure movements. His other hand dips beneath my underwear before a single long finger works its way between my slit, gathering some hot liquid dripping from my core before locating that pulsating nub at the top. With sure movements his finger begins a sensual dance, moving back and forth, swirling around… Each movement drawing out powerful shudders of pleasure that cause my toes to curl and loud moans to fall from my mouth. His hot mouth is now sucking the skin above his mark and I am completely lost to the overpowering emotions that have taken my body prisoner. I don't even know how I am able to stand upright.

Losing complete sense of time, I have no idea how long he strums my body like an expert guitarist. I feel like I'm floating and it takes me a little time to realize that Edward has turned us to face one of the empty kitchen counters. Suddenly, I'm swirled around to face him and my breath catches when I meet those intense electric green eyes of his wolf. There is a wicked smile on his face and I quickly realize that I am in for a hell of a ride.

Without saying a word he dips his fingers into the sides of my tights and underwear and begins pulling them both down, following the material down as it descends to the floor. Crouching down to his knees, he carefully takes off my shoes and socks, before lifting each leg to rid me of my clothing. I have to hold on to him as I almost lose my balance, one hand tightening in his hair. He groans and begins to leave soft kisses to the inside of my thighs as his hands lightly trace the outside.

"Take off your shirt and bra, Isabella," he commands, his voice causing a soft vibration against my skin.

I quickly do his bidding, blindly throwing away the remainder of my clothes. His light kisses are moving higher and higher and my core begins to shudder and ache. I can't keep my eyes off him and when he places one leg over his shoulder, he shoots me a look so wicked and overly confident that my other leg buckles and I have to scramble to regain balance. My arms find the counter behind me, but my other leg is suddenly placed on his other shoulder, my eyes realizing that I'm basically straddling him with my… oh… my… god.

My mouth runs dry as his lips begin to draw closer to that one place that is so desperately private that my cheeks burn with just the thought of having him so close. There is a small piece of me that is about to argue and I begin to close my legs, but my wolf fights it back with a snarl. Taking over the control of my body she tightens our hold on the kitchen counter, tilts our hips towards Edward and opens our legs further. Edward glances up, lips turned upwards into a devilish smile. Keeping his eyes locked on mine, he teasingly sticks out his tongue, stopping just before he can touch me. I completely stop breathing. My body is vibrating with anticipation and everything goes silent.

Suddenly his jaw tightens and a look of fierce determination and wild lust rises in his vibrant wolf eyes. Then my body is taken over by a wave of euphoria as his long, hot tongue finds its way between my folds and quickly finds my clit. I can't even begin to describe the depth of intense pleasure that completely takes over my body when his fingers join his mouth and explore my body with persistent purpose. When my arms begin to shake, he quickly raises me higher so that I can sit on the edge of the counter, but quickly returns to his quest. His quest to bring me as much pleasure as humanly possible and then leave me heaven's gate.

I throw my head back and hit it against the cupboard, but don't care as my desperate moans fill the air, mixed in with shallow gasps and needy whimpers as Edward brings me closer and closer to the edge. Just when I think that I'm about to fall over, Edward quickly slows down, before bringing me higher and higher. It's aggravating, yet so deliciously incredible all at the same time. Finally, when I feel like I'm completely at the end of my wits, he relents.

The fingers that are pumping inside of me curve slightly hitting a spot that makes me see stars just as he sucks my clit between his lips. Suddenly time stands still as my heart stops and a rush of heat flows over my body before every single inch of me begins to tremble and a flood of pleasure rolls through me. He doesn't allow my spent body to relax for long.

I am tugged back to reality as my body is lifted down from the counter and my feet are carefully placed back where I was originally standing facing the kitchen isle. My brain still feeling a little muddled after the effects of my orgasm, it takes me a little while to question why Edward is now standing behind me. A thrill of excitement runs through me, however, when he kicks my feet apart and pulls my ass backwards, forcing my hands to stay on the counter as he kicks off his pants and boxers.

A hand trails down my spine as he nips at the skin of my back, pain mixing in with pleasure.

"This is not going to be sweet," he warns gruffly, grabbing a firm hold on my hips before shooting his hips forward, impaling me on his cock.

We both freeze, releasing a shuddering breath as though we are both completely overcome by the wonderful sense of belonging. Soon, however, raw need takes over and Edward begins to thrust. Grabbing a hold of my ponytail as though he needs something to hold on to, he begins to pound into me. The pain feels good and I close my eyes allowing my body to be overcome by this wild, carnal yet beautiful mating. I'm lost to the sensations and feel absolutely unhinged, my wolf and I merging into one as we moan and scream out our pleasure of having our mate fill us again and again.

I can feel how close Edward is to completion and realize I am just behind him, when he suddenly spins me around, turning me so that I can face him. My legs quickly find their spot around him and my feet lock at his lower back as he lifts us onto the kitchen isle, sending the food I had laid out to the floor. A few pots and pans that are hanging above us clatter to the ground as well, but Edward is unstoppable. Quickly entering me again he returns to his almost punishing pace, it feels absolutely incredible.

Opening my eyes for a moment, I realize that Edward appears to be at war with himself. His eyes are closed shut and he is biting his lips tightly together as if he is trying to hold something back. Suddenly it dawns on me that Edward is trying to fight his wolf from biting me again, but I am unable to even begin to think about the reason why, because my own snarls in his direction and takes complete control of my body. Grabbing his neck she pulls him down, locates our previous mark and, before I've even had a chance to breathe, our teeth have elongated and we are about to bury them in his creamy skin. Edward's chest rumbles with a loud growl and his pounding hips accelerate before a deafening groan fills the air. All of a sudden, my body feels like it has been struck by a gigantic wave of sheer ecstasy and my second orgasm begins to tremble through me. Just as the first tremors begin, I feel a pair of sharp teeth rip into my skin and can feel a wave of heat spread within me. Immediately, my wolf urges me to do the same and soon I can feel Edward's warm blood on my tongue. I can feel how our bond strengthens at our sharing of blood and for a second I lose all sense of time and place. All I can feel is him and how our bodies feel like they are one. An amazing sense of belonging spreads within me and I feel like I'm suddenly a part of something much larger than myself.

I have no idea how long we lay there, both of us lost in our connection. Edward is the first one to move, slowly lifting his body a little from mine on trembling arms. His emerald eyes meet mine and the emotion I find there urges me to cover his lips with mine in a soft kiss. He willingly accepts and deepens our kiss for a second before pulling back. Our shaky breaths mix together as he affectionately runs his nose against mine before kissing the top of my head.

"Jesus, Bella," he whispers, exhaling deeply as though he can't comprehend what just happened between us.

A bubble of happiness spreads inside of me and I can't stop a short giggle from escaping my lips. Edward's confusion is apparent.

"Don't you dare say you are sorry, Edward," I tell him between giggles.

Edward shoots a glance in my direction that proves that I've hit the nail on the top its head and he appears to be fighting a smile. I stretch against him and feel a roll of pleasure from him in response to my actions. His eyelids grow heavy and he quickly leans down again to brush my lips with his. When he pulls back, I see his eyes shoot to his mark and I can feel a wave of confusion and possessiveness build within him.

"What?" I quickly ask, keeping my eyes fixed on his.

I can see that his train of thought isn't something he really wants to share, but he does.

"I just don't really understand why my wolf was so adamant about renewing our blood bond. Most blood bonded couples that I know usually only renews their bond every few years or so, but it's like our wolves-," he pauses "are drawn to it. Like they need it somehow," he sighs and gently brushes a finger against the skin surrounding my wound, it tingles under his touch.

"Well, surprisingly it doesn't really bother me," I respond honestly.

Edward draws his bottom lip into his mouth, one side of his lips lifting into a canny smile.

"Me either. You are welcome to any part of me, sweet mate."

His voice is husky as he leans over and lightly kisses his mark. I'm powerless to stop the wanton moan that falls from my lips. Edward lifts his head and studies me for a second before shaking his head with a wide smile.

"You are way too enticing for your own good, Bella," he says and I can feel my heart skip a beat in my chest, but then Edward moves away and steps down from the kitchen isle.

I sit up as well and we both pause when we see the disaster of food that is spread across the floor around us. Sharing a look we both laugh, enjoying the lightness we both feel in this moment. Each and every worried and nervous emotion I've had building up inside of me at just the thought of returning to the Pack has vanished from my mind.


	8. My Reassurance

_**AN: I am baaaack! So sorry for the delay you guys. Things have been a little crazy here in Norway with the COVID-19 crisis and hubby and I have also moved. I am pleased to announce that I have also been able to complete my piece for the Fandoms for Hope and Relief. Leah and Paul… sigh! I am really pleased with it, so I can't wait to share it with you when I can. Well, as always, I love your reviews so please give me one!**_

_**Lots of love (from a safe distance)!**_

_**Krida**_

* * *

**My Reassurance**

* * *

Edward keeps his eyes locked on mine as our joined laughter begins to fade. The expression on his face is soft and our bond lets out a faint hum. At the edge of my vision I can see small flickers of glowing, deep red sparks, similar to that rosy hue that I've experienced now on a few occasions. Before I can question Edward about it, he steps closer to the kitchen island and leans forward, kissing me deeply. It's almost as if he's trying to show me something. Deep within me I can feel the rush of affection. The overwhelming sensation, combined with Edward's commanding kiss, makes my head spin and I quickly grab a hold of his strong upper arms to keep myself upright.

After a while, Edward's kiss becomes less demanding and he lets up on his almost desperate onslaught. We are both breathing heavily and I don't release my hold on him for fear that my body won't cooperate if I let go. Very gently, Edward moves me so that I'm still seated on the edge of the the kitchen island, but where my body now faces his. He steps between my legs and wraps his arms tightly around my body as he pulls me into a warm hug. Tucking his head into the crook of my neck, Edward inhales deeply and I can feel his body relax against mine. I can feel a strange need arise and realize that this physical display of affection is something that both Edward and his wolf desperately crave, almost even more so than sex.

Lifting one of my hands to the back of his head, I lightly begin to drag my fingers through his silky strands of hair, while my other hand slowly starts to trail up and down his spine. I can feel his deep appreciation and a low groan rumbles through his chest as he tucks his head even deeper into my neck. My lips lift into a smile at his reaction as I begin to think about our situation. It is so strange that Edward and I have become so dependent on one another after such a short amount of time. Right now, just the thought of being away from him causes real, physical pain. It's only been a little over 24 hours since our imprint yet it feels like our bodies belong to one another.

Edward exhales deeply, his warm breath tickling my skin. He lifts his head and languidly brushes his lips against mine in a closed mouthed kiss. When his lips leave mine, I keep my eyes closed for a moment longer, holding on to the incredible feeling of intimacy that we've just shared. Edward brushes some of my hair away from my face and when I open my eyes, I'm met by a pair of familiar and vibrant emerald eyes.

"Hey," he whispers gruffly and I smile.

This greeting has become somewhat of a tradition for us.

"Hey," I repeat in kind and the soft smile and look on his face sends an excited thrill through me.

"I wish we could stay," he continues, brushing his thumbs across both of my cheekbones. I can feel the honesty behind his words.

I nod my head in silent agreement, I don't want to leave either. Our relationship has been able to thrive here in our little bubble and although we've come a long way, I'm worried about what effects the real world will have on our very new relationship.

Suddenly, a fierce look of determination flashes in Edward's eyes and those green orbs lock on mine.

"I've got you," he informs me fervently, almost as if he's been able to read my mind and very quickly the worry that began building up inside of me disappears.

Leaning forward, I place a light kiss on his cheek to show my gratitude. I'll probably need his reassurance several times today and in the days ahead. Deciding that I need to be the one to move us forward, I place my hands on his wide chest and gently push him back to create some space. Looking around at the mess around us, I shake my head in disbelief.

"We need to clean this up. Will you hand me my clothes?"

With a breathtaking, yet roguish smile, Edward picks up some of the clothes that are nearby and places them next to me on the kitchen island. When I move to grab some of my clothes, he pulls them away and shakes his head as though he is scolding a young child. Then, taking his sweet time, he starts dressing me, dropping soft kisses on different places on my body as he works. By the time he has finished, my cheeks are flushed and all I want to do is tear my clothes off again and feel his body sensually move against mine. When he pulls away and begins to quickly dress himself, I feel a wave of frustration rise inside of me. Edward must feel it as well, because he quickly shoots me a mischievous grin and I have to bite the inside of my cheek to force myself not to show my reaction. Jumping down from the kitchen island, I quickly begin picking up some of the things that have fallen on the floor, strutting my ass out for good measure. I can feel Edward's reaction and my smile widens. Perhaps some gentle teasing won't hurt.

Taking our time, we clean up the mess we made in the kitchen. Everything takes a lot longer than it probably should because we are constantly brushing against one another with long, lingering touches before finally tapping into that rising desire by pulling the other in for a smoldering kiss and quick make-out session.

We are both hungry so we quickly make some sandwiches and decide to eat them in the kitchen. Edward pulls me onto his lap, clearly needing as much physical contact as possible and I don't argue. He makes small talk while we eat, but I'm struggling to follow his lead because I can feel the nerves begin to build inside of me because I know our time is almost up. Releasing a deep sigh, I decide to bring up the subject.

"Guess we need to get going, huh?" I ask reluctantly, trying to hide my nerves behind a sad smile.

Edward's fingers tighten slightly where they are on my thigh and his expression becomes thoughtful. He sighs deeply before answering simply.

"Yeah."

Instead of moving, Edward's actions contradict his words as he pulls me even closer. Leaning against him, I tuck my face between his shoulder and neck and sigh. Here, I'm surrounded by his scent and I take a moment to breathe him in. Being physically close like this has a calming effect on us both, acting almost like a tranquilizer of sorts, but rationally I know that we need to bite the bullet and get going. Edward knows it too, because I can feel it building up inside of him. Pulling back I look him in the eye for a second before gently touching my lips to his. When his mouth immediately opens, I automatically deepen the kiss. Our tongues brush against the other in a slow dance, almost as if they are saying goodbye to one another. Breaking apart, I touch my head to his and we both release a shaky breath.

"Thank you," I whisper softly after a short pause. I'm reacting to a wave of gratitude that has been spreading inside of me. Edward studies my face, a silent question in his sparkling green eyes.

"For what?" he asks, voicing his thoughts.

I take a deep breath, holding it for a second before answering.

"Thank you for opening up to me and choosing to make this relationship work even though we have a lot of things working against us."

Edward moves me so that I'm straddling him and draws me close into a tight hug. As if on instinct, my hands find their way to the soft hair on the back of his neck and I shiver as his hands begin trailing up and down my spine. Soon, his tight grip loosens and he tilts his head to whisper in my ear.

"Right back at you, babe."

A worriless laugh rises in reaction to his words and I can feel how the mood between us has lightened. When he pulls back even further to meet my gaze, there is a certainty and determination in his expression that assures me that everything will be alright. I trust him.

"I've got you," he reminds me, repeating his previous reassurance and I smile.

Ducking my head down, I consider his words and begin to think about what they mean. It doesn't take me long to realize that the feeling is mutual. I may not be the strongest wolf or human, but I know for a fact that I will do everything in my power to protect Edward and take care of him.

"I've got you, too, you know?" I blurt out.

Edward's responding smile is heartwarming and I can feel how much my words mean to him. Very slowly, almost as if he's afraid he'll scare me, he moves forward and gently leaves a sweet kiss on the tip of my nose. Those dark red sparks appear again at the edge of my vision as our bond hums softly between us.

Slowly, we untangle ourselves and hand in hand we start carrying our things out into Edward's awaiting truck. We have to go several times because we both insist on walking hand in hand, but neither of us mind the extra rounds. When the truck is finally packed, we both take a moment to pause and glance back at the cabin. I'm wrapped in Edward's safe arms again as we both silently bid farewell to our safe haven.

"We'll be back," Edward whispers against my temple and I know he means it.

When we are ready, Edward opens up the passenger door for me and helps me in before walking over to the driver's side. As he sits down, I quickly move to the seat closest to him, and buckle my seatbelt. Tucking my arm around his, I lean my head against his shoulder as Edward expertly begins driving the truck down the mountain, away from our little piece of paradise.

We don't talk much on the trip back home, both of us preparing ourselves for what is about to come, but our emotions are surprisingly stable and the silence between us is comfortable. The sun is setting, casting breathtakingly bright colors across the sky. On instinct, I automatically take a moment to connect with the Earth and give thanks for such a beautiful day. Edward kisses the top of my head and I know that he can feel the joy and peace that I feel coming from the Earth.

The drive takes us about an hour and as soon we reach the town's borders, some of those nerves that I've been able to keep at bay, begin to rise to the surface. I do my best to stay calm, but they simply grow stronger and stronger the closer we get to the ranch. Edward must feel the turmoil building within me and quickly grabs one of my hands and interlaces his fingers with mine. I can feel that he too is growing anxious and that brings me a brief sense of comfort because it reminds me that we're in this together.

When we turn off the main road and onto the dirt road leading to the Swan Ranch, a powerful sensation of coming home spreads through me and some of the nerves disappear. It's almost as if the area is welcoming me back. The emotion makes me feel giddy, like a child returning home from a long trip. A thought flickers through my mind and I quickly ask Edward about it.

"What do we do about living arrangements now?"

Edward glances in my direction, his lips turning upwards into a pleased smile.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me when you talk about us as a "we"," he explains and I feel my cheeks blush in response.

"Well, I figured we'd stay in your cottage for now, if that's alright with you. I'd love to take you to my house, but my grandparents were staying with me before all of this happened so-."

His voice trails off at the mention of his grandparents and immediately a sour taste spreads in my mouth. Yeah, there is no way in hell that I'm staying in the same house as Edward Senior. We are almost at the main house, so I simply nod in agreement, but I know that Edward can sense my feelings on the matter.

There are several cars parked around on the premises and a large number of visitors scattered across the grounds. Each of them follow our truck with their judging eyes. My heart begins to pound in my chest and I can feel myself wanting to shrink away from all of the attention and disappear. A sinking feeling of dread spreads in my stomach and I'm second guessing my decision to come back. Edward tightens his hold on my hand and when I force my eyes to meet his I can see that fierce determination that he showed me at the cabin. His emotions haven't faltered and they bring me comfort.

"We've got this," he whispers, reminding me of our agreement while he parks the truck right in front of the main house.

As soon as the truck comes to a stop, Edward's lips are on mine and his passionate embrace immediately wipes away any worries that I might have and replaces them with affection and desire. I'm breathing harshly when he pulls back and it takes me a moment to remember where we are. Edward keeps his eyes locked on mine and cradles my head between his two strong hands.

"We've got this," he says again with a fervent tone.

Suddenly, his eyes flash into a heart-stopping electric green and I realize that Edward's wolf is making an appearance to show me that he is on our side as well. Within me I can feel my wolf rise and flex her muscles. She's ready for this, come what may. Keeping my head held high, I give Edward a brief nod. Although I can still feel my nerves and insecurities rise, I feel stronger and more determined than ever. Clenching my jaw, I push my insecurities aside. I have Edward and my wolf to support me. Everything will be okay. It has to be.

Edward jumps out of the truck and I easily follow him, exiting through the driver's side so that we won't have to be apart even for a second. This clearly pleases him and he quickly tucks me to his side as though I'm something precious that needs to be protected. Walking together towards the house, I can feel the heavy weight of several surrounding eyes following our every step.

We are at the bottom of the steps leading to the porch when the front door bursts open revealing my father. My steps falter when I see how distraught and unkept he looks. His eyes are red as though he's been crying for days and there are dark circles under his eyes, proof of how little he's slept. My steady, even-tempered father looks like he has completely lost his mind with sorrow and worry. He doesn't stop his stride and before I know it, I am wrapped into his arms. I can feel his body shake against mine and for a moment I freeze, unsure of how I should react. I've never seen my father like this. I take a moment to remind myself that this is a time where my strong father needs someone else for comfort and strength. Reacting on instinct, I curl myself against him, just like I've done so many times when I was a little girl, and hold him close. I haven't dropped Edward's hand and in the safety of my father's arms I feel so very loved.

"I am so, so sorry."

My father repeats again and again against my temple and I can hear the tears in his voice.

"It's okay, Dad," I reply, wrapping my arm tighter around his waist as I nuzzle my cheek against his strong chest.

"It'll be okay. I'm here."

After a short while, my father pulls back, moving his strong hands to my shoulders, almost as if he is worried that I'll disappear. I'm surprised when I see how blank my father's brown eyes are and spot the fresh tracks of tears on his face. It's strange to see him like this because he has never been one to show much emotion, so this is very unusual.

"Are you okay?" he asks gruffly, checking me as if he is looking for injuries. I nod and smile reassuringly his way.

"When I saw the truck… Jesus, Bella, I thought I'd lost you," his voice breaks as tears well up in his eyes.

I can feel my throat tighten in response and quickly reach up to touch his hand on my shoulder, making sure to hold his gaze the whole time.

"Daddy, I'm okay. I swear," I try to say as convincingly as I can.

My father's expression is skeptical and they roam my face as if he is searching to see if I am telling the truth. After a short while he bobs his head and releases a sigh of deep relief before pulling me back into his arms again. Then it's as if he all of a sudden realizes that we are not alone and he reluctantly releases his hold on me.

Edward tugs at my hand and I suddenly become aware of an unfamiliar need rising from his direction. It's like he is physically in pain and it takes me a moment to realize that it's because Edward needs me next to him. Apparently, holding his hand isn't enough. After further inspection, I realize that it isn't just Edward that is calling me to return. Each of those strange invisible threads that make up our bond is flaring up with the same need. Without questioning it, I quickly move back to Edward's side, releasing a deep breath, I didn't even know I was holding, as soon as our bodies come in contact with one another. Edward's body immediately relaxes against mine and I can feel relief and a sense of overwhelming calm settle between us.

Glancing back in my father's direction, I can see his brows rise in surprise. It's clear to see that my father doesn't trust Edward because very quickly his look of surprise is replaced by a suspicious glare sent in my mate's direction.

"BELLA!"

A female voice fills the air and it doesn't take long before I am wrapped into yet another strong hug. I can feel a hint of annoyance rise up from Edward, but try to ignore it as I recognize Leah's sweet scent. Relaxing against her, I welcome her tight embrace.

"I was so worried about you," she says when she pulls back.

She too has tears in her eyes, but her eyes are bright and her expression reveals genuine happiness from seeing me again. Leah quickly leans forward and kisses my cheek.

"I'm so glad you came back," she whispers and squeezes my hand before taking a place at my side facing the main entrance of the house.

My father stays close as well moving to stand behind Leah, almost as if he is preparing for battle. It doesn't take me long to realize why. I can hear a deep and threatening growl escape Edward's lips and feel his arm tighten around my waist as his father and grandfather slowly exit the house, making their way towards us. Carlisle is in the lead, with what has to be Edward Sr. directly at his back. For a second, I'm distracted by seeing Edward Senior for the first time. I've heard so much about him, but seeing him in the flesh is very strange. He is a good looking man with cloudlike white hair and a thick white beard. When he comes closer I can quickly see where Carlisle has gotten his cold eyes from. Flipping through my memory of the Council meeting, I recall seeing his face and when I see that he is injured, wearing his arm in a sling, I remember how Edward had flung a man against a wall… had that been Edward Senior? Before I am able to consider my inner questioning further, I'm drawn back to the present when I feel Edward's body begin to violently shake next to me.

Locking onto his emotions, I can feel an overpowering rage that appears to have risen at just the sight of his father and grandfather and I quickly realize that Edward's wolf is simmering just below the surface, ready to break out and attack. Releasing Leah's hand, I turn and lift my hands to cup both of Edward's cheeks, forcing his gaze to mine. As soon as I am met by the electric green eyes of his wolf, I send a wave of comfort in his direction, hoping that my efforts may calm him down enough to keep his wolf at bay. The change in him is instantaneous. His trembling body goes still, his emotions stabilize and his familiar emerald eyes replace the electric green. My Edward is back.

Behind me I can feel Carlisle's watchful gaze, but before I turn to face him I mouth a few silent words of reassurance to my mate.

"We've got this."

Edward's eyes sparkle and his head bobs with a short nod in silent affirmation. Finding strength in our connection, I turn around to face our Pack's Alpha, my mate's father, with my head held high.

Carlisle's expression is unreadable, a carefully placed mask hiding his every thought, as his glacial blue eyes trails over his son's face before finally meeting mine. There is a flash of something that looks like regret, but I can't be sure because the moment his eyes drop to my neck it's quickly replaced by a look of shock.

"You've blood bonded," he states and his eyes shoot accusingly to his son.

Behind him I can see a look of pure outrage spread across Edward Seniors face. Suddenly, I'm pushed back behind Edward as he takes a protective stance in front of me. My father does the same.

"Someone threatened to send my mate away from me. My wolf and I reacted accordingly," Edward bites out in a harsh tone, returning his father's accusation with one of his own.

"Edward," Carlisle begins in a soft tone, almost as if he is trying to calm his son down and explain himself, but he is quickly interrupted by his own father who also steps forward.

"Have you gone completely mad?! Don't you know what this means?!" Edward's grandfather demands, directing each of his questions to his grandson.

I can feel the struggle build within Edward as his wolf snaps his teeth in the direction of his grandfather. There is a large part of Edward that wants to unleash his wolf, consequences be damned, but when I tighten my hold on his hand, he instantly reacts by pushing his wolf back down. Simultaneously, Carlisle grabs his father's arm and pushes him back away from his son.

"Dad, I told you to stay out of this. If you aren't able to keep your mouth shut, then please leave," he orders harshly and I'm surprised by his sharp tone.

I can see that Edward Senior wants to argue, but the presence of two strong males coming up from behind, him forces him to stay silent. Billy and Jake are standing on the top of the stairs leading to the front porch and main entrance. They are both wearing mirroring somber and serious expressions. My Uncle Billy looks exhausted. Everything around us goes quiet as all of our attention is drawn their way.

"My family is struggling to deal with the loss of a loved one while we watch as yet another beloved member of our family fights for their life. I will ask you to respect our family's need for silence and support," Billy's command is indisputable and I can see how tightly Edward Senior clenches his jaw and how Carlisle bends his head to show his acceptance.

It takes me a moment, but suddenly what he has said dawns on me. Someone else is fighting for their life? Who? Worry and anxiety quickly boils up within me like hot milk. Billy's gaze fixes on Edward's and then on mine.

"Edward. Bella," he greets us, his voice tired yet devoid of emotion.

"Your Nanna would like to see you."

A large rock sinks in my stomach and I can feel all of the air in my body leave me as I realize what my Uncle is telling me. Nanna is dying.


	9. My Great Loss

_**AN: Since you've had to wait a while for an update, I have an extra one for you :-). **_

_**This chapter contains a tissue warning. **_

_**I will post again this weekend. **_

* * *

**My Great Loss**

* * *

My feet feel heavy as though I've stepped into two buckets full of cement and I have to force myself to move my body forward. Billy greets me with a sad smile, welcoming me home, but then quickly turns to lead the way through the front door. I feel numb and an icy fear begins to expand within me, slowly but surely spreading throughout my entire body from my heart. I exhale shakily as I step through the door frame. Edward's warm and steady hand on my lower back is the only source of heat on my body right now, the rest of me is freezing. I can feel Leah, my father and Jake follow us inside. Billy leads us into the living room, where Quil, Embry and Seth are seated on the couches, blindly gazing at different spots in the room. It's clear that their minds are somewhere else. Everything in the house looks the same, but at the same time there is a strange emptiness and deep sorrow permeating the walls.

Billy releases a deep breath and motions for us all to find a seat. I can feel my stomach roll with nerves and suddenly realize that I'm squeezing Edward's hand so hard that my knuckles have turned white. I loosen my grip, but Edward simply tightens his hold as if to say that he doesn't mind. I'm walking towards one of the couches, but Edward surprises me by suddenly sitting down in one of the large chairs, pulling me to sit on his lap. I don't argue, because this way we're able to have much more physical contact than we ever would on a couch, which is exactly what I desperately need right now. I can feel the heat of his body seep into mine as he wraps his arms tightly around me, holding me close. Everyone else finds a seat and I can feel the tension rise in the room.

"What happened?" Edward asks, his voice low but full of authority.

Billy and my father share a look from where they are seated across from us and my father nods as though he's agreeing on being the one to speak. He too takes a deep breath before leaning forward in his seat, lifting his eyes to mine. Those brown eyes, so similar to my own, are filled with pain and sorrow.

"As you already know, Pop wasn't doing too good and uh-," my father's voice trembles slightly before he continues. "His heart gave out the evening of your imprint. Nanna and everyone else had been focusing so hard on his well-being that we didn't realize that she too was fading. She collapsed just as Pop took his last breath."

Confusion rises within me and the nurse inside of me is trying to piece together the information I've been given.

"Have there been any tests? Is she at the hospital?"

My father shakes his head and his eyes briefly flickering to Edward. It takes me a moment, but suddenly I realize that there's something they aren't telling me. Inside, I can feel how Edward's emotions shift from confusion, to understanding and then finally to something that feels very much like guilt and apprehension. Drawing my upper body away from the safety of Edward's torso, I sit upright, turning my body to face my mate. His emerald eyes are cautious as they lock onto mine.

"Tell me," I order, silently begging him to be honest with me.

He averts his gaze for a second as though he's trying to decide where to begin. Soon his eyes lift back to mine, firm resolve clearly visible in the expression on his face.

"Henry and Hannah were one of the few mates in our Pack to share a Blood Bond," Edward pauses and I can feel confusion and a hint of fear rise inside of me.

"When a couple shares a Blood Bond it's as though their bodies become one. Through the connection they are able to share their emotions, so much so that in some cases it's almost as though they can read the other's mind." I nod, Edward has already explained this to me and I want him to skip to whatever it is that everyone in the room seems to know except me. I can see his Adam's apple bob as he swallows nervously before continuing.

"However, the bond doesn't just stop there. There is a physical connection created as well. That connection varies in strength from couple to couple because it depends on how strong their initial imprint bond was."

I can feel my mouth run dry as my mind tries to comprehend what Edward is telling me.

"In some cases, that bond is so strong that if one person gets injured the other will experience it in the exact same way, but with others there is hardly a physical connection at all," he explains hurriedly, eyes pleading. I can see that he realizes his mistake by not telling me about this earlier.

My eyes drift down to our joined hands and I can't help but wonder what this means for our relationship. In what way is my body now bound to his? My life? This is much more serious than simply sharing emotions. I don't have time to think more of it because Billy breaks the silence.

"Your Nanna and Pop have always had a very strong and tight knit relationship, but a few years ago they decided to stop refreshing their Blood Bond for some reason. When Pop first got sick, we all became worried about what that meant for Nanna. We were able to get her checked out at the hospital and the tests all came back negative. She was healthy in spite of her mate fighting a fatal disease. Throughout this whole process she hasn't had any symptoms and Neyeli has been watching over her like a hawk. When she collapsed-," Billy's voice breaks off and I can feel tears well up in my eyes when I see how my uncle struggles to keep his own tears at bay.

Edward gently tugs at me, silently asking me to lean back against him again and, although there is a small part of me that wants to resist I need his comfort even more, so I quickly comply. I can feel his relief mixing with my own as our upper bodies touch.

"Nanna's illness has been a complete shock to us all, and there is nothing we can do to stop it. She's fading fast," Jake shoots in, completing his father's explanation.

A heavy silence fills the room. Everyone appears to be lost in thought, unsure of how they should deal with this. We all turn our heads and react the same way when a new figure enters the room. It's Sue.

"Nanna would like to see you both," she says solemnly, directing her words in Edward and my direction.

My eyes drift around the room for a moment before Leah meets my gaze. Her expression is guarded, as though she is trying to protect herself from something. She nods her head in Sue's direction, silently telling me to do as I'm told.

"We've all spoken to Nanna already. She's been waiting for you," she explains, obviously trying to keep her voice steady and free from emotion.

I can feel my heartbeat flutter nervously in my chest, but I quickly stand, interlacing my fingers with Edward's for comfort and strength. Silently we follow Sue to the upper floor. I've already been up here several times checking in and looking after Pop, but this time I feel like a stranger trespassing in someone else's house. When we pass Pop's room I feel my stomach roll and nausea rises because I suddenly realize that the room I've spent countless hours in most likely now houses a corpse. As a nurse, I've experienced death several times, but this… this feels very different.

Sue opens an unfamiliar door and steps to the side, allowing us to enter ahead of her. Neyeli is the first person I see. Her face is drawn with deep concern and she looks exhausted. I know she has been watching over Pop day in and day out for months now and now this. She sends me a tired smile and motions for me to enter. The room is bright with light green walls and a large window that must give a fantastic view of the ranch during the day. Right now the curtains are drawn and the room is sparsely lit. It doesn't take me long to find Nanna and the reality of the situation hits me like a ton of bricks. She's sitting upright in bed, with a mountain of pillows steadying her at her back. What shocks me is how pale and frail she looks. This is not the same person I saw just a few short days ago and I am stunned by the difference I see in her. Her appearance makes this whole situation very, very real. My throat immediately goes thick with unshed tears. She looks so small and weak.

"Nanna," I whisper as I rush to her side, releasing Edward's hand so that I can gently cradle her hand with both of mine as I find a seat in a chair next to her bed.

It's clear that she is struggling to breathe and I can audibly hear each shaky inhale and exhale, this is not a good sign. She opens her pale grey eyes and it takes a moment for them to focus, but when they do her lips immediately turn up into a soft smile and I can feel my entire body warm with happiness.

"My dear Bella, you came," she says in a shaky voice, clearly pleased by the fact that I'm here. Lifting her hand to my cheek, I kiss her palm.

"Of course I did," I answer her simply, a tear escaping down my cheek.

I can see her eyes narrow slightly, but then she catches something behind me and her smile widens.

"Edward. It is good to see you, kid."

I don't turn around, but I can feel Edward's joy well up inside of me and can also feel the heat of his body at my back as he hovers behind me.

"Hannah, you look beautiful as always," Edward greets charmingly and Nanna laughs softly.

"Liar," she whispers, but I can see her eyes brighten at his words.

Suddenly, Nanna's body is overcome by a fit of uncontrollable coughs that are so obviously painful that I can see sheer torture cross her features as she struggles for breath. Neyeli is at her side at an instant, supporting her body and rubbing her back as Nanna tries to regain control. It's a horrific sight and the sounds of her gasping for breath is something that I'll never forget. Finally, the inner attack subsides and Nanna's weak body slumps against the pillows. She's clearly drained and I can see how little energy she has left.

"We should let you rest," I begin, but her hand tightens around mine.

"No!"

Her voice is surprisingly strong.

"I don't know how much time I have left and we, my dear child, have already lost so much time," she continues wistfully.

There is a steady stream of tears flowing down my cheeks as I comprehend the truth in her words. Her eyes soften and the hand I've kept a tight hold of in my hands trembles as she lifts it to cup my wet cheek. Using her thumb she brushes away some of my tears.

"Come now, child, let's not spend the last few moments I have in tears. I want to leave this earth knowing that each of my children and grandchildren are happy and well."

Inhaling deeply, I release a shaky breath before forcing a smile to my lips. She returns my smile, recognizing my efforts.

"I was so happy to hear that you imprinted, my dear. And with our Pack's most eligible bachelor, no less. You did good, child."

I bark out a laugh in response to her pleased tone and I can hear Edward chuckle from behind me. Nanna's expression grows serious.

"I know there are those who believe you to be weak and who will do what they can to break you, but you mustn't let them," she demands and I can't do anything other than nod in acceptance to her order.

"You are a Swan and a Volturi. Two very strong bloodlines run through your veins and they are fools to underestimate you."

Her words touch me to the core and I can feel how proud she is of me through the tone of her voice.

"And now I can see that there is another powerful bloodline that flows through you as well."

Her eyes have dipped down to the mark on my shoulder and I can feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment as I recall just how that mark came to be. The bond between Edward and I hums to life at the memory.

"I'm so glad that you have found your one true mate, Bella. Sharing a Blood Bond is a true blessing and I wish there were more out there who dared do the same," Nanna continues earnestly.

"But you're dying now because of it," I whisper brokenly before I can stop myself and immediately I feel ashamed.

Before I am able to look away, Nanna tilts my chin up and forces my gaze to hers. Her clear grey eyes remind me of rain clouds on a sunny day.

"Yes, I am dying, child. And yes, it is because the love of my life no longer lives, but Bella… Don't you see?"

Her eyes plead with mine as her voice grows stronger.

"I have been blessed. I got to spend my life with the other part of my soul."

A few tears fall from her eyes as she speaks, but the smile on her face is like a ray of sunshine.

"I have had a good life with more love and happiness than I could ever have expected. Your grandfather was an exceptional man and I do not want to live in a world where he doesn't exist. This way, I get to be with him again. Forever. It's what I want, child."

Unable to keep my tears at bay, I lean forward and bury my face in the bedding at her side and cry. Her frail hand moves to the top of my head as she tries to soothe me.

"There, there. Everything will be okay."

A warm hand begins moving up and down my back and a strong wave of comfort eases some of the pain. Edward. Finding strength in his touch, I'm able to gain some control of my emotions and slowly lift my head from where it is hidden. Nanna's hand drops to my shoulder and I quickly take it, leaving a soft kiss against the soft skin of her palm. Drawing a deep breath I meet her beautiful face and rise to my feet. Leaning forward I place a soft kiss on the top of her head and I can feel her exhale deeply in what feels like relief. Finding my seat again, I squeeze her hand.

"I wish we had more time," I tell her simply and her eyes fill with tears. She nods, silently agreeing with my statement.

Edward moves so that he too can lean forward and kiss her on the top of her head.

"I will take care of her," he promises sincerely.

"You will take care of each other," Nanna corrects him softly and we both bob our heads in agreement. I can see that she is tiring quickly and move to stand. Edward immediately places his arm at my waist and holds me close as we stand by my grandmother's deathbed.

"Promise me one thing," Nanna almost slurs, visibly drained.

"Anything," I whisper and squeeze her hand to show her that I'm still here.

"Open yourself to the Blood Bond and to your mate. You are no longer two individuals. The bond has made you one, but you must choose to allow it to take hold. You must choose to give in. No secrets. No "I", simply "we". If you do… you'll see-," her voice drifts off as exhaustion takes hold.

Her breathing is ragged, but steady. Burying my face in Edward's chest, I cry as silently as I can. His strong arms tighten their hold and I know he will hold me close for as long as I need. Neyeli moves forward to check on Nanna, before leading us to the door.

"She won't last the night. I will tell the others. We will all stay with her until she takes her last breath. She will not be alone tonight and she will not be alone in death."

The rest of the evening goes by in a blur. When each of my family members arrive, they leave a kiss on Nanna's forehead and whisper a few chosen words of goodbye in her ear. My father and Billy take a seat on either side of their mother's bed and delicately lift one of her hands to their lips. The rest of us find a spot around the room and wait. Some cry openly, while others hold it in. I can see that Leah wants to break down, but she stubbornly holds her mask. I'm thankful that I have Edward to hold onto. In this moment, I understand what Leah was trying to tell me when she explained the imprint to me when I first arrived.

After a few hours, Nanna's breathing suddenly accelerates and she begins gasping for breath. The glottal sound she makes is one that I recognize. The time has come. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut and grab a tight hold of Edward's hand. The somber silence in the room breaks as we all hear Nanna take her last breath, before she exhales deeply and then stops breathing. Mournful wails of deep sorrow take over as the Swan family grieves the loss of two loved ones.

* * *

Hours pass before Edward and I are finally able to leave. I have no concept of what time it is, but I know it's late. I know I should probably eat something, but my stomach twists at just the thought of food. I feel physically and emotionally drained. All I want to do is to sleep and pray that this is all a bad dream. Edward has been my rock, supporting me through my grief, guiding me home… taking care of me. When my head finally hits my pillow, I close my eyes and hope that sleep will find me quickly, but it doesn't.

Edward is still in the bathroom and I can feel how my body yearns for his proximity. We've hardly been apart all day, but just this short amount of distance is almost painful. When he finally enters the room, I feel my body immediately relax. It's so strange to be so dependent on someone, but right now I'm too tired to care. Reaching for him, he quickly approaches and lies down next to me on my small queen-sized bed. It's a snug fit, but he doesn't complain. Curling his body around mine, I feel like I can finally find rest, but still sleep evades me.

"What is it?" Edward whispers in my ear, clearly feeling my inner turmoil.

A wave of new tears bubbles to the surface and hot streaks silently roll down my cheeks. After a short while, Edward moves and tucks me under his strong body so that he looks down at my face. When he sees the tears, he immediately begins caressing my face, gently brushing away every tear.

"Tell me," he begs softly and I know I can't keep this in any longer.

"It's my fault that I hardly had any time with my grandparents," I reveal in a broken whisper. Edward's eyebrows rise in confusion, but he stays silent.

"They came to my mother's funeral, Edward. I met them. I knew my grandparents existed, but I didn't push to keep in touch with them. My father has sent them pictures of me throughout my life, but I never-. I should have pushed and now it's too late. It's my fault!"

Sobs wrack through my body as I reveal my biggest regret. Burying my head in Edward's strong chest, I desperately cling to him as I cry. He holds me close until my sobs dwindle down and then he pulls away to meet my gaze. That same determination from earlier is etched into his expression.

"I want you to listen to me," he begins, his voice steady and serious.

"None of this was your fault. You were kept away and placed in the dark for years. You are the victim in this, Bella. There was nothing you could have done."

"But-," I start to object, but Edward interrupts.

"No, none of this was your fault, Bella," he repeats as his eyes burn into mine. "And neither Henry nor Hannah would want you to carry even an ounce of guilt. Yes, you didn't get the time you deserved with them, but you did get time with them and **that** is what you have to cherish. Don't sully their memory with regret or guilt."

My eyes flicker across his face as his words take hold and I realize that what he is saying is true. If I keep blaming myself, I won't be able to appreciate every moment I actually spent with them. Those cherished memories.

Burying my hands in the soft hairs at Edward's nape, I pull his lips down to mine and kiss him softly. Thanking him for his wise words and comfort. My lips feel hot and soft from my tears and his feel like a salving balm to my grieving soul. We brush our lips against one another several times, before finally drawing back.

"Thank you," I whisper as he moves back to his spot wrapped behind me.

"Always. I've got you, remember?"

This time, I'm quickly able to find sleep.

The sun is high on the sky when I wake up and I struggle to brush the sleep from my eyes. Walking blindly to the bathroom, I wash my face. It's only when I see how swollen my eyes are, that I remember what happened the night before. I still feel sad about my Nanna and Pop's death, but in a strange way I also feel lighter. Talking to Edward last night helped and I feel like I've been able to let go of a burden that has been pulling me down for a while now. Speaking of Edward, I suddenly begin to wonder where he is. As I exit the bathroom, I can hear his soft mumblings from the kitchen and am immediately drawn to it. Not bothering to change out of my sleep shorts and t-shirt, I tip toe my way to the kitchen, wanting to surprise him. Just before I enter, I realize that he is talking on the phone and he is trying to keep his voice down, but it is clear that he is upset about something.

"No, Dad, I can't leave her right now," he pauses, obviously getting interrupted. "Yes, I know this is serious. I know my responsibilities, Dad, but-."

He pauses again and I can feel how frustration is building within him.

"She won't interfere, I swear."

I can feel a stabbing pain of unease run through me when I realize that he must be talking about me. His next words feel like a punch in the stomach.

"I'll get away as soon as I can. Jessica will be there, right? Or do I need to pick her up?"

My insecurities flare up within and quickly rise to the surface. What the hell does Edward want with Jessica? Has everything he's told me been a lie? A game? On instinct, I take a step away from the kitchen and start walking back in the direction of the bedroom. Edward will probably be upset with me for eavesdropping and right now I need a moment to lick my wounds and clear my head. The cottage isn't exactly large and just as I turn to leave, I accidentally brush against a stack of books sending them flying to the floor. My heart stops as the loud thump fills the air and I quickly rush towards the bedroom, trying to escape. Just before I'm able to reach the door, I feel a pair of strong fingers brush against my elbow before they find purchase around my wrist and I am tugged to a complete stop. The panic that has been building within completely overshadows my mate's emotions, so I have no idea what awaits me when I turn around to me his blazing green eyes.


	10. My Spiderman

_**AN: Hello, my lovelies! **_

_**Hope everyone is staying safe. I have just begun my Easter Holiday and hope to get a lot of writing done **__**. I love your reviews and your comments! Lots of love!**_

* * *

**My Spiderman**

* * *

Edward's eyebrows draw together over his flashing emerald eyes and I can see a flicker of confusion and hesitancy cross his features as his eyes drag across my face. His strong hand on my wrist feels like it's burning into my skin and I automatically react by tugging at my hand to free it from his hold. A look of complete surprise rises on his face and suddenly a hint of his emotions crack through the panic I have welling up inside of me. Concern.

Is he worried about what I've overheard?

A wave of anger rises up and before I can stop it, I lash out.

"If you want to go see Jessica, go ahead," I spit out in his direction, deep hurt spreading through my chest, squeezing the air out of my lungs.

Inside I'm shaking myself like a ragdoll for believing that Edward could be different.

"Now hang on, for a second!"

Edward's voice rises with obvious frustration and he reaches for my shoulder to stop me from leaving, but I quickly evade him moving as quickly as I can to my bedroom. Entering the room, I try to close the door, but I'm too late.

"Just go, Edward," I plead, needing a moment of solitude to lick my wounds and pick myself up from this gut wrenching heartache.

How could I have been so stupid?

I quicken my pace and hope I'll be able to reach the door to the bathroom before he can catch up with me. I am just about to reach for the door handle, when my body is suddenly slammed up against the door instead. Before I can even react, Edward has turned my body around to face his and placed an iron grip around each of my wrists, holding them to the wall as he covers my body with his. His hard body is warm and my wolf immediately reacts to his dominating aura, but I can't help but struggle against his hold. He needs to let me go!

"Bella, stop it!"

A new flare of anger surges up from within and my struggles intensify. Suddenly, my hands are lifted above my head and locked in place by a single strong hand at my wrists. Edward's other hand firmly, yet gently, grabs a hold of my chin and jaw as he forces my eyes to his. I can see his wolf eyes flash and a deep overpowering command falls from his lips.

"Stop. Right. Now."

My body immediately reacts and I freeze. It's as though Edward has taken complete control of my body and I am powerless to stop it.

"You will not run away from me again," he orders and I almost can't hear him, because of a strange ringing in my ears. It takes me a moment to realize that it's our bond that has flared up, setting off an overpowering noise that reminds me of the sound of a thousand angry bees headed my way.

Suddenly, the noise stops and Edward's eyes return to normal and he steps back, releasing a shallow breath. There is a shocked expression on his face and I can feel a wave of guilt roll through him as he steps even further back, giving me some much needed space. The moment has shocked us both and for a second I wonder if my body will crumble to the floor, but luckily I'm able to stay upright as I gently touch my sore wrists.

"Jesus, Bella, I'm so sorry," Edward exclaims, moving closer and very delicately, as though he is handling a frail piece of glass, raises both of my wrists to his soft lips.

My heart sings at his sweet display of affection and I realize that suddenly my mind feels clearer. Thinking back at my reaction I'm able to recognize how illogical my actions have been. Shame and embarrassment begins bubbling to the surface and I can see when Edward recognizes the emotions, because his eyes shoot to mine. Exhaling a deep sigh, he wraps his strong arms around me and tugs me close. We both take a moment to simply breathe the other in and center ourselves. After a short while, Edward moves us to the bed and sits down, pulling me to his lap. Then he gently cups both of my cheeks and kisses me softly, almost reverently before studying my face with a tender expression.

"Will you tell me where your thoughts went just now?" he asks calmly.

Biting my bottom lip, I look down and study the neck of his simple white t-shirt.

"I overheard you speaking to your father. It sounded like you were getting ready to leave me," I pause, embarrassed by my intense reaction earlier.

"And that you wanted Jessica instead," I reveal in a broken whisper.

Inside of me I can feel how Edward is struggling to keep his emotions calm and I can feel the hint of anger as it rises within him. Thinking I'm the cause of his anger, I begin to move away from him, but his hold on me automatically tightens.

"Don't," he bites out harshly, before quickly inhaling deeply through his nose as though he is trying to calm himself.

"Bella, I've already told you that Jessica doesn't mean anything to me. After everything we've been through, how could you even think that I could leave you?" he demands incredulously.

Without giving me time to answer he continues.

"I feel physical pain every single time I have to let go of you for a second and even if that weren't the case-," Edward breaks off as though his feelings on the matter are so strong that he's unable to continue.

Biting my teeth together, I tilt my head back up and force my eyes to his. Those familiar vibrant emerald eyes are swimming with emotion and I can feel my heart break at the thought of being the cause for such distress. Touching my forehead to his, I can feel that our connection is fighting to stay calm and the more physical contact the better. I raise my hands to his neck and begin playing with the soft hairs at the back of his head as I leave soft kisses all across his face.

"I'm sorry," I whisper when I feel that he's been able to calm himself down. He sends me an apprehensive look before responding.

"You can't react like that again, Bella. You can't run off or ignore me like you just did and not give me a chance to explain. I know you have trust-issues, but please don't do that again," he begs and I can feel a lump grow in the back of my throat.

Unable to speak I quickly bob my head, quietly agreeing to his request. He exhales heavily, before he begins running a hand up and down my spine.

"My Dad called about the bear traps. We need to try to get them cleared out before the funeral."

My brow tightens with confusion, but Edward is quick to explain.

"Traditionally a Pack Funeral will have a human and a wolf ceremony, but since we have no idea how many more bear traps are hidden on our lands, Carlisle can't safely allow the Pack to shift," Edward pauses to take a breath.

"He and a few others are meeting up to try and see if they can safely scour the area where Tylor got hurt. Jessica is a good friend of Lauren's and she's familiar with the area so she agreed to come. I'm the Pack Beta, Bella, I'm expected to show up and do my part."

I can feel how genuine Edward is being and I feel silly for ever doubting him. Opening myself up and learning to trust again, is not going to be easy, but I need to try. His emotions are conflicted because he is torn between his responsibilities as Beta and his need to keep me close. Drawing my lips between my teeth I contemplate an idea that has risen to the front of my mind.

"Can I come with you?" I ask carefully, unsure of how he will react to my request.

Edward's eyes lock onto mine and for a moment I lose my breath at the intensity that I find there. Before I know it, we are both engulfed by that rosy haze and our bond sparks with desire. His lips fall heavily on mine, igniting a fierce wildfire inside of me with his wet and sensual tongue and soft yet commanding lips. My back falls heavily against the bouncy mattress as Edward begins to lick a trail down from my lips and to my chin and then down the front of my neck. His hands are busy dragging my t-shirt up and over my braless torso, quickly exposing my breasts. I can feel my nipples react to the cooler air in the room and tighten deliciously in anticipation as Edward moves further down. He hovers for a moment just above my very sensitive peaks before catching my gaze with a wolfish grin.

"Yes, my sweet mate, I would like nothing more than for you to come with me later, but first-."

A sultry moan tumbles from my lips as Edward swirls his tongue around the tight knot of my nipple. Throwing my head back I can feel how much my body needs this after such an emotional night and tense morning. I'm aching for release and so is he. Abruptly, Edward moves away and steps off the bed and down to the floor. Before I can voice my displeasure, he grabs a hold of my ankles and roughly tugs my body all the way to the very edge of the bed. A surprised squeal falls from my lips as an excited tingle shoots down the small of my back. I can feel my heart begin to hammer in my chest as Edward pulls off his t-shirt and slowly begins unbuttoning his pants, pushing them down low on his hips.

"I want to make you come all over me."

His husky command makes my entire body tremble with need. Using excruciatingly slow movements Edward begins tracing his fingertips up both of my sides, all the way from my ankle and up to my waist and to the hem of my sleep shorts. His touch is light as a feather, but every bit as powerful as a stick of dynamite. He is playing my body like a master musician, guiding my body to a crescendo of pleasure and all I'm able to do is hold on and enjoy the ride.

Ripples of goosebumps shoot across my skin as Edward slowly begins to drag my shorts and panties down my thighs. Soft gasps fall from my lips as my chest rapidly rises and falls as though I've just finished running a marathon. I've completely surrendered my body to my mate's expert hands, but the anticipation is killing me.

"Edward, please," I beg as the soft material of my shorts fall from my feet and to the floor.

Edward's deep chuckle sends a wave of hot lust through me as he gently places my feet against the mattress at the very edge of my bed. Then he drags my body as close as I can go without losing my footing and tugs off the remaining article of clothing that has been pushed up over my breasts. My bed isn't large, but apparently it is the perfect height for what Edward has in mind. Stepping in the space between my bent knees, he brings the front of his thighs forward, touching the mattress as the heat of him brushes against my lower body. Then he bends over me, placing a hand on either side of my head and meets my gaze.

My breath catches as his face hovers above me for a second, eyes dark with lust. Then with annoying restraint, he begins brushing soft butterfly kisses on each edge of my mouth. When my lips open for a second to release a shaking gasp, he suddenly changes course and dives in, sliding his wet tongue against mine for a second before abruptly pulling back. Hovering over me just above my reach. Again and again he does this, capturing all of my attention with each wet kiss, my body singing with need and unrestrained desire. So, when a long finger suddenly slides against my wet folds and enters me just as he leans forward to kiss me deeply yet again, I'm taken completely by surprise. A shout rises to my lips, but is quickly muffled by his assertive mouth. His finger penetrates me deeply before it moves back out and then in again in a steady and delicious rhythm. Soon, his thumb joins in as he finds that special part of me that makes my body sing with desire. I feel pressure begin to build as tingles shoot down my spine.

Edward's lips leave mine and I close my eyes, unable to keep them open as I give myself over to the intense pleasure that is rising within me at super speed. Edward moves and begins to pay homage to my sensitive nipples and breasts as he adds yet another finger inside of me. My body feels hot and I can feel a warm flush spread across my skin as my heartbeats begin to echo in my ears. I'm close.

A growl suddenly fills the room and I realize that Edward's wolf has risen to the surface. My own wolf barks out in excitement as Edward's fingers suddenly disappear, quickly replaced by a warm tongue that swirls enticingly slow around my clit. Taking control of my body, my wolf persuades me to rise up on my elbows so that I can look down where Edward's dark auburn head gently bobs between my bent legs. The sight is almost too sensual for me to stand and I'm about to look away, when those electric green eyes of his wolf take hold of mine and don't let go. He holds my gaze as he licks and nips against the most private part of me. The human in me is dying from embarrassment, but the wolf… the wolf finds this to be the most erotic thing she's ever experienced and we both feel how the pleasure and tension increases in tenfold.

Carnal need takes over, and I quickly realize that I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to. One of my hands finds purchase in Edward's silky hair as the other grabs a hold of the soft bed sheets as my hips move against his face in time with his sensual rhythm. He replaces his tongue with his thumb at my clit and moves further down, dipping his tongue deep inside of me before he continues with his steady rhythm. The heat of his tongue and the firmness of his thumb brings my pleasure to a much higher level. It feels as though my body has reached a sensory overload as my release suddenly begins hurtling towards me. I don't even try to stop the loud moans, whimpers and grunts that fall from my lips as my body shudders like an earthquake as euphoria takes hold.

My breath is leaving me in short gasps as I try to regain some control, but it appears that my mate has other plans in store. His warm member is suddenly at the apex of my thighs and it doesn't take him long to plunge deeply inside of my heat. The moans and shouts that rise between us are loud and unhinged as his hips set an almost punishing pace. It's animalistic and rough, but also deliciously freeing and intensely satisfying. When my core begins to ripple with yet another round of ecstasy, I can feel Edward's sweaty body slide against mine as his hard thrusts lose their rhythm. The deep groan that rumbles through his chest as he finds his completion is what sets me off and it feels like I black out for a second; losing sense of time and place.

I can feel that he has experienced something similar through our bond and also because I can feel his heavy and collapsed body covering mine for much longer than usual. When it becomes increasingly difficult to breathe, I tap Edward's back and he quickly regains some sense, because he heavily slides off my body and slumps down next to me. We both lay there for a moment, gasping for breath as we desperately try to calm our racing heartbeats. A bubble of laughter rises within me out of nowhere and I break out into a fit of giggles. Edward responds by sending me a serious look, but a smile rises on his face and he is soon chuckling happily with me. The release has been exactly what we've both needed after such an emotional night.

After a while, our laughter dies down and Edward surprises me when he moves so that his feet face in the opposite direction of mine. Our heads lie facing each other, but his is now upside down. He wags his eyebrows in my direction and I laugh at his silliness. When he lies down and immediately moves to kiss me, I can't help myself.

"You like Spiderman, do you?" I ask him, raising my eyebrow in question.

"Hey, that kiss is a classic and you know it. I've been dying to give it a go."

I snort in response to his words, but welcome his affectionate gesture and playful mood. Kissing this way is strange and unfamiliar since we are upside down, but it feels intimate and surprisingly tender. When Edward moves back, I sigh, realizing that this position is actually quite comfortable.

"I needed that," I reveal, burying my hand in his hair and then massaging the back of his neck.

"Told you the Spiderman kiss was worth a try," Edward answers with a teasing smile and I respond by flicking his ear. He laughs lightly.

We both take a moment to study one another and enjoy this silent moment in each other's company. Edward's hair is a wild mess, but he has never looked more handsome and at ease as he does in this moment.

"We should disagree more often," he continues with a wicked glean in his eyes and I know exactly what he is implying.

Theatrically, I widen my eyes and teasingly chastise him by flicking a finger across his nose. His arms tighten around my head and he holds my head as he rolls so that my head is directly below his.

"Are you challenging me, sweet mate?" he asks, trying to make his voice serious and dangerous.

Our eyes hold for a second, before we both break out in laughter.

Breathing deeply, Edward sends me a tender look before placing a soft kiss at the tip of my nose.

"I wish we could stay here all day, but duty calls," he continues, regret clear in his tone.

I lift my hands to cup his cheeks and draw my fingers delicately across his strong cheekbones. It's difficult to do upside down, but not impossible. Then I leave a subtle pressure on his head so that he knows to lean forward. Our last kiss is passionate and sweet and full of hope and promise. Then Edward rolls off the bed and I do the same on the opposite side. We both take a quick shower and warm a few breakfast muffins that we can eat in the car.

Edward glances at his phone as we hop in the car and sends off a few messages.

"Jake will meet us there," he tells me and I appreciate the fact that he is trying to be honest with me and keep me in the loop.

The ride doesn't take long, but it's a bumpy one, leading us into a remote area that I've never been before. I'm surprised when Edward stops his truck in the middle of nowhere, informing me that we need to do the rest of the journey on foot. He takes my hand and leads the way. It feels good to be this deep within the forest and I can feel how the area is crawling with life. No wonder this is a popular spot for wolves to run and hunt. The fact that the area is so remote, shows that whoever set up these traps meant business. It also proves that they are familiar with where wolves like to hunt. The idea that this wasn't an accident sends a chill down my spine. Edward turns to me and it's obvious that he wants to ask me what I was thinking just now, but our attention is suddenly drawn to the sound of a motorcycle racing through the trees. It's Jake. He makes an impressive jump with his bike before skidding it to a stop and jumping off it with expertise.

"Show off," Edward mumbles beneath his teeth and I'm beginning to understand that the relationship between my mate and cousin is somewhat of a love-hate relationship.

Jake's wide smile is contagious and when he runs over and twirls me around, I can't stop the giggle that bubbles through me.

"I didn't know you'd be here!" Jake exclaims brightly as he releases me.

"She is our Pack's Beta female and has every right to be here," Edward responds firmly, in a tone that offers no argument.

He tucks me to his side and sends Jake a daring glare as though he is expecting him to argue. Jake meets my mate's gaze head on, holding it for a second before an almost menacing smile spreads across his lips.

"And I'll kick anyone's ass who says otherwise."

I roll my eyes at their overprotective antics, but at the same time I'm pleased to know that they both have my back.

Jake is telling me some of the absolute worst jokes I've ever heard when there is a slight break in the trees and a group of three men are revealed. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. At least Edward Sr. is nowhere in sight. I can feel my heartbeats accelerate when I see them and immediately I feel my nerves explode in my stomach, but I force myself to hide my reaction and follow Edward's steady pace. Carlisle's pale blue eyes linger on mine for a brief second, before he turns his attention on his son.

"You're late," he chastises and I can feel the obvious accusation and disapproval radiate from him in spades.

Inside of me I can feel how Edward's annoyance with his father grows and do what I can to send calming emotions in his direction. We won't get anywhere if Edward blows up at every comment. He keeps a mask of indifference on his face and is able to keep his voice calm when he responds.

"I had a few things I needed to attend to."

Carlisle's eyebrows raise subtly as though he is surprised at his son's restraint.

"I'll bet," Emmett shoots in and the innuendo of what he thinks his brother in law has been up to is obvious.

Jake takes a threatening step towards Emmett, but I quickly sway him by reaching out and grabbing his arm. The tension between all of us is running high and my cousin appears to have forgotten just how much of a jokester Emmett is. It's clear that he loves pushing some buttons, but I can see that he doesn't mean any harm by it. When our eyes meet, he sends me a warm smile.

"I'd give you a welcoming hug, but I don't think your bodyguards would like it," he teases and I simply purse my lips in response.

Our attention is diverted when the rev of two engines reaches our ears. They sound more powerful than a regular motorbike and when two very expensive looking quad motorbikes enter the clearing, I'm not surprised. I am slightly unnerved, however by the two lean female figures of the two drivers. When they both come to a complete stop at our left, I immediately recognize Jessica's cool grey eyes behind her helmet. My wolf immediately jumps up inside of me and begins snarling in her direction. Edward must feel it, because his arm tightens around my waist. Jessica tears off her helmet, shaking her head back and forth for a moment before she moves off her bike. Behind her I see a stunning woman with bright red hair that I don't think I've seen before.

A look of disapproval flickers across Jessica's face as she and her friend walk towards us, before she quickly replaces it with one of fake enthusiasm. Immediately, I'm on edge. Her sickeningly sweet perfume enters my nostrils as she comes closer and I have to tighten every single muscle to keep my wolf at bay as she tries to break free and attack.

"You're back!" Jessica exclaims happily and moves quickly as though she's about to launch herself at my mate, completely disregarding my presence.

My wolf is chomping at the bit, simmering just below the surface of my control. If she touches Edward, I know I'll lose it. Luckily, Jake reacts at lightning speed and grabs a hold of her before she can make her move, tugging her against his body.

"Ah, Jess, I didn't know you felt that way about me," he laughs, making a show of plastering her against his body.

"Let go of me, you stupid mutt," Jessica spits out harshly, fighting against my cousin's strong hold.

Jacob quickly relents, but he keeps a tight hold on her arm, keeping her in place and at a safe distance from Edward and I. A raspy laugh catches my attention as the woman with bright red hair steps in front of Jake and Jessica, sending Edward and I a humorous glance.

"Relax, Jacob, she was just going to say hello to an old friend. And his pet."

Her tone of voice is light, but there is no mistaking the insult she's just sent my way. A loud menacing growl rumbles through my mate's chest as his entire body shudders with rage. I quickly connect to the Earth to regain some composure. Earth's soothing presence immediately floods through me and gives me enough strength to keep my wolf at bay and calm Edward down enough to stop him from phasing.

When I open my eyes, I'm met by a pair of curious pale green eyes. The red haired woman is openly pleased by my reaction and her lips twitch into a dangerous half smile. An uneasy feeling begins to build in the pit of my stomach as I force myself to hold her piercing gaze.

"Interesting," she mutters as she passes us and makes her way to where Carlisle is standing.

"Victoria, what are you doing here?" Jasper demands, addressing the female as she passes him.

By the obvious authority in his voice, I realize that Jasper must have a high position in the Pack. Victoria, however, doesn't react at all to the authority in his voice. She pauses and turns to face him.

"You wanted to know where Tyler got hurt," she responds simply, glancing down at her long nails.

"Yes, and that's why we asked Jessica to join us as she's a good friend of Lauren's and said that she knew where they had been," Jasper continues, pressuring for more information.

Victoria wets her lips before she moves her piercing gaze to Carlisle.

"All true, but Jessica wasn't with Lauren and Tyler when it happened. I was," she reveals in a sugary sweet tone that sets my teeth on edge. It's clear that she is baiting Carlisle with this new information.

Carlisle huffs out a humorless laugh, displaying that he knows full well what she is trying to accomplish. Regardless, he decides to take her bait.

"Is that so, Victoria?" he asks her sweetly. Then his expression turns hard and his eyes flash golden as Carlisle's wolf becomes visible.

"Then why didn't Lauren or Tyler mention it when I questioned them?" Carlisle's voice is deadly, and I can feel my own wolf cower in reaction to his tone.

This time I can detect a subtle reaction on Victoria's pale face, her white skin flushing ever so slightly. She isn't immune to Carlisle's authority no matter how hard she is trying to hide it. It doesn't take her long, however, and soon Victoria's sensual temptress act is back on display.

"Come now, Carlisle," she replies, creating a tsking sound as though she is admonishing a child. She continues walking toward him, stopping only when she is standing directly in front of him.

"I think you and I both know the answer to that question," she continues, her raspy voice and vague words hinting at the reason behind Tyler and Lauren's omission.

Carlisle's wolf disappears and his eyes return to his regular icy blue as he studies Victoria's face for a tense moment before responding.

"Then I guess you should lead the way."

My body runs cold at the underlying threat in his tone. He has agreed to play her game, but it is a game he has no intention of losing. Carlisle is no fool and I something about his tone of voice conveys a promise that should Victoria display even a hint of deception, it will be her downfall.


	11. My Idea

**AN: Hello, my lovelies! Here is chapter 11 for you. I've just started writing chapter 12, but am a little busy with cleaning out our old apartment and knitting (yes, I like to knit). Hope everyone is having a good Easter in these very special times. **

**The first chapter of "My Sun" (Leah's story) was just released in the Fandoms for Hope and Relief PDF and I am very excited to post it here for all of you in the beginning of May. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**My Idea**

* * *

Carlisle calmly motions with his hands for Victoria to move to the front and act as the leader of our small group. It's obvious that none of the men here trust her and it makes me wonder why she's been given a place in the Pack at all. My questions will have to wait. Edward's hand leaves a gentle pressure at the small of my back as he gestures for me to walk ahead of him in the single file line that we are creating. Jake walks ahead of me with strong and confident strides as Emmett makes up the back behind Edward. Jessica has managed to sneak her way to the front and is walking directly behind Victoria as Carlisle and Jasper follow closely behind them.

"Make sure that you follow Jake's steps," Edward warns softly, proving that he too doesn't trust Victoria.

Jessica is trying to make light of the situation as we turn off an uneven path and make our way slowly down a steep hillside and into a ravine. Her shrill voice echoes through the trees as she glances back at our group from the front of the line.

"Dear Lord, you aren't even hiding your suspicions, are you? Do you honestly think Victoria would even attempt to trick you?"

"I wouldn't put it past her," I can hear Emmett mumble under his breath, but it doesn't look like Jessica has heard him.

No one else says anything.

"Well, that is just typical, isn't it? Vicky is simply being a good pack member, being honest about what she knows, and you guys judge her for it. Where's the justice in that?" Jessica rambles on as though she's trying to prove something.

Her tone of voice sounds like a petulant teenager. The gums of my teeth begin to tickle as my wolf's irritation with her becomes stronger. She would like nothing more than to silence Jessica by biting her perfectly curled head right off. This overwhelming lust for violence is very unlike my usually timid and self-controlled wolf, but seeing as I share in her opinion of Jessica, I don't pay it much mind. Jake's dark head moves from side to side in open annoyance as well and I realize that he too wants to give Jessica a piece of his own mind, but for some reason he bites his tongue.

Victoria has been surprisingly quiet during our trek down the trail into the ravine, but when we reach the bottom she stops and points towards a pile of fallen branches. Jake and Jasper step forward and carefully clean away the pile concealing whatever it is that is hidden below. When they step back, my breath catches audibly when I see the massive metallic jaws of an open bear trap. It's still active. Jasper grabs a thick branch and presses an end to the midsection of the trap where the trigger is carefully placed and the two jaws slam closed with a mighty power that snaps the thick branch in two, sending splinters of wood everywhere.

Jessica's shocked scream fills the air before a tense silence spreads between us. Edward walks up behind me and wraps an arm around my waist, offering me comfort. My mind is filled by horrific pictures of the damages that such a horrible contraption can bring to any living being. I feel sick to my stomach at just the thought of it.

"Tyler was injured right over there," Victoria's voice is more serious now as she points in the opposite direction of the trap we've just uncovered.

As my eyes move to the area she's pointing to, I feel my stomach roll. I can see how Tyler must have fought against the trap from the deep grooves in the ground and I suddenly realize that I can still smell the blood that lingers on the closed metal trap, currently bathed in the open sunlight.

"Jesus!" someone exclaims.

"We were able to pull open the teeth and free him, but he was badly injured as you all probably know. The thing basically snapped his leg right off-," Victoria continues and I'm surprised to see a change in her demeanor. She's more vulnerable and appears to be genuinely honest all of a sudden. The change in her unnerves me.

"When we were carrying him up the hill, I spotted that active trap. Whoever did this means business, Carlisle. We aren't safe."

Victoria focuses her wide, pleading green eyes on Carlisle, but his face is completely closed off. There is an ominous pause before Jasper breaks the silence.

"She's right. This is premeditated, Carlisle. Whoever did this spent time researching before setting this up. We have no way of knowing how many more are out there."

"How can you be sure? It could be accidental. How can we know that it is us they are after?" Emmett questions and Jasper immediately sends him a strong look.

"You see the material they've chosen and the choice of concealment? The trap's scent is impossible to pick up on, even for a wolf. This is also a very popular area for us to hunt and-," Jasper sends Victoria an almost condemning look "engage in other certain activities."

I can see that Carlisle is taking everything that Jasper is saying into consideration.

"So what do we do?"

I startle slightly as Edward joins the conversation. Everyone's eyes flicker in our direction before returning to Carlisle. He and Edward appear to be having a silent conversation and we are all waiting in suspense to hear his verdict.

"I don't know," Carlisle answers honestly, exhaling deeply before continuing.

"The only solution I have for now is to ground the Pack."

I have no idea what this means, but luckily Edward pressures his father to be more specific.

"You mean extending the lockdown? Prohibiting us to shift into our wolf-forms?"

Carlisle nods, but I can see how tense his jaw is. This isn't an easy decision.

"For how long?" Edward continues his questioning and I can see a spark of anger cross Carlisle's face.

"For as long as it takes!" he replies, raising his voice.

The entire forest appears to be reacting to the tension rising from our group and the gentle sounds of life fade away. I can feel its unease grow.

"My family has just suffered a great loss," Jacob joins the conversation. His voice is rough and there is an edge and authority to it that I haven't heard before.

"The Pack has just lost two important members and we need to be given the opportunity to honor them."

Carlisle shakes his head.

"We will honor their memory in our human forms," he answers decisively, but it's clear that Jake disagrees.

"You know that won't be enough for us, Carlisle. Our wolves need to grieve. You can't stop that from happening!"

I can hear the despair in Jake's voice and my chest tightens painfully when I see how his desperate pleas appear to fall on deaf ears. Carlisle has made up his mind. My wolf is outraged over Carlisle's decision and my emotions react to hers and quickly begin to rise within me. Opening my mind, I connect with the Earth, hoping I will be able to soothe my wolf and find balance.

Closing my eyes to deepen the connection, I allow everything else to fall away. My nose is suddenly filled by that almost spicy scent of wet soil and there is a subtle whooshing sound in my ears reminding me of wind flowing through the trees. I can sense how rich the land is right here and can almost feel how each small blade of grass is so easily able to spread roots and flourish. Each tree has deep roots where they receive an abundance of nutrients and water that help them to grow strong. I can feel the steady stream of a river nearby and am able to visualize all of the fish and life that is found there. The Earth's presence is overwhelming in this area and is quickly taking over each of my senses. My nose, ears, eyes…

Suddenly, I realize that there is a strange metallic taste on my tongue, proof of something that doesn't belong in this rich area. It isn't uncommon that while connecting to the Earth I discover things that don't belong. Littering is a huge problem all around the world. I've lost the number of times I've had to remove a vast amount of plastic bottles or wrappers of some sort from areas that I've connected to. This, however, feels very different and unlike anything I've come across before.

Tightening my brows in concentration, I try to recognize what it is. Centering myself I direct all of my focus on the unfamiliar object. Everything else falls away, allowing me to focus solely on that peculiar and quite distinct taste. Soon, I realize that I can force my other senses to join in as I try to determine what it is. The object is cool to touch, with no particular smell. The taste grows stronger and stronger as I try to get a clear vision of it. This isn't something that is commonly found in nature. My mental fingers trace its shape… round with very pronounced and sharp-. My breath catches and my heartbeat accelerates as the pieces of the puzzle clicks into place. I know what it is.

In the distance, I can hear that Edward is trying to get my attention, but it is as though I'm submerged under water. He's trying to pull me out of this by using our bond, but I do my best to ignore him. I know what I have to do next and can't permit myself to get distracted. This is too important. Taking a moment to study the trap further, I quickly realize that this one is still active and is located about a stone's toss away from where we are all standing. If any member of our group decided to explore the area, or take a few steps in this direction… the consequences could be fatal. I need to deactivate this trap as soon as possible.

Focusing my attention on it and my connection to the Earth, I am able to lift a medium sized rock with my mind. Still quite new to this, I clench my eyes tightly together as I concentrate on moving the rock towards the trap. Pausing for a moment, I allow the rock to hover just above the trigger in the center of the trap for a moment. This is it. Taking a deep breath, I jerk my eyes open just as I let the rock drop onto the trigger. The trap snaps its sharp teeth together creating a loud crunching sound. All of the twigs, moss and other natural materials that were carefully placed over the trap to conceal it, are scattered away or crushed by those powerful metal jaws.

Each person in our group reacts to the movement and sudden sound nearby. Jessica screeches out and takes a step towards Victoria while the rest hunch down as though they are preparing for an attack. Soon, their attention is drawn to the newly revealed trap and I can actually feel their surprise and confusion grow. Mustering up some much needed courage, I speak out.

"I think I might have an idea."

Everyone's eyes flash to mine, a mix of shock and suspicion filling them. Immediately I feel my insecurities rise, but surprisingly I'm quickly able to push them back. My wolf jumps up inside of me, confidence and strength radiating from her in a way that I've never experienced. She's showing her support as I brace myself for the onslaught of questions I just know will soon be thrown my way. Squaring my shoulders, I meet their gazes head on, making sure to keep my head held high.

I feel a wave of pride rise up from Edward, but can't allow myself to react to it because I need to keep my attention fixed on Carlisle. He is the person I need to convince. Carlisle's arctic eyes meet mine and I have to concentrate on not flinching away from his authoritative gaze. He studies my face for a moment as though he is trying to decide if I should be allowed to speak. My wolf growls in his direction, surprising me as she has previously been quick to submit to any wolf that shows dominance. It's odd because she feels different; stronger. Before I have time to consider the change in her, Carlisle makes his decision and breaks the silence.

"Explain," he commands and instead of cowering away, my wolf reacts by snapping her jaws and crouching down as though she's about to attack. I actually have to hold her back and I'm briefly taken aback by her reaction.

Inhaling deeply I can feel Edward's rich scent fill my nostrils and I'm able to calm her down. I can feel how Edward's wolf is also on guard and yet again I'm surprised because I've never felt him so vividly in my mind before. Shaking my head, I try to focus back on my task at hand and address Carlisle.

"Through my connection to the Earth, I was able to search out that trap with my mind and deactivate it at a safe distance. I know what the trap feels like now and I think-," I stop myself, reconsidering my choice of words. "I **know** that I can do it again."

A hint of those strange red sparks appear at the edge of my vision and I feel a wave of an incredible, but unrecognizable emotion flow out from Edward. The emotion rises and quickly wraps around my entire body like a soft blanket, making me feel warm and safe. I realize that Edward is trying to tell me that he is there for me and that he will support me. Before I'm able to acknowledge him, a teeth clenching voice rings out.

"She's probably the one who put them out here in the first place," Jessica's accusation drips of disdain and I can feel my breath catch in reaction to her words.

Before I can say anything, Jacob responds by taking a threatening step in her direction. He doesn't get very far because he is quickly held back by Emmett. Everyone else stays silent, awaiting Carlisle's response. Jessica, however, isn't finished. My wolf's rage and blood-lust surges within me and I can feel my skin grow tight as she begins to fight to break free.

"How can we know that she's telling the truth? She's a witch for God's sake!"

I'm struggling to keep my wolf at bay, but am just about to speak out when Edward rises to my defense. He doesn't move from my side and his voice is eerily calm, inside of me I can feel how much his wolf wants to teach Jessica a lesson. This makes my wolf incredibly happy.

"Because** I** can verify her claims."

The authority as Beta is undeniable and we can all hear the underlying threat lingering behind his simple claim. Whoever decides to speak against me will be speaking against Edward and will undoubtedly be at the receiving end of his wrath. I can see how a look of confusion, mixed with an ounce of fear, crosses Jessica's face as Edward sends her a threatening look. The look changes, almost as though he can't be bothered by Jessica's pitiful attempts, and instead he turns his attention to his father.

"I felt her connection to the Earth through our bond. She can do this," he tells him assuredly.

"You felt it? How exactly?" Emmett asks, his voice curious and a little apprehensive.

Apparently our clothes are shielding the mirroring marks Edward and I share today. A pregnant pause rises, but this time Carlisle is the one to answer.

"My son and his new mate have Blood Bonded," he reveals and I can see the looks of complete surprise and shock spread through our small group. There are also a few looks of complete confusion.

"What does that mean exactly?" Victoria asks carefully and Carlisle shoots a strong look in his son's direction.

If we were at all uncertain about Carlisle's opinion on the matter yesterday, it's clear as day today. Carlisle does **not **support his son's decision to Blood Bond and he is pissed at him for going through with it.

"It means that my son not only has imprinted with a half-witch, but he has also bound his life to hers," Carlisle answers and I can feel my wolf's strong presence surge through me when he almost spits out the word "half-witch". My body begins to tremble, but Edward quickly pulls me closer to him and I'm quickly able to calm back down.

"It also means that they can sense what the other is feeling and, if I understand my son's claim correctly, that bond is apparently already quite strong," Carlisle quickly continues and I realize that he is trying to move the conversation forward, instead of lingering on the subject where he and his son are clearly at odds. Although he is moving on, I know without a shadow of a doubt that the conversation about our Blood Bond is far from over.

"Isabella, you believe that you can deactivate these monstrosities?" he asks and I quickly nod in response. "But can you, with complete certainty, assure me that you will be able to find and deactivate every single trap located on Pack lands?"

I hesitate for a second. Finding the trap near us was no problem at all, but combing through the entire area? Much of which I've never even physically visited? I've never done anything like that before. I can feel my mouth run dry as doubts begin to rise. Almost as if he can read my mind, Carlisle nods his head and I can see that he is about to move on.

"Wait!" I blurt out and those icy eyes flash back to mine.

"I've never tried something of this magnitude before, so yes, I'm a little unsure," I pause, taking a reluctant step away from Edward as I do my very best not to show any weakness as I continue on.

"But isn't it worth a try?" I ask, urging him to give me a chance.

"I believe I can do this, Carlisle. I'm just saying that I might need a little guidance," I continue, trying to keep my voice steady and confident.

Carlisle tightens his jaw, but I can see that he is considering my proposal. My heart begins to race with excitement.

"And by guidance you mean Aro?" he digs.

I make sure to hold his gaze, but when I nod to confirm, it's clear that he doesn't like my response and I quickly do my best to convince him.

"I've only just begun my training, but my uncle says that I have a gift."

Carlisle's jaw clenches and I can see that he is about to say no.

"I can try on my own, Carlisle, but you're right. The way things are right now, I can't be sure that I'll be able to get every single trap, but I know that my uncle can help me with that. He simply needs to guide me, that's all. I'll be the one doing the work and Edward will be able to feel what I'm doing at all times," I say trying to reassure him.

"We need to ensure the safety of the-," I pause, considering my choice of words. "**Our **Pack."

Carlisle's face remains expressionless, but I can sense the struggle within him.

"Our wolves need to be able to run freely, Carlisle. We need to do whatever we can to make that happen," Edward shoots in supporting my claim.

"She **can** do this, Dad."

His confidence in me is overwhelming and I can feel how it gives me strength. I squeeze his hand in gratitude, but we both keep our attention locked on Carlisle. I don't even realize that I'm holding my breath until Carlisle sends his son a shallow nod and I release it. A sense of accomplishment rushes over me, but I know this is only the beginning and try to brace myself for the work I have ahead of me. This is my chance to prove myself as an asset for the Pack and I need to make sure that I don't blow it.

"Not here," Carlisle specifies.

"I don't want him near the Pulpit."

His words are directed to his son and although I have no idea what he is talking about, I decide that it isn't important that I do. Edward nods in acceptance.

"We can do it from the Swan Ranch. That's where the funeral will be and where we need to make sure that the land is cleared," Jacob suggests.

"Are you seriously going to allow this?" Jessica asks incredulously.

Carlisle turns calmly and sends her a look that I'm unable to see. I do see her reaction, however. Jessica's entire body language changes as the Alpha sets his dominant gaze on her. Not another word is spoken and when Jessica lowers her head in submission, we all understand Carlisle's command. No one speaks against the Alpha's decision. I can see that Victoria is biting her tongue, but even she is keeping quiet.

Emmett and Jasper grab the three uncovered bear traps, removing them from the area as we all walk back to our means of transportation. As soon as we find our seats in the truck, Edward hands me his cell phone with Aro's number visible on the display.

"I think you should be the one to call him," he says before turning the key to the ignition.

Nodding my head, I take the phone and touch the call button on the display. Then I wait nervously as my ears are filled with the familiar ringtone.

"Edward? Is everything alright?"

My uncle's rich voice fills the speaker and I feel a happy warmth spread inside of me at the sound of his voice. My body is reacting much in the same way as when we returned to the Ranch, proving to me how much I've missed Aro and his family.

"Hey, Uncle Aro," I greet him and I can hear how his breath hitches when he hears my voice.

"Bella?" he asks, almost as if he can't believe that he's talking to me.

"Yeah, it's me," I answer with a smile.

I can hear his loud sigh of relief before he begins bombarding me with questions.

"Christ, Bella! I've been so worried about you. Are you alright? Is Edward treating you OK? Did the things we got for you fit? Is there anything you need?"

"Calm down, Uncle, I'm fine," I interrupt him quickly, trying to calm him down.

It feels so natural calling him "Uncle" right now, that it surprises me a little. I can hear him take a deep, calming breath and decide I need to get to the crux of the matter quickly.

"Listen, I know we need to talk and both Edward and I are so grateful for everything you and Seraphina did for us, but I don't have a lot of time right now," I begin.

"You see, a lot has happened with the Pack during these past few days and -," I pause, unsure of how much I should reveal.

"I need your help. Can you come by the Ranch as soon as possible?"

I can hear him move in the background.

"I'm on my way right now," he replies simply and I release a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"Anytime, Bella, Whatever you need," he responds, before hanging up.

Edward glances in my direction, before he takes my hand in his and lifts it to his lips to kiss my knuckles.

"He'll be there," I tell him, unsure of how much he was able to hear. Edward nods, but keeps his eyes on the road.

"Good. This will work, Bella, I know it!" he tells me, complete confidence shining through in his voice.

I feel a mix of excitement and hope sizzle in the pit of my stomach. I'm not as openly confident as Edward, but I'm looking forward to yet another lesson with Aro. Although I've passed out the last few times I've used a substantial amount of magic, the rush of doing it is such a high; an incredible feeling that makes me want to dive back in again and again, no matter the cost. This time, I'm also excited about having Edward there, experiencing it with me and I wonder what it will feel like for him. Suddenly, a sobering thought crosses my mind and I squeeze Edward's hand. He reacts by glancing my way, his brows drawing together with worry when he sees my expression.

"What if I hurt you?" I ask him in a small voice.

Just the thought of Edward being in any kind of pain because of me makes me feel sick to my stomach. Edward quickly maneuvers the truck to the side of the road and stops, then he takes both of my hands in his and gives me his complete attention. He's waiting for me to explain myself.

"You've seen what can happen when I deepen the connection I have to the Earth."

His Adam's apple bobs slightly as he swallows heavily.

"Is it painful?" he asks carefully and I quickly shake my head.

"No, I mean, sometimes I can feel the Earth's pain, but most of the time I just feel drained afterwards because it takes a lot of energy out of me," I try to explain.

"Then why-?" Edward begins to ask, but I cut him off.

"Connecting to the Earth… There's nothing like it. It's this incredible rush, unlike anything you've ever felt before and the gratitude that follows after every time I'm able to help? It's awe-inspiring."

Edward studies my face for a second before leaning forward to kiss my nose.

"We got this," he responds with a wide smile; a flurry of butterflies explode in my stomach at his reassurance.

After a short while, Edward turns us back on the road and I realize that we aren't far from home. A thrill shoots through me as I consider the fact that my magic might actually allow me to help my Pack and show them that I can actually be an asset for them. It is a very motivating, yet daunting idea. Jesus, I hope my idea works.


	12. My Aunt and Uncle

**_AN: Okay, so I feel like I just have to post this before my "regular" life starts back up again. I've been super lucky to have both Monday and Tuesday off this week, but Home-Schooling starts up again tomorrow. Chapter 13 is already done and I've just begun writing Chapter 14 so hopefully I'll post the next chapter this weekend. _**

**_Hope you all enjoy!_**

**_I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS!_**

**My Aunt and Uncle**

* * *

We arrive at the Ranch just behind Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. Jake must have taken a shortcut, because he's already had the time to go inside the main house and fetch Billy and my father. They are all exiting the front door as we pull up. Behind them I can see Neyeli and Sue following them out onto the porch as my father and Billy stop to greet Carlisle and the others.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I can hear my father ask as we step out of the truck.

"Bella!"

I'm distracted from hearing his answer when I hear my name called and automatically turn in the direction of the voice. Leah is running towards us from the barn, behind her Quil, Seth and Embry follow at a fast pace. I can feel my nerves rise at the thought of all these people watching as I use my magic, but my wolf quickly scoffs my worries away. She sets her piercing blue eyes on me and raises her head proudly as though to remind me that this is family and that they are here to give me support and strength. Edward takes my hand in his and this combined with my wolf's reminder helps calm my nerves. Edward and I wait for the rest of my family to catch up with us before we make our way over to Carlisle and the group of people that is now forming around him.

When we get close, my father sends me a look, silently asking how I am doing. Squaring my shoulders, I put on a brave face and send him a small yet reassuring smile.

"Aro?" Carlisle directs his short question to his son. My wolf immediately grows annoyed by the fact that Carlisle didn't address us, but I do my best to push back her emotions.

"He's on his way," Edward answers in the same short and emotionless tone as his father.

Before anyone can do or say anything else, our attention is diverted when two quad bikes shoot out from the nearby tree line and a speeding, unfamiliar truck comes racing down the dirt road towards us. Mirroring looks of displeasure and irritation spread across the faces of everyone in our group and I can feel confusion rise at their reaction. I'm not exactly jumping for joy because of Jessica and Victoria's arrival, but even I find this collective reaction a little extreme.

"Shit!" my father spits out, his dark eyes fixed on the upcoming truck. Understanding dawns on me as I realize that this is the true source of displeasure, not the drivers of the quad bikes.

The truck's tires skid against the gravel as the vehicle is forced into an abrupt stop right next to us. The doors fling open, revealing two unfamiliar men who appear to be very angry and in a hurry. I've been so focused on these two new faces that I'm taken by surprise when Jessica suddenly joins them. My wolf, who has already been on guard observing these two new faces, snaps her teeth and snarls when Jessica comes into view. She looks so smug and conniving that I'm almost tempted to let my wolf loose. My annoyance with Jessica takes so much of my attention that I don't notice how strikingly similar they all are before they are standing directly in front of us. Three pairs of identical light grey eyes glance my way in open disgust, making me feel like I'm some insignificant bug about to be crushed. Then, before I can even react, they all turn their attention to Carlisle.

"Tell me it isn't true, Carlisle!" the elder of the three speaks out, building rage simmering in his voice. Recognition spreads within me and I realize that I've heard this voice before, but I am currently unable to place it.

Carlisle releases an exasperated sigh, clearly trying to calm himself before acknowledging the newcomers.

"Jamie. Jeff. We weren't expecting you."

Carlisle's voice is chilling and the accusation is clear when he sends Jessica a look. I can't say for sure, but it appears as though an agreement has been broken. A hint of guilt spreads across Jessica's face. She's realizing the consequences of her actions.

"My daughter is not at fault here, Carlisle," the man continues, obviously addressing Carlisle's silent accusation. Then he takes a step in front of Jessica, creating a shield as though he is ready to protect her at all cost.

Jamie? The vague memory of where I've heard this man's voice before suddenly clicks into place... the Council Meeting. A large lump begins to grow in the pit of my stomach as each of his hateful words echo in my ears. _"She's the size of a small twig."_ My breathing accelerates and my wolf's growls grow with intensity. _"I could break her at the simple snap of a finger."_

A snarl breaks free and everyone reacts by turning their heads towards me. It takes me a moment to realize that the noise hasn't come from me, but from my mate. Edward is suddenly moving forward as though he is about to attack and I can feel the murderous rage boiling within him. I realize that I need to stop him and diffuse this situation before this can escalate. I quickly step in front of him, cutting him off as I force his gaze to mine. The electric green eyes flash violently and I can see how close the wolf is to breaking free. Lifting both hands to the sides of his face, I begin calmly stroking his cheeks and ears. It doesn't take long for Edward to react, his emerald eyes visible as he regains control.

Exhaling a breath of relief, I turn around, keeping Edward's hands firmly in mine as I lead him to stand directly behind me with his arms wrapped around me like a cocoon. This stance gives enough physical contact and body heat to keep us both calm and focused. Returning our attention to the rest of our group, my cheeks immediately begin to heat in embarrassment as I realize that each and every eye is focused on us. I move even closer into Edward's embrace and can feel his pleasure rise at my reaction.

"Why are you here, Jamie?" Carlisle's voice breaks through and luckily the attention on Edward and I is quickly diverted.

"My daughter informed me that you've invited witches onto our lands, Carlisle," Jamie spits out, his displeasure clear.

"Swan lands, Jamie," my father shoots in, and I'm surprised by the harsh bite in his tone.

It's almost as though my father is baiting him. Jamie reacts accordingly, his face red with outrage.

"Exactly, Charlie! **Swan** lands!"

My father moves at lightning speed and is up in Jamie's face before anyone is able to react. I'm unable to see my father's expression, but I can see how Jamie is struggling to keep from cowering away.

"Are you challenging me, cousin?"

There is a calmness to my father's voice that is absolutely terrifying and a chill immediately shoots down my spine. Jamie is my father's cousin? Billy is suddenly at my father's back, trying to pull him away, but my father expertly shrugs him off.

"You are not the only Swan connected to these lands, Charlie!" Jamie counters, trying to mirror my father's tone, but everyone can hear the subtle shake in his voice.

Billy tries to pull his brother back again, but my father eludes him and steps even closer to Jamie, lowering his face slightly so that they are at eye level. There is just a hairsbreadth between them. The next words that are spoken from my father are so low that I can barely hear them.

"I've fought you before and I will gladly fight you again, Jamie. Is that what you want?"

No one says a word as we all wait for Jamie's response. When he doesn't say anything, my father repeats his previous question. This time his voice is thunderous and I can see Jamie flinch before he can hide his reaction. I can feel my heartbeats pound in my chest.

"ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME?!"

Suddenly, Carlisle joins Billy in his efforts to pull my father back and finally my father yields. When he moves back behind Carlisle and Billy, I can see how his entire body is vibrating as though he is on the brink of phasing. I've never seen my father like this and am personally shocked by it, but my wolf appears to be strangely pleased. She's enjoyed our father's display of dominance and is clearly annoyed by the fact that Carlisle has put a stop to the rising fight.

"This is not the time," Carlisle says in an almost apologetic and low voice, clearly directed to my father. Then he turns his full attention on Jamie.

"**I've** decided to allow this, Jamie. It's **my** decision."

We can all hear the unspoken threat in his voice. It doesn't take long for Jamie to bow his head in submission and I can feel a wave of relief spread through the crowd. With his head down, Jamie raises his voice to speak.

"I have every right to be here as well, Carlisle."

Tension immediately rises again at his words and my father takes a step forward, but is quickly cut off by his brother. Carlisle glances over at my father and shakes his head as though to remind him of his earlier command. Then he sighs heavily before responding.

"So be it, Jamie, but I will not tolerate another outburst."

His order is clear.

Before anyone can say another word, our attention is drawn to the noise of yet another heavy vehicle approaching. The sleek car doesn't make a sound other than the silent crushing of stones beneath its wheels as it steadily makes its way towards us. As the car draws closer I catch a glimpse of the faces of both my Aunt and Uncle and genuine happiness builds inside of me. Edward squeezes my hands reassuringly and gently steps back so that I am free move towards them if I want to. Trying to ignore the heavy gazes of the rest of the crowd, I quickly leave Edward and head over to greet them as they step out of the car.

Seraphina is the first one to wrap me into her arms and the wide smile on her face sends a surge of delight through me.

"I'm so happy to see that you are okay, Bella," she whispers, before drawing back to study my face.

There are a few tears in her stunning hazel eyes, but she quickly blinks them away as she lovingly brushes some of my hair from my face and tucks it behind my ear.

"I'm happy to see you too," I tell her, thanking her silently for being here.

Aro steps at her side just as I feel Edward come up behind me. I can see how Aro shoots Edward an unrecognizable look, before it is replaced by a warm and affectionate expression as his attention moves my way.

"Hello, my dear," he greets me with a smile before placing a soft kiss on my cheek before he moves back to stand next to his wife.

"Hello, Uncle," I reply and the smile on his face widens. He clearly enjoys my use of the familial term.

"Edward," Aro continues, keeping his eyes locked on mine as he greets my mate.

"Aro, Seraphina, thank you for coming," Edward expresses sincerely as he wraps one arm around my waist while holding out the other to greet them one by one.

Both Aro and Serphina appear to be pleased by his welcome and open display of affection. Although I can see that they are a little apprehensive to my new mate, they are trying their best to be both welcoming and open to him. This means more to me than I can say and I can feel a seed of hope begin to grow in my chest. Is it possible that my two families can find common ground and acceptance? Before I can think more of it, however, I'm quickly brought back to reality.

"As I told you before, we are here to help in any way that we can," Aro responds, clearly reminding Edward about something he has said before.

There is a brief pause before Aro shoots a quick glance behind us before settling his navy eyes on mine again. There is a gleam of wicked humor and anticipation in them.

"Looks like we have quite the audience today," he comments and I can hear his subtle question.

"Yeah," I begin, glancing back at the openly suspicious and heavy gazes behind us and immediately my insecurities hit me like a tsunami of doubt. Nervously, I draw my bottom lip between my teeth, unsure of what I should say. My brilliant idea now feels impossible and silly and I'm seconds away from giving up and calling it off.

"Carlisle will explain what's going on," Edward quickly saves me by jumping in as I'm briefly blinded by my insecurities. He tightens his hold on me as a wave of overwhelming confidence cascades through me. "_We got this_," I can feel him saying and I immediately react by squaring my shoulders as a surge of strength spreads through my body.

Aro has kept his eyes fixed on my face throughout this conversation and has undoubtedly seen evidence of my inward battle. His eyes widen slightly in surprise when I now confidently meet his gaze. He briefly searches my face for confirmation and I quickly give it. I can see that he is dying to ask me about the change he just witnessed, but he holds his tongue.

Taking Seraphina's hand in mine, we walk together as a team, fit for fight and ready to enter the wolf's den… no pun intended.

My father steps forward and greets Aro and Seraphina with a genuine smile. He shakes Aro's hand and surprisingly kisses Seraphina affectionately on the cheek. She welcomes it with a happy smile of her own.

"Good to see you again, Seraphina. It's been too long," he says as he pulls back.

Carlisle moves forward before the conversation can go any further.

"Aro, Seraphina, thank you for coming," he greets in a cordial and polite tone, but there is an edge to his voice that shines through, proof of his distrust.

I can see both Seraphina and Aro's faces become more guarded as they respond to his greeting.

"My niece called and asked for help, Carlisle," Aro explains coolly. "Family is important to me," he finishes and for some reason I get the feeling that he is alluding to something else, because a flash of anger crosses Carlisle's face before he can hide it.

My uncle's lips lift into a small smile before he raises his eyebrows almost as if he is pleading his innocence as he lifts both of his palms upwards as he shrugs.

"Now, what appears to be the issue? My niece's new -," he pauses as though the word "mate" is a word that isn't in my uncle's vocabulary. It's almost as though the word has been caught in his throat and doesn't want to get out.

"Edward informed us that you would be so kind to explain," Seraphina completes her husband's sentence, her British accent much stronger now than usual.

"Yes, of course," Carlisle answers with a unnerving false smile before casting a glance around the rather large crowd we've created.

"Charlie, Billy and Jamie, why don't you join us?" he addresses, silently ordering everyone else to stay put.

Then he leads us away, walking decisively towards the Weeping Willow that gave me comfort on my very first day here at the Ranch. Just before we arrive, I suddenly feel a pair of soft fingers gently push down the neckline of my t-shirt. Seraphina's breath catches as Edward's mark is revealed.

"Bloody Hell, Bella, how on Earth did you get this?" she asks not bothering to hide the worry and horror in her voice.

I can feel my cheeks heat just as they always do when someone new notices the bite mark on my neck. It's even worse now because Seraphina isn't a wolf-shifter and will probably struggle to understand this somewhat barbaric tradition. Just as I turn to explain, Aro places a soft finger on the skin just below the mark as he studies Edward's mark on my skin. I'm surprised when I see his fierce eyes suddenly sparkle with excitement and his lips spread into a wide grin.

"A Blood Bond?" he asks and I can only nod in response, too bewildered by his intense reaction.

His expression reminds me of a child on Christmas Morning.

"I've only ever read about this!" he continues and leans forward to study my mark closer for a second before pulling back.

"Fascinating!" he exclaims before quickly continuing.

"Was that how you were able to influence her emotions earlier?" he directs his question to Edward who looks just as surprised as I am by my uncle's enthusiastic questioning.

Edward's hesitation and skeptical expression is enough for Seraphina to step in and attempt to calm her husband.

"Darling, you are talking nonsense," she says calmly, glancing around at the observing members of our small group as if she's gently reminding Aro of where he is and who he is with.

Immediately he manages to turn down some of his excitement, but only by a few notches. He keeps his attention on Edward.

"I haven't known my niece very long, but her face is quite expressive, Edward. I saw how nervous and scared she was when I mentioned the audience earlier. Then something happened and she transformed into a brave and confident woman," he pauses and I can feel how surprised Edward is by how effortlessly my uncle can read my emotions.

"You influenced her," he continues as though he is stating a fact, there is a hint of awe in his tone.

Edward blinks as though he's unsure of how he should respond.

"I-," he begins, but is quickly interrupted.

"Aro, Edward, if you please?" Carlisle's voice strikes down my uncle's excitement like a machete. My wolf bares her teeth at his lack of mentioning her name. She is really annoyed by his open disregard, but I force myself not to react. "_It isn't worth it_," I try to tell her, but she simply scoffs in my direction keeping her eyes focused on Carlisle.

We are all drawn back to the task at hand as we arrive where Carlisle is standing, joined by my father, Jamie and Billy. Carlisle is all business and quickly begins to explain the situation with the hunters.

"Earlier we found those death-traps on Pack lands," he begins, pointing to the three traps we uncovered in the woods earlier. I hadn't even noticed that they had been placed here.

Seraphina's shock is audible in the sharp intake of breath coming from her before she voices her emotion.

"Who in God's name would do such a thing?"

A strange silence rises from between us and I can feel how the tension begins to rise between Aro and Carlisle.

"That's a very good question," Carlisle responds in a monotone and cold voice.

Although there isn't a hint of accusation in his tone, however the same strange edge that I heard earlier is present and this time Aro reacts by letting out a humorless laugh before responding.

"Indeed, Carlisle," my uncle deadpans.

His eyes flaring with barely controlled rage. I realize that the situation has to be diffused as soon as possible before it explodes in everyone's faces and quickly speak out.

"I was able to uncover one of them using my connection to the Earth and successfully deactivate it. I think I might be able to find more if I focus," I begin and see that I'm luckily able to catch my uncle's complete attention.

"It felt the same as when I've tried to clear an area of rubbish," I continue trying to explain the process.

"You think there are more of these out there?" Aro asks. His eyes are on mine, but the question is obviously directed to Carlisle.

Carlisle hesitates for only a second before responding.

"These three traps were found in a very close proximity and they were carefully placed in a popular hunting area. Someone has meticulously come up with a plan to cause harm, Aro. I have no doubt that there are more of these out there."

"You just don't know where or how many?" Aro inquires and Carlisle shakes his head in response.

Aro looks thoughtful for a moment as if he is considering everything, then he exhales deeply and very gently takes my hand in his, smiling softly as he squeezes it reassuringly.

"I have no doubt that you have the ability to do this, Bella. Your connection to the Earth is unlike anything I've ever seen," he holds my gaze as he speaks and I can feel the honesty in his words, but then I feel a hint of apprehension because his eyebrows furrow and a sad and serious look spreads across his face.

There is a "but" coming on, I can feel it, and the insecurities I've been able to keep at bay suddenly explode within me with gut wrenching strength. My uncle doesn't believe that I can do this… My idea is doomed; my hope crushed. I'll never be able to impress the Pack. They'll never accept me. I'm worthless…weak. My shoulders begin to slump forward as my body starts to curl to protect itself. Suddenly, a warm hand touches the small of my back and I can feel a wave of comfort flow through me. Edward.

Aro raises an eyebrow, proving that he has noticed Edward's movement and quick change in my demeanor, but doesn't address it right away. Continuing instead with what he has already begun.

"We've only had one training session and it is proof that your connection to the Earth is so strong that you very easily get pulled in too deep."

Confusion rises within me and must be clear on my face because Aro is quick to explain.

"The Earth has an abundance of life and joy, but there is also a lot of pain and darkness. As witches we have to be careful not to be drawn in too deep. When we work together and join the Elements, Earth-Witches always act as our anchor because of their profound connection to the Earth," he pauses and takes a breath. "During our session you were only supposed to assist the Earth by helping **one** tree as it was your first encounter with all of the Elements. You ended up doing a hell lot more because your connection runs so deep and you instinctually sense what needs to be done, but Bella… we almost weren't able to pull you out of it. The Earth's needs are endless and you can easily get lost in it if you aren't able to ground yourself."

His explanation makes sense and I am immediately reminded of that strange pull I've felt on those two occasions where I've allowed my connection to the Earth to go deeper. I realize that Aro is telling me this, not to discourage me, but to help me. My brain tries to come up with a way to safely ground myself as he's described. Everything about my magic has always been on instinct, so trying to come up with some strategies to help me feels very strange.

I suddenly notice how a small smile begins to spread across Aro's lips as his eyes flicker to the person standing directly behind me. I quickly recognize the expression on my uncle's face. Aro has just had a brilliant idea. I can see excitement and certainty rise in him as the idea takes shape.

"Edward will act as your anchor," Aro declares and I can feel Edward's confusion join my own.

We all hear the voice of someone try to interrupt, but Aro continues as though he hasn't heard it.

"Edward is able to influence your emotions, I've seen him do it twice already. He can make sure that you don't go too deep," Aro pauses and shifts his attention to Edward.

"If you feel her getting sucked in, where she isn't able to stay connected to the present, you pull her out," he orders and sends Edward a fierce look.

My mate slowly nods in confirmation. As he does this, I'm reminded of another one of my uncertainties.

"I don't know the borders," I rush out. "I've only lived here a short while, most of the area is unfamiliar to me," I explain and Aro slowly nods. Yet again I can hear someone begin to argue, but I'm able to ignore them.

"How can I be sure that I'm able to cover the entire area? I've never done anything like this," I reveal in a small voice, a hint of my self-doubt rising to the surface again.

Aro studies me for a moment, before placing both hands on the top of my arms and squeezes gently before answering.

"Your mate will guide you."

This time he doesn't even flinch when he says the word. Aro shakes his head as though he's surprised by the fact as well.

"I don't know how, but through your very special bond, your blood also runs through him," Aro pauses and glances back at Edward.

"I can feel magic radiate from you, Edward, it's weak, but it's there."

A song of startled gasps fills the air at my uncle's revelation.


	13. My Magic

_**AN: Hello! So, I figured you guys would like to read chapter 13 pretty quick. I've written chapter 14, but it needs to get checked by my pre-readers etc. **_

_**I hope you enjoy!  
**_

* * *

**My Magic**

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Carlisle demands, breaking through our closed off conversation.

Aro's eyes stay on Edward's for a second longer before he moves his gaze to Carlisle. I reach behind me and take Edward's hand in mine, this time I'm the one to send uplifting and comforting thoughts his way. I can feel how much the idea of having magic inside of him scares him and I try not to let it bother me. Being an Earth-Witch is such an important part of me and I desperately want him to embrace this gift, however small it is. Edward squeezes my hand reassuringly and a wave of pleasure rolls through me at his reaction.

"Your son and my niece have Blood Bonded, Carlisle. Surely, it can't be necessary for me to explain the process to you," Aro bites out, his annoyance with Carlisle is clear.

Carlisle steps forward threateningly and I can see how my uncle is barely holding himself back. Seraphina is also tense and on guard as she watches Carlisle's every move. There is a lot of history here and my heart quickly begins to race in my chest as I realize how even a small disagreement or misunderstanding can easily explode into a full blown war between the witches and the wolves if we aren't careful. I can see the warning signs blaring out at me. This is about to get out of hand. Deciding to act, I grab my uncle's hand with my empty hand and tighten my hold to quickly gain his attention. Aro luckily reacts quickly to my silent request, immediately looking down at my hand in his and pauses. When he squeezes my hand and steps back, taking his place by my side, I'm able to let out a short breath of relief.

"Through the sharing of blood with his mate, your son has received a hint of her magic in his blood. I don't think it is powerful enough to do much on its own, but it does make the process of assisting Bella easier," Aro's voice is much calmer now and I can see that Carlisle is also doing what he can to compose himself as well.

"It doesn't mean your son is a full blown witch," my uncle continues with a hint of accusation in his tone and I suddenly understand, at least partially, why Carlisle reacted as strongly as he did.

By discovering magic in his son's blood, Carlisle must have believed that he would "lose" his son to the Coven; his mortal enemies. Disappointment spreads within me like slow moving lava; obliterating every ounce of hope in its path. His reaction is proof that Carlisle will never accept me. His hatred and distrust towards the witches is too strong. Inside of me I can feel a gentle nudge and it doesn't take me long to recognize that this silent inquiry is coming from Edward. Deep concern is etched on his face and I realize that he has felt my disappointment, but doesn't understand where it is coming from. Unfortunately, this is neither the time nor place to explain my thoughts or reactions. I shake my head, but gently squeeze his hand to silently show that I've understood his request for an explanation, but that it will have to wait.

"So, what happens now?" Billy breaks the tense silence.

It's the first time he has spoken all day and his voice sounds rough and so very sad. He has just lost both of his parents and now he has to deal with all this. This insignificant quarrelling isn't getting us anywhere. By studying my Uncle Billy's face for a brief moment I've just reminded myself of the real reason for why we are doing this. We aren't here because of the disagreement between the wolves or the witches, or because I want a chance to prove myself as an asset to the Pack. Squaring my shoulders I make my decision and speak up before I have time to second guess myself. Here goes nothing.

"We see if I'm able to find those traps," I announce, my voice surprisingly steady. Glancing around, I first hold Uncle Billy's gaze before moving to those dark, familiar eyes of my father for a second before I remind everyone of the real reason behind our gathering.

"For Nanna and Pop."

The intense look of profound grief and gratitude shining from both of their faces instantly creates a rather large lump in my throat and I have to force my gaze from theirs before tears begin to form in my eyes. Turning my back to them, I inhale deeply to compose myself as I take both of Edward's hands in mine. Then, gathering as much courage and strength as I can from the memories of my grandparents, I look up into the expressive and comforting emerald eyes of my mate.

As our eyes meet, it's as if I can feel the presence of both of my grandparents within me. A soft wind caresses my skin lovingly and for a moment, it's as though I can hear my Nanna's voice in the wind as her last words echo in my mind: "_Open yourself to the Blood Bond and to your mate." _I inhale deeply, lifting my head to the sky as I recall the rest of her words. _"You are no longer two individuals. The bond has made you one."_ A strange sense of calm swells up inside of me and when I open my eyes, I see that Edward is mirroring my every movement. Holding his gaze with mine for a beat of a second we both share a soft smile. Everything around us is falling away and soon all I can see is him. Silently I ask him if he is ready with my eyes and he gently squeezes my hands in confirmation. Then, we both close our eyes and prepare ourselves for the unfamiliar task we have agreed to take on.

I can feel that Edward is nervous about this and perhaps even a little scared, I am as well, but it's as though the Earth has felt our insecurities and as soon as I open my connection to it, all the doubts and nerves are swiftly washed away. Our bodies are lovingly wrapped into a warm and comforting blanket of heat and I feel safe and strong. The connection I have to the Earth feels just as intense as on previous occasions, but in a strange way it also feels very different at the same time. It takes me a moment to locate what is different this time around and soon it dawns on me, I'm not alone. I can vividly feel Edward's presence with me every step of the way. I can't see him physically, but I can sense that he is with me as his presence showers me with confidence and strength. It's an unfamiliar feeling, but it's like I can physically feel how he steadies me and keeps me grounded as the Earth tries to pull me in deeper.

"Good, Bella, stay focused," I hear vaguely and feel myself look around to find the source. Soon I realize that the words of encouragement are coming from Aro and although I can't see or feel him, the Earth is allowing his voice to break through and join us. The voice is growing weaker though and I know I won't be able to hear it for very long.

It feels as if I've completely lost all contact with the real world and been sucked into this strange new world that I'm still getting used to. All of my senses are completely taken over by my connection to the Earth. Her rich and spicy smell fills my nose, the rustling sound of life and the soft music of the wind blowing through the trees fills my ears and my mouth… The taste is unlike anything I've ever felt and I feel like my entire body has been taken over by something extremely powerful. It's a little frightening to be so completely drawn into something so all-consuming, but Edward's strong presence and Aro's voice and guidance relieves even a tiny hint of fear.

The Earth's unrestrained joy rushes over me and welcomes me and I can feel a spark of excitement and awe come from Edward as the Earth welcomes him as well. She is happy to see him and is so very grateful for his assistance. A movement catches my eye, and I suddenly realize that there are two other creatures present as well, these I can actually see. When my gaze falls on their lean, yet powerful frames I'm completely taken by surprise. Two wolves, one with dark fur resembling a pitch black night, the other his opposite, a complete contrast with fur so bright and white that she shines like a light in the darkness of the deep Earth. Two wolves so very different in appearance, but at the same time so similar in both size and strength, stare back at me. Electric green and piercing blue eyes… My breath catches when I realize who they are. Our wolves. My wolf and Edward's are standing directly in front of me so alive and real that it's almost as if I can touch them. How is this even possible?

Previously, when I've connected to the Earth, even to just work in the garden or simply reach out to feel the Earth's comfort, my wolf has always pulled away and allowed the human… the witch in me to take control of our body. Now, though, she's here. She's with me in her own physical form separated from me; a form that radiates such power and strength unlike anything I've ever seen before. This is my wolf's true self, I realize. This is what she would have looked like if I hadn't been born half witch and half wolf. This is how she was meant to be as a full blooded wolf-shifter, a stunning and powerful Alpha female.

My wolf moves closer and sends me a happy and excited smile as she wags her tail. She's here to help me and the realization makes me extremely happy. Accepting my wolf and learning to accept her as a part of my life has been a tremendous struggle for me. Observing her now as a separate entity, as the magnificent creature she is, I'm filled by an incredibly deep love for her and an immense gratitude. We've struggled to co-exist for so long, but right now… in this exact moment, surrounded by Earth's magic, I can't imagine my life without her. She's become such an essential part of me, especially after my imprint. Her presence and personality has grown so much stronger every single day since the mating and I am pleased to see that she is now playing an important part as I connect with the Earth as a witch and not just as a wolf-shifter.

A playful, yet commanding bark fills the air and my wolf and I turn to give the dark wolf, Edward's wolf, our attention. He spins around and jumps up and down in excitement, he's ready for us to get started. As I observe his liveliness, I can feel Edward's love for his animal flow through me and I can't help but smile at his obvious affection that is so similar to my own emotions.

Alright then!

It's strange because connecting to the Earth has never felt like this, but it's as though we all know exactly what to do. Both wolves take off at lightning speed and it feels like I am flying just behind them. It's an out of body experience because I suddenly recognize where we are. We are just at the edge of the forest right by my cottage. I know that if I turn around, I'll actually see my physical form in the distance, but I know I don't have any time for delay.

Remembering the taste and feel of the traps, I close my eyes and search the land as the two wolves lead Edward and I through Pack lands. It doesn't take long for me to find several of them scattered around and soon I am deactivating every single one I find at an alarming speed as the two wolves rip through the landscape like two missiles on course. It's a thrilling experience and I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my blood as we work together as a unit. Edward keeps me steady and focused, while the wolves lead us through every single inch of land belonging to the Pack. I try not to think about how many traps I'm able to find, instead keeping my mind concentrated on the task at hand. The only thing I know is that there are a lot of them.

When the wolves finally slow down, we are all breathing heavily and I feel like I've just run a marathon. Taking a moment to catch my breath, I'm struck by how easy this has been. Although my body feels tired, it's manageable and nothing like the complete exhaustion I've felt on those two other occasions where I've allowed myself to dip further down into my connection to the Earth.

My wolf brushes her nuzzle affectionately against the neck of Edward's wolf before they both turn and face me. As their captivating eyes meet mine, it takes me a moment to understand what they are trying to convey, but I soon comprehend their message. Our work is done, they've fulfilled their task by guiding me across Pack lands and they are taking their leave. We've done it… We successfully scoured through the entire area and deactivated every single trap we've found. Edward joins me as we both send as much love and gratitude as we can in their direction before finally we thank them for their help and say goodbye. Then, just as suddenly as they appeared, they vanish. My heart skips a beat as a flash of fear spreads within me and I quickly search my mind for my wolf's presence. A relieved sigh escapes my lips when I find her. She's quiet and distant, as she usually is when I use my magic, but she's there. I haven't lost her.

Suddenly, the Earth feels like it is disappearing under my feet as Edward and I are simultaneously sucked back to our physical bodies. Just as we are about to let go of the connection to the Earth, I hesitate. Although I can't hear his voice, I can feel how Edward is willing me to return, but he's disappearing from me. The traps… Even though they are deactivated, they can't be left out there, I need to remove them from the Earth.

I can feel how tired my body is beginning to become and I know this will take a lot more out of me, especially because I'm now alone, but for some reason I just can't stop myself. I open my mind again to allow myself to get dragged deeper into my connection to the Earth so that I am able to search out every single trap with my mind. This time, I can physically feel the Earth is trying to pull me deeper and deeper. Perhaps it's because of the knowledge that Aro shared with me earlier today, but as I feel the Earth tug at me, I find it more and more difficult to concentrate on my task. The Earth's joy and calmness is slowly but surely changing into something very different. Around me I can begin to feel the vast depth of Earth's almost bottomless need for help and excruciating pain grab at my skin as it desperately begs for assistance. Panic rises within and I know I should break out of this as soon as I can, but I continue. I'm so close to completing this. The traps are moving towards where we are standing, I can feel them flying through the air, I just need to hold on a little while longer. My knees begin to buckle as the peaceful and comforting Earth is suddenly replaced by something very cold and almost feral.

"BELLA!"

Edward. He sounds so very far away. I can feel myself drift further and further away from him.

Almost there. I scrunch my eyes tightly closed as I tense every single muscle, fighting against the Earth's pull while I desperately try to complete my task.

"Baby, come back to me."

I can barely hear Edward's soft voice in my ear as a strange rushing sound fills my ears. The front of my body feels icy cold while there is a strange heat at my back. Finally, I see the first traps fly through the air coming from the edge of the surrounding forest at all angles as they all rush towards me. Hastily, I guide them to the small pile at my side. My vision blurs, but I can hear the clang and clatter as they land heavily on top of one another. Just as I'm about to try and drag myself out of my connection, it feels like something takes a strong hold of my foot and begins to tug me deeper down into oblivion. A scream catches in my throat and dread spreads through my bones when I realize that I'm stuck. I can't move

Suddenly, it's as though my entire body is submerged under water and I gasp for breath as the cold water awakens my bones and I'm able to struggle and fight with everything I have against my captor. After a few twists and turns, I'm finally able to kick myself free. As soon as I do, my eyes snap open and I heave for breath as I break through the invisible surface, finally reaching reality. My breathing is panicked, resulting in a round of coughs as the air gets stuck in my throat. It takes me a while to realize that I'm actually free. I fall against the body behind me and am quickly wrapped into a pair of strong arms. Edward. My body trembles as I latch onto him, curling my body into his as I shake with residual fear. Jesus, that had been close.

"Shhh… baby," Edward's beautiful voice sings in my ear and I nuzzle my face even deeper into his neck. I need to get closer. I feel so cold.

My feet are swept out from under me as Edward lifts me into his arms. He's walking at a quick pace away from the others and I can hear several sounds of disagreement and outrage being flung after him, but he doesn't stop. I'm grateful for his reaction and focus my attention on his smell, his touch, his emotions, his voice… Anything and everything that has to do with my mate. When the door to the cottage slams open, I'm already much calmer and when Edward finally sits down on our bed, I feel safe enough to dislodge my face from his neck. However, when my eyes meet his worried gaze, the memories about what just happened hit me and my eyes fill with tears as I crumble. Connecting to the Earth has always been such a beautiful thing… How the hell did something so precious to me turn into such a horrible nightmare?

"Oh, Sweetheart," Edward begins, but then simply tightens his hold as he does his best to soothe me as I cry.

I haven't laid there long when there is a soft knock on the door. Edward and I both tense, but I quickly relax when I see Seraphina and Aro walk through the door. Seraphina walks around the bed with determined strides and then unceremoniously sits down on the bed behind us and begins stroking my hair and back while I relax against Edward's strong chest. Aro pulls up a chair and finds a seat in front of me, immediately searching out my gaze. His blue eyes are reassuring and sure.

"You did exceptionally well, Bella," he begins softly and I can feel the genuine honesty in his compliment.

My body shudders as yet another wave of tears flow to my eyes. Aro leans forward so that our eyes are at the same level.

"You… did… exceptionally… well," he repeats with a long pause between each word as though he is trying to make a point.

The tears begin to slow, but Aro keeps his eyes fixed on mine.

"I have never seen anyone able to accomplish such an enormous task as what you did today. You and Edward worked very well together and were completely in sync; that was truly a marvel to watch," he pauses.

"This was your second training session, Bella, and I am glad that you caught a glimpse of the Earth's pain and endless need for help. Next time, you'll be prepared," Aro's voice is so determined that I can't help but believe him, Edward's chest rumbles beneath my ear as he, however, disagrees.

"She isn't doing that again," he declares and although that intense fear is still at the front of my mind, I know logistically that Aro is right.

"Edward," I begin and lift my head to face him.

Edward's vibrant emerald eyes flare with anger and I can feel a rush of a powerful protective instinct rise in him.

"No, Bella, it's too dangerous," he begins and I know I need to reassure him.

Raising both hands to his face, I drag my thumbs over his cheeks as I gently play with the soft hairs at the back of his neck.

"Edward, the witch in me is much like the wolf. She won't be ignored. I have to do this, just like I have to phase from time to time. It's a part of me," I try to explain.

"Then you dip just below the surface, like you've done before you moved here. Nothing like what you did today," he interrupts and I can suddenly feel just how terrified this experience was for him.

The intensity in his emotions is surprising and heartwarming. They reveal how deeply he already cares for me. Unable to stop myself, I lean forward and kiss his lips softly. When I pull back, he appears calmer.

"I have a responsibility, Edward, to the Earth and to the Coven. Just like we both have our responsibilities to the Pack."

Edward's jaw tightens and his brows furrow in open annoyance, but I can see that he understands my point of view.

"You two are a team now. You will work and train together. I'll help guide you, Edward. That way, you can be sure that you'll be able help her. I pulled her out this time, next time-," Aro pauses and laughs lightly. "Well, to be honest I don't think there will be a next time, Bella, your mate is obviously very protective of you. In all honesty, I don't think he'll ever allow you to go that deep again. First thing I'm going to teach you is how to block her, she won't be able to do what she did today when you learn how to do that."

A whisper of a smile spreads on Edward's lips and I feel my shoulders sink as a powerful sense of relief finally begins to flow through me. I was able to complete my task, get out before I got dragged deeper, and convince Edward to continue our training with Aro. Not bad for a day's work.

"You can teach me to block her?" Edward lifts his eyebrows and directs his question to Aro, my uncle simply responds by nodding and laughing heartily. I lean my cheek back against Edward's chest and feel my body relax as Seraphina lightly begins to play with my hair behind me.

A comfortable silence fills the room for a few moments, before Seraphina breaks it and commands that her husband should get his "bloody" phone and order us some pizzas. The rest of the afternoon is spent locked away in the safety of our cottage eating pizza and playing cards with my Aunt and Uncle. To begin with, Edward is tense and apprehensive. I know it's difficult for him to accept my mother's family considering the fact that he was raised to believe that all witches, Aro in particular, are the Pack's enemies. Luckily, it doesn't take long for his hesitancy to drop and soon I can feel him gradually relax and truly enjoy himself. When my aunt and uncle leave just as the sun is about to set, I feel lighter and happier than I have in a long time.

I don't know exactly what it is that makes me wake up from my nap on the couch. After Seraphina and Aro left, Edward and I decided to watch a movie to unwind, but I must have drifted off during the opening credits because I don't remember a single thing from the movie. The first thing I notice is that the warm spot where Edward was seated, is now cold and my body immediately begins to feel as though an essential part of it is missing. It makes me feel anxious and uncomfortable. My bond with Edward is buzzing and all of those small threads that usually disappear when we are together are suddenly visible, at least to me.

"Hey, sleepy head! I was wondering when you'd wake up," a soft voice greets me and I quickly turn my head to see who it is.

When I see Leah sitting in one of our lounge chairs reading from one of her thick veterinary books, I relax and lazily stretch my body, giving myself a few extra moments to wipe the sleep from my eyes before I sit up. Leah smiles warmly and closes her book, placing it in a book bag she has on the floor.

"Where's -?" I begin, my voice still raspy with sleep.

"Edward?" Leah completes my sentence and smiles widely when I nod.

"He just stepped out for a minute. Your Dad came by and wanted to talk to you, but Edward didn't want to wake you so he joined him down at the main house. They're going over some details for tomorrow," she quickly explains.

"Tomorrow?" I ask with a yawn as I look around the room searching for something that will tell me how long I've actually been asleep. My head feels incredibly fuzzy and I'm still tired.

"Yeah, for the funeral," Leah's usually happy voice becomes strangely monotone, as though she is trying to block her emotions.

I spot a watch and realize that I've been asleep for almost three hours. Jesus. Standing up, I move over to the kitchen to get some water and I can feel Leah follow behind me.

"So, Carlisle gave us his seal of approval for the funeral tomorrow, did he?" I ask, deciding to lighten the question slightly considering Leah's previous reaction.

Leah snorts before she lets out a sharp laugh.

"Yeah, you basically annihilated those traps, ridding our lands of every single disgusting contraption, so yeah, Carlisle had no choice but to give his approval," she announces as I open my refrigerator in search of some fresh fruit.

"Bella?" she asks trying to get my attention.

"Yeah?" I reply, distracted as I find a box of a couple of raspberries and a mango and a banana before I begin dicing up the fruit to make a fruit salad.

Leah is on the opposite side of the kitchen counter, but she dips her head to enter my line of sight.

"Bella," she tries again. Her voice is serious and I reluctantly lift my gaze to give her my complete attention.

"What you did today was fucking incredible. You're a hero!" she exclaims and this time it's my time to snort. Her compliments mean a lot to me, but calling me a hero might be a little overboard. Leah clearly disagrees with my reaction and continues with even more enthusiasm.

"When those traps began flying through the air? Holy Hell, Bella, that was EPIC!"

She starts laughing, almost uncontrollably now and I can't help but join her. I have to agree that it must have been a rather strange sight to behold.

"One of them hit Jeff on the back of his head and knocked him out cold," Leah reveals as though it's the most hilarious thing she's ever seen.

My eyes widen as I instantly become concerned with his well-being. I had tried to lead the traps through the forest and to the pile without hitting anything, or anyone, but by the end of it I'd been so preoccupied by getting sucked deeper in by my connection to the Earth that I wasn't able to give the traps enough attention.

"Hey, don't worry! He deserved it. The guy is a complete asshole. Trust me, you couldn't have timed it better," Leah quickly adds. Her dark eyes are full of mischief when she leans forward conspiratorially.

"Too bad you didn't hit Jessica or Victoria, but we can fix that tomorrow."

I smile at her silliness and continue cutting the fruit.

"Tomorrow? Isn't injuring someone at a funeral a recipe for bad luck or something?" I ask jokingly.

Leah sighs deeply with exaggerated disappointment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Next time, though," she continues with a wink and I can sense the beginnings of an evil plan brewing inside her head.

I hand her a bowl and take my own with me over to the kitchen table. Leah joins me and is surprisingly silent for a moment. Just as I'm about to take my first bite, she speaks out in an overly dramatic and innocent tone.

"Until then, I guess I'll just have to watch the video Seth made of Bad-Ass Bella saving the Pack from imminent doom."

It takes me a moment to realize what she's just said.

"What video?"


	14. My Video

_**AN: Hey there, everyone! **_

_**School is back and the weather in Norway has been absolutely incredible, so unfortunately I haven't had a lot of time to write. Hopefully, I will have some more time this weekend and next week, but I do have this chapter for you.**_

_**I was so excited to read your reviews for the last post and laughed when I saw how many of you wanted Seth to pass on his little video. Let's learn a little more about that shall we?**_

* * *

**My Video**

* * *

Leah simply looks at me with this smug expression as she quietly eats her fruit salad as though she doesn't have a care in the world.

"Leah," I begin, quickly losing my patience. "What video?"

When she doesn't react, clearly enjoying my rapidly increasing impatience, I decide to inflict more drastic measures. Swiftly, I grab her bowl out from under her spoon and move it quickly behind my body. Leah immediately shows her disapproval and tries to move around me and reach for it, but I slap away her searching hands as I hold her bowl for ransom.

"Ouch!" she exclaims as though my slap has caused a lot of harm, but I don't fall for her act knowing for a fact that my actions weren't hard enough to truly injure her.

"What video?" I insist and send her a look to tell her that I can see through her pitiful little act as I push her bowl of fruit even further away while I confidently hold her gaze.

A playful grin spreads across her lips as the hurt mask she's been trying to hold begins to slip. Lifting her hands up, she makes a show of surrendering to my will. I try not to think of how incredibly pleased my wolf is by her reaction and hold my stance until she gives proof of actually revealing what the hell this video is all about.

"Fine," she reluctantly agrees with an overly dramatic sigh while she pulls out her phone from her back pocket.

Leaning it against the vase of flowers I have on the table she opens a video and presses pause. Then she raises an eyebrow in expectation as though to remind me that I too need to do my part, and I quickly give in by returning the bowl of fruit back to her. As soon as it is within reach, she snatches it out from my hand with two hands and immediately curls her body around it as if she is protecting it from me. I can't help but giggle at her antics, she definitely should pursue a career in acting. Then, as if that weren't enough she childishly sticks her tongue out at me before filling her mouth with a large spoonful of fruit. My giggle turns into a full blown laugh and she quickly joins in. After a moment or two, our laughter dies down and Leah doesn't delay, pressing play on her phone.

The screen is blurry for a second and it quickly becomes apparent that Seth is trying to hide whatever he is doing at first, because the screen is partially covered by his plaid shirt and the side of what looks to be Jake's upper torso. Leah is clearly visible in the shot, her face housing a look of extreme discomfort as Jeff leans close, apparently trying to put his moves on her. Jake and what sounds like Quil are trying to hide their laughter as they all watch their sister's increasing annoyance as Jeff moves up into her personal space. From the shaky movements of the camera, I realize that Seth is also enjoying the sight. Dragging my eyes away from the screen, I send Leah a look and she instantly rolls her eyes and utters the word "brothers" under her breath, as if that should explain everything.

Then, out of nowhere, someone (Embry perhaps?) shouts "WATCH OUT!" before there is a loud thump and Jeff hits the ground. You can see from the video that everyone ducks down as though they are under attack and there's a brief moment of pure chaos before the camera is able to catch what's happening above them.

"HOLY SHIT!" someone exclaims as suddenly a large amount of enormous, metal bear traps come into view as they hurtle through the sky like large, metal, frisbees with teeth and a metal chain.

I feel my mouth run dry as I see the scene unfold, it looks like it's out of some sci-fi movie. The camera begins whirling around to document the sheer magnitude and even I feel the shock of surprise at what I am watching. There must be hundreds of them shooting out from the surrounding forest. Seth must have realized where the traps were headed, because soon the camera turns and finds me. I'm standing pretty far away, but you can see me clearly because Edward and I are the only ones standing next to the Winding Willow. Everyone else has hit the deck and are trying to scramble away to find some protection. Edward is clearly trying to get my attention and is standing right behind me screaming in my ear. The pile of traps next to us is growing at an alarming rate as each trap heavily falls onto the pile as soon as it closes in.

Suddenly, Aro jumps up into a standing position and pushes his arms away from his body as though he is throwing something at me. All at once every single bear trap that is still flying through the air drops like dead weight creating a loud metallic noise. Someone begins to scream and there is a whirlwind of movement and it appears as though Seth has forgotten for a second that he's still filming. All I can see are his jeans and the ground, before he appears to come to his senses and bring the camera back upright again. I lean in closer to Leah's phone staring at the terrifying sight as the camera pans over an enormous and eerily perfect circle of deactivated bear traps. In the center you can see a massive pile of what looks to be several hundred traps and myself as I collapse against Edward.

"What the hell?!" is the last thing I hear before the video abruptly stops.

I can hear my ragged breaths and the pounding of heartbeats in my eardrums as a strained silence fills the room. I'm struggling to regain my composure and while I do I become distinctly aware of Leah's all too observant and overly concerned gaze.

"Are you okay?" she whispers and very carefully rubs a hand up and down my back as though she's trying to sooth a jittery animal.

I clear my throat and look down at the leftovers of fruit in my bowl as I continue to try and get a hold of myself. My stomach is churning and I have absolutely no appetite. That video just brought back the memory of every single emotion that I felt during that experience; it's like I've just relived the whole thing, but this time my mate isn't here to calm me down.

The front door suddenly slams open and Leah and I both startle in our seats, however when Edward's tall figure enters through the kitchen doorway, I almost release out a helpless cry of relief. He's here. Edward doesn't even hesitate and quickly swoops me into his arms, settling me across his thighs as he slumps down into my chair, with me cradled safely against him on his lap like a child. Immediately my body begins to relax against him as his expressive green eyes begin to slowly trace the contours of my face as though I'm something exceptionally precious to him. I'm unable to restrain myself as I tug his face down to mine. The soft pillows of his lips feel so good against my own, as though they are made for each other. His tongue soon joins mine and his exquisite taste fills my mouth. A soft moan falls from my lips as our kiss quickly becomes more passionate and a tingle of hot desire spreads through my limbs, heating me up from the inside. When I gently trace his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue and begin to suck on it, I can feel the vibrations of Edward's groan tickle against my lips. Unfortunately, the moment doesn't last as we are both forced to pull apart when someone begins to clear their throat repeatedly and extremely loudly right next to us.

I can feel Edward's spark of annoyance mix with the surge of embarrassment that rises within me as we both turn and meet Leah's smiling face and Jacob's somewhat disgruntled expression.

"Can you at least wait until you're alone? Jeez, she's my cousin, man," Jake complains with a look of deep disgust, before he suddenly grabs his sister's almost empty bowl of fruit.

He devours the remains in one gulp while expertly evading his sister's searching hands and finds a seat across from her. Leah whines unhappily like a small child who has just lost their favorite toy, but she is forced to give up when her brother plops down on his chair and reveals an empty bowl. I can't help but giggle at their obvious sibling rivalry and the distraction feels like it's exactly what I need.

Edward tightens his hold on my upper thighs and leaves a wet kiss between my jaw and neck. I can feel a lighthearted teasing rise up within me and realize that he's doing his best to annoy Jake and when I gaze down at him my breath catches when I notice how his green eyes sparkle with mirth. My attention is quickly drawn back to Jake as he makes a show of shaking his entire body like a wet dog as he pretends to try and rid himself of a disturbing image.

"Don't tell me you're going to turn into Emmett now?" he accuses Edward and before my mate can even begin to answer, an almost evil look spreads across his face and Jake continues.

"Should I tell Bella about our little pact?"

All I can feel from Edward is humor and light playfulness, but Edward's expression is blank and indifferent. He is wearing his Beta-mask, I realize, and I'm surprised to see how good he is at hiding his emotions. Before Edward and I imprinted I always had the impression that Edward was this extremely uptight and serious person. The more I get to know him, however, I'm beginning to realize that he is nothing of the sort. In our increasing encounters with Jake, I've come to notice that they have a surprisingly teasing and tight bond. They constantly push each other's buttons and do their best to annoy the other much like brothers do, but at the same time I'm starting to see evidence of a deep underlying friendship. Deciding to play along, I shoot my mate an exaggerated and worried expression.

"What kind of pact?" I ask sweetly.

Edward's face stays surprisingly passive and serious as he holds my gaze as Jake begins to answer.

"I hate to break it to you, Cuz, but Eddie and I made a pact after Emmett imprinted with Rosalie. You see we all love to hang out and would usually hang out and barbecue some steaks and drink some beers during the weekends, but then Emmett imprinted and it didn't take long for the sucker to start bailing on us at every single occasion. So, Eddie- OUCH!"

There's a shuffle under the table and a slight movement and I realize that Edward has successfully kicked Jake beneath the table.

"Sorry, EDWARD and I decided to make a pact. And, I have to tell you, Bella, it is a very serious pact that simply can't be broken," Jake explains seriously, shaking his head slightly as he looks my way. I raise my eyebrows and silently ask him to continue.

"We swore to always stand strong," he bangs his hand against the table as his voice rises. "And never allow ourselves to become so whipped that we lose focus on what's really important in life!"

There's a pregnant pause as Jake stretches his arms wide waving his hands in something that I think he's trying to make look like "jazz hands". His hands suddenly flash back onto the table and he hits them hard against the wood as both he and Edward holler out the next words in perfect harmony.

"Bros, Beef and Beers!"

Then they both chuckle and Leah's exasperated expression quickly catches my eye as she rolls her eyes dramatically at their stupid and silly outburst. _"Men_!" she mouths in my direction.

I bite my lip and send Edward an inquisitive gaze.

"Bros, Beef and Beers, huh?" I ask in a thoughtful tone.

Edward's lips lift into a sexy half-smile as those green orbs of his dance with humor and lightheartedness. My body immediately reacts to him and a delicious thrill shoots down my spine as a flurry of flying butterflies explode in the pit of my stomach. Dear Lord is he handsome!

Edward shakes his head and sighs deeply.

"Sorry, babe, a pact is a pact," he answers simply as though he is going to side with Jake. Had I not been able to feel his emotions, I might even believe him. Jake, who apparently believes he has won our strange little "competition" shouts out with enthusiasm.

I raise my eyebrow to him and pretend to contemplate Edward's words for a second, before I nod, feigning disappointed acceptance and begin to move away from his lap. Edward's strong arms shoot around me and basically lock me in place as he playfully tickles my neck with a round of light kisses. I screech out in a round of giggles and soon Edward pulls away and meets my gaze with such a tender expression that it renders me speechless. Then very gently, he kisses the tip of my nose and whispers: "You may consider me one hundred and ten percent whipped."

I vaguely hear Jake's reaction as he begins to make gagging sounds, but I'm unable to respond, as I am too captivated by my mate's beautiful face to even care. Edward brushes his nose lovingly against mine, before he leans his forehead against mine. There is a flash of something wicked in his eyes before he continues with an overly loud whisper.

"Feel free to crack out that whip anytime."

My cheeks explode with heat in reaction to his words and both Jake and Leah's audible sounds of horror and disgust only amplify my embarrassment. I'm not used to this kind of intimate banter, especially not in public, but after a quick self-inspection, I realize that it feels surprisingly nice. Edward sends me a saucy wink as if to say that we aren't finished with that particular subject, before turning his attention back to our guests.

"You'll understand when you imprint, my friend," he discloses simply, as he affectionately nuzzles his nose against my neck.

My wolf immediately sighs in reaction to his caress and both of my cousins are wearing soft smiles. A surge of happiness swells up inside of me because of the simple fact that my family is clearly accepting us as a couple and that feels absolutely incredible.

"From your mouth to God's ears," Jake declares in an almost pleading tone, causing yet another round of light chuckles.

The laughter dies down when Jake sees Leah's phone and quickly grabs it, the noise from the video making me cringe. Edward immediately notices of course and I can feel his growing concern and gentle inquiry.  
"I think I can guess from your reaction that you saw the video?" he asks me and I simply nod, swallowing heavily.

Jake looks up as though he can't understand my reaction.

"Bella, this video is awesome," he states, leaving no room for debate.

"I was just telling her, but for some reason she doesn't believe me," Leah shoots in.

"Well, that's just silly. The hits on this thing are going wild," Jake reveals and I feel a heavy rock instantly sink into the pit of my stomach at his words.

Edward is silent, observing the conversation and my reactions, but his thumbs are moving soothingly against my skin as though he's trying to show me that he's here for me.

"Hits?!" I exclaim, unable to hide my discomfort.

Both Leah and Jake flinch at my reaction and they both share an almost regretful look before Jake finally draws his attention back to me. His expression has changed and I can clearly see evidence of the rising Beta in him as he confidently holds my gaze.

"The Pack has a secure website to ensure that every member is updated on news concerning the Pack and any important info," he pauses. "This?" he nods towards the phone "was essential information for the entire Pack, so yeah. I posted it."

My heart skips a beat in reaction to his words and I can feel Edward's fingers tighten their hold.

"Bella, what you did today, everyone needs to see that. You saved us, the Pack, and the video proves it. They all had the right to see this," Jake continues to argue ardently as though he's expecting me to blow up at any moment.

"It also establishes the fact that you're a Bad-Ass Bitch," Leah shoots in and I can't stop the sharp laugh that escapes me at her unfamiliar description of me.

Neither of my cousins' expressions change, they are both deadly serious about this and my laugh dies in my throat. Drawing my bottom lip between my teeth I consider their words for a second. My wolf looks at me as though I'm stupid and clearly supports their assessment of the situation.

"Bad-Ass Bitch, huh?" I ask hesitantly, almost as if I'm trying the title on for size.

The mirroring smiles that spread on both of their faces are both encouraging and humbling. If my cousins can believe in me so easily, then why shouldn't I.

"Damn straight!" Leah answers simply and I surprisingly find myself nodding in acceptance. My wolf barks out in agreement and my smile widens.

The pride and happiness I feel from Edward spreads through me like a blast of hot wind in the desert. Feeling the need to alter the focus of our conversation slightly, I quickly change the subject.

"Have they figured out who was behind the traps, yet?"

Edward clears his throat before answering.

"No, we have our suspicions, but Jasper hasn't been able to find any substantial clues from the traps just yet."

Jake scoffs, clearly annoyed and sends Edward an agitated look.

"That dread-lock wearing snake is at the top of list though. I still don't get why your father ever agreed to allow those good for nothing-."

"Laurent?" I burst out, interrupting Jake's rant as I suddenly understand who he must be talking about.

They all nod and I suddenly feel a wave of steady nerves build up inside of me as the horrible night of my attack flashes through my mind.

"Hey!" Edward raises his voice and cups my face, forcing my eyes to his.

My body is suddenly struck by a steady flow of calm and I realize Edward is doing what he can to wipe away any fears.

"He is never going to touch you," he tells me ardently, holding my gaze as I feel how deep his promise goes.

The intensity of his emotions take me a little by surprise and I don't know exactly how I should deal with them. I quickly compose myself and nod slowly to show Edward that I believe him. My wolf snaps her sharp teeth together and snarls at just the reminder of my two attackers. Again, I'm struck by how different she is acting, but this isn't the time to address it.

"It doesn't make sense though. Why bear traps? He's a wolf-shifter himself. I find it hard to believe that he'd do such a thing," Leah speaks out and it's obvious that Jake disagrees with her.

"It makes perfect sense, Leah. He's familiar with our land and our habits as a Pack. Edward was just telling Billy and Charlie of how most of those traps appeared to be placed in specific areas where they could do most harm. It has to be him," Jake argues ardently.

"You think he'd go through all this trouble just to free James?" Leah questions her brother and a chill instantly runs down my spine as this new information comes to my attention.

"James is alive?" I ask, my voice shaky.

My wolf's back rises and she lowers her head as though she's ready to attack. She's almost consumed with a lust for blood and revenge and I have to shake my head to distract myself. I never thought to ask what happened to James after he attacked me. After Edward's wolf came to visit for the very first time the night after the attack, I simply pushed it away from my mind. Edward sighs heavily behind me and gently pulls me closer to him so that his body can give me comfort. Apparently, this wasn't anything he wanted to worry me with.

"Yeah, Carlisle has him locked up in one of the dungeons in town."

My mate is clearly annoyed by the fact and I can feel how much he too wants a chance to teach James a lesson. A small smile spreads on my lips as the memory of my attack brings back quite a few other memories as well. I'd been so confused by Edward's hot and cold behavior during my first few weeks in the Pack… It's so strange to think about how things have changed so radically in such a short amount of time.

"I'm still not convinced. If it is him, he definitely isn't acting alone. The sheer magnitude of traps is proof of that. Plus we all know the price on those things! They are extremely expensive and neither Laurent or James were exactly swimming in money while they were a part of the Pack," Leah argues and I can see that both Edward and Jake nod. She's made a good point.

"But who else would want to inflict such pain and devastation on the Pack?" Jake asks the question that no one knows the answer to and everyone goes silent. Who indeed?

Leah and Jake stay for a while longer, quickly changing the subject to obviously try and lighten the mood before they leave for the night, but for some reason I can't stop thinking about the bear traps and whoever it was that set them up. Who in their right minds would deliberately place hundreds of bear traps around specific areas of the Pack lands where they obviously knew they'd inflict the most damage? And now that their plan has gone to waste, what will be their next move? Will we be able to stop the next attack as "easily" as this one? I shudder at the thought.

Unable to sleep, I lie awake for hours after Edward has drifted off thinking about it.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to gentle sounds of movements coming from the kitchen and the smell of eggs and bacon. Edward is definitely going to spoil me rotten if this continues, I need to find a way to return the favor. A smile spreads across my face at the thought, and I take a moment to simply enjoy the moment. It doesn't last long, however, because my thoughts soon drift to the day ahead of me.

The funeral.

A day that is difficult enough to deal with on its own, without having to worry about it basically being our introduction to the Pack as their newly mated Beta couple. I exhale deeply as frustration and anxiety rises. Deciding I need a temporary release of frustration, I throw a pillow over my head and scream as loud as I can, muffling the sound with my pillow . There's a large part of me that simply wants to hide out here in the cottage all day and pretend that the rest of the world doesn't exist, but I know that my idea isn't realistically possible. After spending just a few more seconds under the protection of my soft pillows, I bite my teeth together and force myself to get out of bed.

Inside of me, my wolf simply raises her head, but stays reclined in her relaxed position while she sends me a look that makes her opinion on the matter clear. She finds my worries both silly and childish. Stay in bed? HA! **She** is excited about what the day will bring and is ready to take on the Pack. I roll my eyes at her and quickly jump into the shower.

When I finally enter the kitchen after a refreshing shower and somewhat believable pep-talk, Edward is there waiting for me with a large cup of coffee in his hands. I happily accept his wonderful gift.

"Good morning," he greets with a warm smile before laying a morning kiss on me so sizzling and sensual that I almost drop my hot gift of heavenly brew as my brain is temporarily transformed into a puddle of mush.

As he pulls away, I'm actually forced to steady myself for a moment before safely moving forward. Edward has already found his seat at the kitchen table and is busy devouring his breakfast of eggs and bacon. When I see how he's set the table perfectly and that there is a bowl of freshly cut fruit near my plate, my heart warms at his thoughtfulness and a hint of those red sparks become visible at the edge of my eyeline. I sit down and we eat in comfortable silence.

Edward finishes his meal much faster than I do and starts to prepare me for every single detail of what is going to happen today, from the wake, to the actual funeral and to the wolf-ceremony later in the evening. This is going to be a marathon of a day and there are so many elements in it that make me nervous. However, Edward has promised to stay by my side every step of the way and his explanations and seemingly endless amount of patience with my many questions and comments is proof that he will keep that promise. I know I am lucky to have his support and hope that I too will be able to support him in some way very soon.

We both delay the inevitable for as long as possible, taking our time as we eat our breakfast and then when we get dressed, but soon we can't delay it any longer. The time has come to face the music, or in this case, a pack of hungry and very judgmental wolves.


	15. My Sun

_**AN: Hello, my lovelies! The first of May is here and I finally get to post the piece I wrote for Fandoms for Hope and Relief. I've divided it into two because it has to fit with the continuation of My Headstrong Beta. I don't have a set plan for when I'll start posting Leah's story, but it is definately something I will do in the future. I just really want to focus on My Headstrong Beta first.**_

_**So, please let me know what you think about Leah's piece! **_

* * *

**My Sun**

* * *

_**Leah**_

Growing up with four brothers makes you tough. Growing up with four male wolf-shifters as brothers? Makes you damn right invincible. Throughout my childhood, my parents made sure to treat us all exactly the same way. It didn't make a difference that I was a boy or a girl when the stalls needed to be mucked or the cows milked. We all simply did what needed to be done no matter what sex we were. However, it was when I started school that I suddenly became aware of the different expectations society demanded from each gender. To begin with I thought it was nice, as if being a girl made me special somehow, like some delicate flower that deserved to be taken care of and appreciated. It kind of made sense because I'd always felt physically inferior to my brothers. They were stronger so why shouldn't they have to do more of the heavy lifting than me. I remember even taunting my brothers with it. Dad had me mucking out the stalls for months after that. It didn't take me long to realize, however, how unfair gender roles can be.

All of my life, I've held a very special love for animals. I never cared that my clothes could get dirty or my hair could smell when I spent time with them. Their acceptance and profound trust has always touched me in a very acute way. My Dad loves to tell the story of how the animals on our ranch played an important part in raising me. They were there for each major step, helping and supporting me. Dad has pictures and short video clips from each milestone, like when one of our dogs taught me to roll around for the first time or when I took my very first steps in the pig pen. I grew up with animals as my family, my friends.

When I started school, it didn't take me long to start missing the simplicity of my four legged friends. Humans are much more complicated creatures. To begin with, I was quickly accepted into the group of popular girls, but it didn't take me long to realize that I'd only been allowed to do so because I was a Swan, a powerful family of wolf-shifters. I struggled to find my place in their group that first year and though I never felt completely comfortable with them, I didn't have the courage to break free. Animals were much easier creatures to deal with than a group of small 6 year old girls.

One morning when I was in the Second Grade, a stray dog ran into our playground. The poor thing was dirty and malnourished, but it had the kindest eyes. All of the girls in my group of "friends", even those from shifter-families, screamed and made a great fuss as though the dog was some enormous beast ready to eat them all up. I remember looking at them in confusion because I couldn't understand why they were reacting that way. The dog was simply looking for help, it wouldn't hurt anyone. When some of the boys began making a show of first coaxing the poor thing close before scaring it by throwing rocks and running after it…My decision was made, I have never tolerated animal cruelty. For the first time I reacted in a way that felt natural to **me** and it felt incredible.

Screaming at the top of my lungs, I was able to get them to stop. I'll never forget the shocked look on their faces as though I'd completely lost my mind and then how they all just turned their backs. I was left alone and, although it took some time, the dog slowly warmed up to me and allowed me to pet it. The poor thing was shaking. That was when Sam, a quiet boy in my class, came over with a water bottle and his lunch box. I didn't know Sam well. He was a distant family relative from his Mom's side, but I vividly remembered how his Dad had come by the ranch once. He'd been drunk and mean, and my Dad had been so angry with him. Because of that experience, I'd always kept my distance around Sam Uley. Up until that moment.

Together we fed the dog and gave it some much needed affection. When the bell rang we reluctantly went to class, constantly staring out the window to see if the dog was still there, counting down the hours, minutes and seconds for our lunch break. When the bell finally rang we both hurried out and when I offered to share some of my lunch with Sam since he'd given away his entire lunch earlier, he shook his head, saying that the dog needed it more than him. I remember feeling my heart burst at his display of kindness and I felt as though I'd finally found a kindred spirit, somehow. We spent our entire lunch break together and when the school day ended, the dog was still waiting for us.

"I can ask my brother if we can take him," Sam had said, almost nervously as though he was worried that perhaps I wanted to take the dog with me as well.

My family already had quite a few dogs at home and I knew that although my Dad accepted it, he wouldn't be too happy with me for bringing yet another stray home with me. So, I quickly agreed. The answering smile that spread across Sam's face was one that I will never forget. I remember how a strange warmth began to build in the pit of my stomach and how my heart made a strange flutter in my chest. I didn't recognize it at the time, but it had been the beginning of my first crush… a crush that years later turned into an all-consuming love, until my world shattered, turning all that love into a bone-crushing heartbreak.

When Sam's older brother Paul came to pick him up, I remember the feeling of losing my breath. He'd been about 17 at the time and looked so tough and angry that he initially terrified me. But then our eyes met, and it was like a shock went through me that I couldn't understand. He reminded me of a hurt animal with his guard up. An animal that most people would steer clear of, but who in some strange way called out to me. His eyebrows had furrowed over his pitch black eyes in confusion, but he quickly averted his gaze and looked to his brother, then down to our scrawny and furry friend, before exhaling deeply.

"Alright then," had been his only reply before he led both Sam and the dog home.

A few months later, the Uleys minus their father, moved onto the ranch. Their mother was badly injured, and the blue and purple bruises on Paul's face were proof that he too had endured a beating. That was the first time I'd ever been witness to the effects of domestic abuse. Sam and Lucky, the dog we'd saved, flourished during their time at the ranch. My brothers took Sam in as one of their own and he quickly became a part of our family. Paul, however, struggled. I was just a kid, so I didn't understand much of what was going on, but I remember seeing him pick fights and pull away from everyone. Clearly wanting to be left alone. My young heart broke for him and I remember wanting to give him a hug, but not feeling brave enough to do so.

One day the boys decided they wanted to go cliff diving and refused to take me with them, saying it was a "guy" thing. I swore that I'd tell on them, but they just laughed and ran off. Paul must have seen the whole thing and for some reason he decided to help. I'd been crying my eyes out when he suddenly showed up on a dirt bike and told me to hop on. I didn't even hesitate. When we arrived at the swimming hole, I saw how shocked and angry my brothers were about our arrival, and for a second I considered running off, but then Paul confidently walked over to Jake (my eldest brother) and smacked him on the back of his head before ordering him to stop being so full of himself.

"Never ever put a person down so that you can feel better about yourself, especially not your sister," he'd said.

The rest of the day at the swimming hole had been perfect, and when I was able to prove to them all that I wasn't a coward by jumping off of the highest ledge of the cliff, Paul's smile had made me feel brave and special. Little did I know that later that evening he'd drop out of my life and I wouldn't see him until I was just shy of my 21st birthday.

* * *

"Leah!"

My body startles at the sound of my youngest brother Seth's voice. Pulling myself back from my memories I continue brushing Brownie's dark brown coat with firm strokes. Ever since I met Paul again at the Den a little over a week ago, memories from my past have kept flashing through my mind. Memories that I wish I could be able to put back into their box and lock away forever. Not because of Paul, but because of how each of those memories remind me of Sam. A boy that had quickly become my best friend, my boyfriend, and my everything. The boy I shared every single first with, including my first heartbreak. Tears begin to burn in my eyes and I quickly brush them away, clearing my voice before alerting my brother of my whereabouts..

"In here!"

It doesn't take long before my brother's lanky, teenage frame enters Brownie's stall. Glancing his way, I'm suddenly struck by how much older he looks. He's always been a good looking kid, but now I can see how handsome he's become in his white shirt and suit jacket. He must be driving the girls his age crazy already. Just like the rest of my brothers. I bite my bottom lip to keep myself from revealing my thoughts. As their only sister, I've taken it upon myself to personally drag my brothers' self-confidence down a few notches, especially in regards to the ladies. Nobody wants a guy who is full of themselves.

A mighty and forceful wave of agonizing grief rushes through me when my eyes fix on that black band around his arm. Immediately my throat tightens and tears blur in my eyes. I'm forced to turn away from him to regain some composure. I'm his big sister. I'm supposed to be stronger than this. I can feel him come up behind me, his frame already taller than I am, bulkier as well, just like my other brothers, but Seth has always been more sensitive and sweeter than the others. He's my baby brother and we've always had a very special connection.

"Leah?"

I can hear the deep sorrow in his voice and the unspoken question of how we are ever going to get past this. I turn and quickly wrap my arms around him, holding him tightly to me as I feel his entire body shake with sobs that I know he's been trying to hold back. I've seen him attempt to stay strong through all of this, just like I have. We're so similar he and I. Holding him close, I allow a few tears to fall, but I'm able to keep most of my grief at bay. I'm his rock, so I can't break down. Not yet anyway.

When I hear his sobs abate and feel the shudders in his body subside, I very carefully pull back. It takes every single ounce of strength that I have in me not to give into my grief when I see his tearstained face. I drop my brush so that I can lift both hands to his cheeks, gently brushing away his tears. My baby brother looks so broken and lost that my heart quite literally aches for him. Swallowing heavily, I take a deep breath.

"We all knew this day was coming, but all the preparation in the world can't take away the excruciating pain of losing someone that you love and hold dear. It's okay to grieve, Seth. It's okay to miss them. We just also have to remember to celebrate their lives and their love."

His face crumbles at my words and I can feel him lean heavily against me. I'm reminded of all of those times he'd come to me for comfort as a little boy. I wish I could take away his pain, but I know he needs to work through it himself, if he doesn't he'll never get past this. After a moment he begins taking deep and calming breaths, a technique I taught him when his emotions would build up and I join him, just like we've done so many times in the past. Soon I can see a change in him, he's calmer and more in control. I smile softly before releasing my hold on him. Walking around him, I pick up the brush I dropped and place it in its rightful place before giving Brownie a final pat.

"Sam and Emily are going to be out there," he says, his voice still a little shaky and rough from the aftermath of his tears.

It feels as though every single nerve in my body is suddenly alert and preparing for an attack. It takes every single thread of will-power to keep my face calm and collected.

"I know," I answer simply keeping my voice steady.

Seth's brow tightens and I can see the anger building there. I know I need to stop him before he says or does anything reckless.

"Seth, there wasn't anything they could do to stop the imprint, you know this."

"They still hurt you."

There is an edge to his voice that I haven't heard from him before. I'm shocked by how similar he is to Jake and my Dad, who are both extremely protective and powerful wolves in our Pack. Seth is still young, but he's strong and I have no doubt that he can cause quite a bit of pain if he'd ever get close enough to Sam to throw a punch.

"Yes, but I was the one who was stupid enough to start a relationship with someone before I knew if we were mates or not. They never meant to hurt me."

As the words fall from my lips, I know there is truth behind them, however there is a small part of me that wonders if there ever was anything more between my first love and my former best friend even before their imprint. We'd hung out a lot together. Had there been any signs and I'd only been too blind to see them? Shaking my head, I try to pull myself from that train of thought. This day is already difficult enough.

"We need to go," I say decisively, taking my brother's arm as we both make our way to the main house.

Just before we enter, my eyes catch sight of the large crowd that has grown exponentially since I entered the barn. There at the edge of our land, on a small hill bathed by the afternoon sunlight, is a small enclosure. The Swan Family Cemetery. Today, two new graves have been dug and our family must say our goodbyes to the loved ones we've lost. Each and every member of our Pack is present. They have all come to pay their respects and bid farewell to our Pack's beloved male and female Beta.

My Nanna and Pop.

Releasing a shaky breath, I enter the house that I basically grew up in. A house that always felt warm and welcoming, but today just feels strange… empty and cold. There is an unnatural silence echoing in the walls and a distinct heaviness that makes me want to run out the door as fast as I can. My heartbeats begin to accelerate at just the thought, but I know what my duties are and quickly force the muscles in my body to keep myself moving forward. As we enter the living room, I stumble clumsily over my feet. This is a room I've been actively avoiding all day up until now. Suddenly, I'm eternally grateful to have Seth's strong form by my side because he is quick to steady me. My hand tightens around his arm and I can feel him brace himself so that he can take more of my weight if it becomes necessary.

The room is almost unrecognizable and I can feel my knees buckle slightly at the sight in front of me before I am quickly able to steady myself again. Furniture has been moved away to make space and the room would look empty if it weren't for the overflowing amounts of flowers that have suddenly filled the room. The flowers, however, are not the cause of my physical reaction. No, the overwhelming grief that has suddenly hit me like a knife to the chest is caused by the presence of two very simple, identical wooden coffins placed smack in the center of the room. My breath catches and I discreetly pinch myself, hoping to all that is holy that this is just a horrible dream. The pain brings focus, however, and I'm able to pull myself together. This is not the time for me to break down. Right now, I need to stay strong and help my family get through this in any way that I can. When all this is over, and only then, will I find a quiet spot in the woods and grieve in my own way… alone.

Releasing Seth's arm, I walk with determined steps towards my mother. She, too, has put her game-face on and is flurrying around the room, silently organizing everything. I know she's exhausted after having watched over Pop day in and day out for months. Then her work suddenly doubled when she had to take care of Nanna as well because she too suddenly began to fade.

"What can I do?" I ask, my voice devoid of emotion.

My mother pauses and glances my way.

"Quahla," she whispers softly calling me by a nickname I've had ever since I was a little girl. The word means "sun" in my mother's Native language.

I shake my head once to show her that I can't take her comfort right now and luckily she knows me well enough to leave it be. Inhaling deeply, she looks down at the mountain of flowers around us.

"We must move all of these to the gravesite. It's almost time to carry the caskets and begin the ceremony outside," she explains in her native tongue and I begin to take action by delegating and giving instructions left and right.

My mother has always struggled with the English language and very rarely speaks up in larger groups. Being her voice is a role that I'm used to. Jake and Edward (our Pack's new Beta) begin carrying out some of the larger pieces, while my twin brothers, Quil and Embry, and Seth take charge of the smaller arrangements. Esme (our Pack's Alpha female) tells me that she'll join them outside and stay at the gravesite to help organize the flowers for when the ceremony begins. Sue, a good family friend, joins her. The room is quickly emptying and as everyone works to complete their tasks, I take a quick glance to see what's left.

My Dad and his older brother Charlie are both standing at the head of the two caskets almost as if they are frozen in some kind of state of shock. Carlisle (our Pack's Alpha) is at my father's right hand side doing his duty to show support to his pack members and "friends". My Dad and Carlisle have always been close, but now… I can feel the tension rolling off them in spades. It's so very strange to see them like this, but I understand my Dad's feelings completely. A roll of hot rage flows through me at the memory of every single horrible thing that was said at the Council meeting, but I quickly push it back. Now is not the time.

Instead, I allow my eyes to focus on Bella, my cousin and dear friend. She is standing next to her father, as far away from Carlisle as possible, with her arms wrapped around her father's waist to offer comfort. I remember liking her immediately when she and her father first returned. The instant connection we shared when we first met has grown into an ironclad friendship now. Bella is probably the closest friend I have and I regard her in many ways as my sister, not just my cousin and friend.

Her introduction to pack life has been tough and I feel fury sizzle within me when I think about all the pack members that have judged her and ignorantly still continue to do so. Our pack has been in an uproar ever since she and Edward imprinted just a few days ago and I know her new position as female Beta is **not** going to be easy. However, she has already surprised many of them with her extraordinary talent as an Earth Witch.

My mouth lifts into a soft smile when I think about how quickly she was able to set off and clear the pack's land of those truly horrific bear traps. A chill runs down my spine at just the thought of them. No one knows who is behind them, but the threat is obvious. Whoever it was, had meticulously planned this as an attack and the vast amount of traps and their concealment was proof of the damage "they" were trying to achieve. Bella had saved us by finding each and every one of those traps and removing them safely from our lands before they could cause any more injuries. My heart warms as my gaze lingers on her small and lean frame where she quietly, but with such grace, supports her father in his time of need. Bella has proven time and time again that she is loyal and I know without a shadow of a doubt that she will do everything she can to help the Pack. We wouldn't have been able to have an open funeral today if it wasn't for her.

Like many other mated couples, Bella appears to have become much stronger and more confident than before her imprint. It's a common occurrence as finding one's mate is often described as finding the other piece of your soul. The way Edward has changed as well is remarkable. I don't think I've ever seen him so protective and yet so grounded at the same time. Our new Beta has always been an extremely powerful wolf, but his animal's temper has always been volatile and many people have questioned his ability to keep a cool head. The way Bella has openly been able to soothe and help him focus, is absolutely mind-boggling. When the time comes for them to rise to their natural positions as Alphas… well… It will be a sight to behold. I just hope they are up for the hurdles and scorn they will have to overcome before the Pack finally accepts them as their leaders.

"Everything ready?"

A deep voice questions from behind me and I immediately turn to meet the dark chocolate eyes of my eldest brother. My mouth instantly runs dry, because I know what needs to happen next and I clench my teeth tightly together to brace myself for it. Jake must see some of the struggle on my face, because he lightly brushes my fingers with his and gives them a reassuring squeeze before moving towards our Dad.

Dad gives Jake a solemn nod and takes a step towards one of the caskets. Uncle Charlie does the same with the remaining casket. In turn, Carlisle takes his place on the opposite side of my Dad and Edward moves to stand on the other side of Uncle Charlie. Then the rest of us find a spot. Bella steps forward as well and grabs a handle behind Edward and I decide to do the same at the opposite casket. My fingers tremble slightly and I can feel how sweaty my palm is against the cold, metal handle. Nausea bubbles within me and I know it's because my mind is struggling to accept the fact that both of my grandparents are gone. It's also because I'm suddenly reminded that the caskets we carry are housing their dead bodies. I inhale deeply through my nose and do my best to push away the nausea. Lifting my eyes, I focus my gaze on my father's strong frame in front of me.

Stepping out of the house, I can feel the weak rays of the setting sun on my face as we slowly make our way to the gravesite. It's a beautiful day and I can almost hear Nanna's voice ordering me to put away my computer, cellphone and veterinary books and join her for a walk in the sunlight. A single tear runs down my cheek before I can stop it because I realize that this is in many ways her final walk in the sunlight.

I tighten my grip on the handle and force myself to move forward. Around me I can feel the heavy gazes of my fellow pack members, but all I can do right now is focus on each and every step I have to overcome before finally arriving at their newly dug graves. I feel like we've been walking for miles and when we eventually set the casket down in the correct spot, my fingers almost aren't able to release the handle because I have been holding on so tightly.

Quil, who has been walking behind me, touches my lower back to gain my attention and gently guides me in the direction of an available chair in the front row. Jake moves from his spot next to Bella and motions for me to sit down between them. She takes my hand as soon as I find my seat and the warmth of her hand brings me comfort.

The ceremony passes by in a blur. All around me I can hear people crying, but not a single tear rises to the surface. I've put on my mask and it will stay there until I let it fall away. _"This is not the time,"_ I keep reminding myself. The copper taste of blood hits my tongue and I realize I've bitten the inside of my cheek so hard that I've begun to bleed. Instead of becoming alarmed by this, I welcome the distraction and the pain.

When the caskets begin to be lowered into the ground, I quickly look away. Panic has begun to set in and I have to flex each and every muscle to keep myself from bolting. My eyes wander blindly for a moment before they are suddenly captivated by a pair of dark onyx eyes. Instantly my breath catches and a strange awareness trickles down my spine. Paul is standing just at the edge of the forest, keeping a safe distance from the rest of the Pack. The panic I felt is quickly replaced by a very intense feeling of anticipation and excitement. It's an emotion I recognize from that evening at the Den where our paths surprisingly crossed again after 10 years. All of a sudden, I am hit by a wave of heat that quickly washes over my cold and numb body. I don't understand my reaction to him, but I don't even care. With just one look he's pushed away some of the pain, so instead of looking away, I keep my eyes fixed on his.

I can see a hint of confusion cross his face, but he holds my gaze as well. His eyes soften slightly and the compassion I feel radiating from him is like a warm blanket on a cold winter's night. I release a shaky breath, everything around me disappearing for a blissful moment. Paul raises one of his dark eyebrows in silent question. _"Are you alright?"_ I shake my head once in response. His eyes burn into mine and I instantly feel a strong sense of comfort, almost as though he has wrapped me into his strong arms to shield me from this agonizing pain. He nods as though he means to say that he's here for me and understands what I'm feeling.

A large hand on my thigh brings me back to the present and breaks the powerful connection between Paul and I. My eyes shoot down to the large male hand on my thigh and my eyes quickly trace upwards to find its owner. Deep suspicion and distrust are clear to see on my eldest brother's face as he quickly finds what has been holding my attention. A surge of annoyance builds within me and I brush away his hand. Immediately his dark eyes find mine and I can see the silent question on his face: _"What the hell are you doing?"_ If only I knew. My eyes hold his defiantly, ordering him to mind his own business. He might be the next one in line as Pack Beta, but that doesn't mean he could be a bully.

Out of all of my brothers, Jake was the one who took my "break up" with Sam the hardest. After the Uley's stayed at our ranch all those years ago, Sam became a part of our family and Jake's best friend and confidant. I also knew that Jake had had feelings for Emily and although they'd never moved further in their relationship, keeping it simply on a friendly basis, there had been an expectation that Jake and Emily would mate. When the imprint happened between Sam and Emily… Everything just went completely to hell.

Jake exhales deeply and quickly averts his gaze looking straight ahead. His features immediately darken with a deep rage and when I cast a glance to see what could cause such a reaction, I'm instantly met by a familiar pair of warm brown eyes. My heart skips a beat and my breath catches in my throat. I knew he'd be here, but all the preparation in the world hasn't lessened my reaction to him. Sam. I can see that he too is affected by my sudden attention and he almost looks as if he is preparing to stand up to talk to me. Panic rises and I quickly look away, grabbing Jake's hand tightly with mine to calm him down as well.

Luckily, we are both given a distraction. The others on our row stand as Uncle Charlie and my Dad move to take their place next to each of the two graves. Mom stands next to my Dad and Bella and Edward move to take their place next to Uncle Charlie. My Dad and his brother pick up a handful of dirt in their hands before throwing it into the deep hole housing each casket. Bella and my Mom are holding a beautiful white rose each and do the same. They stay put at the head of the newly dug graves, but now I realize that it is our turn and the urge to run away builds within me. Jake tightens his hold on my hand and suddenly each and every one of my brothers stand around me like a protective barrier. Walking together, we each pick up a flower from a large bucket near the graves. I'm immediately drawn to a beautiful sunflower and quickly pick it up. Seth and Jake follow me as we walk towards one of the graves as Quil and Embry go to the other one. We do our duty, as expected, but just the sight of that deep, dark hole makes me want to scream and object. How can we leave them there? This isn't right! My beloved grandparents are not supposed to be dead, they're supposed to be alive and well!

We all stand together as a family unit at the head of each grave as each and every member of the Pack comes forth to pay their respects. My gaze is fixed on that dark hole as I force myself to stay silent. I don't know how long we stand there, but finally Bella steps forward and takes her place between the two open graves. She then simply opens her palms as her arms hang loosely at her sides. Then suddenly the two piles of dirt slowly begin to move filling the two graves. A broken male sob fills the air and it takes me a moment to realize that it's my Dad. In front of me I can see how his shoulders shake violently as my Mom struggles to support his weight. Jake immediately steps forward and wraps his arms around our Dad's waist as Dad grieves for the loss of his two parents. The sight rips my heart in two and I can feel my throat grow tight and my eyes burn with unshed tears. I quickly look down and close my eyes. Focusing solely on my breathing and the rapid heartbeats ringing in my ears, I wait for this to pass.

Seth's soft touch against my lower back brings me back to the present and I'm surprised to see that not only have the graves been filled, but grass has already begun to grow and I know this is thanks to Bella. The different flower arrangements are beautifully placed around the two adjacent graves that share a stunning heart shaped headstone. Two swans are perfectly etched into the bottom of the stone and the simple inscription is clear and to the point.

_In loving memory of_

_Henry Charles Swan_

_Hannah Bethany Swan_

_Your love has been _

_a light to us all _

_and it shall continue _

_to shine _

_always_

"You okay?"

I jump slightly at the soft female voice next to me. Forcing my eyes away from the headstone, I'm met by Bella's friendly, dark caramel eyes. Inhaling deeply, I hold my breath for a second before giving her an honest answer.

"No," I pause. "I just want this day to be over."

Her eyes soften and she nods, reaching out to take my hand.

"Yeah," she agrees.

Glancing around us, I can see that the whole pack has moved to the changing rooms near the barn. The sun is rapidly setting and from where we are standing I can see that the sky has begun to change color. The view is breathtaking. Bella inhales deeply and when I look in her direction I can see an almost serene look on her face. She must feel my gaze on her, because she quickly opens her eyes and her cheeks flush slightly.

"I was just connecting to the Earth," she explains.

"This is a beautiful spot, Leah. Even in their death they will stay connected to a land that they have lived on all for most of their lives. This is what they would have wanted."

I ponder her words for a second because I know what she's saying is true. Although it gives a small sense of comfort, the grief within me has begun to boil. I won't be able to hold this in for much longer.

"We need to go and phase," I tell her in a lifeless voice and begin to walk towards the barn.

Bella rushes to follow me and I force myself to walk a little slower so that we can walk together. We do so in silence. Most of the pack members have already phased and the changing rooms are mostly empty. Just as we are about to step into the female section of the changing area, I'm met by the face of a person that I know all too well. The face belongs to my former best friend who I've been actively avoiding for almost four months. My best friend, who I immediately befriended when she moved here when we were 10. My best friend, who supported my relationship with Sam and was there every step of the way, all of those phone calls and girl's nights… She'd been the first one I called at every single milestone of mine and Sam's relationship. We'd dreamt up such a future together, planned… well everything. Then without warning, an evil twist of fate caused me to lose my first love and my best friend in one day. This was NOT something I was ready to deal with right now.

"Leah!"

The longing and obvious hope in her voice sends a rush of hurt through me and I quickly turn to flee the scene. I don't care that my clothes will be ruined in the process. All I care about is getting away from her, away from the additional pain, so I quickly allow my wolf to rise to the surface. I feel the familiar rush of heat and excited thrill that always rises just before each shift and then I can hear my clothes rip as my wolf takes over our physical form. I'm running as fast as I can while my body shifts and as soon as my wolf's paws hit the ground, I'm able to speed away like a bat out of hell. My wolf is a fast runner, perhaps even the fastest in the entire Pack, and it doesn't take long for her to create a large distance between us and the ranch. She isn't even breathing heavily when I finally ask her to slow her steps.

My wolf and I have always had a solid relationship and we are very similar. She's fiercely protective of her loved ones or anyone she feels is treated unfairly, she's hot-tempered and quick to react. Just like I am. She and I have always been very attuned to one another and we've never really been at odds. She too loved Sam and his wolf with an intensity that fueled my belief in thinking that he and I were meant to be. However, in retrospect I can see subtle hints that led me to believe that it was the close friendship between us and Sam that she valued; not the romantic relationship in itself. That had been all me. I, the human, had been the one to take matters into my own hands. I had been the one to convince Sam to take the plunge when we were both at the tender age of 16. I had been the one who decided not to listen when everyone told us to wait; for us to have patience… **I **was the one at fault, no one else. And the overwhelming sense of guilt that haunts me day in and day out… makes me feel like I can't breathe.


	16. My Grief

_**AN: Two chapters as promised this week. So excited to hear what you guys think. Our Bella is slowly, but surely becoming more confident in her own skin. Get ready for a hell of a ride!**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

* * *

**My Grief**

* * *

It's a beautiful summer day and even without deepening my connection, I can feel how the Earth radiates with joy and life. In some ways, it almost feels wrong to be having a funeral on such a magnificent day. An occasion like this calls for dark rain clouds and rumbling thunder to herald our sorrow and loss, then again, for Nanna and Pop, a cloudless blue sky and a warm summer sun couldn't be any less perfect. It's almost as though the Earth is celebrating their lives as it calls them home. There's a gentle squeeze around my hand and my heart swells in my chest when I both see and feel Edward's unconditional support. Swallowing the growing lump in my throat, I conjure up the strength I need to move forward.

When Edward and I arrive at the main house we are met by a flurry of movement. Several people are helping prepare everything for the wake by moving furniture and bringing in extravagant flower arrangements. Instinctively, my steps falter when we walk up to the main door. I catch a glimpse of Alice and Rosalie inside and my stomach immediately rolls, my hands growing wet with sweat and my feet feel like lead. Turning my back to the door, I take a shaky breath and try to steady myself. Their betrayal, especially Rosalie's, is still so fresh and painful that it catches me off guard. My wolf is furious, a common occurrence these days, but the very human hurt that I feel overshadows her rage. I'm not ready to face them just yet, but I know I don't have a choice in the matter.

I startle when Edward's long fingers gently brush over my wrist and my eyes are immediately drawn to his. Those intense and protective green orbs hold mine for a second before they begin searching behind me for the reason for my reaction. Understanding dawns on him and I can see a small hint of a struggle, before a determined and unforgiving expression spreads across his face.

"I'll ask them to leave," he bites out harshly and quickly moves towards the entrance.

Before he can go far, I stop him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait!"

Edward quickly reacts to my plea and turns back to face me. Taking his hand in mine, I move him away from the open door.

"You can't ask them to leave, Edward," I begin and I can see that it is clear that my Beta-mate disagrees wholeheartedly.

Looking down at our interlaced fingers, I draw the strength I need from our bond as I try to sort through my emotions and thoughts. I know this situation can't be easy for Edward. Because of our imprint he's become caught in the middle, torn between his family and mate. Although he's assured me on several occasions that he'll stand by me, I know that this must be hell for him and I hate the thought of him being in pain. I need to do what I can to ease this tension and move forward. I might not be able to forgive just yet, but the least I can do is to hold my head high and do what needs to be done in this situation.

"Your mother is Alpha female and I assume it is her duty to help organize occasions like this. Your sisters-," I pause, forcing my voice to stay steady and calm as I speak.

"Your sisters are simply doing what they're expected to do in a situation like this."

"Someone else can easily take their place," Edward responds quickly, giving me an out.

I sigh and slowly shake my head.

"Edward, if I am going to stand a chance of being accepted into the Pack, you can't just go and demand change like that. As daughters of the Alpha, I can only imagine that helping their mother in situations like this is a specific part of their duties?" I ask, seeking confirmation for the assumptions I've just made.

Edward's brief nod is all the answer that I need to know that I'm right.

"You can't demand that they leave or change Pack order just because I find this a little uncomfortable. I'll just have to grow some thick skin, it's fine," I try to reassure him, but the nerves I feel building up inside of me contradicts my words and for a second I wish he couldn't feel my emotions.

I force a smile to my face and take a calming breath.

"I'm Bad-Ass-Bella, remember."

At the gentle reminder of Leah's description of me, a shadow of a smile begins to spread across Edward's face. I can see that he isn't convinced, but luckily we aren't given much of a choice when Sue suddenly steps out onto the porch.

"Oh, good! You're here!" she blurts out when she sees us.

Sue has been living at the Swan house ever since my father was injured after his fight with Carlisle. With Pop being sick and my father injured, Nanna needed some extra help around the house. After my father got better, she simply stayed on, helping Nanna around the house, preparing meals and assisting in any way that she can. Her close relationship to everyone in the entire Swan family made it easy for me to accept her as one of the family. We are all indebted to her for all the help and support she's given during this difficult time. Her dark eyes are red rimmed, proof of her deep sorrow, but she looks calm and collected.

"Bella, your father has been asking for you. I think he'd appreciate a moment alone with you before the ceremonies begin," she conveys softly.

"Of course," I take a step forward, before pausing.

"Where-?" I begin, but Sue quickly fills me in.

"He's up in his old room. You'll see it once you go up there."

"I'll be here," Edward informs me, letting me know where he will be physically, but also to remind me that he's here for me if I need him. My eyes linger on his for an extra second as I send him my thanks before turning from him as I enter the main house with purpose.

Luckily, I don't run into anyone on my way upstairs, everyone apparently busy getting things ready downstairs. As I step up onto the second floor, my brain is flooded by a wave of memories. Those precious moments with Pop and finally last night's goodbye with Nanna. Tears immediately burn in my eyes as the memories play like a movie in my mind. I force myself to blink the tears away as I search out my father's room. There's only one room with its door wide open, and as I step towards it I catch a glance of my father's large frame. Stepping even closer, I see that he is sitting on a plain single bed, his eyes looking blindly ahead of him as though he is lost in thought. There are dark circles under his eyes and it doesn't look like he's had any sleep.

"Hey Dad," I say, my voice surprisingly raspy and emotional.

Seeing my father like this brings back a lot of painful memories from those first few weeks after my mother's death. I'm unable to think more about it though because he quickly reacts to the sound of my voice turning towards me. I can see his eyes light up when he sees me and as they trail over my simple black dress, a sad smile slowly spreads across his lips. His reaction sends a surge of relief through me and I smile. It's good to see evidence that this loss is different than when my mother died.

"Hey, kiddo," he responds, using his regular term of endearment, as he reaches a hand out for me.

Walking towards him, I see that he has made a halfhearted attempt at tying his tie and his clothes look rumpled. Ignoring that for a moment, I take his outstretched hand and sit down next to him, he immediately takes his other hand and places it over our joined ones, tightening his hold as though he's trying to tell me that everything will be alright. That this time, things are different. I appreciate his silent assurance and it feels as though someone has just removed a giant weight off of my shoulders. Subconsciously, I must have been worrying about my father's reaction to his parents' death more than I realized. Leaning my head against his shoulder as I've done so many times growing up, we both just sit silently for a moment, both of us looking out the large window and out onto the clear, blue skies.

"He treating you okay?" he asks, his deep voice vibrating through my skin.

Tilting my head back, I meet my father's soft yet worried brown eyes and my heart warms at his concern. The subject of boys has never been something my father has felt comfortable talking to me about and vice versa, but my relationship with Edward feels different. I sit up so that I can easier face my father, noticing how my entire body lights up with joy at just the thought of my mate. I've never felt this way before.

"He's wonderful, Dad," I tell him and my father's mustache twitches as he simply grunts in response.

He doesn't look impressed and I can't stop the short laugh that escapes me.

"You don't believe me?" I ask him and he sends me an almost sly look.

"He better be treating you well, kiddo, if not he'll have the entire Swan family on his tail," he responds, deadly serious. "I guess I just worry. You both had a pretty rough start and I know they'll be some hurdles that you'll have to overcome," he pauses.

"I wish things could be easier for you, is all."

We sit in silence for a moment as I ponder his words, a wave of hurt and annoyance spreads through me reminding me of how my father and I still have quite a way to go in repairing our relationship. Unable to hide some of the pain, I remove my hands from his and stand up, walking towards the large window and looking out for a second as I try to figure out what I should say.

"Well, those hurdles might have been easier had you and Mom been honest with me from the beginning," I finally say, bitterness and hurt seeping into my tone.

"Bella," my father begins, but I interrupt him before he can say anything further. I need to get a few more things off of my chest before I can be ready to accept his explanation. I lift my hand to silence him and pace for a few seconds before I turn towards him to face him.

"No, Dad, listen. I understand that you and Mom thought you were doing what was best for me, I get it. The past is the past and I'm working on accepting that," I take a shaky breath.

"But you also promised that you'd be more forthcoming with me and yet I was still placed in the dark. That Council Meeting?"

Excruciating pain tears through my chest at the memory and I can see a look of helplessness spread across my father's face.

"It sounded like you were basically handing me off to Aro," my voice breaks, but I make sure to hold his gaze. His eyes widen and he quickly begins to argue.

"No, Bella, that was not -."

I interrupt him again.

"I know," my words clearly confuse him and his voice breaks off.

"Edward explained it to me. The reason why you had to come back and why you can't leave," I take a breath.

"I understand, Dad. You're the head of the Swan family now, you have your responsibilities to the Pack and I get that. I just wish **you** had been the one to tell me. I wish **you** had prepared me for some of the curveballs that have been thrown my way. I'm mated to a Beta now, a future Alpha, and I have no idea what I'm doing because I haven't been given the information I need! Information I deserve!" my voice rises as I'm finally able to put some of my insecurities into words.

The look on my father's face is one of deep regret and it physically hurts to see him like this, but I know our relationship can't start mending before we've laid it all out there. Feeling extremely vulnerable, I avert my gaze, my wolf rises within me and it looks as though she's trying to give me comfort. She looks proud of me.

Silence spreads yet again between my father and I, but this time it feels tense and strained. I can hear movement and the soft mumbling of people downstairs, but within these four walls it's as though both my father and I are afraid to even breathe. Luckily it doesn't take too long before my father breaks the silence by clearing his throat. My eyes are still fixed on the uneven floorboards as I'm still feeling extremely vulnerable after my outburst. My father's heavy footsteps move closer and soon the tips of his newly shined shoes enter my line of sight. His movements are slow, tentative almost, as though he is approaching some wild unfamiliar animal. Then he expels a deep sigh and suddenly I'm wrapped into his strong arms in a deeply awaited embrace. On instinct my arms find their way around his waist and I hold on tight, welcoming my father's comfort.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispers gruffly in my ear and tears immediately well up in my eyes.

I bury my nose in his chest and breathe him in. The familiarity of him and his tight hold on me is exactly what I've been missing. I've desperately been needing my Dad in all of this and finally it feels as though I have him. He holds me close for a long time, repeating those much needed words of apology, and it's as though I can feel some of the rifts in my heart begin to heal.

I don't know how long we stand there, all I know is when my father's hands tilt my head up to meet his eyes and he gently wipes away the remainder of my tears, I feel lighter somehow.

"I'm so proud of you, kiddo," he whispers gruffly and automatically my cheeks begin to heat with embarrassment.

"You've flourished here, did you know that? As a witch, a wolf and as a woman, you amaze me. And not only have you flourished, you have essentially done it on your own. You are the strongest person I know, Bella."

His words mean more to me than I can even begin to express, so I don't say a word.

"Edward is lucky to have you at his side, and the Pack? You are going to knock their socks off, kiddo, trust me," he tells me confidently and my heart warms at his words.

My eyes drop slightly to his tie and I pull back slightly so that I can redo it. Sending him a scolding look, he suppresses a laugh and allows me to work my magic. My father was never good at tying his own tie, so it was something that my mother taught me at a very young age. As I work, my father tries to start a conversation.

"So, did Edward tell you what to expect today?"

His words make me smile as they prove to me that my father is truly trying to do what I've asked.

"I think so, yeah, but please feel free," I respond, concentrating on my task.

He clears his throat again before explaining in great detail exactly what I can expect from the day's ceremony. Most of it, I've heard before, but I welcome the repetition and the fact that my father is making an effort means more to me than I can say.

When there is a soft knock at the door, my father and I both turn in surprise. Edward's bright eyes meet mine and I can feel how happy he is for me. There's a slight hint of uncertainty and perhaps even fear coming from him, but I quickly realize that it's because of my father. The look he's sending Edward is one of deep suspicion and threat. I lightly punch him in the shoulder and he quickly changes his expression to his usual stoic one, but I can easily see the humor in his eyes.

"Daddy, be nice," I warn him and walk over to my mate.

As soon as my hand touches his, a ripple of pleasure rolls through me and it's as though something clicks into place deep inside of me. Edward quickly pulls me to his side and tightens his hold around me. When I'm safely tucked against his side, he looks up and meets my father's gaze again. I can see a softness cross my father's face and recognize that although he puts on a Papa-Bear persona in front of my mate, my father is in all honesty truly happy for us both.

"The wake is about to begin," Edward declares and I can see how my father rolls his shoulders back, preparing himself for what I know will be a difficult day for him.

"Then let's get this show on the road," my father replies and takes the lead as we all make our way down the steps to the first floor.

The wake and funeral are heartbreaking and beautiful all at the same time. I stay between my father and Edward for most of the proceedings and I'm able to stay focused and not become distracted by constant looks and soft whispers pointed in my direction. This is our first appearance as a couple, for Edward and myself, but at the same time it's my role as Nanna and Pop's granddaughter that is my main focus. It's strange, but it's as though I'm able to ignore everything else aside from the unity of my extended family and mate, which makes me feel strong and sure during this moment.

When the time comes for the caskets to descend, I don't even hesitate as I step forward and pay my final respects with Edward by my side. Likewise, when some of the men are supposed to begin shoveling the large pile of dirt next to the two graves, I don't even think twice when I leave the safety and comfort of Edward's arms and call upon the earth to do my bidding. The Earth immediately responds to my command and begins to cover my grandparents' caskets and fill those two deep graves. My reaction feels like the most natural thing in the world. This, using my gifts as a witch to help my family, is **my** responsibility. It's my duty to help the Pack in any way that I can.

Wanting everything to be perfect for Nanna and Pop, I spend some extra time and coax the grass to grow faster and prepare the seeds of some wildflowers that will sprout up in just a few days over these newly covered, adjacent graves. The extra attention and connection to the Earth in this area makes me certain that my grandparents' have successfully been put to rest. This beautiful spot is exactly where they were meant to be and it gives me an incredible sense of peace.

When I finally turn around I see that the crowd has been dissolved and most of my family has begun to move towards the changing areas down at the barn. My eyes immediately search out Edward and it doesn't take me long to find him about a stone toss away talking to Alice and Jasper. They look as though they are in deep conversation so I quickly avert my gaze. I still don't feel ready to meet any one of Edward's sisters and I'll gladly put it off for as long as I can. Soon, my perusing eyes lock onto a lonely figure of a very familiar female whose unresponsive eyes appear to be transfixed by the heart shaped headstone belonging to our grandparents. Leah. She doesn't appear to have moved even an inch from her spot at the foot of the two graves where our entire family gathered after we paid our final respects. She's standing there alone now as though she's frozen, her face is completely blank and unresponsive, but I can sense that there is a storm brewing inside of her, just below the surface.

From what I've gathered, Nanna and Pop basically raised Leah and I know that her grief and sorrow must be excruciating and profound. However, my impression of her is that she's trying to push it back for some reason and I don't know why. Slowly, I make my way towards her, but she doesn't respond, clearly lost in thought. It pains me to see her like this, so when I'm close enough, I decide I need to do what I can to pull her out of this and help her in any way that I can.

"You okay?" I ask softly and her body jumps as she startles. Her eyes shoot to mine, confirming my thoughts.

There's a war in her alright. An absolutely devastated look crosses her features and she holds her breath for a second before she answers my question.

"No," she pauses. "I just want this day to be over," she reveals honestly and I can relate.

I nod and tentatively reach out to take her hand to show my support. Thankfully she accepts it and I envelope her icy hand with mine.

"Yeah," I agree and we both allow a moment of silence as we stand together in front of our grandparents' two graves.

Nanna and Pop's two granddaughters. Yet again I feel compelled to connect with the Earth again and the intense comfort and joy that I feel brings tears to my eyes. I don't allow myself to deepen the connection and it doesn't take long before I feel the familiar weight of someone watching, so I send a quick whisper of thanks and then open my eyes. Leah's dark eyes are curious and I can feel my cheeks heat at the attention.

"I was just connecting to the Earth," I begin, trying to explain.

Leah simply nods, but I know that it must be difficult for her to understand. An idea pops into my head and I decide that perhaps my experience with this specific area might bring her some comfort.

"This is a beautiful spot, Leah. Even in their death they will stay connected to a land that they have lived on for most of their lives. This is what they would have wanted."

I can see that my words have hit their mark, because I can clearly see a slight crack in Leah's perfectly placed mask of indifference. My heart goes out to her, she needs to grieve. Then as soon as that small hint of vulnerability comes to view, it is quickly buried and pushed back.

"We need to go and phase," she tells me and turns away from me.

The lifelessness in her tone completely shatters me and it takes me a moment to compose myself before I can rush after her. She must feel me approach, because she slows down to allow me to walk next to her. This makes me feel hopeful that perhaps when all of this is over she'll open up and when she does, I'll be there. We walk together towards the barn in comfortable silence.

The next element of the ceremonies today is the one I'm most nervous about. The human part of us have now had their chance to say their goodbyes, but now it's time for our wolves to do the same. Both Edward and my father have done their very best to prepare me, but since it isn't anything I've experienced before, I still feel uneasy. Then there is also the fact that Edward and I are expected to join Carlisle and Esme in our wolf forms to lead the Pack in song. Edward has assured me that it will come naturally and that I just need to hand over the reins to my wolf, but that's part of what makes me hesitant. The way my wolf has been acting the past few days is very unusual and to be honest, I don't know if I trust her. I guess we'll just have to see what happens.

I'm lost in my own thoughts when Leah's confident strides suddenly falter and she comes to a complete stop just outside the female section of the changing area. I almost stumble over my own two feet when I try to stop myself and figure out what Leah is reacting to. The look that spreads across her face is one of complete despair and for a millisecond I wonder if the protective shield she's been holding around herself is about to burst. Before I can even respond, she turns around and runs away as fast as she possibly can.

"Leah!"

I hear from behind me as I watch my cousin's body transform into her stunning brindle colored wolf before she shoots out of sight at an incredible speed, as though hell is chasing her. Anger rises as I turn around to see who on earth could cause such a painful reaction from my beloved cousin.

The woman I see in front of me is about my age, her dark complexion proof of her Native American heritage. Her eyes are fixed on where Leah's wolf has disappeared and the longing and pain I can see clearly written on her face helps me connect the dots. This is Emily, Leah's best friend who out of nowhere ended up imprinting with Leah's then boyfriend, Sam. They had both completely shattered my cousin's heart. Rage and a surge of protectiveness so strong completely takes control of my body. Before I know what is happening, I've pushed Emily violently against a nearby wall and I'm pressing the outer side of one arm against her neck as I seethe in anger.

"You stay the hell away from her!"

For once my wolf and I are reacting in complete agreement.


	17. My Wolf

_**AN: Hello, my dear friends! Than you all for some wonderful reviews for my double posting last Friday. Some of you were a little surprised with how strongly Bella (and Leah) reacted to Emily. Leah is very clear, she knows that Emily and Sam couldn't help themselves in regards to the imprint, however, losing her first love is still extremely painful for her and she doesn't want to talk to Emily; especially not during a funeral. Bella loves her cousin and she will do anything in her power to protect her. **_

_**Enjoy, my dears!**_

_**Bad-Ass-Bella to the rescue!**_

* * *

**My Wolf**

Emily's dark eyes widen as I tighten my hold on her neck. I can see that she's struggling with the sudden loss of air and she's trying to fight me, but her efforts do nothing to alter the firm grip I have on her. I don't even care when her face begins to turn red and she tries to get my attention. She hurt my cousin and she needs to pay. My lips twitch as my wolf's snarl rises within me, seeking to be let out. At this moment my wolf and I have somehow merged together, much in the same way as just before renewing our blood bond, but this time Edward is nowhere in sight. Leaning closer and I push her even harder against the wall and she immediately stills her movements. A rush of power runs through me and I like it. It's as though I'm compelled to teach this pack member a lesson and I'm enjoying it.

"Do you understand me?"

I don't even recognize my own voice. It's much deeper than usual and dangerous. I'm convinced that if someone made a recording and played it off for me, I'd probably laugh and say that they had lost their minds. Right now, however, I'm deadly serious. Emily is trying to nod and respond, but she isn't able to move much because of my iron grip. Her fingers are clawing against my skin as she tries to fight me, but it's as though I can't even feel it. In the edge of my mind I can recognize that she is drifting closer and closer to unconsciousness, and a sliver of concern breaks through. The lack of air is doing its job.

Suddenly, there is a shuffle of movement behind me and a loud growl rumbles through the air. I snap my head around to see whomever it is that is stupid enough to try and come between me and my prey. The red rage coloring my vision causes me to take awhile before I'm actually able to recognize the emerald eyes of my human mate. Edward?

All of the sudden, it's as if someone has dowsed me with a bucket of icy cold water and the reality of what I'm doing hits me like a ton of bricks. I quickly release my hold on Emily and step back as though I've been scorched. She immediately breaks out into a coughing fit and falls onto her hands and knees as she gasps for breath. An unfamiliar male rushes to her side and begins to comfort her. Edward is carefully approaching me with his arms open in front of his body as if to show me that he's unarmed and to dissuade an attack; from me.

The severity of what I've just done begins to dawn on me and suddenly my entire body is racked by a wave of powerful trembles and my breathing reaches an almost hysterical pitch. Before I know what is going on, Edward rushes towards me and quickly wraps me into his arms, holding me tightly against him as he whispers soothing words into my ears. I close my eyes and simply hold on as my body is overcome by something that feels like a seizure, but I soon recognize it as a full blown panic attack.

I have no idea how much time passes before I'm finally able to breathe normally, but for some reason I don't think it's as long as my previous attacks from when I was younger. Edward must feel the change in me, because he immediately leans back so that he can study my face while still keeping a firm hold around my body. Whatever he sees must please him, because in a matter of seconds his lips fall on mine in an almost frantic pace and every inch of my body melts against his as his mouth takes complete control of me. My body lights up under his touch and a tidal wave of heat flows through every fiber of my being. When he finally lets up on his assault, my heart is racing in my chest and I'm trembling beneath his touch in a very different way than earlier.

"You are absolutely incredible," he whispers in complete awe, but when my brows furrow in confusion, he tilts my head so that I can meet his gaze.

Electric green flashes before me and he swirls his hips sensually against me, revealing just how turned on he is. My body immediately reacts and I'm temporarily distracted by the surge of desire that completely overshadows everything else. Edward's nostrils flare as though he can smell what he's doing to me, and a deep groan rumbles through him as I, without even a single thought, begin to thrust my lower body against his.

"NO!" he commands and I can't hold back the moan that falls from my lips at his dominant tone. My wolf loves this side of him.

Edward's hands reach down and he holds my hips tightly with an almost iron grip as he moves his lower body away from mine. I swear I could cry from the loss of physical contact, but before I can object, he quickly explains himself.

"We need to phase and join the rest of the Pack for the Wolf Ceremony. If we weren't already late I'd happily allow this to continue. I can't even begin to tell you how hot you looked holding Emily up against the wall like that," he rushes out and my heart skips a beat when I see how his eyes darken with lust.

Instead of dousing the sizzling desire inside of me with even more fuel, Edward's words have a rather opposite effect on me and I immediately feel more like myself. The shock of what I just did to Emily is now at the forefront of my mind.

"Jesus, is she going to be okay?" I ask and I instantly see the change in Edward as well.

His electric green eyes are quickly replaced by that familiar emerald color and I can breathe out a sigh of relief when I see that we are now on the same page.

"Yeah, she's fine. Wolf-shifter, remember?" Edward responds shortly trying to reassure me, but it doesn't really hit home. I attacked someone and I probably wouldn't have stopped if Edward hadn't stepped in.

Edward shoots a quick look at his watch and swears.

"We're late," he declares before gently leading me into an empty stall in one of the changing rooms.

I don't even know if we are in the male or female section, all I know is that this room is much larger than the one I used when I first came here because it easily fits us both and I can feel Edward's urgency. We need to hurry. Edward is pulling off his clothes and I soon begin to do the same. I'm still a little shaken up over everything that happened and my fingers feel numb as I try to unzip my dress. Luckily, Edward is quickly there to help me and swiftly pulls down the zipper. It doesn't take me long to remove the rest of my clothing. There's a strange whoosh and a soft crackle in the air and when I turn, I'm met by Edward's midnight wolf staring back at me. He releases an urgent bark enticing an affectionate smile to spread across my lips.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," I tell him as I allow the tell tale tingles to spread all across my body as I too phase into my wolf.

When my paws hit the wooden floor, I shake my head for a second and stretch my wolf's strong muscles. I haven't phased since that night Edward and my wolf ended up finding one another and that feels like an entire lifetime ago. She feels different for some reason, but I can't put my finger on it. Internally, I glance over at my wolf and I can't shake the feeling that there is something she knows that I don't. When I turn our head to face Edward, my wolf immediately wags our tail in happiness. I'm still in control of our body, but I can feel how desperately my wolf wants to take over the reins. I'm not ready to do that just yet though.

I'm kind of distracted by my thoughts as my wolf slowly begins to trot over towards the door. Edward was so eager for us to go and meet the others, so I figure that we need to get going as quickly as possible. When he suddenly cuts me off, I'm completely taken off guard. He's pushing his snout and the top of his head against me almost as though he's trying to turn me around. What the hell? My wolf yelps out in confusion when Edward's wolf suddenly appears to enhance his efforts. He clearly isn't letting up, so I decide to do what he wants and turn my wolf around. As soon as I do, understanding dawns on me about at the same time as I'm completely overcome by acute shock.

There's a mirror in this changing room and Edward has been trying to get me to turn around and look at my wolf form in the reflection. Staring back at me are the bright blue eyes of a very powerful wolf. A wolf that is about the same massive size as my mate and who radiates agility and strength unlike anything I've ever seen. It takes me a moment, but soon I see that this is the same wolf that I saw yesterday, when I disabled all of those traps. This is the same white wolf that looks very much like the wolf I've lived with ever since I first phased, but at the same time is absolutely nothing like her. This is how I imagined my wolf would look if she was born a full blooded wolf, not a mix like myself. By some miracle, my skinny, weak, halfling wolf has transformed into a magnificent wolf that oozes confidence and demands respect.

What the hell?

Apparently, we don't have time to fully consider this vast change in my wolf-form any further because Edward is clearly impatient and barks out before pushing his head against the wolf appropriate swinging doors of our changing room. I quickly follow and as soon as our paws hit the ground we are off. Now, you know that feeling when you go from a run down car and either exchange it or simply test drive a sleek, powerful and brand new vehicle? Well, that's what my wolf's new body basically feels like. She is able to give Edward a run for his money in our short race. In fact, I'm pretty sure she would have beaten him, if it weren't for the fact that she had to follow Edward's lead to find the rest of the Pack.

Internally I can feel how my wolf also shares my excitement and again I can feel how she's carefully nudging me for the permission to take the lead. I haven't experienced her do this many times before, and I can feel that she is trying to ask respectfully and not fight me for it. When Edward begins to slow and the scent of several other wolves hits my nose, I decide that I'm going to need her confidence, strength and instinct. Worst case scenario, I'll just have to fight her to return the control again.

As I give her the reins, she quickly shakes our wolf's head and I can feel how I'm pushed to the side. It's a little unnerving, but I try not to think too much about it. We are walking side by side with Edward's dark wolf as we enter the large meadowlike area where I've been told that the Pack meets at least once a month to allow their wolves to socialize and have some fun together. Looking around, I realize that it isn't far from where the first traps were found and, if I remember correctly from the day before, I believe this was the area where I found the most traps. I can't be a hundred percent sure, but I make a mental note of it to ask Edward about it later. There aren't any wolves exactly where we are, but I can smell their scent around the entire area. Edward speeds up slightly and I can suddenly see that there is a large rock up ahead and it is surrounded by wolves.

"_Here goes nothing,"_ I think as we reach the outskirts of the perfectly formed half circle and every single wolf turns around to watch us. My wolf actually snorts back at me as though she finds my comment silly and stupid.

Edward's wolf turns his head at the sound and waits patiently for my wolf to join him at his side again. Then he focuses his attention on leading us safely into the center. I can feel the heavy gazes and soft shuffles of movement as Edward and I make our way towards what I believe is called the "pulpit". I'm practically freaking out just watching everything, but my wolf is steady and calm. She bares her teeth and growls slightly on a few occasions, but for the most part she simply follows Edward with her head held high, like a queen. Although I'm watching the whole thing on the edge of my seat, ready to step in if need be, I couldn't be prouder of her than I am in this moment.

When we get closer to the center, I recognize Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward Sr. and an unfamiliar female wolf that I believe must be Edward's grandmother standing together on one side of the large rock. For a second I wonder if my usually temperamental wolf is going to lose it and attack, forcing me to step in, but she doesn't even react. My extended family is standing on the opposite side of the Cullens and I release a sigh of relief when Edward directs us past **my** family instead of his, before we both jump up onto the large rock and take our places next to Carlisle and Esme who are waiting for us at the top.

My breath catches in my throat as I glance down at every single member of the pack in their wolf forms. It is an astonishing and quite humbling sight. Each and every one of those wolf-shifters below play an essential part in our Pack as a whole, and for the first time I begin to comprehend the depth of responsibility Edward has tried to explain to me as Beta and future Alpha. All of these people, each with their own personalities, gifts, traits and opinions, are our responsibility to assist and lead in any way that we can. The magnitude of that task begins to bear down on my shoulders and I can feel my stomach sink. I don't even know where to begin. Yet again, my wolf makes a small snorting sound as if she's trying to tell me to stop worrying. Before I am able to respond, however, there is a strange shift in the entire Pack and complete silence begins to spread. I feel it within my wolf as her body tenses in anticipation. It's as though we are all waiting for something in complete suspense and I have no idea what it could be.

Then Carlisle's wolf tilts his massive silver-grey head back, pointing his snout to the darkening night sky, opens his mouth and fills the air with an earth shaking howl that flows over me like a tidal wave of fluttering butterflies. Tears immediately spring to my eyes at the beauty and almost bottomless grief that our Alpha is portraying in his song. Reacting completely on instinct, my wolf also tilts her head back and joins his song. Her howl is absolutely gorgeous, sending goosebumps all over my skin. Soon, every single member of the Pack raises their voices and joins us in bidding farewell to two beloved pack members. The emotions that our continuous song conjures up inside of me is unlike anything I've ever experienced before. It's like I can feel every single pack member's pain and sorrow of this heartbreaking loss, but at the same time I can also feel their gratitude and love as if it were my own. They are honoring the memory of Nanna and Pop in a way that I will remember and cherish for the rest of my life.

I have no idea how long we stand there and sing together, but after a while the song begins to die down and by the end there are only three voices left; Billy, my father and Carlisle. They sing together for a moment longer and a round of new tears rise to my eyes at their absolutely heartbreaking song. Then both Billy and my father stop, and Carlisle concludes the ceremony by releasing one final powerful, yet lonely, howl. Then everything is silent, as though we are all yet again waiting in suspense for a sign of some sort to show us what we should do next.

When Esme's wolf softly trots over to her husband and lovingly pushes his head up from its bowed and almost broken position, it feels as though a wave of relief rolls over every single pack member and they all begin to mirror her movements. Each mated couple lovingly caresses one another with licks and affectionate touches, then they move on to their children and so forth. I've been told that wolves are affectionate and social creatures, but this is my first experience with it on such a large scale. It completely takes me off guard and I'm overwhelmed by it all.

My wolf, however, is a natural. She is again doing exactly what is expected of her and even when both Carlisle and Esme move forward to show their affection, from Alpha to Beta, I'm quite shocked when she allows them both to move close enough for a gentle cuddle. That anger she's shown has been pushed away for this ceremony. Carlisle's wolf tentatively licks her face as though he doesn't really trust her, and then quickly pulls back, but Esme nuzzles her snout against my wolf's neck for a long time and she appears to be absolutely fine with it. She continues following Edward's lead and I'm pleased to see that my mate decides to jump down to greet my family first, instead of going to his own. I really don't think it's a good idea to push it and cuddling Edward Sr. and Rosalie, doesn't seem like a smart thing to do.

The perfectly formed half circle around the pulpit has been dispersed, but from what I can see no one has left. They've simply all spread out around the area, some begin to play, other's lay down and relax, while others again sniff around and explore. Each pack member is free to do what they please and the mood is relaxed and happy; a strong contrast to what we've just experienced during the wake, funeral and wolf-ceremony. It's like tension that has just been released in some way and it feels incredible. There is a strange sense of overall acceptance that I've never felt before. Everyone appears to be happy about simply being able to be together in their wolf forms and as a pack. There is a wonderful feeling of unity in the air and my wolf is openly excited and happy about just being a part of this. I realize that this is exactly what she's been missing for all these years and what Edward was trying to explain to me about how wolves need their Pack. I had no idea that this camaraderie even existed.

Another thing that Edward wasn't kidding about, was the fact that I'd probably be surprised by how my wolf's emotions would affect me. He described it as a rollercoaster of emotions and he was right. I've gone from the darkest corners of deep and agonizing sorrow to elation and giddiness in a manner of a few minutes. It's a very weird feeling, but strangely I like it.

When we arrive where my family is gathered, I quickly notice that Leah is missing and wonder what might have happened. Her scent is still lingering in the air, so I know she couldn't have left too long ago. Before I have the chance to search for her, my wolf is suddenly rammed to the ground. We hit the ground with a thud, but in a matter of seconds we're back on our feet, teeth on show and ears back, ready to take on my attacker. Again, I'm struck by the complete change in her emotions. Ice-blue, almost white eyes, meet mine and my wolf and I both quickly recognize our attacker as my cousin, Jacob. He is looking back at me with his tongue hanging out of his mouth as though he's laughing. Humor begins to build inside of me and I can feel how anticipation spreads throughout my wolf's body. Jake's wolf has made the first move, but my wolf is ready to play.

We circle each other for a moment and I can sense how Jacob's cream colored wolf is testing me with sharp movements here and there, just to see how my wolf reacts. We've attracted a crowd, I can feel them behind me, but my wolf is completely focused on her opponent in front of us. She's always been very agile, but now… Wow. She's amazing. After a few teasing and taunting movements, Jacob's wolf finally makes his move and suddenly our wolves are caught in an intense battle for dominance. Although it certainly looks and feels very violent, my cousin doesn't hurt us at all and I can feel how my wolf is easily meeting each attack with one of her own. She is a force to be reckoned with and Jacob is quickly realizing it.

Suddenly, there's a flash of dark fur in my line of sight and my wolf is yet again tackled to the ground. She quickly snarls and snaps her teeth fighting whomever it is, but the responding growl sends a thrill through her and she immediately stops moving all together. I'm curious about the change in her reaction. The wolf that just interrupted our battle, has buried his teeth deep into her neck, but all I can feel is a light pressure. My wolf is in no pain at all, in fact, she appears to like it quite a bit. The wolf holds on for a second longer to see if she truly has stopped her fight and then gives her an almost loving nip, before releasing his hold as he moves back.

When our eyes meet the electric green of our mate, it's as though a charge of electricity begins to hum between us. Our bond snaps to life like a whip and I can feel my wolf's strong body tremble under his hypnotic gaze. The feelings that rise between us are even more intense as a wolf. From our point of view beneath him, both my wolf and I are able to lie back and appreciate what a magnificent creature he is: strong, commanding, powerful… He takes my breath away in any shape or form. I don't think my wolf truly understands why he decided to go between Jacob and herself and stop the fight, but she seems quite content and openly surrenders to Edward's command… for now.

It's clear that Edward's wolf also realizes that his mate is giving up a little too easily, because he sends her a knowing look before leaning over and covering her face with affectionate licks and gentle nudges. It is the sweetest thing I think I've ever seen. My serious and powerful Beta wolf resembles a cute and playful pup in his actions. After a moment with some wonderful cuddles, Edward leads me around the area as though he wants to show me around. Several wolves come over to greet us and Quil, Seth and Embry stay on our tail. I'm repeatedly dragged into a playful wrestle with them. I win every single time, which seems to please them immensely. Jake has trotted over to a larger group of wolves that appear to be fighting a little more seriously. There is one wolf in particular that seems to be taking a rather significant beating. It's a skinny male wolf with his tail between his legs in clear submission. I wonder who it is and why all of the other wolves appear to be treating him so poorly. My wolf, however, doesn't really care, accepting the actions as something normal.

As we pass by their fighting ring, Jake's wolf suddenly barks out and I can feel how my wolf's ears perk up in interest. All of the attention in the large group is instantly fixed on my mate. Jake's wolf continues to taunt Edward with barks and excited body movements. Edward's wolf, however, stares back with an almost bored expression and looks completely relaxed and happy where he is. Apparently, my wolf wants him to do whatever it is that Jake wants him to do, because she walks around her mate, dragging her body against his before pushing her nose under his chin. He growls softly at her as though he's trying to tell her that he's on to her. He understands that she's trying to convince him to do whatever it is that Jake wants him to do. Then he briefly nuzzles his face against hers, before accepting Jake's challenge and moves into the "fight circle" with slow and almost lazy steps.

My wolf makes herself comfortable and is clearly pleased with herself for convincing him to join. She must really like watching Edward's display of power and fighting prowess, because she yelps out her excitement with every single win that he has. Apparently, this little fight ring is a training session for any- and everyone that wants to be tested. By stepping into it, Edward has accepted to take on whoever feels like a fight. He does so with an expertise unlike anything I've ever seen and one by one they all lose, surprisingly quickly I might ad. They appear to be falling into line, moving from the weakest to the strongest members of the Pack.

After a large handful of very easy wins, a larger wolf steps onto the field with dancing honey-colored eyes. My wolf sniffs in deeply and I quickly recognize the scent as Emmett. The other wolves begin to bark out in excitement, clearly aware that this will be a more interesting battle. Edward watches how Emmett moves around the circle with ease revealing nothing. The difference in just how Emmett moves is remarkable compared to the others, he is an excellent fighter. My wolf rises to her feet, clearly excited to see how this battle will go and maybe even get a few tips and ideas out of it. She has not been impressed by the other contenders up until now. As a human, I worry for Edward's well-being, but my worries are quickly squashed.

When Emmett finally attacks, the two wolves roll around and battle it out for much longer than the previous opponents, but in a strange way it looks as though Edward is almost playing with Emmett. Very soon it is clear to everyone that even Emmett is no match for Edward's expert fighting and sheer size. In a matter of minutes (and not seconds like the others), Emmett is forced to submit and he too must face his loss. When he does it almost looks as though he's laughing and both he and Edward share a playful and silly goodbye before Emmett leaves the circle, proving how good friends they are.

I watch to see where Emmett disappears to, and my heart stutters when I'm suddenly met by Rosalie's strong gaze. This time, my wolf reacts in the way I expected her to. She immediately bares her teeth and bend her head down, tensing her muscles as though she's preparing for attack. Rosalie is far away and I can feel how Quil, Seth and Embry jump to their feet to search for whatever threat it is that I'm reacting to. Rosalie holds my gaze and doesn't react as my wolf snarls angrily in her direction. Suddenly, Jake moves into my line of sight as though he's trying to step between us and I see that Emmett is pulling Rosalie away as well. Growls continue to flow from my mouth as my wolf struggles to calm herself. She turns her back to the circle and bites into a branch that she finds on the ground, absolutely destroying it. It takes off some of the edge and soon my wolf is back to normal. When she turns around again however, a powerful red rage surges through her like an exploding volcano. Any control that I might have on her is completely demolished as she sprints forward with lethal precision. Her target? A russet colored female wolf who has managed to close in on Edward and is currently rubbing the side of her body against his. Something in my brain clicks and I can actually feel how our minds merge together as my anger rises as well. I've caught a whiff of the unfamiliar wolf's scent… It's Jessica.


	18. Marking My Territory

_**Hello, my lovelies! **_

_**I think some of you have been waiting for this. A little warning for this chapter, there is quite a bit of violence and a graphic lemon. I really hope you like it. **_

_**I am back at work and things are super hectic. I haven't had time to write, so I don't have the next chapter ready. I might have time this weekend, but on Sunday we celebrate our Constitution Day and it is a big celebration. I will have a long weekend next week, so we will see. Wanted to get this out to you guys! **_

_**Thank you again for all your support and love!**_

* * *

**Marking My Territory**

* * *

I'm not really able to recall everything that happens next, but what I can say is that I'm successfully able to remove Jessica's wolf from Edward. I must have thrown her off of him in some way, because as I take a protective stance between her and my mate, I see her body land with a thud quite a distance away from us and can hear a yelp of pain come from her. Keeping my eyes locked on to her reclined form, I lift and wag my tail to show confidence as I bare my sharp teeth while soft growls of warning fall from my lips. Jessica shakes her head as though she's momentarily confused, but then rises back up on all fours. I can hear Edward behind me, but before anyone can get between me and my prey, I sprint towards her again. She must catch sight of me because she quickly tries to escape by running away. A wicked smile spreads within and excitement immediately fills my belly. I love a good chase. It makes the hunt and final kill so much more rewarding.

She's fast, I notice, but I'm faster. Deciding to play with her a little, I cut her off on several occasions, increasing and declining my speed to confuse her. I'm intent on building as much fear in her as possible before I take her out. She might believe that she is leading the chase, but she's not, I'm leading her exactly where I want her. I remember there being a cliff nearby with a substantial drop that basically comes out of nowhere and she is headed straight for it. I don't want her to fall over the cliff without getting to play with her first, so I slow down slightly. I do, however, want her to feel like she has no escape. She needs to pay for setting her sights on my mate, no one touches him but me, and I am more than willing to be the one to teach her a lesson.

I can see when she realizes her fatal mistake and I allow myself a moment to stop completely and enjoy watching the panic rising in her as she paces, frantically searching for an out. There is none and the thrill of her visible fear brings me infinite satisfaction. As I step out onto the small shelf she's trapped on, I can hear her soft whimpers and see how her body shakes with fear. Pathetic. I growl, my entire chest rumbling with an earth shaking sound. She collapses down on the ground in submission, sticking her tail between her legs as she begs for compassion. My strong jaws snap together in a loud crack and I can feel my mouth fill with water. I am so overcome with rage that all I can think about is how I am going to tear her apart piece by piece.

As soon as I close in on her I can physically feel her fear, her whimpers and yelps grow desperate and they are like music to my ears. She's begging for her life, but she's already dug her grave. Suddenly she makes a sharp movement as though she's about to make a run for it and in that exact moment I attack. Aiming for her neck, I quickly pin her to the ground and sink my sharp teeth into her thick fur, thrashing my head sharply from side to side. Her sharp cries of pain are overshadowed by my loud snarls as she helplessly tries to fight against my powerful hold. Her efforts are useless and I can feel how her body quickly goes limp when she realizes that she's lost. I'm more powerful than she is and she doesn't stand a chance against my hold. I feel her flesh tear beneath my bite and soon a rush of warm blood touches my tongue. I've won, but my victory doesn't feel as I'd hoped. She's given up too easily and I don't like it.

Annoyed by her lack of fight, I release my hold around her neck and push her even further to the ground as I bend down directly above her face so that she can see her own blood trickle down my muzzle. I suddenly realize that it isn't just her lack of fight that is annoying me. My anger isn't really with her wolf, it's with her human form. Unable to focus on anything other than my lust for revenge, I quickly compel my body to phase into my human form. Using both hands, I press them on either side of her throat and force her wolf eyes to mine.

"PHASE!" I scream out my command and she has the nerve to hesitate. Phasing when injured is extremely painful, but she doesn't have a choice. I won't relent until she does my bidding.

I bend down, my face a hair's breadth away from her sharp teeth.

"PHASE!" I repeat, my tone much lower, but lethal.

Immediately her body reacts and begins to tremble under my grip on her neck. She barks out in pain as her body transforms from wolf to human. When her human face finally appears, I fist my hand in her long hair and drag her over to the very edge of the cliff as she screams out in pain and fights against me. I don't stop, and in an aggressive move, I force her to her feet and grab a tight hold around her neck and push her backwards so that her feet are safely placed on the ground, but her body… her body is dangerously tilted backwards into thin air. The blood from the wound on her neck is oozing out beneath my fingers, making her skin slick and slippery. I feel an evil smile spread across my lips as I see evidence of terror cross her features.

Her eyes widen with deep fear as she suddenly realizes what a dangerous position she's in and she tightly grasps a hold of my arm, holding on as tight as she can.

"Bella, please," she whispers, her sugary sweet voice making my skin crawl and I tighten my grip around her neck.

The blood lust I felt with Emily is nothing compared to this. I want this woman dead and I yearn to be the one to do it. It is a powerful and all-consuming emotion.

"Shut up," I tell and push her even further backwards and she immediately responds by screaming out in fear before tears begin to stream down her face.

Acting as though I've changed my mind, I pull her towards me and I watch as hope and relief flash in her eyes. I hold her gaze with a hard expression and speak with tightly clenched teeth.

"You touched my mate."

She frantically begins to shake her head.

"It was an accident," she explains, hysteria in her tone.

"You want him."

There is an absolutely deadly edge to my tone.

"No, I swear!" she denies and my anger surges.

She's just as pathetic as her wolf, begging for her pitiful life instead of fighting me. I push her back again, as far as she can go without falling and she wails out in panic and sobs.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" I scream and I can feel how her entire body is trembling with fear.

"OKAY!" she responds with a shout. "OKAY! Yes, I wanted him!"

"I said WANT, not WANTED!" I interrupt her and it's as though something snaps in her and a smile instantly spreads across my lips at the change in her. She's angry now, she's fighting.

"YES! I want him! Is that what you want to hear?! He is a handsome fucker and a beast in bed, is that what you wan-."

In a flash I've pulled her away from the cliff and I'm on her, hitting, scratching, biting and she is fighting me with everything she has. It's wild, violent and barbaric and although she gets in a few punches and slaps of her own, I don't feel a thing. I'm able to get her onto the ground and this time both of my hands find her neck and I begin to tighten my hold. Her face begins to turn red and she is fighting tooth and nail to gain her freedom, but I'm able to hold her down.

I can feel how her heartbeat races under my fingers and feel how the fight leaves her body as she hovers just above unconsciousness. That's when I lighten my hold and lean forward to whisper in her ear.

"Edward is **my** mate. He is **mine**. You may have had him before, but that is over. If you or your wolf so much as look at him the wrong way, I will end you."

Then I move off of her and rise to my feet. When I do, I suddenly become aware that we are not alone. Four pairs of unreadable wolf eyes look back at me, Edward, Jasper, Jacob and Carlisle. There is a strange whooshing sound in my ears as an odd sensation flows through my body separating my human self from my wolf. With a shocked exhale I'm pulled back to reality and my usual self… My usual self who would never even hurt a fly… My breathing grows unsteady and I stumble, struggling to keep my body upright as everything that just happened rushes over me. I lose my footing, but strong arms wrap around me and I immediately recognize my mate's rich scent. Edward makes a move to pick me up and lift me into his arms, but although my wolf and I no longer share the same mind, I'm still affected by her incredibly intense emotions and she is rather pissed off at her mate. The swell of renewed anger gives me the strength I need to regain my footing and I'm able to push his arms away. I can feel his confusion at my dismissal, but the only thing that matters to me right now is to get away from everything, so I do.

I move past the three remaining wolves and, surprisingly, it doesn't even bother me that I'm as naked as I was the day I was born. Edward follows behind at a distance, but I try not to give him any of my attention. Walking blindly through the uneven forest, I desperately try to sort through my emotions and try to figure out why I'm so angry at Edward. Everything I'm feeling, however, is a big mess and sorting through it feels like an impossible task. I feel like I could explode at any moment at the intensity of it all. The powerful adrenaline that is still pumping through me is proof that it will most likely take a while before I am able to calm down. Inhaling deeply, a sweet and enticing smell enters my nose and I immediately change course so that I can search it out. I finally feel as though I have a purpose and that brings me a small sense of calm.

I don't know how long we walk for, but soon recognition dawns on me. We are in that same ravine where we found those first traps. Glancing around the area, I realize that the almost intoxicating smell that I've followed comes from the soft moss that is scattered around the sides of the ravine. It looks so comfortable and I feel how my wolf is urging me to lie down and -. The rush of hot desire that thunders through me, takes me completely off guard. I'm vaguely reminded by Victoria's not so subtle hints as to why wolf-shifters usually come to this area. The moss' scent appears to act like an aphrodisiac. I have no idea why I didn't react to it earlier, but Jesus… This is some potent shit.

Turning around abruptly, my eyes flash to the magnificent specimen of a man that is standing only a few feet away. Hot lust erupts deep within me like a volcano and soon my entire body is shaking with anticipation. I can see a flash of the bright green of his wolf eyes as he meets my gaze, but he appears to be fighting it for some reason. He is standing at the edge of the area next to a massive tree, one of his hands is flexing against the bark as though he's either trying to steady himself or hold himself back.

The hunter inside of me awakens as all of my attention hones in on this acute desire that has suddenly risen inside of me like a blazing fire. Moving slowly, as though I'm worried my prey will bolt, I walk towards him. As I close in on him, I quickly discover exactly how affected he is by this. Every single muscle in his body is tense and at the sight of his lengthening erection I feel a delicious thrill roll through me. Closing my eyes for a second I pause as the muscles in my lower stomach convulse with pleasure. A soft moan falls from my lips, but I'm quickly distracted by a hard thud. Searching for the source behind the noise, I notice a few droplets of blood on one of Edward's clenched knuckles. Trailing my eyes upwards, I recognize that Edward is trying desperately to hold back. His face is filled with rage and his body… Oh, his magnificent body…. is trembling with a need just as desperate as my own. I move closer wondering just how long he'll be able to hold himself back.

"Bella," he warns, his voice deliciously deep causing a ripple of shivers to run down my spine.

"Edward," I respond in kind, circling him slowly.

"I need to check your injuries," he bites out between clenched teeth as though he's trying to remind himself of why he is holding himself back.

The strained tone in his voice and the inner struggle I can feel the thunder inside of him, which causes a mischievous smile to spread on my lips. I take another step closer and I can actually feel the heat of his skin and how our bond is pulling us together.

"But I feel fine," I reassure him in a soft melodic tone.

I can actually see how he clenches every single muscle in his body at my response. Unable to help myself, I lift one of my hands to his chest and begin tracing a line across his soft skin. I can feel his reaction deep inside of me and the knowledge that my touch can cause such a response, makes me feel drunk with power. His body convulses uncontrollably as though he is consumed by a strong fever.

"Bella, we need to talk about what just happened," he argues, again trying to reason with me.

My fingers drop down and begin tracing the outline of his washboard stomach muscles and a wanton groan fills the air. He wants this just as much as I do.

"Talking is overrated," I whisper before promptly dropping to my knees, coming face to face with that particular appendage of his that can conjure up so much pleasure.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" he swears and clumsily falls against the tree so that it can help steady him.

I hide my smile and begin leaving a trail of soft kisses on the inside of his thighs. His knees begin to shake. Curious, I glance up and see that he is staring down at me watching my every move, anticipation and a desperate yearning visible on his features. I move back slightly and purse my lips as I carefully blow a breath of air onto the head of his hard member, it immediately bobs in reaction and I can see a few droplets of liquid on its tip.

"Ah… baby, please," he begs and again I feel the intoxicating surge of power.

Deciding he's had enough teasing, I gently touch my lips to the hot dripping tip and languidly lick away the evidence of liquid with my tongue. His entire body immediately convulses with pleasure and he groans. Taking my time, I explore him with my lips and tongue. He smells incredible and his heady scent draws me even deeper. My fingers join my efforts, one hand trailing up his outer thighs before massaging the muscles of his ass, while the other traces the soft skin of my mate's balls. Whenever the noises that fall from his mouth turn from groans of pleasure to the desperate tinge of begging for just a little more, I pull back. I can feel how much my actions are driving him to the edge of insanity. I haven't even taken him deeply into my mouth yet and I know he is getting desperate.

Glancing up to watch him, I can see how his cheeks are beautifully flushed and how his long eyelashes touch the top of his cheeks as he closes his eyes. Wanting his attention, I gently bite the inside of his thigh and his eyes instantly find mine. Wrapping one hand around him, I begin to pump up and down as I hold his gaze. A loud moan immediately falls from his lips, but he quickly bites down on his bottom lip as he tries to muffle the sound. The challenge I feel at just the thought of destroying his absolutely perfect control makes me smile.

"This belongs to me, Edward," I inform him, brokering no argument.

He inhales shakily and I see that he is trying to pay attention to my words, but the pleasure my hand is giving him is incredibly distracting. I pause my movements and cup him gently so that I don't cause him any pain. He exhales sharply.

"You've been allowed to play with other women before and do as you please, but now?" I continue, standing so that I can make sure that he hears me clearly.

His silky skin slides against mine and I'm momentarily distracted by his strong chest. Dragging my tongue across the skin of his sternum, I pause at the top, locking my eyes on his again.

"Now, you belong to me, do you hear me? And only me," I announce, feeling an undeniable surge of dominance and powerful possessiveness run through me.

Moving fingers back to encircle his hard and achingly hot member, I begin a slow pump up and down and Edward's mouth instantly opens and a gentle moan escapes his lips. I stand up on my tip toes so that I can tenderly suck on his bottom lip. He hasn't responded to my command, so I gently drag it between my teeth before releasing it.

"Do I make myself clear?" I ask him sweetly just as my pumping hand speeds up.

Edward groans deeply and immediately bobs his head up and down in response to my answer. His entire body is trembling, reacting to my touch and a surge of power flows through me. Although he hasn't given his answer vocally, I decide that his nodding head is a good enough response for me. Dropping to my knees again, I quickly bring him into my mouth and begin to bob my head up and down, twirling my tongue around his tip when I reach the top. One of his hands lands on the top of my head and I moan out in agreement as he twists his fingers into my hair, leaving a gentle pressure as he gently asks for permission to control the pace. The next few moments are filled with increasing pumps of both my hands and mouth, increasingly loud moans, a gentle sucking and a whole lot of pleasure.

I can feel how close Edward is to completion and am ready to receive every single drop, but all of a sudden I am wrenched to my feet and pushed against the solid tree. The bark digs into the skin of my back, but nothing will distract me from the hungry and commanding eyes of my mate. There is a sharp determination in them that immediately causes my heart to skip in my chest.

"If I belong to you, the same applies to you as well, my sweet mate. You denied me once, by telling me that a person can't own another, but I think we can both agree that things have changed," his voice is demanding and harsh and he holds his body carefully away from mine.

I can feel how much my body yearns for him and immediately I move away from the tree and begin dragging my body against his. This angers him and he aggressively pushes me back against the cold bark of the tree. A delicious thrill runs through me.

"Answer me, Isabella," he commands and the shivers that sweep across my skin as I react to his deep and assertive tone summons up a dark laugh from me.

I meet his wild gaze head on with one of my own and step out of his strong hold, then standing on my tiptoes, I lift one thigh and hitch it over his sharp hips, balancing on one leg as I open myself to him. Rubbing my wet core over his hot flesh, I support myself by holding onto his strong shoulders and neck, almost climbing up his body. Thrusting my hips back and forth, I raise my head and give him his answer.

"I'm yours."

As soon as the answer falls from my lips, I'm pushed high up against the tree as Edward begins to thrust deeply into me at a wild and carnal pace. I scream out my approval and do my best to hold on. My feet are locked around his waist, my back tightly pushed against the sturdy tree. I can feel how every single branch moves, responding to every single powerful thrust, their movements sending vibrations through my spine. Soon, Edward removes his upper body from mine, his strong hands keeping me in place as his eyes trail down my naked body. I see how his eyes pause at my breasts and he watches transfixed as they bob with the intensity of his movements. Indescribable tension builds inside of me so quickly, that it takes me a little by surprise. I'm already at the edge, preparing myself for that earth shattering wave of pleasure.

When those intense electric green eyes drop down to where our bodies meet and I'm able to join him in watching how he enters my body again and again and again, I lose it. The rush of pleasure is so strong and my body is still convulsing in the aftereffects of my orgasm, when I open my eyes and realize that Edward has moved us. I realize that Edward is placing me down on that soft intoxicating moss floor and it feels like the softest mattress under my skin. Edward's movements are firm as he directs my spent body in the position he wants me in. I can feel that he is barely able to keep himself under control, his animal urging him on to take what he needs.

As he enters me from behind, I feel a new wave of hot desire ripples through me. My first orgasm has made me so sensitive that it takes very little for me to feel the familiar build of that earth shattering tension. Fisting one hand in my hair and the other gripping the skin on my hip he continues his almost punishing pace. This carnal and deep fucking is exactly the release that both of our wolves need. Edward's grunts and groans grow louder and become even more unhinged as he begins to near the end of his rope. His deep thrusts lose their rhythm, and I know he is close. Suddenly, the hand that has been clenching the skin above my hip moves and his finger brushes against my clit, making my body sing. His gentle coaxing is the final drop and I'm hurtled to the sky as yet another wave of pleasure takes hold of my body. The air is filled by Edward's loud groan, before everything goes blissfully silent.


	19. My Insecurities

_**AN: I am blown away by your reviews from the last chapter :-). Jessica didn't know what hit her. **_

_**I don't want to give any spoilers, but some of you might get a little upset with both our Edward and Bella here. I try to make the characters as human and realistic as possible, so none of them are perfect. I'm also a firm believer in balance. When there is a great high, it must be followed by a low of some sort. **_

_**Trust me.**_

* * *

**My Insecurities**

* * *

Edward collapses next to me and quickly tucks me into his side as we both try to calm our exerted breathing and racing hearts. The soft moss is comfortable and Edward's body heat keeps me warm. The enhanced emotions I've felt from my wolf all evening are beginning to normalize as I lay next to Edward catching my breath. I can actually feel that my mind is finally able to think rationally again. Although I know I should probably feel bad for some of my more extreme reactions I had tonight, especially in regards to Jessica, I don't. Edward's soft chuckle pulls me from my thoughts and I tilt my head back so that I can meet his gaze. As I do, I briefly become distracted by how the vibrant color of his eyes perfectly match the green moss that we are using as our make-shift bed. Those eyes are sparkling with laughter and contentment.

"What?" I ask him with a curious smile.

Our bodies are facing one another, one of my legs tucked between his and my head resting on his outstretched arm, while his other arm rests languidly over my waist. He chuckles again almost in disbelief before trailing his eyes tenderly across my face. His expression becomes tender and those red sparkles begin to crackle around us as he lifts the hand at my waist to cup my cheek. Edward snuggles closer, his warm breath brushing across my face.

"I have made the mistake before of underestimating you," he reveals openly and to the point. My brows furrow slightly in response to his words, but he quickly begins to explain.

"When we first met, all I could see were your weaknesses and the fact that you were half witch. I acted like a superior idiot, who was completely blinded by other people's opinions of you."

He pauses, his fervent eyes burning into mine. My mouth runs dry and I know I couldn't respond even if I wanted to.

"You have proven me wrong again and again, Bella. You are not weak. In fact, you might be the strongest person I know. Your magical talents only enhance your wolf genes and after being able to feel your magic as you do… I can't understand why I was ever skeptical of your powers."

I can feel my cheeks heat at the intensity in his gaze and squirm slightly, unable to accept his praise. Before I can object, however, he quickly interrupts me.

"No, listen," he argues and makes sure that I keep my eyes on him as he continues.

"Everything you did today-," his voice trails off as though there aren't any words for him to describe what he's feeling.

Yet, I can both see and feel his complete adoration. The look in his eyes thrills me, but it scares me a little as well. He chuckles almost in disbelief, his emerald eyes sparkling with excitement as though he's been given an incredible gift. Our eyes hold each other captive, and after a brief pause his expression changes and those small red sparks appear again at the edge of my vision. This time they mold together and grow larger and larger, moving to surround us in a protective cocoon, but I keep my eyes focused on Edward. My heart skips a beat at the very intense and forceful emotion that I feel growing within him. I recognize it immediately, as part of me begins to panic and rebel against it. This is all going too fast. I've accepted Edward as my mate and I already care for him deeply, but there are still aspects about our situation that make me feel weary and hesitant. I'm not ready to jump into the deep end with him yet.

"You are my perfect mate," he whispers as though he's just had an epiphany.

I keep my eyes locked on his as I do my best to push away the rising panic within me. I know he can sense it as well, but his expression and emotions remain steady and strong. The electricity continues to flow between us and I can feel how much the bond between us is begging me to give in, to throw caution to the wind and accept Edward's love, but I'm not mentally ready. Not yet. If my reluctance disappoints him at all, he doesn't show it.

Instead of answering him vocally, I tilt my head and gently brush my lips against his. His lips are soft and so warm; I feel as though I could stay in his embrace forever. An intense urge rises to deepen our connection and throw my newly found rationality to the wind, but I know we need to talk. Reluctantly, I pull my lips away, making sure to drag my nose against his to show my affection before creating more of a space between us. He exhales deeply and opens his eyes slowly. His emotions are calm and relaxed. Moving, as though it is the most natural thing in the world, I wrap my arms around him and lean my head against his strong chest. We both sigh in deep contentment, our bond humming with pleasure.

"Thank you," I whisper after a short while; realizing that I'm not only thanking him for his kind words, but also because of the fact that he isn't pushing me to acknowledge the emotion that he knows I felt coming from him.

His arms tighten around me and I can feel how his entire body relaxes against our makeshift bed. My mind wanders and I'm suddenly reminded of that captivating smell and the intense desire that basically took over my entire body as soon as we arrived in this area.

"Edward?" I ask and his chest rumbles softly as he simply hums his response.

"What kind of a place is this?"

There is slight pause between us and it doesn't take me long to notice how a hint of apprehension is slowly rising within Edward. I force myself to stay calm and wait for his response, but I can feel how my insecurities are building within me. He clears his throat and begins drawing circles on my upper arm in an almost soothing manner as though he is trying to calm me down, or brace me for his response.

"Uhm… it's a little difficult to explain, really," he begins before pausing.

"There's something supernatural about this area that only shifters appear to react to. They've tried to figure out what it is, but they haven't been able to come up with anything. When female wolves are in heat they usually find their way here to breed and it's also a popular place for wolves to come to mate either in wolf or human form. Some say it's something in the air, others swear it must come from the moss, the only thing we all know is that the effect it has on us is quite…potent," Edward pauses.

Although Edward has already assured me that I'm not in my heat cycle and therefore can't get pregnant, I still feel my shoulders tense as nerves begin swelling up inside of me. Edward quickly reacts by moving me back slightly so that my head now rests against his strong arm and he can search my face for my reaction. He has already learned to read my expressions so well and is quick to address my unspoken concern.

"Don't worry. I'll be able to smell when your body begins to change in preparation of your first heat cycle a few months before it actually happens. We'll have time to make necessary arrangements and precautions if you don't feel ready to start a family just yet," he assures me and I can feel my shoulders relax.

There's suddenly a rustle of movement coming from our left and I immediately react by curling my body against Edward, trying to hide my nudity from whoever it is. Edward's deep laughter rumbles through his chest and I quickly glance up at him, trying to figure out what has caused his reaction. His handsome face holds a wide and carefree smile that instantly sends a wave of heat through me and makes me forget why I reacted in the first place. Lustful moans fill the air and I suddenly realize what is going on. Glancing around us, I realize that we are safely protected from view by a few fallen tree trunks and some wild bushes. The moans continue and soon I quickly understand that there are quite a few couples that have found their way down into this particular ravine. The sensual noises have an almost aphrodisiacal effect on me and my thighs clench together as hot desire yet again begins to build within me.

I'm so caught up in the moment, listening to the evidence of several other couples as they carnally join together, that I'm completely taken off guard when Edward's large hand suddenly slips between my thighs. My loud whimper rises and joins the others in their sensual song as Edward's fingers find my wet core. I can feel my pleasure quickly begin to rise as his middle finger firmly and repeatedly draws the infinity symbol on the sensitive skin surrounding my clit.

"As I said, this is a popular spot for certain activities and when we all gather as a Pack many members feel the need to relieve some tension," he whispers gruffly into my ear and I feel my entire body tremble as his finger dips into me before returning to my clit.

He leans forward and begins to leave wet kisses down my sternum and just below my breasts. I can feel how our bond is pulling at me to give into my building desire, but a thought flashes through my mind and I know I need to ask Edward about it before we go any further.

"Mated members?" I ask, my voice breathless. For some reason this matters to me, even though my body's burning desire is slowly taking over every single one of my senses.

Edward moves closer and begins to kiss and suck the sensitive skin just above his mark on my neck as his finger yet again enters me, and the palm of his hand conjures up fireworks of pleasure as delicious tension continues to build inside of me.

"Hmmm?" he responds as though he hasn't heard my question.

"Mmmmm!" I moan when his finger touches that very special spot deep inside of me and I don't even care that someone might hear me. The fact that someone might catch us, actually makes the whole thing much more exciting. One of my hands grabs his wrist, willing him to stop? Continue? I don't think I even know. His movements don't falter, but his touch is lighter; teasing. I whimper, but my head clears enough so that I can repeat my question.

"The couples that find their way down here. They are all mated couples, right?" I ask, my voice begging for more pressure.

There is a brief pause before Edward answers and for some reason it feels as though someone has thrown a bucket of icy water over my entire body.

"Not necessarily," Edward responds and continues his efforts as though nothing has happened.

His response feels like a bucket of icy cold water quickly quenching the furnace of desire that has been spreading throughout my entire body. Victoria's words and innuendo echoes in my mind and suddenly a memory flashes before my eyes. The night of the bonfire. Edward had been sitting with a group of people all huddled together in pairs, doing God-knows-what underneath thick blankets. Jasper making out with Maria. Jessica kissing down Edward's neck. I hadn't paid the rest of the group any mind because I didn't recognize them then… But now as the memory becomes clearer as I focus in on them, something in my mind clicks. There on Edward's left is a vibrant redhead, Victoria, who is busy kissing a beautiful blond haired woman as an African American male watches with lust in his eyes. Tyler and Lauren. It had to have been them. They'd been there with Edward. They all appeared to be good friends, which meant….

My stomach turns and suffocating nausea wracks through my body like an avalanche. I quickly push Edward away and jump to my feet. My wolf is whimpering inside of my head as well. She doesn't like my train of thought either and agrees that we need to get away. Moving as fast as I can, I try to get as far away as I can from that intoxicating scent and those sensual sounds. Blinding pain spreads through my chest and I can feel tears well up in my eyes as I basically run away from my mate without explanation. I can hear him behind me and I can feel his confusion and concern, and although he is following at a distance, he is allowing me the space that I desperately need.

I'm feeling hurt and vulnerable, and it doesn't take long for me to become uncomfortably aware of my lack of clothing. Making a spur of the moment decision, I quickly phase into my wolf form, but make sure to maintain control by keeping my wolf in the far corner of my mind as I race back home to my cottage as fast as I can. When I finally arrive, I wrench the front door open and quickly lock it behind me. The door handle begins to move as Edward tries to enter. Shame joins the hurt and anger inside of me. I know we need to talk and that it is unfair of me to keep him locked out, but right now I feel like I could explode.

Moving to the bedroom, I grab a change of clothes and then quickly rush over to the bathroom and jump into the shower. Turning the water on as hot as it goes, I begin scrubbing my skin with my body wash. Suddenly, it isn't Edward and Jessica's faces that I see, but Stacy's… Stacy's and Oliver's, the tormentors of my past, with their triumphant faces as I'm dragged away by the police officer… I drop the sponge I've been using and use my hands and nails to scrub my skin… trying to wash away his touch… That first time that should have been something special, but wasn't… their betrayal.

"Stop!"

My movements freeze at Edward's commanding tone and I'm suddenly brought back to reality. Looking down I can see Edward's strong hands holding my wrists as drops of blood flow down the newly made scratches on my arms. My skin is bright pink from the burning hot water, but I still feel icy cold. Edward curses as he turns off the water and before I know it, I'm wrapped in a soft towel and delicately placed on the toilet as Edward carefully inspects my already healing wounds.

"I'm fine," I tell him mechanically and the look he shoots in my direction reveals exactly what he thinks of my response, but he appears to be holding his tongue.

Very gently, he wipes the remaining scratches and disinfects them before wrapping my arms with a bandage I know I really don't need. Then he helps me dress into the pajamas that I've left on the sink, before lifting me into his arms and carrying me to bed. He doesn't say a word as he helps me under the covers, but when he leaves a soft kiss on the top of my head I can feel myself crumble. Tears flow silently from my eyes as he leaves the room and begins rummaging around in the kitchen.

I feel drained. The day has felt like a rollercoaster of ups and downs and right now, I'm at an all-time low. Memories of the lies, deceptions and betrayals that I've successfully been able to bury for years are suddenly at the forefront of my brain, confusing me. Edward returns. He's gotten dressed and he's carrying a tray with two steaming cups of something warm and a few sandwiches. I realize that we've hardly eaten anything all day, but I don't feel hungry. He sees my tears, but simply hands me a box of tissues as he sets the tray on the bed between us. The mattress sinks as he makes himself comfortable at the foot of the bed, facing me, yet keeping his distance. Silence fills the room as he takes one of the plates and begins to eat. I mirror his movements, even though I can't taste the food that I'm putting in my mouth. After finishing half of the sandwich I take one of the cups of tea and lean back against my pillows and dry away the remnants of my tears. I know I owe Edward an explanation. I just don't know exactly where to begin.

"I'm sorry I just ran off," I begin, keeping my eyes downcast.

Thinking back on everything now, I realize that I overreacted and I'm ashamed of my actions. I've promised Edward that I won't run away from him again, but that particular habit is something proving to be very difficult to change. Edward doesn't respond, patiently waiting for me to continue. I shoot a quick glance in his direction and see that his eyes are studying me carefully as he waits. Drawing my bottom lip into my mouth, I bite down nervously. I haven't shared this story from my past with anyone, but I know I need to. Edward deserves to know why trusting him is so difficult for me, why I still keep my guard up and why I'm unable to throw caution to the wind and give into that overwhelming emotion that I already feel growing strongly between us.

"Remember how I told you about my time in high school, that after I'd spoken against Stacy in class she actually befriended me and included me into her gang of friends?" I begin in a monotone voice, forcing myself to raise my eyes and meet Edward's gaze.

His brows tighten and I can see the confusion in them. He doesn't understand where I am going with this, but he quickly nods his head in agreement.

"There was this guy… Oliver. He-," my voice breaks nervously. "He quickly showed an interest in me and it didn't take long before he asked me out on a date. He was one of the most popular guys in school and I couldn't really understand why he wanted to hang out with me, but he did so I agreed. I'd never dated anyone before and didn't really know what to expect. On our first date he took me to the movies and was very much a gentleman, opening the door for me, buying me popcorn and some treats. I felt like the luckiest girl on Earth," I pause and take a deep breath.

"When he dropped me off, he kissed me on the cheek and asked me if I wanted to go out again, which I agreed to," I take a sip of my tea.

"To make a long story short, he spent about a month sweeping me off my feet, making me fall head over heels in love with him. We'd kissed and made out a few times, but one evening he drove me to this remote area and we-. He-," my voice breaks off again and I have to inhale deeply a few times to calm myself before I continue.

"I asked him to stop, but he didn't," I reveal, casting my eyes down on the bedding again, unable to keep my eyes held high any longer. I close my eyes and as soon as I do, I see Oliver's face above me as he holds me down, pushing me against the leather seats in the back of his father's antique Cadillac. The smell of those seats is something that I'll never forget for as long as I live. I open my eyes again and take a calming breath.

"Afterwards he acted as though nothing had happened. He drove me home and kissed me goodnight just as always. The next day, as we all hung out together as a group preparing for the break-in, Oliver was being very affectionate and attentive and I remember second guessing myself. I had convinced myself that I loved him, so perhaps I was just overreacting. Everyone always said that the first time would be painful and-."

My voice drifts off when Edward suddenly moves to his feet and stands up from the bed. He immediately turns his back to me and looks out of the window for a second. I'm too caught up in my own emotions that I'm unable to get a good read on what he's feeling. He sets his cup calmly down on the windowsill and moves to the foot of the bed and curls his hands around my metal bedframe and bends his head. Silence fills the room again and it takes me a moment to realize that he's waiting for me to continue. I decide to skip ahead a little, a little worried by the fact that I'm unable to read him right now.

"That evening was the night of the break-in and when the police showed up and caught me, Stacy and Oliver were out there watching smugly as they put me in the back of the police cruiser. I'll never forget it, Oliver had his arms wrapped around Stacy as she filmed the whole thing. Later, I learned that they'd been together the entire time Oliver and I had been "dating", and that everything he did to me had been a part of their sick plan. He told her everything and she used every single detail to her advantage. The bullying was almost unbearable by the end of High School, but I survived."

Edward is breathing heavily and I can see how his knuckles are white as he grips the metal bedframe with his hands. His eyes are fixed on the floor. I reach out and try to get a read off of him, but all I can feel is rage. Is he angry with me? Nervous, I place my cup of tea on the nightstand and intertwine my fingers. I know I need to continue so that he'll understand why I left earlier.

"When we-… Just before I ran from the ravine, I remembered something from the bonfire. That night we first met?" I pause, hoping that he'll look up and meet my gaze, but he doesn't, he is seemingly frozen in place at the end of my bed.

"I remembered you hanging out with Jasper, Maria and Jessica and I think I remember seeing Victoria and what I think must be Tyler and Lauren. Can that be correct?" I ask, hoping he'll answer now that he's been given a direct question.

"Yes," he bites out angrily. His tone is harsh and I can't help but wince.

I've ruined everything, I'm sure of it. Edward won't want anything to do with me now. I can feel tears burn in my eyes again and a large lump grow in my throat, but I force myself to complete what I've set out to do.

"When you told me that a lot of members of the Pack would move down to the ravine to have sex, I remembered what Victoria said about her and being there with Tyler and Lauren. Then I couldn't help but wonder how many times you'd -."

The lump in my throat grows so large that I'm unable to continue and I desperately try to swallow it down and keep my tears at bay. Gazing up at the ceiling, I try to figure out what I can say to make this better.

"I know it's in the past and it's none of my business, but if that was something you usually partook in after a Pack Phasing, then perhaps it isn't strange that some of your previous conquests might think that they still have a chance. After Jessica brushed up against you today, I just couldn't help but wonder if maybe things weren't over between you and her."

"I've already told you that Jessica means nothing to me," Edward interrupts me with a cold tone.

He finally looks up from the floor, but his Beta mask of indifference is in place and a sudden wave of annoyance flows through me in response. I've just basically bared my soul to him and this is how he decides to react? Annoyance quickly builds into anger. My wolf, that has been silent through this whole thing, snaps her jaws at him and growls. She doesn't like his tone, any more than I do.

"From what I've gathered, that still didn't stop you from fucking her before!" I shout before I can stop myself, my wolf fueling my anger and jealousy.

As soon as those harsh words leave my lips, I feel ashamed for even saying them, but I know I can't take them back. Edward's eyes widen and he raises his eyebrows in question. I've surprised him. Unable to maintain eye contact, I look away and take a calming breath. This isn't getting us anywhere, but I can't help but feel like there is something I'm missing. Edward and I are a mated couple, but still for some reason Jessica has felt she has had the right to make a move on Edward on two separate occasions. Once in the woods where Jake stepped in between them and then earlier when I ended up attacking her.

"If things were truly over between the two of you, why on earth would she brush up against you like she did?" I demand in a surprisingly commanding tone.

Edward exhales an exasperated breath and curls his hands around the metal frame yet again before he unapologetically lifts his eyes to mine, his mask of indifference slowly falling away.

"Bella, as I told you that night at the Den when she basically jumped me, my skin felt as though it had been scorched and that was even before we completed the imprint. I can't imagine that I'll ever be able to even touch another woman, not that I'd ever want to," he fixes me with a steady and determined look and my breath immediately catches at his words.

"I felt the exact same way when she brushed up against me as a wolf and I probably would have kicked her ass myself, if you hadn't shown up and very effectively threw her off of my back. Which by the way, was perhaps the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. No, scratch that, you commanding her to phase into her human form like an Alpha Queen and then holding her with one hand off the side of a cliff will go down in history as the hottest scene in my existence," Edward rambles as he begins to pace back and forth on the floor at the end of my bed as though he's unable to stand still. He exhales deeply again, and this time I can sense a deep sadness and almost helplessness in him.

"I don't know why she's continued to make advances at me. We've never been in a serious relationship. We learn about the imprint from a very young age, and there are very few committed relationships in our Pack that aren't mated. Entering into a relationship prior to an imprint is basically asking for trouble. I figure you already know what happened to Sam, Leah and Emily?"

I simply nod my answer. His jaw tightens and I know he's about to address some of his past transgressions.

"Although most of us don't enter into committed relationships, there has been a tradition for young, single wolves to-," he winces and I can feel how uncomfortable this topic makes him. "Experiment with one another. Traditionally most wolves would wait until they were mated, but that has gradually changed and become more liberal. Much in the same way as our regular society outside of the Pack. With the enhanced emotions that always arise during a Pack Phasing, sex has become an easy and gratifying way to let off some steam for most wolf shifters," Edward continues, trying to explain.

His words contradict so much of what I thought I knew about the Pack and their mating bond and I can see that Edward can read my assumption like an open book.

"When we finally do imprint, however, everything in the past is just that: the past. Nothing is to come between mated couples. It's our most sacred law. The bond makes it impossible for us to even touch anyone from the opposite sex that isn't a close family member without feeling revolted by it. The way you make me feel, Bella is unlike anything I've ever felt before. With just one simple touch, you have spoiled me from any other. When we join together, it is the greatest feeling I have ever experienced in my life. It's like a piece of heaven that the Gods have bestowed upon us as a mated couple. Nothing from before our imprint comes even remotely close."

My cheeks warm at his words and some of those insecurities that have begun to take root, start to shrivel away. Edward suddenly stops abruptly and his emerald eyes pierce into mine. Suddenly, it's as though someone has shattered the protective wall that's been shielding his emotions and I'm able to feel the full extent of them. His eyes are swirling with them. I can clearly see pain, hurt, despair, love and murderous rage. My mouth runs dry, but before I am able to even react, he's by my side, his large hands gently cradling my face.

"I was distracted when I saw how you were reacting to Rosalie and Jessica must have used my lack of attention as her chance to move in close. I don't know why she still felt as though she had the right to touch me. I swear to you, Bella, for me there is only you and that is the way I will feel for the rest of my life. YOU. ARE. IT. FOR. ME."

I can feel my walls crumble at his heartfelt declaration. I know that he's told me this before, but for the first time in… well… ever, I'm finally starting to believe that a man can truly care for me; that I am worthy of some else's love and that I can safely give my love in return. I know I still have a long way to go, and I desperately hope that Edward will be patient with me, but I finally feel as though I might be able to heal my deeply cut and wounded heart. Putting my trust in him to be honest, I allow myself to be vulnerable and ask him the question that is still bothering me. The question that I still don't feel like he is answering me truthfully.

"Edward, you said that the mating bond is sacred. That nothing or no one can come between a mated pair, that it is the Pack's most sacred law," I pause and he nods. Tears burn in my eyes, but I blink them away.

"Then why did Jessica still try to come between the two of us, twice?"


	20. My Unanswered Question

_**AN: It is Friday! Double "trouble" for you today. So, this chapter might cause some frustration and some of you may want to smack Edward. Please read the new chapter for My Sun after reading this. You will understand Edward's reactions better if you do.**_

_**I haven't written the next chapters, but hope to have some time this weekend. **_

_**:-) **_

* * *

**My Unanswered Question**

* * *

An uncomfortable and tense silence fills the room as I patiently wait for Edward's response. I can feel how much he simply wants me to let this go and accept his explanation, promise of fidelity and declaration of love (even though he didn't use that exact word), but for some reason I can't. I can't shake the feeling that there is something Edward isn't telling me and I don't think we'll be able to move forward as a couple before he reveals it to me, however for some reason he is purposely holding back.

My heartbeats accelerate as I anxiously await his decision, I've laid my humiliating past at his feet and bared my soul to him. I'm still terrified of the deep and rapidly growing emotions that are building up between us, but at least I'm doing what I can to open up to him and prove to him that I want to trust him. I want to make this work even though I might be holding back slightly in regards to falling head over heels in love with him. Those powerful emotions I've felt coming from Edward and his heartfelt promises and sweet declarations mean nothing if he won't open up to me. Right now, the ball is in his court.

Through our connection I can sense the multitude of conflicting emotions swirling around within him in various degrees of intensity. The one that I can feel most vividly and that is quite rapidly building in both strength and size is frustration. For a second, I curse our blood bond and truly wish that I didn't feel all of his emotions, because they are extremely confusing. Who is Edward frustrated with? Me? Himself? Jessica? I have no clue unless he actually opens up to me. That uncertainty fuels my familiar insecurities and anxiety and it doesn't take long for them to rise to the surface again and threaten to consume me.

Bravely holding Edward's gaze, I can actually see how those dazzling green eyes slowly turn hard and resolved as Edward makes up his mind. He clearly isn't willing to discuss the matter any further. Hurt explodes in my chest and I quickly pull back, moving away from his touch. Those large hands that have been lovingly cupping my cheeks fall heavily to his lap and I can see him wince and feel the sting of regret flow through him. He's already trying to cover up the fact that he has consciously decided not to open up to me and I know that he will do what he can to smooth things over.

"Bella-," he begins, but I quickly cut him off with a cold voice.

"It's fine," I lie, wishing that the earth would swallow me whole or that I could do what I always do; run away, but I know that I can't do that.

Without offering him a second glance, I quickly sink into the bed and turn my back to him, hoping he'll understand my need for space.

"Please, Edward, it's fine. It's been a really long day and I'm very tired," I say as I fake a yawn and pretend that I need sleep.

I know he can sense that his lack of response has hurt me, but that deep frustration and anger is still fuming inside of him and although I can feel that he wants to argue with me and call me out on my lie, he doesn't. I close my eyes and lay completely still as I try to block him out while a river of tears burn beneath my eyelids. To begin with, Edward doesn't move a muscle as though he is waiting for me to change my mind. Thankfully, it doesn't take too long before he releases a deep sigh and then very carefully touches my shoulder, before he quickly gets to his feet.

"I'll be with Jake," Edward bites out, before he quickly leaves the room.

As the front door slams shut, I allow that river of tears to flow down my cheeks as I cry myself to sleep.

_A small branch whips my face and breaks the skin on my cheek as I sprint through the dense forest. The slap burns, instantly drawing a new wave of tears to my eyes and I can feel the slow trickle of blood descend down my wet cheeks to my jaw. My lungs are heaving for air and my muscles are at their breaking point, but still I force my body to continue; to not let up, not even for a second. _

A blood curdling scream tears through my body and echoes through the quiet room as I'm thrust back into reality. Sitting up in bed I desperately glance around the room, making sure that I am safe as I try to calm my racing heart. By the time I've convinced myself that I am in fact safe in the security of my own bedroom, the horrifying nightmare has already faded into a distant memory.

Soft morning light is peeking through the blinds of my window and it dawns on me that I've managed to sleep through the night, but my body feels as though it hasn't rested for a second. My swollen eyelids and burning eyes remind me of the day before and I have a horrible headache. Talk about a rollercoaster of emotions. I cradle my head in my hands as I remember the conversation with my father, the funeral, Emily, my transformed and extremely powerful wolf, our first assignment as Betas of the Pack, Jessica and finally my painful conversation with Edward. Glancing around the room yet again, I notice that it doesn't appear that he's been home. Disappointment simmers in my gut, but I try not to focus on it.

Instead, I take a deep breath and rub a hand over my face trying to wipe away the sleep from my eyes. I wince as my fingers touch a particularly sore spot at near my bottom lip. When I pull my fingers back to study them, I almost expect there to be blood, but there isn't any. I shake my head in disbelief, what the hell is going on with me. I force myself to get out of bed and not spend the day wallowing in the "depths of despair". I can't help but smile as I'm immediately reminded of one of my absolute favorite literary characters: Anne of Green Gables. There is a sharp pain in my bottom lip, almost as though I've gotten a bad cut, but when I look at my reflection in the mirror, I don't even see a scratch. I wash my face and the cold water feels amazing against my skin.

Deciding to take a shower, I turn on a small radio I find in the bathroom and find a station playing some upbeat and happy music. After a night of crying, I am determined to get back on my feet and do something that makes me happy. My wolf barks out in agreement and I can feel her strength fuel me on. I haven't decided exactly what I want to do yet, but I just know I need to get away for a little bit. Perhaps I could visit Aro and Seraphina.

As I get out of the shower and start getting dressed, I start searching for my phone. I'd left it in my truck and after the crash, I thought it had been lost, however I remember Jake mentioning that they'd towed my truck to a garage and that they'd left my things…. BINGO! I find my purse and a few of my things in a faraway corner in the small hallway. The battery is dead, so I take it with me to the kitchen where I know I have an extra charger. As it charges I make a quick breakfast, feeling much lighter than the night before. The fact that Edward didn't even come home last night pisses me off, but I also feel somewhat relieved. I need some space after revealing so much to him and not getting what I needed in return.

Just as I'm putting my dishes in the dishwasher, there's a knock at the door. Figuring it must be Leah, I quickly move towards the door.

"Where did you run off-," my voice trails off when I see who my visitor is.

Wrapping my arms protectively around my front, I'm unable to stop the frown from forming on my face.

"Alice," I say her name as though it's a statement and not a greeting.

I can see that the hope in Alice's bright green eyes fade slightly at my cold welcome. A numbing pain spreads in my chest as I realize that Alice's eyes are the exact shade of green as her brother's.

"May I come in?" Alice asks somberly.

I hesitate for a short second, but then quickly relent. We both walk towards the kitchen in silence. I've just put on some hot water for a cup of tea and begun preparing myself a cup. Picking up an extra, I ask her silently if she would like one and she nods. As though she is testing the waters, she takes a small step closer to me and places a paper bag on the kitchen counter.

"I brought a peace offering," she declares hesitantly and pulls out a box of about a dozen mini cupcakes.

At further inspection, I see that some of them have a delicate printed label on them that says: Sorry. Glancing back at her, she looks as though she is about to burst.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't speak out and show my support that night at the Den, Bella!" she blurts out much like a hose that's been blocked and that suddenly begins to flow again.

"I was just so wrapped up with Jasper that night and when Rosalie caught you guys, I guess I was just surprised and then when she started talking about how our family was implicated… I don't know, I just didn't feel I could say anything right then. But I swear to you, Bella, I am so happy that you and Edward imprinted. I already consider you my sister and I know I kind of implied that Edward was interested in you even before the Den and I get that you probably got pretty hurt when I didn't have your back, but-," Alice rambles on and I can't help but smile at her long apology.

Deciding to take matters into my own hands, I quickly take one of the small cupcakes and stuff it into her mouth. My move immediately stops her and I'm finally able to get a word in.

"I forgive you," I tell her with a smile and give her hand a soft squeeze. Studying her, I have to stifle a laugh.

Her face holds a shocked expression, her mouth filled with a light cupcake with dark chocolate buttercream frosting that now is smudged on her upper lip and nose. Handing her a napkin I'm unable to hold back my laugh and soon Alice joins me with her sweet musical laughter. She wipes away the frosting and swallows most of the cupcake before responding.

"Well, that is a relief. I've been driving Jasper up the walls with this. He basically had to physically hold me back yesterday. Apparently groveling at someone's feet during a funeral is frowned upon," she continues and I'm happy to see my bubbly and lighthearted friend back. I've really missed her, I realize.

"You don't say," I answer playing along.

"I know, crazy."

Grabbing the cups of tea, I motion for her to bring the cupcakes and move us outside to the back porch looking out over the back yard and vegetable garden. Immediately, I'm reminded of that day Edward suddenly showed up and automatically my cheeks begin to heat up. I also quickly notice that I need to get some gardening done ASAP.

"Where is that hairbrained brother of mine, anyways? I figured he might not even let you out of the bedroom after that absolutely incredible show of dominance yesterday. Whew! Bella, that was hot!"

My mouth runs dry.

"Do-dominance?" I stutter, suddenly nervous that the Pack had observed us in the ravine last night.

Alice grabs another cupcake and I do the same, my knees restlessly shaking up and down.

"Yeah, when you basically demolished Jessica," she answers matter-of-factly and I feel as though I'm able to breathe again.

"I swear, that woman had a death wish rubbing up against another shifter's mate like that. Trust me, Bella, if you hadn't done anything Esme would have been forced to retaliate on your behalf. It's Pack law. Mom hasn't had to step in between many Pack conflicts yet, but she was ready to kick Jessica's ass," Alice continues and it suddenly dawns on me that Alice might be able to answer the question that Edward evaded yesterday.

"Then how come Jessica would dare do such a thing?" I ask, trying to keep my voice steady and calm. Alice hesitates and for a moment I wonder if she might not answer me either, but luckily that is not the case.

"Well, as I told you last time we talked about this, Jessica and Edward were never in a relationship. Unmated shifters very rarely have any real relationships prior to the imprint," Alice curls her lip as though she's just tasted something horrible.

"I guess in Jessica's twisted mind however, she and Edward were an item. I remember her boasting around at school that she and Edward were going to be the Pack's power couple. That and because her father was Swan-leader, it made sense for them to imprint."

My eyebrows tighten in question and Alice quickly responds before I can voice my question.

"When Charlie and Renee left the Pack, the responsibility of Swan-leader went to the eldest member of their generation, which is Jamie Swan; Jessica's father," she pauses and takes a sip of her tea.

"Jamie and his whole family really enjoyed the power and liberties that arises with being one of the founding families' representatives. Jessica has always been extremely spoiled and a real brat. I always hated having her in my class and I never understood what Edward saw in her. But after he slept with her once she latched her claws on to him and staked her claim," Alice casts her gaze to the floor for a moment as though she's recalling an uncomfortable memory.

"I told Edward about the rumors she was spreading and told him to be careful and he swore he'd deal with it. The next day Jessica backed me into a corner and cursed me to high heavens, saying that nothing would come between her and Edward," she pauses again.

"Edward managed to keep his distance for a few months, but somehow she managed to manipulate him and he slept with her again," Alice releases a sad sigh, but then she squares her shoulders and the look on her face grows certain.

"When Edward didn't imprint right after his 21st birthday, he waited for almost a year without any female company, but 5 years is a long time and Jessica was an easy fix. But he never loved her, Bella."

She sends me a pointed look as though she knows more than she lets on.

"I have never seen my brother look at someone the way he looks at you. You complete him. You make him happy. You ground him. You are his partner in life. His Mate."

Those all too familiar emerald eyes pierce into mine and I'm forced to look away.

"Jessica is merely a pebble under your shoe, which you crushed quite effortlessly, if I might add. She won't make that mistake again," Alice asserts so confidently, but I'm still not completely convinced. Perhaps it's because of my past and the fact that I don't trust easily, but I can't help myself.

"How do you do it?" I ask in a shaky voice and Alice's eyes instantly soften with compassion.

"Jasper and Maria? They were involved. How do you move past that? How do you trust-?"

Alice reaches over and covers my hands with hers. There is a hint of pain in her expression that is oddly comforting to me. Perhaps I'm not alone in my fears and struggles concerning my mate's ex.

"I hate knowing that another woman shared intimacies with Jasper. The memories of seeing them together is burned into my mind and yes, I struggle with my own insecurities regarding that as well. The mating-bond doesn't erase our past or our memories of it," she pauses.

"But it does give me the assurance that **I **am Jasper's future. Maria may have his past, but nothing more than that. Jasper and I have the rest of our lives together and that knowledge helps me forget the past and allows me to focus on the present. A present that is so wonderful and filled with so much happiness and love that-," her voice trails off.

"That nothing else matters," I whisper and she silently nods her agreement.

Silence falls between us again and Alice moves her hands back to cradle her warm cup. I take a sip of my tea and think about what she's told me. Am I allowing too much of my energy and focus to linger on the past? Everything Alice has told me only confirms what Edward confessed the night before, but I still don't understand why wouldn't he simply answer my final question? I feel anger and hurt rise again at the reminder, but at the same time I also find myself wondering if I perhaps overreacted. Every single emotion was enhanced by tenfold yesterday and I'd just spilled my soul out to him about my past. What if his anger, frustration and lack of willingness to answer my question was because he was trying to digest what I'd just told him? I have no idea! The lack of communication between us on this topic is exhausting.

"How's work?" I ask, desperate to change the subject.

The expression on Alice's face proves that she is hesitant to let the topic go, but luckily she takes the hint.

"It's fine. You have the rest of the week off, by the way. Because of the funeral... If you need more time, Ben will -," I quickly interrupt her.

"I don't. It will be good for me to go back to work," I assure her.

Comfortable silence falls between us and we both take a moment to think as we listen to the soft sounds of the working ranch and subtle proof of wildlife coming from my garden.

"I have a confession to make. I didn't just drop by here to apologize, even though that was my main reason for dropping by," Alice breaks the silence and the somewhat smug look on her face immediately sends a wave of suspicion through me.

"The Pack is going to have a big celebration on the 20th," she continues with clearly restrained excitement.

"_This can't be good," _I think sarcastically as I simply lift my eyebrow in response. Alice giggles.

"It's to celebrate all the newly mated couples from the last 6 months. Imagine a big wedding reception with several couples," she pauses, her eyes sparkling with something that makes my shoulders tense with nerves.

"As our newest Pack Betas and future Alphas, you and Edward will kind of be the center of attention," Alice confesses with a large smile and I can feel my stomach sink. Alice's giggle turns into a full blown laugh at my obvious disgust.

"Oh, Bella! It will be so much fun, I promise. We wolves are usually pretty laid back when it comes to Pack Parties, but the Mating Ceremonies are different. They are very elegant and beautiful and when an influential member of the pack is celebrated… well… It's a big deal!"

Excitement appears to be radiating from her in waves now. Contemplating her words for a moment I quickly realize that this isn't a celebration that Edward and I can simply skip because we feel like it. It is our duty to attend and in truth we won't have a choice in the matter. Although we have a few weeks to prepare, I can already sense that I will need all the help I can get to pull this whole thing off. I sigh dejectedly.

"What do I have to do?"

Alice squeals and claps her hands in unrestrained joy.

"Mom is taking all of the newly mated females out dress shopping this afternoon in Port Angeles and she sent me to invite you and Leah," she explains happily.

"Leah will be invited as well because she turns 21 just before the celebration and Mom wants her to find a dress just in case. Please say you'll come, Bella?!" Alice begs, before I can answer her, however, we are both distracted by a pair of heavy footsteps coming towards us from the front of the cottage.

I can physically feel him before I can see him and our bond sparks to life, trying desperately to pull us together. I stay in my seat, patiently awaiting his arrival as I try to get control of my emotions. My wolf lifts her head and growls softly, but I can see that she too is struggling to deal with some conflicting emotions. Yesterday, I'd been all over the place and I know now that it will be important that I keep a level head for the conversation that is about to come.

Edward's head peaks out from the side of the building and immediately my heart skips a beat and my breath catches at the sight of him. His messy hair is wet as though he has just gotten out of the shower, but it's the brand new, and very ugly-looking bruises and marks on his light skin that shocks me. His bottom lip is swollen and there's evidence of a quickly healing, yet quite deep cut. What the hell happened to him?

As though he is testing the waters, he takes a hesitant step closer and this time my eyes drop to the largest bouquet of wildflowers I've ever seen that he is holding in his hands. Warmth spreads in my stomach as his emerald eyes catch mine and I can physically feel how sorry he is.

"Well, I guess that's my cue. Good to see that I'm not the only Cullen willing to fess up and apologize when I've done something stupid," Alice shoots Edward a pointed look, but Edward doesn't react to her what so ever, keeping his eyes fixed on mine.

"Bella, it was good seeing you. I'll come by and pick you and Leah up at about two this afternoon," Alice says, wrapping her arms around me in a surprisingly tight hug.

"Make him grovel. The make-up sex will be so much better if you do," she whispers conspiratorially before she releases me and walks over to her brother and kisses him lightly on the cheek.

"Nice touch," she tells him, pointing to the flowers. "I'd recommend jewelry the next time you screw up, but hey, that's just me," she smiles teasingly.

Edward simply shrugs, steadily holding my gaze.

"Well, I'm off to find Leah. Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

At this Edward grimaces slightly and I can't stop the smile from spreading on my face. When Edward sees my reaction, his own lips lift into a tentative half smile before he steps forward and very carefully hands me the huge bushel of flowers. Studying them for a moment, I realize that he must have spent hours collecting these. Several of the flowers can only be found in remote areas and they are proof that he literally must have scoured the area to collect all of these. My throat tightens at the realization.

Before I can second guess myself, I gently place the flowers on the small table next to us and throw my arms around Edward's neck, burying my face in his neck. Our bond sings with joy and I can feel Edward's acute pleasure roll through me as he quickly wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. He smells incredible. The fresh smell of his shower gel, mixing perfectly with that spicy scent that I recognize as his own, is like a soothing balm that immediately calms me and brings me peace. I can feel him breathe in deeply as well and realize that I am having a similar effect on him. I have no idea how long we stand there simply hugging one another, but after a while Edward pulls back slightly and cups both of my cheeks before placing the softest and sweetest kiss I've ever felt on my lips. The complete adoration I feel from him only enhances his almost reverent touch. _"How could I ever have doubted him?" _I think as tears well up behind my eyelids. Almost as though he can feel them, he moves his lips and very gently leaves a kiss on each lid, before he continues leaving soft kisses on several other places on my face.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispers between each kiss. "I shouldn't have left." "I hate that I hurt you." "You mean everything to me."

Feeling that I too have reason to apologize, I stand up on my tip toes and pull his lips down to mine again, kissing him fiercely and with rising passion. We both moan and hot desire explodes between us. We're both breathing heavily when I finally pull back.

"I'm sorry I pushed. I should have trusted you," I whisper as Edward's thumb begins to caress my cheek. His expression goes serious.

"I didn't know how to deal with-," his voice breaks off. "With what you told me. Just the thought of someone hurting you like that."

I feel the surge of anger rise inside of him, but this time I know the reason behind it and that makes it easier for me to handle.

"I lost it, Bella," he admits brokenly and I can see and feel his deep regret.

Deciding that we need to sit for the remainder of the conversation, I quickly tug his hand before I have to release it to pick up the bouquet of flowers and open the door leading to the kitchen. Edward obediently follows. I quickly find the largest vase I can find, fill it with water and place the flowers haphazardly in it, deciding that I'll fix it later when I have some time. Edward is waiting patiently for me and quickly takes my hand when I reach mine out. I lead him to the sofa and it doesn't take long for him to pull me to his lap. I can feel how acutely he needs as much physical contact with me as possible. The bond between us is demanding it and I give in wholeheartedly. We are finally both ready to talk through some of our issues and move forward. Together.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened to your face?" I start.


	21. My Reluctant Heart

_**AN: Hello, everyone! I'm baaaack! **_

_**For those of you that aren't on my Facebook page, I have been in a little bit of a funk lately. Work is really tough at the moment and it feels as though we are all feeling the effects of what months of Distant Learning has had on our students and on our own psyche. This year has been rough and my creativity has been shot. One more week left before I start my Summer Holiday and hopefully have more time and energy to write!**_

_**This chapter was written pretty quickly and I wanted to get it out ASAP, so my pre-readers Noles and Melissa haven't even read it! Sorry, girls! CoppertopJ helped me out with the major spelling/language errors, but now you know if it doesn't flow as perfectly as usual. **_

**My Reluctant Heart**

As soon as the question has left my lips, I can physically feel nerves rising up within him. It's clear that he's embarrassed about something, but isn't able to find the words to describe it. Edward takes a deep breath as his vibrant eyes trace the lines of my face slowly as though he's trying to buy himself some time. I don't push him, but his injuries look painful and I desperately need him to be more open with me, so I wait. Luckily it doesn't take too long.

"I got in a fight with Jake," he reveals vaguely in a rough voice that sends a thrill down my spine.

For some reason, the thought of my mate fighting his Beta makes my wolf wag her tail with excitement and an unexplainable pleasure bubbles up inside of me. I've always been one to not condone violence, yet here I am. In less than 24 hours I've threatened the life of another person and I'm thrilled about the fact that my mate is battered and beaten after participating in what appears to be somewhat of a brawl. Who am I?

I don't have time to think much of it, because I'm quickly distracted by the fact that Edward hasn't told me everything. Holding his gaze, I try to convey that I want him to be honest with me, but it doesn't take long for him to avert his gaze. I can feel disappointment rise inside of me, however, I'm quickly able to prevent it from rising when I realize that Edward just needs a little bit of time.

Giving him a moment, I take my time by studying his handsome profile and do my best to search out every cut and bruise I can find on his light skin. The wounds are in different stages of healing and I realize that the fight must have taken place several hours ago. His injured lip looks to be the worst, but there appears to be a nasty looking cut hidden under a bandaid on his eyebrow. At least someone was able to patch him up and give him some medical attention. A surge of jealousy builds as I realize that I wish I had been the one to help him after his fight, but I do my best to push it away. Wanting to give him some comfort and soothe him, I decide to lift my hand to the back of his neck and begin playing with the soft hairs that I find there. Pleasure bubbles up inside of him and I feel him relax against my touch. He tightens his hold on me and sighs before turning his expressive eyes back in my direction. The determination I find there makes me incredibly happy. He's ready to talk.

"When you told me what had happened to you. I got so angry, Bella. I couldn't even see straight, let alone respond to your questions about Jessica," he begins, his green eyes filled with regret as they burn into mine with an intensity that makes my heart skip a beat in my chest. Although it is painful to think back on my own emotional state when he didn't answer my question, I do realize that he has a point. Perhaps I'd expected too much from him.

"I want to kill him, Bella. Everything in me is urging me to get my ass down to Arizona and seek him out, just to rip his body apart limb by limb," his voice is hard and I can feel his entire body vibrate beneath me as his eyes briefly change color to the now familiar electric green.

Lifting my other hand to his cheek, I gently begin to stroke my fingers across his high cheekbones and rugged chin. He calms down slightly, but I can still feel a lot of anger inside of him. Soon, I understand why.

"Since there was no way for me to take my anger out on the motherfucker who hurt you, I went after the person that should have protected you."

Edward's tone is unforgiving, the expression on his face reveals his lust for revenge. Deep inside of him I can feel how his wolf is pacing back and forth, agitated and ready to jump to the surface at a moment's notice. I consider his words for a moment and then suddenly a chill of fear runs through me because it dawns on me who Edward must have gone after.

"My father," I whisper, fear clear in my voice.

It isn't a question, but a statement. Edward holds my gaze. His expression is hard; revealing nothing, but I already know that I've guessed correctly. I can feel it. He doesn't regret his actions, however he remembers how I reacted when my father was injured in his fight with Carlisle. My throat goes tight with worry, but I try to stay calm. A flash of regret and shame crosses Edward's face and a warm, comforting hand suddenly cups my cheek and holds me steady as he leans forward.

"He's okay," he assures me and I breathe out a sigh of relief, but Edward quickly continues.

"I did attack him," he admits unapologetically while holding my gaze.

Apparently he isn't ashamed by the fact that he attacked my father. In fact, it looks as though he wants nothing more than to teach my father a lesson. I swallow heavily.

"Jake managed to pull me off of Charlie before things got too heated and Leah was able to redirect some of my anger before knocking some sense into my thick skull," he reveals with a sad smile.

I release a deep sigh of relief at the knowledge that my father was OK. Edward and I maintain eye contact for several seconds. Our eyes hold something of an unspoken conversation as our bodies sink into one another. Soon Edward leans forward and gently touches his forehead to mine.

"I wish I could have protected you," Edward whispers almost brokenly as his warm breath tickles my skin.

I'm surprised when I'm actually able to feel the true extent of his pain. It's so much worse than the cuts and bruises on his skin and my heart breaks for him. Closing my eyes I hone on those emotions and force myself to acknowledge just how deep and strong his emotions already are for me. Edward is wearing his heart on his sleeve, showing how much he loves me without actually saying the words. It's terrifying and wonderful all at the same time and I don't know how to deal with it. I've become so used to being alone that when someone actually comes around and wants to be with me… to love me… I do what I can to push them away. Deep shame flares up inside of me and I can feel tears burn in my eyes. If the imprint hadn't happened I'd probably have kicked him to the curb and never allowed him to get this close to me, but right now it's like I don't have a choice. We are bound together and because of that I'm forced to acknowledge and deal with some very painful facts about myself and issues that I've only ever ran away from.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry," Edward tells me softly, clearly reacting to my emotions, as he pulls me into a tight hug, turning me so that I'm straddling him.

The warmth of his body feels so good against mine and I quickly tuck my head into his neck breathing in his rich scent. Our bond sings with delight over our increased physical contact and I can actually feel how it is also reacting to the fact that we are slowly growing closer emotionally as well. Feeling the soothing comfort of my mate makes me think about how dependent on him I've already become. Yes, I am terrified of acknowledging my emotions and opening myself up to love, but I'm even more terrified of losing him. A desperate need to bind him to me surges up inside of me, like an itch I'm unable to reach.

"I got you, Bella, and I won't ever let you go," he continues, rubbing his hands up and down my back in comfort.

I can feel the vibrations of his voice against my chest, without even realizing it I've moved so that my lips are hovering right above my mark on his neck. Joining my sudden urge to bind my mate to me, is a wave of possessiveness so strong that it completely takes over my every single thought and movement. I won't lose him. He's mine. Sticking out my tongue, I carefully lick the rugged edges of my mark. Edward's voice hitches and a loud moan echoes through the room just as his hips react on instinct by flexing against mine. I can feel how my actions have taken him by surprise, but he is allowing the sudden change of events to play its course.

A strange impatience expands in my gut and I quickly continue my efforts and begin leaving wet kisses around his mark. I can feel his sharp intakes of breath, the increasing thuds of his heart beats and the way his blood begins to sing to me beneath his skin. I feel as though I'm on something. His taste makes me feel as though I'm on the top of the world, nearing a high that no drug on earth can even come close to. Gently, I suck Edward's skin into my mouth and he immediately reacts by digging his hands into my ass, pushing me against his increasingly hardening erection. I can't help but moan in return and quickly renew my efforts.

"Jesus, Bella. We need to talk."

The open desire in his voice and the not so subtle thrusts of his hips against mine, completely contradicts his words. I suck harder. The pleasure I feel building inside of both of us is quickly taking over every single thought and action. Nothing else matters. The feel of him against me as I bind him even tighter to me.

I can't lose him. I need him. I lo-.

My wolf rises to the surface as I feel the tingle of my fangs extending. The sensation reminds me very much of what it feels like just before a sneeze. I hesitate for a second as I hover above the area where I'm about to dip my teeth into his soft skin and then the world abruptly shifts. Before I know what is going on, my back is pushed against the soft cushions and Edward towers above me, holding me down with a strong grip around my wrists. The excitement I feel when his electric eyes meet mine and I see how his fangs have also extended, causes my entire body to tremble. His firm, ironclad grip around my wrists makes it impossible for me to move, but the intent only increases my lust for him. My wolf loves this dominating side of him and she quickly bares our neck to him.

Edward's eyes respond immediately and are drawn to his mark that is now clearly on display. I can't help but whimper in anticipation, my body feels feverish and tense and I know that the only thing that will ease my discomfort is the taste of his blood. I hold my breath when he finally leans forward. Sure that we are seconds away from getting what we both want, I run my tongue over my dry lips, impatiently waiting for him to move even closer. Tilting my head back, I bare my neck even more, showing him that I want this; I want him to bite me so that we can renew our bond. I need him to do this. In the corner of my eye, I can see his nose flares when he pauses just a few inches away.

"Please, Edward," I beg, my voice shaking with need.

"We need to talk, Bella," he bites out, but I can hear the hesitation in his voice and I can see how desperately he wants this as well.

"We will, but right now-," my voice breaks. "Please."

Luckily, my pleas are heard, because in the next second, his head drops and his teeth slash through my skin like butter. The sudden pain is quickly replaced by pleasure so powerful I almost forget to do the same. Luckily, a surge of possessiveness flows through me and I quickly latch onto his neck. The euphoria I feel as his blood hits my tongue is like a glimpse of heaven. This is the first time we've blood bonded without having sex, but I'm surprised by the fact that the pleasure that follows is just as powerful. I can feel Edward's heartbeats mirror my own, his emotions join mine and how I can almost feel his presence in my mind. It's almost as though we are one.

I have no idea how long we hold onto the connection, but when we finally release our hold it is done at the exact same time. Edward's body falls heavily against mine and I can feel how spent and relaxed he feels. I'm dealing with the exact same reaction, so I can't do anything other than simply lay back and enjoy the delicious weight of him covering my body. Luckily, he regains some of his awareness before I'm completely crushed beneath him. He moves to the side, lazily moving us so that he is reclined on the couch and I'm safely tucked into his side with half of my body draped across his. Relaxing my cheek against his broad chest, I close my eyes and take a moment to bask in this incredible sensation of utter peace.

After a short while, Edward tucks a finger under my chin and lifts my head up so that he can kiss me. The gentle touch of his lips against mine feels so good and we both linger for an extra moment, simply basking in this extremely intimate moment where nothing else matters but us. When I pull back, my eyelids feel heavy as though I've just had a long nap. Forcing them open, I trail them lovingly across the beautiful face of my mate and my breath immediately catches.

"Your injuries are gone!" I exclaim in surprise.

Edward's eyebrow furrows and he quickly lifts a hand to inspect the area where he had that nasty cut on his bottom lip. Shock and surprise spreads across his face as he realizes the truth behind my words. He's completely healed! I can feel his confusion mix with my own. Unable to stop myself, I begin touching his face as well. Soon, my fingers aren't enough and I lean forward and gently leave a trail of soft kisses in those areas where I remember seeing ugly bruises and nasty cuts. I send a prayer of thanks to whoever it is that is listening.

If my blood was able to heal Edward, I am grateful. So incredibly grateful. I don't even care to consider why or how it was even possible. I soon feel passion and desire rise within him as my kisses increase with intensity and it doesn't take long for his lips to find mine again. However, this time hot desire explodes between us as our tongues join together in a sensual, synchronized dance. When we finally break apart, we are both breathing heavily and our cheeks are flushed, our bodies trembling with need. However, we both know that we need to talk and we are determined to do so before we allow our lust to take over.

"I'm going to go by the hospital later and talk to Jessica," Edward begins in a husky voice and I feel as though I've been drenched by an enormous bucket of cold ice-water.

My stomach immediately sinks with disappointment and I feel my insecurities rise. Edward must be able to feel the change in me, because he quickly tightens his hold around me and forces my eyes to his.

"You asked me why she tried to come between us, even after our imprint," he pauses, his eyes burning into mine as he makes sure that I'm not trying to pull away from him.

"I told you that Jessica means nothing to me, and I meant that. You are the only woman I want and you are the first and last woman I will ever have any kind of relationship with. You are my mate, Bella, my soul's other half. My future."

My heart skips a beat at the intensity of his gaze as he speaks and I can feel my wolf nudge me to keep my head held high and not to shrink away from this conversation. It's almost as though she's telling me to not be a pussy and listen to what Edward has to say. He's finally answering my question and I need to be strong enough to deal with his response.

"However, after talking with Leah, I realize that I wasn't as clear with Jessica as I should have been. I need to clarify a few things with her and make sure that she understands that she and I are over and that there can never be anything between us ever again."

We both appear to be holding our breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner, but I truly didn't realize that she might still have expectations. Make no mistake, I belong to you, baby and I simply want to make sure that Jessica realizes that," his emerald eyes pierce into mine with an intensity that makes my heart pound.

I don't like the idea of him going to talk to another woman without me and my wolf absolutely hates the idea, but rationally, I can understand his reasoning. I'm distracted when a wolfish smile spreads across Edward's pink lips.

"Now, I don't think any member of the Pack has any doubts about that fact after you almost threw Jessica off a cliff," he chuckles and I can't help but smile, "but she needs to hear it from me. Hopefully, that will stop her efforts."

I consider his words for a moment and soon exhale a deep breath of relief. I realize that although I don't want him near Jessica, him being willing to do this is exactly what I've needed from him. By setting the record straight with Jessica he is giving me the confirmation I need of his dedication and devotion to me as his mate. By including me in his thought process and plans, I don't feel as though I'm left in the dark any more. I would prefer to be there when he talks to Jessica, but I realize that this is something he needs to do on his own.

Nodding my head in agreement, I'm quickly pulled back into yet another passionate embrace and I throw myself into it freely, feeling as though a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders and a wall between us has crumbled. I feel even closer to him somehow. In absolutely no time at all, Edward has pulled me up top as he reclines, surrendering to my every touch. He had been in control when we renewed our blood bond, but now he clearly wants me to hold the reins. Although I'm the one calling the shots, his hands are everywhere as we both move against one another, our bodies desperately trying to get as close to one another as physically possible.

I've relieved him of his shirt and am working on the buttons of his jeans when Edward suddenly sits up, expertly pushing my bra down as he hitches my t-shirt up to my neck and begins to devour my breasts. A wanton moan falls from my lips just as the front door slams open. Both Edward and I freeze.

"Jesus Christ! MY EYES!" a shrill female voice shouts as though she's in acute physical pain.

Edward groans in displeasure and throws the back of his head against the couch in defeat as I quickly try to pull my bra and t-shirt into place before turning to our intruder.

"Leah, if you hadn't already noticed, we are busy," Edward harshly throws in my cousin's direction and I quickly send him a scolding look.

Leah immediately turns, her eyes blazing as she takes an almost threatening step towards Edward. Glancing down she shudders in open disgust before looking my way.

"Bella, could you… dismount, please? It's distracting," she asks surprisingly polite, before throwing herself down into one of the adjacent chairs as she sends Edward a look. She isn't going anywhere.

I do as I've been told and usher Edward to sit up and make room. Edward grumbles for a moment, but soon complies to my wishes. He quickly wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me to him, doing nothing to hide the evidence of his arousal. I quickly pass him his t-shirt as Leah pretends to vomit. When Edward reluctantly pulls his shirt back on I have to bite back a grin. I love the almost brother-sister relationship that Leah and Edward have.

"I'm glad to see that you've made up and whatever, but Bella and I apparently have to go dress shopping for the Mating Ceremony in Port Angeles today," she groans as though this might be her absolute worst nightmare.

"I know. Alice said she'd be by in a few hours," I reply and Leah openly cringes.

Edward's fingers are distracting as they lightly draw shapes on my upper arm.

"Well, apparently shopping for the perfect dress takes precedence over every one of our plans. Esme had to push the appointment up. We need to leave as soon as possible," Leah conveys and I can't help but feel a little disappointed.

I don't want to leave Edward, especially not now when I feel as though we've made somewhat of a breakthrough. Our connection is begging for us to stay together and I can already feel how much I'll miss him when I leave.

"I need to get back to my apartment in PA anyways for school tomorrow, so I told Alice you'd ride with me. She went to pick up some of the other girls," Leah continues, but I'm unable to really pay much attention to what she's saying.

Edward tightens his hold on me and pulls me even closer. I can feel that he doesn't like the idea of me leaving either. I try to come up with some kind of argument for not leaving just yet, but without my truck I know I don't have a choice. I need to buy a new car ASAP so that I won't always be dependent on other people driving me where I need to go.

"How about I meet up with you in Port Angeles later and we go out?" Edward asks softly, clearly trying to make this easier for us both.

"Like a date?" I raise one eyebrow as I glance in his direction. Immediately his lips lift into a heart stopping half smile and a wave of happiness flows through me.

"Yeah," he replies softly and gently brushes his nose against mine playfully.

I hold his tender gaze for a second before nodding my head in agreement. I'd love to go out with him. Our first date. I feel a giggle build as I think about how backward we're doing this. We are basically living together and we haven't even been on a first date yet! Before I can comment on it, Edward suddenly covers my lips with his and a thrill of excitement shoots through me. As soon as his lips touch mine, it's as though we are both thrust back into that bubble of desire and it doesn't take long before Edward deepens the kiss. We are both forced apart, however, when we are hit by a soft pillow. Glancing in her direction I see Leah is ready for yet another attack, holding two more pillows in her hands. I roll my eyes and can feel Edward's aggravation build inside of him.

"Bye Edward!" Leah says with a mischievous smile.

Edward and I slowly get to our feet and a look of absolute victory crosses Leah's face.

"Remind me to drop in on you at the most inopportune moments after you've just mated," Edward throws in Leah's direction as he buttons his jeans, but she simply waves him off.

Cupping my face between his strong hands he tenderly brushes his thumbs over my cheeks before leaving an achingly soft kiss on my lips.

"I will see you later," he whispers and I can feel anticipation rise at his promise.

Edward Cullen is taking me out for a date and that makes me react like a giddy school girl, but I can't find it in me to care. I am so excited about this and I can see that he is too. After a final nuzzle of his nose against mine, Edward reluctantly stands up and begins to walk away. My eyes follow him as he saunters his way towards the exit the cottage, pausing there he turns and send me a wink filled with so much promise that I feel my heart skip a beat. His confidence makes me weak in the knees and I have to force myself not to sigh like some love-drunk teenager as my eyes follow him for as long as I can. Just as the door closes behind him, Leah gets to her feet and laughs at me teasingly.

"Let's get your head out of those pink clouds, Cuz. We have to get going."


	22. My Cousin

_**AN: Hello all my loves! **_

_**So very sorry for the delay. My inspiration has been slow going these past weeks. **_

_**Your reviews and comments make me very happy. Thank you!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**My Cousin**

* * *

We agree to meet by the car so that I can have time to pack a bag and Leah can get her things at her parents' house. Unsure of what Edward might have in mind for our date, I pack a few different options so that I can make my decision later. A store might not be the best place to get ready for our first date, but it will have to do. I hear Leah pull up just outside the cottage and rush out the door so she won't have to wait long.

Locking the door, I realize that I need to get an extra key made for Edward. Unsure if he'll need to get inside the cottage, I make an impulsive decision to hide my key beneath one of the flowerpots near the front door. Him not having a key yet, is a simple example of some of the important details that we haven't had time to discuss yet. Hopefully, we will have time to talk through a few of them this evening. I want Edward to feel at home with me, but having never lived with anyone (other than my father) I'm a little unsure of where I should begin.

Because of our untimely and very sudden imprint, we've gone straight to living together and we've skipped over a mountain of important relationship-building steps that we now need to try and figure out. After our talk today, I feel as though we are slowly beginning to make progress and that in turn makes me feel positive about our future together as a couple. Going out on a first date and fixing a spare key for your partner because you realize that he needs it, are small but important steps to fill in some of those cracks that we have in our new relationship.

I take a quick picture and type a message before sending it off to Edward.

_Left my key under this pot so you can get in if you need to. I'll have a spare made for you tomorrow when I go into town for work._

I'm almost at Leah's car door, when my phone buzzes with a text.

_Thanks, babe. I'll drive by my house and grab a few more of my things, if that's alright? Have a wonderful time shopping. Can't wait to take you out later. x E_

A giddy smile spreads across my face as I read his words and I can feel the excitement bubble in my chest at the thought of him moving more of his stuff into **our** cottage. I'm realizing that I really want it to be just that: **our** home. I just have to make sure that I keep an open mind and trust the process; not close myself off and run the way I usually do.

_Of course. Can't wait to see you later. x B_

Before I can overanalyze my emotions, I quickly open the door and throw my bag into the back seat before getting into the car. As soon as I do, though, I can't help but notice a difference in Leah. There is a deep look of concentration on her face as she stars down at her phone as though it's some kind of alien object.

"Leah?" I make sure to say her name carefully as not to startle her, but her head immediately shoots to mine as though she's surprised to see me there.

"Huh?"

I look pointedly towards her phone.

"Something wrong?"

She looks back at it and her expression instantly changes as she obviously tries to hide whatever it is that is bothering her.

"Not at all. Just spaced out there for a second," she replies lightly, but her tone of voice sounds fake.

I feel my brows furrow with suspicion, but don't say anything as I observe her throwing her phone haphazardly into her bag on the floor and then as she begins to set the car in motion. After a few short moments, she begins fiddling with the radio and I seriously deliberate on whether or not I should call her out on whatever it is that is obviously bothering her. Another minute or two passes, and soon the uncomfortable silence, becomes unbearable. She better be ready to tell me what the hell is bothering her.

"I don't think you need to worry about meeting Emily at the dress shop. I believe I made a rather lasting impression on her after you ran off, so I don't think she'll bother you if she's there," I ramble, deciding that might be the best approach to force her to open up.

Leah's eyebrows pinch together in confusion as though Emily is the very last thing on her mind. Interesting.

"Emily?" she repeats the name as though she's never heard of it.

Her reaction makes me lose some of my calm. Whatever it is bothering my best friend and cousin must be serious because her reactions to my questions are ridiculous!

"Yeah, Emily. You know… ex-best friend… Boyfriend snatcher… Sam?" my voice rises in frustration.

Leah finally reacts with some semblance of emotion, but I can easily see that her worrying about Emily and Sam is not the real issue here. She looks clueless to why I'd mention Emily. Weird. Inside of me my wolf rises to her feet with obvious interest and lifts her nuzzle to sniff the air as she joins me in trying to find clues to what is bothering our cousin.

"I know who Emily is, Bella," she deadpans and rolls her eyes like a teenager.

"What I meant to say was that I didn't realize that you attacked more than one shifter last night. Jeez Bella, your new and transformed wolf is fierce, but is this something you and your wolf only do when I'm not around? To be honest, I'm kind of pissed off at you for kicking Jessica's ass without me, and now you tell me that you threw Emily around as well? Thanks a lot."

Her mock anger and playful expression almost succeeds in distracting me, but suddenly my wolf finds something of interest that completely confounds me.

"You smell different," I blurt out, almost as an accusation.

The words are out of my mouth before I've really had time to digest them. Leah's breath hitches audibly and her entire body freezes with shock. Before either of us can react, our car swerves into the opposite lane of the highly trafficked road we are speeding down. A few cars honk their horns loudly and this luckily shakes Leah out of her state of shock so that she can try to recover control of the car. We are both breathing hard when she finally manages to safely pull us off the main road and into the parking lot of a nearby gas station.

After we've come to a complete stop, Leah immediately leans her head against the steering wheel and the car is once again filled with a tense silence. I'm shaking from the close call we've just had, knowing that I'm partly to blame for almost getting us both killed. As I sit there studying my cousin's frame, a distant memory comes to mind. Rosalie shocked me by saying those exact same words that I just said to Leah when we were at her house, the night of the Den. I'd been taken off guard by her words and I really didn't understand them, but looking back now I realize that the morning of that very night, I'd woken up in Edward's arms for the very first time because our wolves had mated. Shock flares up in my gut as an image of a dark brown wolf with honey-colored eyes flashes in my mind. It isn't a wolf I recognize, but for some reason I know that it's his scent my wolf has picked up on. Luckily, I'm saved from asking Leah about him, because her floodgates open and she finally spills the beans.

"I slept with Paul," she blurts out and successfully concludes her confession by banging her forehead lightly against the steering wheel as though she's trying to bury her head in the sand.

She's acting as though she's just confessed to murder and I have to bite back a surprised laugh. Has she forgotten that I was there when they met each other again after all these years? And that the chemistry between them was quite literally, explosive? This news doesn't surprise me in the slightest. Her reaction, however, does. What's the big deal?

"Bartender Paul?" I begin, knowing that it might be a little silly to ask, but wanting to just make sure I've got this right and perhaps clue her in on how ridiculous she's being.

A sharp laugh falls from Leah's lips in reaction to my words and I feel my own lips curl in response. Hopefully, unburdening herself will help her lighten up a little. After a short while, she sends me a look to tell me that she is on to me.

"Club **owner** Paul," she corrects and I immediately nod in agreement. How silly of me to make such a mistake.

Silence builds between us for a second, but this time it's much more comfortable than before. Leah appears to be trying to wrap her head around what she's just revealed. Shaking her head in disbelief she releases a deep sigh before continuing.

"I wasn't really dealing well with my grief at the funeral and when the wolves started -," her voice breaks off.

Remembering how distant Leah had been even before the funeral, I can understand her reaction. I decide to unbuckle my belt, so that I can turn my body and face her. This way she'll be able to see that I'm listening and that I'm here to support her, without judgement.

"I couldn't handle it, so I ran off. Paul followed me," she explains vaguely, her voice filled with something that sounds like shame. I stop her before she can make up any excuses.

"Good," I respond simply and immediately see that I've surprised her.

"I'm just glad someone went after you to comfort and support you in your time of need, Leah."

She immediately looks away and clenches her jaw as though she can't really believe that I'm not making her feel bad about this. I can see how the wheels are turning in her head as she tries to come to terms with this.

"He wants to see me again," she reveals and bites her bottom lip nervously as though she hasn't made up her mind about what she thinks about the matter. A surge of excitement wells up in my stomach.

"That's good!" I tell her with a smile, but apparently that is the opposite of what she wants me to say.

"No, Bella, it isn't!" she huffs and I stare back at her in confusion. Is she blind?

"My birthday is less than a week away and I swore to myself after Sam that I wouldn't get mixed up with anyone until I actually mated!" she explains, her voice rising with every word. "I mean, I'd be stupid to get involved with anyone right now. Let alone my ex's older brother! What the hell is it with me and these Uley men?!"

I grab her wildly waving hands and take them both in mine, forcing her to meet my gaze.

"Let me ask you this, Leah. Do you regret sleeping with Paul?" I ask her seriously, pretty sure I already know the answer.

Her dark eyes are filled with turmoil and I wonder for a moment if something else has happened to make her react like this. She wasn't like this when she came to get me at the cottage earlier. After a long pause, she finally answers honestly.

"No, I don't regret it."

"Then why are you worrying about it? So what, you slept with the hot bartender who you have a sizzling connection with. Who wouldn't?" I question trying to lighten the mood again, but a hint of something that looks like fear crosses her face.

"He wants to see me again," she repeats in an almost pleading voice, but yet again I don't understand how this is an issue. She shakes her head in frustration and purses her lips tightly together.

"He wants to see me again," she pauses as though she's building up to something "TONIGHT!" she shouts as though this should explain everything. It doesn't.

"And?" I deadpan and I swear she looks as though she might slap me.

"I can't see him tonight!" she shrieks out. "Right? I mean I should wait. The responsible thing to do would be to wait. I mean we are talking days, Bella. My birthday is literally in five short days. Five days until I most likely imprint with my soulmate, who might or might not be Paul. I mean… Either way, there is no way I should meet Paul again tonight. Right?" she rambles on with an almost hysterical tone in her voice.

"Leah?" I say her name softly, yet firmly to gain her full attention. When she finally meets my gaze, I look her straight in the eyes as I ask her point blank:

"Do **you** want to see Paul again tonight?"

Her mouth opens a few times, reminding me of a goldfish on land, but nothing comes out.

"If we put the whole imprint and mating bond aside, what would your answer be?" I ask her, but she appears to be biting her teeth tightly together as though she's afraid to answer my question.

"If Sam wasn't in the picture, and you and Paul were just two regular people who shared a night of passion together, what would your answer be?"

I can see how her indecision finally breaks.

"I'd want to see him," she confesses.

I nod my head in understanding.

"Then that is what you do."

"But-," she begins, but I quickly interrupt her.

"Leah, if I remember correctly we had a very similar conversation like this at the Den. Just then the tables were turned and **you** were convincing **me** to not continue playing the "if"-game and give Edward a chance. If you want to see Paul tonight, then that is what you need to do," I say before squeezing her hands reassuringly, just as she did with mine that night not so very long ago.

She exhales deeply and flicks her eyes down to our intertwined hands for a moment before finally returning her eyes to mine. The expression on her face makes my shoulders drop in relief. She appears more at ease and there is a ghost of a smile barely visible on her lips.

"Just like that, huh?" she asks.

"Yeah," I reply with a soft smile.

"I'm glad to see you took my recommendation to heart," she declares, changing the focus of our conversation. This time, I don't fight against it.

"Well, Edward and I were kind of thrown together there at the end."

"But you made it work."

It isn't a question, but more of a statement.

"We're making it work," I respond, changing the wording slightly to make it feel more accurate. The expression on her face goes soft, but she doesn't say anything for a few moments.

"Well… we need to get going. We're late for what is apparently "the most exciting day of our lives"," Leah motions for me to buckle my seatbelt as she makes a horrible impression of what must be Alice. I laugh and quickly do as I'm "told".

"Most exciting day of our lives?" I ask, relaxing against the comfortable seats of her awesome car as she accelerates and we speed down the highway at an alarming speed.

"The Mating Ceremonies are a big deal within our Pack. Most shifters won't have a wedding celebration since a lot of us imprint at approximately the same time and just the logistics of it would be a nightmare. So, our Pack created the Mating Ceremonies. Each newly mated female gets to pick the gown of her dreams and the whole Pack gets an extravagant party to celebrate all of the newly mated couples," she pauses.

"The last one we had was about two years ago and it was absolutely incredible, but I think Esme will be pulling out the big guns for this celebration."

The thought of being the center of attention in any way, shape or form makes my stomach sink and I immediately feel a little queasy. Leah laughs as though she can feel the change in me.

"Don't worry. Yes, you and Edward will probably be given a little extra attention seeing as you are the Beta's and future Alpha's of our Pack, but I was thinking more about Esme and Carlisle's youngest daughter," she sends me a look.

"Alice has seriously been dreaming of this celebration since she was a little girl and will probably want to have a say in pretty much every single detail! That woman is a force to be reckoned with and I don't think her parents will have the courage to say no to her."

I smile and instantly feel more relaxed about the whole situation. It feels a little surreal to be having what essentially is a wedding at such an early stage in our relationship, but the fact that we will be sharing the experience with several other couples who are in somewhat of the same situation, makes it easier to handle. The rest of the drive to Port Angeles is filled with light conversation and comfortable companionship.

* * *

When we finally arrive, I feel an uncomfortable twinge in my chest, but luckily it quickly goes away. My wolf also appears to be a little more restless than normal. Trying to ignore it, I focus on following Leah down the streets of Port Angeles. We decided to park her car near her apartment and walk the short distance to the dress boutique (apparently it is much fancier than some simple dress shop) where the rest of the girls are waiting. We are about to walk past a fancy looking restaurant when I suddenly hear my name.

"Bella!"

I stop and automatically turn towards the voice, surprised when I feel a deep growl of warning rise from my wolf. Riley's kind dark brown eyes and infectious smile are the first things I see and I quickly brace myself when I see that he's moving in for a hug. My wolf snarls and snaps her sharp teeth together, almost as though she's imagining that she is biting off Riley's head from his neck. When his arms wrap around me and he pulls me to him, I can feel how my mating bond with Edward snaps to life and a very strange and almost burning sensation spreads across the areas of my skin that touch him. I abruptly pull away from him and confusion and worry flashes across Riley's handsome face. Luckily, before he can question me about my reaction, Leah appears at my side and a tall, commanding male in a beautifully tailored marine-colored suit comes up to stand next to Riley.

"Riley, what a surprise to see you here!" I exclaim, trying desperately to hide slight shakiness in my voice. Riley's dark eyebrows pinch together and for a moment I wonder if he might not let this go.

"I don't think we've officially met. I'm Leah Swan, Bella's cousin," Leah thankfully interrupts and Riley politely takes her hand.

"Riley King," he pauses, before pointing his thumb towards the stranger at his side. "This is my older brother Royce."

The man, who I now see holds a clear resemblance to his younger brother, steps forward and takes Leah's outstretched hand.

"Pleasure," he says while greeting her, his voice is sugary sweet. Then he turns his attention to me.

"Isabella, it is quite the honor to make your acquaintance."

My wolf is barking up a storm within me and for some reason I feel my skin crawl at the sound of his voice. He's being the perfect gentleman, but there is something about him that doesn't feel right. I force a smile to my face and politely take his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Royce," I manage to say in a somewhat normal tone of voice.

As soon as his skin touches mine, I'm instantly met by the cool presence of trickling water. The element feels very different coming from him, compared to my Uncle, but I don't have time to analyze it further. His eyes are dark, the exact same color and shape to those of his brother's, but they too feel infinitely different as they hold mine as though he's trying to peer into my soul. Uncomfortable, not only with his touch, but also with the heat of his gaze, I pull my hand back.

"We really have to get going," Leah shoots in and moves a little closer to me as though she can feel my unease.

Riley looks as though he wants to argue.

"Unfortunately, we really do have to go. It was good to see you Riley," I pause and send a short nod in his brother's direction. "Royce."

They both say goodbye and Leah and I quickly leave. When we turn the corner, Leah shoots me a glance before she shakes her head.

"Sorry, Bells, I know you're not just a badass wolf. You're a hardcore witch as well. And I realize that the Coven is probably going to be a big part of your life, but jeez… Those guys just give me the creeps."

I inhale deeply, simultaneously trying to calm my racing heart and agitated wolf.

"Tell me about it," I say, almost to myself.

Before she can respond, however, my phone begins blaring from my back pocket. As I pull it from my pocket, I realize that Leah has stopped. Lifting the phone to my ear without even glancing at the caller-id, I turn to face a stunning two-story building displaying the most beautiful gowns I've ever seen in my life in its large store windows.

"Hello?" I respond, clearly distracted.

"Bella?" Edward's rich voice flows from my ear and through my body like healing ointment on sunburnt skin.

"Edward," I whisper, unable to hide the happiness I feel from hearing his voice.

"Are you okay?" Worry seeps through his tone.

"I'm fine. Leah and I just arrived at the store."

"Are you sure? I just had this really bad feeling all of a sudden and I couldn't stop worrying that something had happened to you," he explains almost nervously, but I can also hear the hint of pain in his tone.

My heart skips a beat in my chest at his words and our bond hums with pleasure at the sound of his voice. He felt my reaction to meeting Riley and Royce. I feel my lips curl into a soft grin, but it falls slightly when I notice how Leah is waiting patiently for me to finish my conversation. For some reason, I don't feel comfortable talking to Edward about this with Leah listening in.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I swear. Can we talk about it later? We're a little late and I don't want to make a bad impression on your mom."

There's a rush of air over the speakers as he sighs and I can feel my body tingle in response.

"My mother loves you," he answers simply and I snort out a short laugh of disbelief.

"Your mother hardly knows me," I respond.

Esme has always been kind to me, but I haven't really interacted much with her, especially after imprinting on her only son. Edward's deep chuckle practically vibrates through the phone.

"She knows the most important thing," he replies teasingly.

"Oh? And what is that?" I take his bait.

"That you are my true mate."

His simple answer makes my stomach swirl with adrenaline and excitement. I bite my bottom lip, unable to find an appropriate answer.

"I'll see you later, babe," his voice holds a promise that makes my body feel warm.

"Bye," I whisper and reluctantly hang up the phone, before returning it to my back pocket.

When I meet Leah's gaze, her lips are turned into teasing smirk and her eyes sparkle with mischief. I'm surprised when she simply asks if I'm ready.

Squaring my shoulders, I look up at the store front and inhale deeply, feeling as though I'm preparing myself for battle. Then I finally respond.

"Let's do this."


	23. My Shopping Trip

_**AN: Hello, hello!**_

_**So, I had to rewrite a little of Chapter 2- The Family Tree in My Stubborn Mate after writing this because the pack structure is getting clearer now.**_

_**I also made a change, that I really wanted to make a long time ago. Esme is now Bella's second cousin twice removed, making Bella and Edward third cousins (they were much closer before, which was a mistake on my part). **_

_**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and comments. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**My Shopping Trip**

* * *

Leah stays close to me as we enter the main door of this extravagant and breathtakingly beautiful dress boutique side by side; both of us a little apprehensive about what we are about to experience. The moment we enter, Alice, pounces on us.

"LEAH! BELLA! I am so glad you guys made it!" she exclaims, wrapping her arms tightly around each of us as though she hasn't seen us in days.

"This is going to be soooo much fun! You'll see!" It is obvious that Alice knows this is not our idea of a good time.

Neither Leah and I say anything in response, but Alice doesn't let our lack of enthusiasm stop her. Soon Esme shows up with two glasses of champagne in her hands and greets us.

"Leah, I'm so glad you were able to come," she says, greeting Leah with a light hug before handing over a glass. Leah immediately downs the whole thing in one go, much to Alice's horror.

"Bella, my dear, welcome," Esme greets me with a warm smile, her vibrant green eyes the exact shade as Edward's. She's dressed in a simple, but elegant dress and she looks poised and beautiful. The perfect hostess.

When she leans in for a quick, yet tight hug, I can't help but notice how my wolf happily wags her tail in obvious affection and respect for the Pack's Alpha female. She likes Esme much more than she does Carlisle and I can't help but feel the same way.

"I'm so happy to have you as part of our family, Bella," she whispers in my ear before pulling back, a tender smile on her lips.

"Thank you," I respond politely and Esme's eyes sparkle with joy. I see a lot of Edward in her which might be why I feel so at ease with her.

"We have much to talk about, you and I, but right now we have other things we need to attend to," she squeezes my shoulder affectionately.

"Allow me to introduce you to the others," she continues, taking my hand and placing it in the crook of her elbow before turning to Leah and Alice who are having an argument of some sort. "Come this way, ladies."

Alice and Leah send each other a look, before they obediently do as they are told, following behind Esme and I as we walk through the lobby and deeper into the store. Around me are rows of beautiful gowns, perfectly displayed and color coordinated to perfection. Extravagant flower arrangements are placed in specific areas to give somewhat of a distraction and the ceiling is lined with stunning chandeliers. Around us several members of staff nod their heads in greeting. The room opens up into what appears to be a waiting room. Some of the walls are lined with mirrors and I can see a line of changing rooms off to a corner. There is a large table set up with a wide variety of food and beverages and in the center of the room there are a large number of lush couches and dining chairs. I'm a little surprised by how many women are present. There looks to be about 20 women present. How many newly mated couples are there? My wolf rises to a proud pose within me, bravely meeting every single glance in our direction. Some of her courage rubs off on me and I'm able to keep my head held high and not shy away from their open stares. Feeling their eyes on me, I get the distinct feeling that I am about to be tested; in more ways than one.

Glancing around the room, I see some familiar faces, but mostly unfamiliar ones. Some don't even try to hide their suspicion and judgment, but most of them are simply curious. Realizing that it is prudent for me to make a strong impression right off the bat, I force myself to meet their gazes head on and not shy away from them. It feels strange and a little unnatural, but with a little help from my wolf, I'm able to stand tall and confident against those who visibly show judgement. I realize that I desperately want the Pack to accept me, so I make sure to smile and keep my expression as open as possible as well.

"Allow me to introduce you to everyone, darling," Esme begins, releasing my hand as she instead places a warm, comforting hand at the small of my back. Making it easy for her to lead me around the room.

Each female gets to her feet and greets me both sweetly and politely, however there are a few that are unable to hide their obvious dislike of me. My wolf snarls at each of these, locking their scent to memory. I have a feeling that the next Pack Phasing will be interesting. Each of the founding families (Cullens, Swans, Whitlocks and McCartys) are represented, but through several marital unions over the years, there are quite a few other families represented as well. As Esme makes her introductions, she makes sure to explain which family each person belongs to and who they have imprinted on so that I can see the connections. She consistently uses the males last name with the mated female and it makes me wonder if I'm supposed to be called Isabella Cullen from now on. The abrupt name-change feels very strange and I decide not to address it at this moment. It's difficult enough to keep up with Esme, and I feel like I am faced with an enormous puzzle of some sort, but I do my very best to follow and save each piece of information to memory. I notice that there is a certain hierarchy within the Pack from the way Esme introduces me and how the pack members react both to her and to me.

"Bella, this is Emily. She and Sam Uley imprinted this May."

I can see how Emily stiffens, but quickly gets to her feet to greet me. I see the almost fully healed bruise around her neck and expect to feel guilty for attacking her, but I don't. When she openly casts her eyes down as a sign of submission, I feel proud.

"And this is her mother Eliza Bell, who was born Eliza Whitlock before she imprinted on Bodaway Bell from the Quileute tribe." I shake Eliza's hand as well and tell her that I'm pleased to meet them both. Emily keeps her eyes downcast and I can't help but feel pleased that she has learned her place. As I walk to the next person, I see that although Emily from time to time glances longingly over at Leah, she keeps her distance, which means she has learned her lesson. Mission accomplished.

I'm surprised to spot Victoria seated next to a stunning blond who appears to have had quite a bit of champagne already. A dark haired woman with an olive complexion is seated with them as well and it takes me a moment to place her. My eyes flicker to Alice who is still standing with Leah as a distant memory rises. Our eyes meet and although she's doing an expert job at trying to hide it, there is a hint of uncertainty and pain visible in her expression. This is Maria. Jasper's ex.

"Lauren, Victoria, Maria," Esme pauses for a beat between each name "meet Bella." There is a strange bite to her tone as she makes the introductions.

Victoria and Maria immediately rise to their feet, but the blond, Lauren, doesn't react; downing her entire flute of champagne instead. The two friends share a look and I can see that they are worried for their friend and whatever consequences there might be for not obeying their Alpha female right away. Esme's eyes harden.

"Well, Bella this is Maria García, she joined us about 5 years ago after moving here from Mexico."

"¡Hola, Isabella! Nice to meet you," Maria greets me with a hint of an accent when she speaks and a natural huskiness in her voice that only makes her more alluring. She looks older than her friends and luckily she explains this right away.

"My family are good friends of the Whitlocks. Jasper and Lauren visited our pack many times when we were younger. When my mate José died, I decided to come here."

I feel how my eyebrows rise in surprise, I didn't know Jasper and Lauren were siblings. She sends me a sad, but knowing smile.

"I am here to support Lauren, who isn't exactly herself these days," Maria explains, trying to excuse her friend. "After the accident with Tyler-," her voice trails off and I nod in understanding.

"And then everything with Jessica being in the hospital," Victoria's sugary sweet voice joins in and my jaws immediately clench tightly together in reaction to her words.

"Victoria," I manage to bite out a greeting. "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

Victoria's bell-like laugh echoes through the room in response to my words.

"Oh, Bella, don't worry. I haven't imprinted, yet, and I have no interest in doing so. By some incredible stroke of luck, I've managed to stay "mate-free" for years now." Before I can react to her strange explanation, she continues.

"I'm here for Jessica. Her birthday is in just over a week and I want to make sure she has a gown to wear, should she need it."

"I see you've met Victoria, already," Esme smirks, gazing down at Victoria as though she's a bug that needs to be squished. Esme's obvious dislike surprises me.

"Victoria is Siobahn and Liam O'Connor's eldest daughter. They moved here from Ireland 25 years ago, when Victoria was just a baby," Esme explains trying to use the same kind voice that she's used in every single introduction, but it's clear that she's trying to show dominance and put Victoria in her place.

"Edward and I are the same age. We grew up making mud-pies together, amongst other things."

Meeting Victoria's wide and overly innocent eyes, I know for certain that she is baiting me, and it takes everything in me not to blow a gasket as she mentions Edward. My wolf is furious and immediately tenses her muscles, preparing to attack, but I do what I can to keep my expression neutral. I need this to go off without a hitch. Victoria clearly wants me to lose my cool, so I have to do what I can to not give her what she wants, even though she obviously has a death wish.

"Of course," I respond simply before reaching my hand out to Maria to greet her. "It was nice to meet you." To Victoria I simply nod, before moving on to the next group.

The final women I'm introduced to are Vanessa and Angela, from the McCarty family. I remember Leah explaining how the McCartys were a large family when I first arrived here and she wasn't kidding. These are apparently only a few of them here today. Angela's mother, Amber, was a McCarty before she mated with a rogue wolf passing through, but is now a Webber. Angela, a dark haired beauty with glasses, is 23 and just recently imprinted with her mate, Erik Yorkie (a distant Cullen relation apparently). Erik left the pack years ago and moved abroad first for school and then for work, but since his mother was recently diagnosed with Alzheimer's, he decided to move back home in late January of this year. Angela was working as a nurse at the home where Erik's mother was admitted and the rest is history.

Vanessa McCarty, the only child of Joseph and Mary McCarty, is a stunning young woman with beautiful creamy white skin and clear green eyes. Her 21st birthday is just a few days shy of the Mating Ceremony and she is here to pick out a gown just in case she imprints, much like Leah. I notice how Vanessa seems to be incredibly shy, but for some reason, I instantly feel a kinship to her. I can't explain it, but there is strength in her that draws me to her. Both women are very sweet and welcoming, a strong contrast to the other group of ladies I just met.

I'm distracted by movement out of the corner of my eye, when Rosalie suddenly joins our conversation; this causes my wolf to absolutely lose it. It takes every single shred of control that I have to keep her at bay.

"Rosalie," I greet her, keeping my voice as steady as possible, but even I notice the slight chill in my tone. She, in turn, keeps her distance, which I'm thankful for, but everything in me is itching to wipe off the self-righteous expression she has plastered on her face.

"Bella, you look well," there is a slight strain to her voice that sends a wave of pleasure through me.

Her icy blue eyes hold mine for a second, before she quickly averts them. Whether it is because she's uncomfortable meeting my gaze or if she's actively dismissing me, I don't know; nor do I care.

"Angela and Ness, your changing rooms are ready. We need to begin, Mother."

Apparently Rosalie is here to assist. Interesting. An idea forms and I quickly swallow the last of my champagne. Deciding that she wouldn't dare do anything to upset her mother, I make my move. Esme has moved to have a stern word with Lauren and Rosalie is about to find a seat in one of the plush couches, when I stop her.

"Rosalie, would you be a dear and fill this up for me?" I ask sweetly, daring her to dismiss my request. I enjoy seeing her entire body stiffen as she contemplates what she should do. A tense silence rises between us, but luckily I don't have to wait long.

"Of course. Right away."

She bravely holds my gaze for a second before nodding her head in a small bow as she takes my glass to refill it. Leah comes up behind me to whisper in my ear.

"Not sure if I'd drink that," she states in a skeptical tone as we both watch Rosalie's every move as she fills my glass to the brim.

"Wasn't planning on it," I respond in kind and we both share a grin.

"Bella, Leah, here," an excited Alice suddenly appears next to us with two sleek iPads in her hands.

"Start browsing. They have their entire stock online, just put a heart by every single gown that catches your eye and then Denise here will take your measurements and go get the dresses you want to try," she explains as she hands the iPads over to each of us.

Rosalie sets the full glass on the table in front of me before turning abruptly to leave us.

"I put you both in a private section of the dressing rooms. Most of the girls want to show off everything they try on, but I figured that you and Leah would appreciate having some privacy. Vanessa and Angela will be pretty close by, but they'll probably keep to themselves," Alice continues and I can't help but appreciate her efforts. She's really trying to make this experience as comfortable as possible for Leah and I.

"Thank you, Alice."

We share a smile and then she leaves to help her mother organize everything. Leah and I begin browsing. There aren't any price tags, which makes me feel a little apprehensive. I have some savings put aside, but knowing that I'll probably have to buy a new car makes me a little reluctant to use all of it. Deciding that I need to figure this out before I start trying things on, I raise my concerns to Leah.

"Oh, hon, don't worry about that. The Pack foots the bill for the Mating Ceremony. This is one time where budget is not an issue. Enjoy it," she answers with a smile.

I still feel a little uncomfortable about the whole thing, but soon both Leah and I are able to pick out a few potential gowns and our personal shopper, Denise, leads us to our dressing rooms. Our measurements are meticulously taken before Denise and her assistants leave to find some of the dresses Leah and I have picked out. The rest of the afternoon is a blur of extravagant gowns probably costing a small fortune and rounds of laughter. It doesn't take long before we invite Angela and Vanessa to join us, showing off the different gowns we try on as we try to decide which dress we should go for and I realize that I'm actually having a wonderful time with my new friends.

Angela, who picked out a dress two years ago, has exchanged her old one for an eye-catching red gown while Nessie (my new nickname for Vanessa) decides to go for a more subtle golden and cream colored dress. Leah looks incredible in most of the dresses she tries on, but ends up going for a simple rose gown that fits her body perfectly. I find that I'm struggling to make a decision, but when Denise comes by with a light pink gown with brown details resembling weaving branches, my breath catches. This is the one. When I put it on, there is no longer a doubt in my mind. It is stunning. The other girls agree wholeheartedly and a giggle bubbles through me. I can't help but imagine Edward's reaction when he sees me in this gown. A swarm of butterflies take flight in the pit of my stomach and I realize that I'm actually looking forward to the ceremony.

Time has flown by and I know it won't be long before Edward arrives to pick me up for our date. The girls help me out getting ready and I settle on a pair of lacy black shorts, a simple white t-shirt and heels. I'm ready in no time. Together, we walk back to the main lounge where most of the girls are hanging out together, clearly letting loose with the large quantities of good food and a few too many drinks. Needing a breath of fresh air, I step out the main doors and sneak a look at my phone to see if Edward has sent me a message. He has and my lips immediately curl into a smile when I read that he is on his way. There is also a message from Aro, wondering if Edward and I would like to come over for dinner and a training session tomorrow.

Before I am able to respond, however, I'm startled by the presence of someone coming up behind me. My wolf's sudden and very aggressive reaction, leaves no uncertainties as to who it is.

"What do you want, Rosalie?" I ask coldly without turning around.

She stops and yet again makes sure to keep her distance.

"We need to talk."

I sigh, feeling weary all of a sudden.

"No, we don't. You've said your piece, and since it has no bearings on my actions, there is nothing left to say," I respond, turning around to face her. She stands tall and has a determined look on her face, but I think I can see a hint of nerves cross her face.

"You made yourself very clear the last time we spoke, Rosalie. You don't approve of my relationship with your brother."

She begins to argue, but I quickly interrupt her.

"Don't try to deny it."

"I won't," she answers abruptly and we both simply stare at one another for a tense moment as we both try to figure out where we should go from here.

Breaking eye contact, Rosalie looks up at the dark sky for a moment before she continues.

"You are from two different worlds, Bella and I'm not going to lie, I'm still not convinced that the Pack will accept you as Edward's mate. Your wolf's transformation will help and your strong bond to Edward," she pauses.

"But?" I ask, urging her to lay everything out there.

"You are a witch, Bella, and there is too much bad history between our kinds for you and Edward to overcome."

I hate that I can feel a seed of doubt find root within me, anger wells up and I can't stop myself from reacting.

"Yes, Rosalie, I am well aware that I'm half witch. You all keep reminding me of the fact. But my abilities as a witch has helped this Pack on several occasions already and I'm not about to stop. Is the fact that I have abilities that you don't what scares you? Or is it simply your inbred prejudices that cause your fear?"

"This isn't going to end well, for either of you," she declares ominously and shakes her head slowly. I feel my stomach sink at the certainty in her voice.

"You can't know that, Rosalie. None of us can know what fate has in store," I argue, but even I can hear the hesitation in my voice. My wolf snarls in her direction and she gives me the push I need to continue.

"For some reason destiny brought your brother and I together and yes, we have our battles ahead of us, but we are willing and able to face those together. Come what may."

Rosalie sends me a sad look in return.

"I wish I could support you, I do," she whispers, her blue eyes burn into mine with an intensity I've never seen from her before.

"But you will be his downfall, and I can't just stand by and watch as you both destroy everything our family has tried to build," her voice shakes with emotion and I feel as though I've just been slapped.

"Rosalie," Edward's voice is dripping with accusation as he suddenly steps into view.

He doesn't appear to have heard much of our conversation, but I can feel how he is carefully trying to analyze my feelings.

"Edward, how good to see you. I was just asking Bella about her dress," Rosalie lies through her teeth before kissing her brother on the cheek to welcome him as though nothing has happened.

Edward allows her touch, but his movements are stiff and cold. His eyes find mine as though he is checking for any visible injuries. I'm able to feel how much he cares for his sister through our bond, but I also realize that he is keeping her at arm's length because of the animosity he feels coming from me. I also have no doubt that with his timing, he did hear her last statement, but he's chosen not to bring it up for some reason. I feel his anger burning hot within him, but he is trying to push it back as though he doesn't want to cause a scene in public.

Glancing around, I realize that there are quite a lot of people wandering the streets this evening and decide that now is clearly not the best time to involve my handsome, but quite hot-tempered mate in my ongoing discussion with his sister. Instead, I try to focus on how happy I am to see him and immediately I see the barely constrained anger and weariness in his eyes fall away.

"Hey, baby," he greets with a grin as he moves with purpose filled steps towards me, as though he can't stand yet another moment without having me in his arms. I know exactly how he feels.

When his lips drop to mine, it feels as though my entire world revolves around him and I finally feel complete again. His warm tongue enters my mouth and I find myself desperately clinging to his strong body as I lose myself in the incredible sensation of being in his arms again. The kiss quickly escalates and my knees weaken as I follow his lead. Desire explodes between us and it doesn't take long before we are both out of breath and his large hands are dancing across my lower back and ass as though he is playing with the idea of lifting me up against him. Before he has the chance, we are interrupted by a knowing chuckle.

"Edward, have I taught you nothing?" Esme's musical voice breaks through the fog of lust that has suddenly surrounded us, like a cold ice bath. I feel my cheeks heat with embarrassment, but Edward simply tucks me to his side and kisses the top of my head affectionately before we both turn to face his mother.

She's watching us with a teasing glint in her eyes and elegantly crosses her arms over her chest. It is then that I notice that Rose has left, probably back into the boutique and I feel my shoulders drop in relief.

"You kiss her after the date," she instructs as though she's talking to a child. "You don't maul her on a public street."

Edward barks out a laugh in response and I can't help but bury my burning face into his chest, making him laugh even harder.

"I apologize, Mother," he replies after his laughter has died down.

Esme comes closer and I realize that she is carrying my bag in her hands.

"I figured you might need this. I'll tell the girls that you left."

She hands me the bag and then cups my cheek tenderly before placing a soft kiss on my skin.

"Renee would have been very proud of you, dear. I hope you had a good time," she says, her green eyes glossy as though she's trying to hold back tears.

My throat tightens at the mention of my mother. It's clear that Esme misses her as well, and I quickly vow to spend more time with Esme. She too knew my mother and I know she will probably be able to shed even more light onto what my mother was like as a young woman. An idea forms in my mind and I decide to ask Esme about it immediately.

"Esme?"

She's already at the door to the boutique when she hears me call her name.

"Aro gave me a key to a storage unit with some of my mother's things. Do you think you might have some time to help me sort through it?" I ask, the smile and soft expression on her face proves that I've made a good decision.

"I would love to, Isabella, thank you."

Then she sends a wink to her son and goes back inside. I tighten my hold around Edward's waist and just enjoy the fact that he's here.

"You ready for our date?" he whispers against the top of my head and nothing in the world would hide my excitement.

His beautiful lips curl into a soft smile as he reaches out his hand to intertwine them with mine.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" he declares lightly and leads me down the softly lit streets of Port Angeles.


	24. My Date Part 1

_**AN: Hello, hello everyone!**_

_**Hope you are all doing well and are ready for E & B's first date (insert squeal). I've just started writing part 2, it isn't finished at all, but hopefully I will be able to get it ready for you by next Friday. **_

_**Two small pieces of information: **_

_**1) I've started a page on Facebook called Irene da Silva's Space and would love it if you come by and say "hi". **_

_**I wanted a place to post what I'm working on, thoughts, projects and recommendations, and figured that was the best way to do it for now. **_

_**2) I started posting My Stubborn Mate in October 2019. Before that I hadn't written creatively for over five years and even then I didn't write much. Getting into the Twilight Fandom again has been incredible. I feel like I've evolved a lot as a writer and as a person because of all the incredible people I've "met" through this fandom. I've begun rewriting My Stubborn Mate into an original fiction for the fun of it and I've found that I'm changing quite a lot. My writing has changed a lot since the beginning. I'll probably post some of it on my page. **_

_**Anywho, enough with my ramblings... **_

_**Let's check in on our E&B!**_

* * *

**My Date Part 1**

* * *

We drop my bag off in Edward's truck before strolling down the streets in comfortable silence. Both of us simply enjoying the fact that we are together and that this is our first night out as a couple. Edward's warm hand in mine makes me feel like I'm the luckiest girl alive and when he glances my way, his lips curling into a tender smile, it's like nothing in the world matters; nothing but him. It takes a little while for me to notice, but he appears to be lost in thought. Although he is trying very hard to hide it, I can feel that there is something brewing inside that is clearly bothering him. I want to help, but I don't want to appear pushy, so I wait. Luckily, I don't have to wait for long.

Without warning, Edward pulls me decisively away from the main walking street and into a dark alleyway, spinning me around to face him.

"Are you okay?" he asks, deep concern dripping from his tone

I immediately feel my brows furrowing in confusion. Why wouldn't I be okay?

"I heard what Rosalie said," he reveals and suddenly the turmoil I've felt from him makes sense.

He takes both of my hands in his and squeezes them gently, his expressive eyes willing me to believe him as he makes his point.

"You are **not** my downfall."

Perhaps it's because I haven't seen him in several hours, but the genuine and undeniably honest expression on his face combined with a rush of his emotions completely overwhelm me. My heart skips a beat and I can physically feel how that small seed of doubt that Rosalie planted within me during our conversation shrivels away into nothing. Without even knowing it, Edward has given me every assurance that I need to bury each of Rosalie's spiteful words. Before I can even think about what I'm doing, I've launched myself into his arms, kissing the hell out of him. As always, desire explodes between us and the rest of the world simply fades away.

A needy whimper escapes me as I try to get as close to Edward as I possibly can, which is quickly followed by a grateful moan when two strong hands lift my feet off the ground and I am finally able to wrap my legs around his narrow waist. In no time whatsoever, my back is pushed against a cold brick wall for support as my entire body is engulfed by flames as Edward matches my every move. His hands are everywhere as we both lose ourselves in this all-consuming and animalistic hunger that we have for one another. Our kisses are sloppy and desperate and yet so utterly perfect at the same time. I can feel him, hard and hot between my legs and my hips immediately begin grinding against him, driving us both insane. This isn't going to take long.

A sharp whistle followed by a "Get a room!" comment, harshly yanks us both back to reality. Our eyes meet, wide with surprise at how quickly our bodies respond to one another, as we try to calm our uneven breaths and racing hearts. In a matter of seconds, we both burst out into laughter, the absurdity of our situation crashing over us. It feels incredible to laugh with him like this.

"You are going to get us both arrested one day," Edward teases lightly as he slowly drags me down his body until my feet touch the pavement.

I send him a look, reminding him that he isn't exactly an innocent bystander in this and we both share a knowing grin. As I lean down to pick up my purse, I can feel a sense of conviction build within him and am not surprised when I am met with an increasingly serious expression.

"I don't want this to ruin the rest of our date, but I want you to know that I will talk to my sister. I won't allow her to speak to you that way."

I release a deep sigh and try to collect my thoughts on the matter.

"I appreciate that you want to stand up for me, Edward, I do. And I am truly grateful that we can be open about this. Your assurances mean the world to me," I pause, reaching out for one of his hands and quickly intertwine his fingers with mine. Our bond hums with contentment.

"I know that you want to protect me, but-," I take a breath, honing in on a particularly painful topic. "We can't force our opinions on others, Edward," I shake my head and bite my bottom lip.

My wolf clearly doesn't agree with me on this matter at all and is making it difficult for me. She is chomping at the bit to challenge Rosalie, and anyone else who might share her views, to a fight and teach them all a lesson. However, I know that simply fighting the wolf won't make much of a difference if the human isn't convinced to change their opinion. A change that won't happen easily, especially not if it is made by force.

"We knew this was going to be an uphill battle," I begin, but Edward quickly interrupts.

"Bella, we are the new Beta's of the Pack. We have to lead by example and be very clear on what we don't tolerate. Our packmates won't respect us as leaders if we don't throw down the axe now and again."

"I understand that and I agree with you. I just don't ever want us to lead by force, Edward."

I'm reminded by the discussion I overheard at the Council meeting between my father and Carlisle. I almost lost my free will that day and I shudder to think about what would have happened if Edward hadn't imprinted early on me. Allowing our pack mates their freedom of opinion and freedom of choice is the one thing that I will fight to protect, because I almost lost it myself.

"Everyone needs to be entitled to their opinion, Edward, and we can't expect them to just instantly change their minds because it is something we want them to do. Change takes time."

I can both feel and see how conflicted Edward is about this. The Alpha in him wants to obliterate any one who dares speak against him, but the human knows that I'm right. I take both of his hands in mine.

"We will lead by example and we will prove to whoever stands against us that they are wrong. But we will never do it by force, promise me that."

My wolf huffs out in annoyance, but I can feel her acceptance as long as she can kick their asses and lay down the line in wolf form, she doesn't really care. To this I give her a silent nod and she instantly calms down.

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't speak up, because of course we need to and yes, I would appreciate it if you did speak to your sister and to your grandfather. They both need to know how you feel about us."

Edward clenches his jaw as though he wants to argue, but after a moment's pause he slowly nods his head in confirmation.

"Rosalie is very close to my grandfather. I have no doubt that it's his teachings that she's still holding on to. She is fiercely loyal and she loves her family," Edward explains and I can feel his regret as he undoubtedly is reminded of how he too treated me unfairly in the beginning because of his grandfather's prejudices. I try to remind myself of that as well and at least try to not hold a lasting grudge against Rosalie should she come around.

"We'll prove them all wrong," I declare as confidently as I possibly can.

This time it's Edward who makes a move, taking a step closer, his tall frame acting like a protective shield in front of me. Keeping his eyes on mine, he gently cups my cheek and begins dragging his thumb slowly over my cheekbone, a gesture so loving and tender that it makes my body melt against his touch.

"We've got this, huh?"

His use of those familiar words instantly brings a wide smile to my face. I gaze up at him, and touch his hand that's on my cheek.

"Yes, we do."

The confidence and joy I feel in this moment makes my head spin and I can feel how my emotions are influencing Edward's, assuring him that I'm okay and that he too can let his guard down and enjoy the evening.

"Now, I believe I was promised a first date. Getting felt up in a dark alley isn't exactly what I had in mind when you asked me out," I tease.

Edward joins me with a deep chuckle that makes my insides tingle. His expression is growing playful and light.

"Well, if I remember correctly, we were never very good at keeping our hands away from one another whenever we got near a dark, partially secluded spot. It's kind of our MO," there is a huskiness to his tone that makes my body sing.

Memories of our encounters at the Den immediately come to mind and I feel my cheeks heat as my body comes to life. Perhaps we should just call it a night and go back home? Edward's eyes darken and I can feel a wave of desire roll through him like molten honey. Jesus. I feel my knees shake in response to his emotions. Our bond crackles in my ears and red sparks fly between us. I know I need to stop this before it gets out of hand. I gently pinch his arm, wondering for a moment if I should do the same to myself.

"Nah huh, no more of that until you prove your mama right and treat me to a very proper, PG-rated first date."

Edward reacts as though my pinch has truly injured him, but then quickly takes my hand in his and gallantly leads us out of the alley and back onto the main street. I exhale a sigh of relief, hopefully now that we are out in public we'll be able to rein in those carnal desires that so easily fire up between us when we are alone.

"How about we up that to PG-13? I have every intention of kissing you before this evening is out," Edward pushes, making it impossible for me to keep my face serious.

"As long as you keep it far from that R-rating we were rapidly heading for earlier, that's fine."

The wink Edward sends me tells me that he has every intention of pushing those limits, which causes the pit of my stomach to heat with excitement. Edward pauses and leans close to whisper something in my ear. The heat of his breath on my skin sends ripples of shivers down my spine.

"I'll agree to your request, sweetheart, but the moment our front door closes at the end of the night-," his words trail off and my breath stutters at how incredibly sexy he sounds.

My wolf immediately begins to whine impatiently, making her opinion on the matter crystal clear. To hell with this date. I keep my eyes straight ahead, knowing that if I turn around and face him, I too will give in to exactly what my wolf and my own desires want and we'll be racing back home at lightning speed instead of innocently wandering the streets of Port Angeles.

When Edward firmly squeezes my hand with his, I can feel just how tempted he is to do the exact same thing, but there is also a fierce determination in him to do the "right" thing and go through with the date. One thing I know for sure is that our first date will not end with a chaste kiss on the front porch, that is not just a certainty, but a promise. In a final moment of hesitation, I consider asking Edward if we should just head to a drive-thru and call it a night, but then I'm reminded of how excited I was earlier when he asked me out and how important this is for building our relationship.

Luckily, I don't have to deal with my conflicting emotions for long, because soon we are standing in front of a beautiful restaurant perfectly placed right on the water near the docks. It looks to be much fancier than any place I've ever eaten, and although it's already dark, I can see that it has an incredible view and can already sense that it is the absolute perfect spot for our first date. I flicker my eyes over to Edward and the excited smile I see there makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"You like?" he asks with a grin.

"I love. This place looks so beautiful!"

"I figured we could get something to eat here and then we could go for a walk along the docks. I hear there is a fair in town being set up just at the end there." He almost looks nervous for some reason as he points in the mentioned direction.

Childish excitement bubbles through me. I've always loved going to the fair and just the idea of actually going there with Edward makes me feel like I've won the lottery.

"That sounds wonderful, Edward, thank you" I tell him genuinely, truly grateful for the fact that we are finally able to spend some quality time together in the real world.

Edward surprises me by pulling me into his strong arms, holding me close in a tight hug. His body against mine makes me feel safe and appreciated.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you for being mine," he whispers with such gratitude that I feel my throat grow tight with emotion, realizing that I feel the exact same way about him.

When he moves away, he holds his arm up for me to take, like the perfect gentleman, before leading us both into the restaurant. Inside, my breath catches at how stunning the restaurant is and I realize that it must be incredible during the daylight because of its panoramic view of the bay and Vancouver island. The hostess greets us with a welcoming and professional smile and immediately escorts us to our table. As soon as we arrive Edward pulls out the chair for me to sit. He makes me feel like a princess and I adore him for making such an effort. I quickly comply, sending him a sweet smile as I sit down.

"Such a gentleman."

We share a laugh as he too finds his seat. A male waiter with bright red hair and a pale complexion promptly arrives and hands us our menus, giving us a brief yet expert account of what the specials are before leaving us to make our decision. Before leaving he gives Edward a nod and I notice that their eyes hold for a second longer than necessary, but I'm too distracted by looking around to give it much thought. My eyes wander around and take in the décor of this incredibly romantic restaurant. We're sitting next to an enormous window and after I've had my fill of the restaurant I look out to see the bright lights of Victoria shimmering towards me over the glittering water.

"I forgot to tell you something earlier," Edward begins and I quickly turn my attention back to his, the flames of the candles on our table giving life to his emerald eyes.

I tilt my head lightly to the side for him to continue and a sincere expression forms on his face.

"You look absolutely incredible tonight," he compliments me and as expected my cheeks flush under the heat of his gaze.

Turning the tables on him, I decide to give him a compliment as well, although I can't remember one time where I didn't find him incredibly handsome. Tonight is no different. I see that he has made an extra effort tonight because he is wearing a crisp white shirt under a suit jacket and a slim dark tie. His outfit is very different from his plaid shirts at the lumber yard and the simple t-shirts and jeans he's worn around me since we imprinted, but it fits him really well. As usual, he quite literally takes my breath away.

"I could say the same about you," I tell him, openly appraising him. "You look very handsome tonight, Edward."

"Why, thank you. It took me hours to get ready," he jokes and we both laugh.

A comfortable silence falls between us as we both take a look at our menus.

"So, what's good here?" I ask, getting the feeling that Edward has eaten here before.

"Oh, everything."

I smile and raise an eyebrow, silently asking him to elaborate. He chuckles, but quickly complies.

"David and Karen, Jasper's parents, own this restaurant and it is Esme's favorite so we've dined here quite often over the years," he explains.

The waiter arrives with our drinks and efficiently takes our order. As he leaves this time, I get a whiff of his scent and realize quickly that he is a shifter. Edward must be watching my reaction because he immediately questions me about it.

"What does it feel like for you, when you recognize a shifter like you just did?"

I glance around yet again and am comforted when I see that we are seated quite privately and that no one else will be able to hear the contents of our conversation. Turning my attention back to Edward, I can see that he is patiently waiting for my answer. I find his question a little strange, but I try not to think too much of it.

"I don't know really. Before moving here, the only other shifter I knew was my father, but I remember when we arrived at the ranch and I met the rest of the Swan family, I noticed their scent and I just knew. The same thing happened just now."

Edward takes a thoughtful sip of his wine, before continuing his questioning.

"So you're able to recognize them simply by the sense of smell?" he asks and I nod, unsure of why he's so interested in this. Is he simply making conversation, or is there something more behind this.

"Do you see anything, or is it just-?"

Unable to hold back, I interrupt him.

"Why are you so curious about this, Edward?"

He puts his glass down as though he's just realized how he has been acting, and tentatively reaches for my hand, locking our fingers together. That familiar calm I always feel when he touches me flows through me, joined by a wave of something that feels like an apology coming through our bond.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you, Bella. Sensing other shifters is very different from shifter to shifter, but an Alpha and a Beta will usually have the ability to dig a little deeper, I was curious to see if that was the case with you," he explains and my interest peeks.

"In what way is an Alpha or a Beta able to dig deeper?"

"We're usually able to see the wolf in addition to the human form and by doing so we are quickly able to identify which pack they belong to," he pauses and for some reason I'm reminded of how Paul's dark brown wolf suddenly flashed in my mind before Leah confided in me.

"There is a certain aura surrounding each wolf that will tell you which pack they belong to. It's very subtle, but when you know what to look for, you can train yourself to see it."

Edward glances over his shoulder to where our waiter just went.

"Take our waiter for example, you've already recognized him as a shifter through his scent, but what else you can tell me about him?"

I hold Edward's gaze for a moment, considering the fact that our date has turned into something of a Beta-training session, but after a moment of thought I realize that I really don't mind. This feels exciting and fun. Shifting my gaze, I watch as our waiter moves around the room fluidly and bring his unique scent to the front of my mind. As soon as I do, an image of a dark grey wolf with an almost completely white muzzle comes to mind and I inhale sharply.

The look I see coming from Edward is one of pride.

"What did you see?" he asks.

"A dark grey wolf," I respond and he smiles widely in confirmation, making me feel like I've done a good job.

"What else?"

I turn my focus back to the waiter, bringing his wolf to the forefront of my mind. I see him trotting around in the woods, the area feeling familiar to me. Our waiter is a member of our pack. Instead of pausing to tell Edward, I continue. It takes a little while, but soon my vision expands and several other wolves step into view, one of which I recognize.

"Victoria?" I say her name as a question and Edward's brows rise in obvious surprise. He didn't expect me to figure this out so quickly.

"Yes," Edward confirms, before filling me in on who our waiter is.

"Our waiter's name is Victor O'Connor. He's Victoria's younger brother," he reveals and all of a sudden I can see the family resemblance.

"Victor's a good guy. He's quiet, keeps his head down and stays out of trouble. He lives here in Port Angeles because of school, but makes sure to visit quite often," Edward explains.

"He's very different from his sister then?" I respond dryly, pulling a knowing smile from Edward.

"Absolutely."

We share a smile, before we both take a sip of our drinks enjoying each other's company.

"I think that's enough Beta-training for now, but I would love it if you'd share with me any changes you might experience. For example if you are able to recognize a shifter by something other than smell."

I nod, but before I can say anything else, Victor arrives with our appetizers, distracting us both. The meal is incredible and the conversation between us is comfortable and light. After our main course, we have a short break before dessert and I find myself asking Edward about his day.

"Well, I went over to my house to grab a few extra things," he takes a deep breath, and I suddenly notice a strange sense of longing swirling up inside of him.

"I'd really love to show you the house," he reveals almost nervously.

"I'd like that," I respond with a soft smile, trying to reassure him.

"I know it isn't an option right now because my grandparents are staying at the house, but I would really appreciate it if you'd consider moving in there with me."

His request takes me a little by surprise, but before I can say anything he continues.

"All members of the Pack have the rights to pick out a piece of pack land if they want it, making it easier for them to establish themselves and make a home for their families. Some choose to stay close to their parents such as Billy and Neyeli, while others decide they need some space and move further away."

Edward's lips curl into an incredibly sexy half smile, his voice growing deeper, drawing me in like a moth to a flame.

"When I was 16 I remember I was on my way back from a swim up near the waterfall and I came across this magnificent piece of land that just kind of called to me and I knew. I knew that was where I wanted to raise my family."

I can feel my heart swell in my chest at his words.

"I quickly got the deed and when I was 18 I started building. It took a few years, but I completed it the day I turned 21."

My breath hitches as it dawns on me how long Edward has been waiting for this; for me. He releases an almost embarrassed laugh.

"Now, I've always tried to prepare myself for the possibility that my future mate might not want to live in my house," his expression grows serious. "Believe me when I say this, Bella, the only thing that matters to me is that I'm with you. If you want to stay in the cottage-."

I quickly find my voice and interrupt him.

"I'm not opposed to moving, Edward."

The deep desire I see in him only fuels my decision.

"I love the fact that you've already created a home for us and I can't wait to see it."

Edward's face lights up with unrestrained joy and I can't hold back my own happiness and excitement about this. I reach for his hand and squeeze it lightly. Victor arrives with our desserts, but we almost don't even notice, too locked up in our own little bubble.

"I'll talk to my grandparents about it, they were only supposed to stay with me temporarily, so I don't think it will be an issue. My parents inherited their house when my Dad took over as Alpha and my grandparents then moved to Alaska to stay with my Aunt Kate and the Denali Pack, so they don't really have a place here. They came back this year to visit and help out when Henry got sick, but I don't really know how long they were planning to stay," Edward rambles on as we both take a bite of our mouthwatering desserts.

Apprehension rises as I think about Edward Sr. and how this will give him yet another excuse to hate me. Edward must feel the change in me, because he quickly addresses it.

"It's **our** house, Bella. They'll understand that we want to start building our lives together, don't worry."

I hold his gaze trying to allow the undeniable certainty of my mate to wash away my fears and insecurities regarding certain members of his family. My wolf growls in agreement, supporting Edward's claim and I finally find myself believing that everything will work itself out in the end.


	25. My Date Part 2

_**AN: Hello everyone! Sorry about the delayed update. **_

_**I've been in a little bit of a funk lately, trying to write for a few weeks with little to no result. So, I was pleasantly surprised when this chapter suddenly started piecing itself together. **_

_**I've made a page on Facebook called Irene da Silva's Space which I'm going to try to post some teasers etc on, so please come on over and follow. **_

_**My Date Part 2**_

For the rest of the evening, time ceases to exist. Conversation flows effortlessly between us as though we've known each other for years and the meal is incredible. When we reluctantly get up to leave our table, I feel my body object slightly, physical evidence that I've stayed in the same position for a lot longer than I realize. Edward shoots me a knowing smile as he too winces once he rises to his feet. Walking over to his side, I feel how grateful my body is to actually move around a little and excitement builds for the remainder of our date. I've always loved going to the fair and can't wait to see what it has in store for us.

Edward places his hand on the small of my back and our bond hums with pleasure at his touch. Together, we make our way towards the exit, the staff smiling politely in our direction as we leave. The delicious food and wine heats my stomach and I imagine that I could quite easily curl up like a cat somewhere and promptly fall asleep. That action would put an end to our date, which is something I definitely don't want, so I push it quickly from my mind.

Stepping out onto the docks, I'm immediately hit by a cool and refreshing wind. It washes over me, successfully wiping away any hint of drowsiness that I might have had. It's a beautiful late summer evening, so it isn't very cold, but because of the temperature difference I feel a chill run through me and immediately regret not bringing a jacket. I'm still not used to the weather here in Washington.

Crossing my arms tightly over my chest to stay warm, I take a few steps to get my blood flowing, before I can get very far, though, my shoulders are suddenly covered by a protective blanket of heat. Stopping, I quickly turn around in surprise, a few butterflies taking flight in my stomach when I see that Edward has removed his jacket and is carefully wrapping it tightly around my body to ensure I stay warm. His brows are pinched together in an obvious look of concern and his hands instantly begin rubbing down my arms for good measure. The way he selflessly takes care of me makes me feel like the luckiest girl on earth, so just because I can, I wrap my arms around his waist and step closer, hugging him to me.

I can feel his surprise through our bond, which is quickly followed by a powerful wave of pleasure. Edward appears to truly appreciate it when I initiate some form of physical contact between us and realizing this, I make a promise to myself to do it more often. He deserves everything I can give him. Edward's strong arms instantly tighten around me and we both take a moment to simply enjoy being together. Our bodies melt into one another, as though they are two pieces of a puzzle and I can't stop a satisfied sigh that falls from my lips. His radiating warmth heats my body to the very core and his smell… Jesus, his smell is like the most exquisite perfume. I never want to leave his embrace.

"Thank you," I whisper and feel his chest rumble against my skin as that sensual chuckle of his rises to the surface. I tighten my hold on him and soon his chuckle dies down and a sense of complete and utter satisfaction flows through him, mirroring my own emotions.

Reluctantly, Edward pulls back ever so slightly, making it possible for him to gaze down at me with such a tender expression that my heart physically leaps in my chest. Because of our height difference and proximity, I'm forced to tilt my head back quite a lot, but I don't mind. They way those familiar emerald eyes trail across every inch of my face as though I'm something so incredibly precious to him, makes the rest of the world and every single insecurity I might have, completely fade away.

This time there aren't any red sparks at the edge of my vision. No, in this special moment between us, it surrounds us completely, as though we've both been engulfed by this amazing and protective shield of a deep shade of red. It's everywhere. My heartbeat accelerates at the sight of it, a part of me realizing its importance, but at the same time, I still feel a little reluctant to delve into what it really means. Luckily, I don't have to as Edward's eyes flicker down to my lips, drawing every ounce of my focus with him. I suddenly crave his lips on mine with a desperation I'm learning belongs to him and him alone.

Closing my eyes, I allow my senses to guide me as his satiny lips gently brush against mine. This isn't like the wild and passionate kiss we shared earlier, but it feels more intimate. His movements are soft and languid as though he has all the time in the world. In a strange way, it feels as though he is using this kiss to prove to me that there is more between us than sex and the demands of the mating bond. So much more that it makes my heart race in my chest.

Reacting on instinct and perhaps a little by fear, I tentatively run the tip of my tongue over his top lip, trying to awaken that familiar fire between us. I know how to deal with that. His responding groan sends a jolt of ecstasy through me so powerful that my toes curl and I desperately cling to him so I don't lose my balance. When he opens his mouth, filling mine with his hot tongue, I feel a small sense of victory as our kiss quickly escalates as it always does between us. However, every time I try to entice Edward to take things further, he slows our pace, taking complete control of our intimate embrace. I reinforce my efforts, moving my hands boldly across his body, but he meets me at every turn, gently holding my hands captive as he continues to charm me with his kiss.

When his lips finally pull away from mine, I can scarcely breathe. The way his eyes pierce into me as though he can see into the depths of my soul, makes me feel more naked and fragile than I've ever felt in my entire life.

"Bella," he whispers my name reverently as he traces the side of my face lovingly with a finger.

His expression is determined and sure. I can physically feel how much he wants to tell me something, almost as though he's bursting with it. My mouth goes dry and my heartbeats begin to pound in my ears. I don't know if I'm ready to hear what he has to say. Jesus, how am I supposed to react to his words? How do I respond?

"Bella, I-," he begins, but is forced to stop when a sudden and strange vibration comes from the inside of the front pocket of his pants, successfully breaking the moment between us.

I can feel his deep annoyance as he takes a step back to reach for his phone and I do my best to ignore the conflicting emotions I feel building up inside of me. I'm disappointed, but also relieved. I do my best to get a firm hold on my emotions, not wanting to confuse him with everything that is brewing inside of me, but it's difficult. Thankfully, he looks sufficiently distracted by the phone call. His brows furrow as he checks the caller-id, pausing as though he's considering whether to let it go to voice mail. Exhaling deeply in obvious frustration, he changes his mind and raises the phone to his ear.

"Carlisle," he greets coldly, his green eyes flashing to mine. What could Carlisle want this late?

Although I can't hear Carlisle's response, I make sure to keep all of my attention fixed on my mate. The way all of Edward's muscles suddenly tighten with tension and his expression turns to one of extreme rage, makes my stomach drop. Something is very wrong.

"When?" he bites out and I can feel how he is struggling to keep his wolf at bay. I hear Carlisle's voice answer.

"How the fuck did-?!" Edward's voice rises.

I quickly take his hand in mine and squeeze it reassuringly as I attempt to make my own emotions as calm as possible. Although I'm still trying to wrap my head around this blood bond thing, I can feel how strong it is between us and hopefully I can use it to calm him. It works immediately, but I can feel that his anger is brimming just below the surface. His hand tightens in mine showing his appreciation, before he tugs me to him, clearly needing me closer to him. I hear Carlisle's voice speak quickly and steadily in Edward's ear, but am unable to understand what he's saying. Instead I continue my efforts in keeping my mate calm as he listens to his father.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Edward answers abruptly before hanging up the phone.

The rage I feel simmering inside of him rises, but suddenly I recognize a second emotion that causes even more concern. Fear. Edward cradles my face with both of his large hands and gently touches his forehead against mine, closing his eyes tightly. I desperately want to ask him about what the hell is going on, but I know that I need to have patience. After a few moments of complete silence, he finally opens his eyes and locks onto mine. A chill runs down my spine.

"We need to get back to Forks."

I nod my acceptance, but Edward's fingers clench slightly.

"James escaped."

Unwillingly, a memory of James holding me down flashes in my mind and I feel my entire body tremble with fear. Before I can even react, Edward moves his forehead away from mine and tilts my head so that he can look me straight in the eye.

"He won't touch you."

The promise in his voice and the ardent expression on his face dispels some of my fear, but not all of it.

"Bella, I swear to you-," Edward begins, but I interrupt him.

"Let's just go."

I can feel that Edward wants to talk more about this, but the news has truly shaken me to the core and I need a moment to deal with it. Edward studies me closely and doesn't move.

"I'm sorry we have to cut our date short," he whispers and I feel my lips curl ever so slightly into a small smile.

"Me too."

Then he takes my hand in his and we both quickly walk towards his truck. As we walk, memories of that horrible night continue to flash in my mind. They take me by surprise and affect me more than I could have imagined. My wolf alternates between whimpering and snapping her teeth, reacting to my emotions. Edward appears to be lost in his own thoughts. The drive back to Forks is a blur. Edward holds my hand the entire ride and tries to engage me in light conversation, but it always quickly dies down because we're pretty preoccupied in our own heads. When we pull off the road and stop in front of what looks like a prison of sorts just on the outskirts of town, my mind and body feel completely numb and I'm freezing.

There is an ambulance and two police cruisers flashing their lights in front of the building, as though they've been left there in a hurry. I'm so caught up in my surroundings that I physically startle when Edward suddenly moves to face me.

"Baby," he begins, his expression filled with concern.

I shake my head, embarrassed about my reaction, and try to control my chattering teeth. Edward's brows immediately draw together in concern.

"I-l'm okay," I stutter a reply.

The look Edward gives me, reminds me that he can feel my emotions through our bond and that he is currently taking stock. I inhale and try to focus on the comfort he's trying to send my way. Unfortunately, his expression also reveals that there is something that he hasn't told me. I silently raise my eyebrows in question and Edward releases a tired sigh.

"My Dad told me that there's a body."

I feel sick.

"Officer Waylon Forge was on duty when James escaped," Edward pauses. "He's a human."

Nausea surges inside of me and I quickly inhale through my nose to keep from emptying my stomach. There's a thump of a car door opening and closing outside which grabs my attention. Looking out my window, I see Esme facing us, a somber and serious expression on her face. It's hard to believe that this is the same woman I spent hours with earlier in the day. I'm surprised to see her, but then come to the conclusion that as Alpha female she's probably expected to be here, just as I am in my role as Beta. What I am supposed to be doing here, I don't know. But it is now that I need to assume my position as my Beta's mate.

Edward squeezes my hand reassuringly, before he opens his door. I try to do the same, but for some reason every movement feels slow and clumsy. When I finally get my door open, Edward is already there to help me out. Esme moves towards us and takes my arm to steady me as she motions for Edward to open his tailgate. Then he lifts me up like a child and Esme quickly jumps up next to me. I almost don't notice the kiss he leaves on my cheek before he hurries into the building. A small wave of panic rises within me at the sight of him leaving, but then a strong and warm hand on mine distracts me.

"He'll be fine, Bella. They need him inside."

Of course they do.

"I-is there," I pause, but am forced to stop and clear my voice. "Is there anything I should be doing? I want to help."

My voice sounds strange. Esme moves closer and wraps an arm around my shoulders. Her motherly affection feels nice. She exhales tiredly through her nose and shakes her head.

"There isn't much we can do right now. The Pack will help arrange a funeral for Waylon in a few days after the autopsy, but-," she pauses. "Right now we wait. The best trackers our pack has are searching the area now, looking for clues, questioning the other inmates, checking the security cameras... Our job is to assist where we can, but also step back and let the experts do what they were trained to do."

My only response is to nod.

"We will figure this out, Bella."

We sit together in silence and wait, the flashing red and blue lights from the ambulance and police vehicles create a strange atmosphere. I feel like I'm in some kind of bad dream.

"What is this place?"

Esme inhales deeply before responding.

"It's a high security prison. There aren't many inmates, so it's quite small, but the cells are specially made to house shifters, humans and witches," she pauses. "We've never had an inmate escape before."

There's movement at the door and Esme and I watch as a paramedics crew slowly moves towards their vehicle, pushing a heavy stretcher with a black body bag. My vision blurs as they walk past us and I realize that I'm holding my breath. Esme rubs a comforting hand up and down my arm. When the doors of the ambulance closes, I notice that she uses her other hand to wipe away a few tears that are streaming down her face. Compassion rises within me and I carefully touch her knee.

"Did you know him well?"

Her eyes well up again and she bobs her head in confirmation.

"We went to school together."

Her voice is thick with tears, but I can see that she's trying to calm herself so I wait, trying to show my support.

"Waylon was a good man."

I wrap an arm around her waist. Then we sit in complete silence and wait. It doesn't take very long before the next person exits the building. Jacob. He sends us both a sad smile as he slowly walks towards us. He looks tired.

"They're ready for you now."

I'm confused, but luckily Esme quickly explains.

"We may not be the best trackers in the Pack, but as Alpha and Beta female our wolves have strong senses that might help in the investigation."

She takes my hand and takes Jacob's outstretched hand before jumping down, motioning for me to do the same. Doing my best to ignore the fact that I in many ways feel like a novice shifter, I quickly follow Esme into the building. My wolf is pacing back and forth inside of me, she understands that we have a job to do even though I don't. People stop and study us as we enter, but I do my best to ignore them and blindly follow Esme. As we walk, I inhale deeply through my nose trying to get a sense of what I might find. The smells that hit my nostrils reveal the presence of wolf-shifters, humans and witches, each with their own particular scent. It's a little overwhelming, but I can see that my wolf is logging everything to memory.

We enter a small cell and I gasp as James's heavy scent hits me like a brick wall. All of a sudden, it's like I'm transported back to the dark forest and his wolf is dragging me out from my hiding place. My body trembles with fear and I literally can't breathe. I can see James shift into his human form and physically feel him hold me down. I'm trapped. I can't get away!

Something warm and familiar wraps tightly around my body and I'm finally able to inhale a shaky breath. The vivid memory slowly fades away and soon I remember where I am and realize that my face is currently buried in Edward's strong chest and he is holding me tightly to him.

"I'm taking Bella home."

The harsh bite in his voice takes me a little by surprise and I struggle slightly to see who he is talking to. My wolf immediately senses Carlisle's presence however and she responds by baring her teeth ever so slightly. She too is a little taken aback by the memories of our attack, but she appears to be in better shape than I am.

"Edward, as Beta-," Carlisle begins.

"I don't give a flying fuck about her position as Beta right now!" Edward's shouts, his rage wide open, my mate is at the very edge of his control.

Automatically, I wrap my arms around his waist and send him a wave of calm. It's strange how natural this feels. Edward inhales through his nose, clearly reacting to my efforts.

"James attacked her, Carlisle," he continues, his voice much calmer.

Glancing around the room, I'm surprised when I see Carlisle is joined by Esme and my father. Carlisle's cool blue eyes flicker down to mine, revealing a hint of concern.

"I know that, Edward," Carlisle exhales tiredly. "But as Beta she needs to allow her wolf to take in the scene of the crime."

I can feel how much Edward disagrees, but decide that although I have no idea what I'm doing, I need to try. Giving my mate a final hug, I move a little away from him, but he quickly takes my hand as though he too needs me close. His reaction makes me smile. My father sends me a short nod, showing his support. Deciding that the best thing for me to do is use my wolf's sense of smell, I close my eyes and focus, allowing my wolf to rise to the front of my mind without physically phasing. She lifts our nose and inhales deeply, doing her best to keep the memories of that night at a distance.

James's scent is dominant and it doesn't take long for me to also recognize the scent of human blood which causes my stomach to roll. Waylon's death had been brutal. The rising nausea almost distracts me from picking up another male scent and it takes me a moment to realize that it's one that I recognize. Those black eyes completely void of emotion… my skin crawls.

"Laurent," I whisper, but keep my eyes closed. Edward squeezes my hand in silent confirmation. I can feel a wave of pride flow through our bond.

Tilting my head, I realize that there is another scent lingering at the entrance of the cell. It's sweet, female, but there's something very strange about it. My brows pinch together. The person tried to disguise their scent, because there is a mix of fragrances that makes it difficult to determine. I open my eyes.

"A female?"

Esme nods her head, her expression mirroring mine.

"I don't recognize the scent, it's a shifter, but-."

I nod and the men share a strange look.

"Whoever it was must have known Waylon," my father shoots in, somehow coming to a conclusion about our mystery assistant, but no one replies. I don't really understand his reasoning, but decide not to question him about it right now.

Edward tucks me to his side and moves us towards the exit. I shoot Carlisle a glance, but he nods his acceptance. Apparently, I've done my part. For now at least.

We are almost at the truck, when someone calls out Edward's name. Turning around I see Jasper running towards us.

"Can I have a moment?"

There's an urgency to his tone that worries me and when he motions for Edward to follow him for a private conversation that worry increases ten-fold. I am so focused on Edward that I don't even realize that my father is suddenly standing right next to me. I jump almost ten feet when his large hand touches my shoulder.

"Jesus Christ, Dad!" I exclaim, to which he simply chuckles.

I lift my hand to my chest, trying to calm my racing heart as adrenaline continues to pump through me.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry, kiddo."

His moustache bobs as he tries to wipe away his smile. His dark eyes go soft as he gently tucks some of my hair behind my ear.

"Listen, I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you. You did good back there."

He points in the direction of the facility and I feel my stomach warm at his words. Before I can respond, Edward is suddenly by my side opening the door of his truck for me. My father simply nods his goodbye before turning back. The short drive home is quiet and tense. I can feel a distinct change in Edward's emotions, but decide not to ask about it before we get home. Something Jasper said is bothering him and although our evening has suddenly made a sharp left turn at the news of James's escape, I know we need to address whatever this is so that we can move forward.

There is no kiss on the front porch to end our official first date, but in all honesty it's the last thing on my mind. As we enter, I quickly make my way to the kitchen and start boiling some water for a cup of tea. When I lift a cup in a silent question towards Edward he simply nods before he makes himself comfortable on the couch, turning the television on as though he needs a distraction. I make a quick tray with our tea and some cookies I have in the cupboard and take it with me over to where he is seated. He's blindly watching the screen, but I can feel that his mind is elsewhere. I join him and we both drink our tea and nibble on cookies in complete silence. After a while though, I know I need to do what I can for him to open up to me.

"You okay?" I ask, trailing my fingers across his wide back.

He exhales deeply and relaxes against my touch.

"Yeah," he begins, before releasing a short huff. "Not exactly pleased with the way our date ended."

I smile sadly in agreement as he takes one of my hands in his and lifts my knuckles to his lips, holding it there for a moment.

"What did Jasper have to say?" I ask, deciding to go straight to the point.

Edward pauses and I can see that he's trying to decide how he should answer. When he finally does, my heart sinks in my chest.

"He had some questions about the lumber yard."

For anyone else, Edward's response would be perfectly adequate and one would probably not think anything of it. His answer is vague, but his tone of voice unconcerned and his body language is calm. However, when he answers, there is a hint of something I really can't put my finger on evident only through our connection. It gives me the distinct feeling that there is something Edward deliberately isn't telling me. This immediately puts me on edge.

"Like what?" I press carefully, keeping my voice steady. This time I swear I see a wince cross Edward's face as his mood subtly changes.

"Well, some work stuff and-," he stops, inhaling deeply as though he is trying to decide how or if he should broach the subject.

A jolt of unease expands in the pit of my stomach when his expression turns to one of turmoil and something that looks surprisingly like shame. His reaction automatically triggers the "flight-instinct" within me and all of a sudden running away from this situation is all I can think about, even though I know I need to give Edward a chance to explain.

"Shit. Okay. Uh-," Edward rambles, clearly he is able to feel the change in me just as I felt the change in him. His grip on my hand tightens as though he realizes that it is taking everything in me to not bolt.

He quickly grabs the remote for the television and turns it off. Then he takes both of my hands determinedly in his and for the first time, I really don't feel particularly calmed by his touch. Inhaling shakily, I try to remind myself that I need to trust him and give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Jesus, Bella, I'm sorry. I'll explain, I swear," he promises, tightly holding my hands as he forces me to meet his gaze.

His vibrant green eyes are pleading with mine to stay calm and listen. Biting the inside of my cheek, I do what I can to push away my unstable and overpowering insecurities and give Edward my complete attention.

"All of the bear-traps were transported to the lumber yard for storage and for further inspection. Jasper's been working on them and he had some news he wanted to share."

I keep my eyes on his as I anxiously wait for him to continue. He releases a deep sigh.

"Jasper is one of the best trackers in the Pack, however he hasn't been able to find any markers or clues on the physical traps themselves. So, he decided to ride up and check some of the areas where they were placed and he found something," he pauses again and I feel that he is getting closer to whatever it is that is causing him such turmoil.

I brace myself, somehow knowing that this undoubtedly will have something to do with me. Edward wouldn't have reacted this way if it didn't.

"The earth was wet," he reveals as though this should explain absolutely everything. I send him a look of utter cluelessness and he quickly clarifies.

"It hasn't rained around here in days, Bella."

His words combined with his reluctance and shame clicks into place as I suddenly understand why he tried to keep this from me.

"He thinks the witches were involved."

As I say the words, I feel as though I'm betraying an essential part of me and my stomach sinks to the floor. Edward grimaces and through our bond I can feel how I've just discovered the crux of the matter. A wave of complete and utter exhaustion flows through me as I yet again am faced with having one foot on each side of an ongoing battle. If the witches were found guilty for setting up the traps on Pack land… It would be viewed as an act of war, one that the Pack would undoubtedly feel the need to answer. Cold fear trickles down my spine as I imagine what consequences a fight between the witches and the wolves will have on Edward and I. Damn it! We already have James' escape to deal with and now this?

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to worry you, but I realize that I shouldn't have tried to keep it from you. Bella, I'm sorry. I will do whatever I can to figure this out before it can escalate any further, I swear," Edward declares, his heartfelt apology and profound conviction causing a rush of compassion and deep gratitude from me, but I'm still upset.

Holding my mate's tormented gaze with mine, I realize that I desperately need to know what he thinks about the matter.

"What do you believe?" I pause and see how his eyebrows rise in question. "Do you think the witches were involved?"

I think we both know that there is more to this question than simply the obvious. Edward holds my gaze and I can scarcely breathe as I await his answer. Edward lifts a hand to cup my cheek and moves even closer, his green eyes drilling into mine.

"Do I think that a single witch might be involved? It's possible," he pauses and runs his thumb gently over my cheekbone.

"Do I think that the entire Coven is involved? No."

I exhale a sigh of relief at his answer, but soon realize that he isn't finished.

"Bella, I've changed a lot since I met you and so have several others in the Pack. You've shown us that being a witch can be something good and that it is possible for our kinds to live and work together in harmony. Aro and Seraphina are good people who I respect now and trust."

My throat grows thick with emotion at his heartfelt words.

"But there are a lot of people both in the Pack and in the Coven who are blinded by old hatred and who are still caught up in the past. Convincing them that this isn't an act of war will be extremely difficult."

A single tear runs down my cheek in response to his words and a fear much stronger than I've ever felt simmers in my stomach. All of our hopes and dreams for the future are suddenly at stake, making everything just feel so very hopeless. It is now, that I can completely understand why my parents decided to leave the Pack all those years ago. Leaning forward, I touch my forehead to Edward's and we simply take a moment to breathe and connect with one another through our bond, centering us and calming us both down. I try to reassure myself, this could all be just a coincidence. We don't know the facts yet, and we sure as hell aren't giving up hope just yet.

"Who else knows?" I whisper and Edward quickly shakes his head.

"Nobody, just Jasper."

"Not even Carlisle?"

Edward's jaw tightens.

"Not yet."

I study his handsome face for a moment. I can feel how much it's killing him not to tell his father and Alpha about this, but I realize why he is hesitant to do so

"My uncle invited us over for dinner tomorrow. Maybe we could talk with him about this?"

Edward closes his eyes, but then slowly nods his head.

"We will figure this out, Edward," I announce with conviction and Edward quickly responds by pulling me onto his lap. I straddle his thighs, wrapping my arms tightly around him as I hug him close.

We will figure this out. We have to. Our future depends on it.


	26. My State of Normalcy

_**AN: Hello, lovelies! I got a new chapter for you **__**. It's sweet and gives a little glimpse of what the new "normal" might be for our favorite couple. I'm positing a little late because I've been sick and haven't felt up to writing. Sorry about that. **_

_**For my readers of Little Bird, this story does not have a set schedule because I live a very hectic life (even during my holidays) and I don't have a lot of time to write. Thank you for showing understanding for that. I've decided to put it on the backburner for now and have officially put it on temporary hiatus. I will get back to it, but My Headstrong Beta and My Sun will be my main priority going forward.**_

* * *

**My State of Normalcy**

_There is a strange shift in the air and suddenly I'm back in the dark forest, trapped in that horrible memory. I know I'm dreaming, but for some reason I'm unable to wake up. The door to awareness is locked and I can't escape. I feel him behind me, giving chase, hunting me down. Adrenaline pulses through my body as I run as hard as I can, but he's too fast. I trip and immediately I feel his teeth grab ahold of my leg and pull. A scream rises to my throat. _

"Bella, baby, open your eyes!"

My body finally cooperates, eyes flying open as I continue to struggle against his hold. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm in my own bed and the person restraining me isn't James, but Edward. The room is completely dark, revealing just how late (or early) it is. Soon my muscles release some of their tension and I'm able to take a shaky breath. Edward's hand moves towards the nightlight, but I stop him.

"Don't."

I can feel the tears streaming down my face and sweat collecting at my brow, I don't want him to see me like this. Through our bond, I can feel how concerned he is for me and how he desperately wants to bring me comfort, but I just feel drained. Instead of explaining, I take his arms and wrap them around me, showing him what I need. I feel his warm front against my back, aligning his long frame against my body like a protective shield. In his arms I find the comfort I need. They tighten around me in silent acceptance and soon Edward releases a sigh of contentment at our physical connection, both of our bodies begin to relax. Closing my eyes, I manage to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next time I wake, the hint of early morning sun is evident behind the blinds. Edward and I are still locked in the same position, his breathing steady and deep with sleep. It's a challenge to safely extricate myself without waking him, but somehow I manage to do just that. Seated on the edge of the bed, I turn around and allow my eyes to trail across his handsome face. I feel the warmth of affection fill my heart as I watch him sleep for a moment. Unable to stop myself, I lean forward and leave a soft kiss on his cheek, inhaling his scent deeply in through my nose before I finally get up and go to the bathroom.

A quick glance at the time shows me that I have about an hour before I have to leave for work. Last night "Caveman" Edward made an appearance, demanding that I stay under the pack's protection and not go back to work until James was back behind bars. However, after a heated discussion we'd managed to come to somewhat of a compromise, but we'd both gone to bed feeling a little annoyed with the other. Hopping into the shower, I decide to make a good breakfast to smooth things over between us and start the day on a positive note.

I'm pouring the first of my pancake batter into a pan when I feel him wake up through our bond before hearing him move around and make his way to what I presume is the bathroom. Distracted by what I'm doing, I actually startle slightly when he suddenly appears behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck rise as he drops a lingering kiss just above his mark on my neck as his hands drift across my hips and lower belly. A jolt of desire shoots through me when his tongue suddenly comes out to play, licking my sensitive skin as he draws a breathy moan from my lips. I feel his mouth curl into a smile as he continues his efforts. He knows exactly where to touch me and my intense and immediate reaction to him still takes me a little off guard. He gently tugs my body, causing me to lean heavily against his, his front plastered against my back, his talented hands roaming over my hips, my stomach, my -.

"Edward," I begin to scold him, trying to hide the distinct yearning in my voice. We don't have time for this.

Pushing away the hot pan from the heat, I turn to face him ready to urge him to get his ass in gear and get ready for the day, but before I can utter a single word, his lips drop to mine and I'm lost in that all-consuming wave of passion that always explodes between us. Every single cell comes to life and any hint rational of thought feels far beyond my reach. When he finally lets up, my cheeks are flushed and I can barely stand straight without his support. The wicked smile on his face makes my insides tingle and my heart skip a beat.

"Good morning."

The rough huskiness in his voice sends a thrill through me, my mind suddenly bombarded by a boatload of sensual memories of those deep, husky grunts and groans Edward makes when he-. I'm distracted by my thoughts when his nose lightly brushes against mine as he chuckles softly as though he can read my every dirty thought. My cheeks heat even further and I imagine they must be the color of a tomato right now. Edward luckily doesn't comment on it and simply touches his forehead to mine. The action pulling me back to the present and out of that strange fog of desire. I'm happy to see my mate in such a positive and almost playful mood this morning, however I can't help but wonder if he has an ulterior motive.

"That should have been our good night kiss at the end of our date last night."

I can't help but smile at his words, thinking back to how wonderful our date was before it came to such an abrupt end. It's nice to know that Edward also wishes the night had ended differently.

"Good thing I don't live under Charlie's roof then or you might have ended up with a bullet wound the size of Texas for manhandling his sweet and innocent daughter."

We both share a laugh.

"Innocent, huh?" Edward whispers, his eyes turning strangely dark, before he leaves a wet kiss directly over his mark on my neck.

Yet again, I melt against him as desire surges through me. I have no control when he touches me like this.

"Tell me the truth, Isabella, if I'd kissed you on a first date, would you have invited me in or left me out in the cold?" he demands, his voice hypnotizing and alluring.

His wet kiss quickly changes into a gentle suction and, I swear, his mark is directly connected to my core. I feel like I'm already at the brink of an orgasm which is absolutely insane. My insides clench together and I feel everything inside me quiver and shake in anticipation. Jesus, this is getting out of hand. I need to regain at least some semblance of control here. Pushing against his shoulders, he instantly releases my skin.

"Edward," I whisper, but when his darkened eyes meet mine I almost lose my resolve.

It would be so easy to simply shut the door to the rest of the world and spend my day beneath him, over him, in front of-. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, a hint of something suddenly rising to the front of my mind. Was he using our connection and desire for one another to keep me from going back to work?

"You wouldn't be getting a home run on a first date with me, Mister," I respond teasingly, playing along with this little act we're creating, all the while trying to hide my sudden suspicion.

His eyes lock onto mine, an obvious dare written across his face, and I make sure to hold his gaze and not back down.

"You sure about that?" he questions, his voice strangely gruff as he runs a hand down my spine, stopping right at the top of my ass. I nod, but inside I can again feel my resolve quickly fading.

"Come take a shower with me," he beckons, wrapping his arms tightly around me, tugging my closer.

I feel his hard arousal against my stomach and am tempted to take him up on his offer even though that hint of doubt is still swirling around in the back of my mind. The lack of sex last night is clearly having a rather interesting effect on my body. It's like I skipped an important meal or something and now it's the only thing I can think about. Our bond is also desperately pulling us together. It would be so easy to just give in, but I know I shouldn't.

"The shower is tiny," I argue halfheartedly, leaning my head back, baring my neck to his enticing touch to which he quickly devours.

"I'm up for the challenge."

His hands are cupping my ass, moving us further away from the kitchen. My eyes catch a glimpse at the time, which manages to break through that hazy web of desire. I force myself to a complete stop and immediately feel a surge of annoyance rise from within Edward. His reaction only strengthens my suspicion. Creating some much needed space between us, I take a deep breath, squaring my shoulders, becoming more determined in my decision.

"We have to leave in 30 minutes, Edward, and we haven't even eaten."

Edward studies me for a second, clearly surprised and confused by the sudden change in me. I take yet another step away from him and he immediately reacts by grasping both of my hands with his as though he's desperate to keep me at his side. I glance down at his large hands, locked tightly around mine like a snare. Unconsciously, I draw my bottom lip into my mouth as a hint of hurt and betrayal begins to simmer to the surface.

"I want to go to work, Edward," I tell him softly, repeating my words from the night before and gently tug my hands free.

I can feel that he wants to argue, or perhaps simply question my sudden change in attitude, but fortunately he lets me go without another word. I finish making the pancakes and have just taken a seat at the table when he arrives. His messy hair is wet from his quick shower and he's dressed in dark jeans and a plaid shirt, reminding me of the way he looked that day I sought him out at the lumber yard to ask him about Alice's sudden disappearance. Just like that day, I feel my nerves rise as he approaches and quickly avert my gaze. He sits down heavily next to me and I can feel that he too is a little uncomfortable about what happened earlier. We're already running a little late, but I know that we need to talk through this before we both leave for work.

"I'm sorry," he breaks the silence. "I shouldn't have pushed you earlier."

"I'm sorry, too," I whisper, knowing that I need to explain my sudden change of heart to him.

"I don't know why exactly, but I just got this feeling that you were trying to keep me from going to work. Last night you weren't exactly thrilled about the idea and for a moment I thought-."

Edward exhales deeply before turning his body towards mine while reaching over to take my hand in his.

"Yes, it's true that I'm not exactly thrilled about the idea of you going back to work with James still out there and I will do whatever I can to keep you safe," he tightens his hold on my hand. "And yes there is a small possibility that my actions this morning were unintentionally influenced by that need to protect you, but Bella," he pauses as though he's searching for the right words.

"I would never deliberately do something against your will. We were able to come to a compromise yesterday and I will do my best to uphold my end of the deal, but babe… You have to understand that most of the times when I touch you, the bond kind of takes over and I lose my mind a little."

His lips turn into an incredibly handsome half-smile and a wave of affection rolls through me. It's nice to get an explanation and it's reassuring to hear that he feels the same way I do in regards to our physical connection and mating bond. We're still getting to know one another and talking about things like this only makes our relationship stronger. Rubbing my thumb over his knuckles I bite my lip for a second before finally responding.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

Edward responds by tugging me closer, lifting me off of my chair before placing my onto his lap as he hugs me tight. He doesn't allow me to leave as we eat our breakfast, sharing bits of food with one another as light conversation flows between us. I force myself not to look at the time, instead placing my trust in Edward's promise that it won't be an issue if we arrive a little late today and enjoying a nice morning with him.

* * *

When we eventually pull up at the hospital, Emmett is waiting for us out front with a wide and teasing smile. Edward wraps an arm around my shoulder and tucks me to his side.

"You guys lose your watches this morning?" he asks, to which Edward simply scoffs.

"Ben's waiting for you in his office and Bella-Bean we got to get you to work, so chop-chop," he continues and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" I direct my question to Edward, ignoring Emmett for a moment.

Edward smiles and immediately nods his head.

"This is part of our compromise, Bella. You get to go to work as long as I have someone I trust looking out for you while you are here. Emmett is one of the strongest pack members we have and will be an excellent bodyguard for you."

"But this must certainly be an inconvenience for him. Doesn't he already have a job?"

Edward chuckles lightly and takes my hands in his, turning me to face him.

"Yes, Emmett has a job. He's employed by me and right now what I need most of all is to make sure you are safe, so he is doing exactly what is expected of him."

I can't stop my lips from forming into a disappointed pout which only makes Edward's smile widen.

"Now, I'm going to go have a word with your boss while you get to work. I'll pick you up at four."

He drops a soft kiss on my forehead and is about to walk away when I stop him.

"What time should I tell Aro that we'll be at his house for dinner?"

"5:30ish? I have something I want to show you right after work."

I feel my eyebrows rise in question, but Edward doesn't appear to want to reveal whatever it is.

"Okay, then."

I nod as Edward sends me a saucy wink goodbye before turning on his heels and entering the building. Emmett saunters over and throws his muscular arm around my shoulder.

"Smile, Bells. This is going to be fun!"

I don't exactly share his enthusiasm.

Work goes surprisingly well and it feels good to have some sort of normalcy back in my life. I do miss Edward during the day and can physically feel how our mating bond is yearning to be near him again, but knowing the exact time I'll see him again helps. Alice is very excited to see me and doesn't look at all surprised to see Emmett. We're able to take our breaks at the same time and as we sit and chat lightly about the different dresses and minor details around the Mating Ceremony, I remember that I need to text Aro about dinner and suddenly have an idea. Seeing as Jasper is the one who is investigating the bear traps, it's only fair to have him explain his findings to Aro instead of going through Edward.

"Do you and Jasper have any dinner plans?"

Alice takes a sip of her coffee and shakes her head.

"I don't think so."

"Would you and Jasper like to join us for dinner at Aro and Seraphina's house?"

Alice's movements freeze and I can see her sudden reluctance. I should have known better than to simply assume that Alice would be open to visiting the witch side of my family, she too must be influenced by her grandfather's strong prejudice against them. Just as I'm about to tell her to forget it, she looks down for a second before meeting my gaze again, determination shining through her green eyes.

"Sure. We'd be happy to."

I feel my mouth drop in surprise before a wide smile forms on my lips.

"You sure?" I ask, unable to hide excitement and hint of disbelief in my tone.

Alice bobs her head in a short and determined nod.

"Yeah. You're basically my sister in law now, Bella, and getting to know more about your abilities as a witch and also the other side of your family is important. Besides, I've been dying to see what the inside of their house is like."

I laugh at her silly comment, hiding how incredibly moved I am by her open willingness to get to know a side of me that must scare her a little.

"Jasper will be okay with going to dinner there as well?"

She scoffs.

"Of course. Jasper and Edward have been best friends since they were kids, he'd do anything for my brother."

The honesty in her tone makes my throat feel a little thick with emotion and I quickly distract myself a little by sending off a message to both Aro and Edward about Alice and Jasper joining us for dinner. They both respond positively to my message in a manner of seconds and I feel my shoulders sink in relief. If worst comes to worst and the witches and wolves are pitted against one another, I now know that Edward and I won't be alone in trying to prevent a war. We already have allies on both sides and that gives me hope.

* * *

When I'm finally done for the day, I step out the doors and see Edward leaning against his truck waiting for me, I don't even try to hide how happy and excited I am to see him. Our bond bursts into life, physically pulling us to get closer and I give myself over to it as I run towards my mate and enthusiastically jump into his awaiting arms as if we'd been apart for weeks or months instead of hours. My feet lock behind his back as my legs wrap around his waist and our lips instantly meet in a round of hot kisses much too salacious and borderline indecent for the entrance of a public hospital.

Emmett's cat calls and shouts of encouragement break through our blinding connection, reminding us both of where we are. Instead of feeling embarrassed, I'm influenced by Edward's happy emotions simmering through our bond. He's elated by my reaction to him and the smile on his face is radiating and so beautiful that I can't help but smile back in return. I feel his hands cup my ass and his eyes dance with light mischief as he carries me over to his truck, having met me about halfway.

"Now, if that's how you'll greet me every day after work, feel free to remind me what an idiot I was to argue with you about that at any time."

I laugh, playing with the soft hairs at the back of his neck as I lean down and kiss his cheek, unable to stop touching him.

"I missed you," I reveal, mumbling softly in his ear to which he immediately stops his movements and kisses me tenderly yet thoroughly.

He truly appreciates it when I show my affection in some way and it makes me feel giddy with joy.

"I missed you, too, baby, but we really have to get going if we are going to try and make it to your uncle's house by 5:30."

His hand gives me a light spanking as he gently places me on the ground before opening the door for me like a gentleman. I shake my head at the contrast in his actions, but quickly jump in. Edward doesn't tell me where we are going and does a great job in distracting me by asking specific questions about my day and my work. When he pulls up into the parking lot of a car dealership, I really don't know what to think. Edward, however, smiles at me like the cat that ate the canary and quickly runs over to take my hand as we exit his truck. Entering the dealership, I realize that it is a much fancier place than I've ever been before and I can't help but wonder what we are doing here. We are immediately greeted at the door by a man about my father's age who I soon learn is Vanessa's father, Joseph McCarty. His smile is warm and welcoming. Edward and Joseph talk for a moment as I allow my eyes to wander around the enormous storage sized building. Brand new vehicles in all makes and models are perfectly lined up and on display.

"So, what do you think?" Edward suddenly asks me as both he and Joseph appear to be waiting in anticipation of something.

"What do I think about what?" I respond cluelessly.

Edward's smile widens and he takes my hand in his and walks us a little further into the store.

"What do you think about the cars you see?"

My eyebrows pinch together in confusion at his question.

"They look really nice?" I respond, my answer sounding more like a question which draws a light laugh from Edward's lips.

Edward takes both my hands in his and sends me what must be his most charming look before he reveals his motives for bringing me here.

"Isabella Marie, would you do me the extreme honor of allowing me to buy you a car?"

I can feel how just much he wants to do this through our bond and yet I'm completely taken aback by his request. Money had always been tight in my family and just the idea of owning a new car like the ones in this store was so far beyond my imagination that-.

"Listen, I know this is a big thing for me to ask, but your truck was totaled and you need a new vehicle, baby," Edward interrupts my train of thought.

"Edward, I-."

"And I want to assure you that I-, I mean, **we** can afford this. The lumber yard is doing really well, the mortgage I had to take to build the house is paid down in full, I don't have any student loans and I've always had a knack at making good and profitable investments. You need a car, honey, and I really want to be the one to get it for you. Preferably one from this century, please?"

The eagerness I feel coming from him is palpable and I can't help but smile at the childishly pleading expression he is staring me down with. My mind is whirling at his words and I do feel overwhelmed by his very sudden request and my pride is begging me to say no. At the same time though, I can physically feel how much buying a car for me means to Edward and that completely overshadows my doubts and selfish pride. The excitement of actually owning one of these incredible brand new vehicles on display also begins to bubble inside of me. Unable to answer audibly, I simply nod my head in acceptance. The shout of sheer joy I hear and then feel coming from Edward as he lifts me up and twirls me around is the best thing I've ever felt in my life.

We spend about an hour browsing. Joseph is extremely helpful and we are finally able to agree upon a beautiful wine-colored Honda CR-V. The SUV has all the space I might need in its trunk and Joseph assures me that it gets excellent mileage. When he says that I'll be able to pick it up prepped and ready the next afternoon, I feel my eyes bulge. Edward is extremely happy to hear this and as we say our goodbyes I casually pinch my arm, just to make sure that I'm not dreaming. Pain immediately rises and Edward quickly glances in my direction with concern, reminding me of our bond and that he must have felt my subtle pinch. Damn blood bond. My cheeks burn in embarrassment and I shake my head to discourage him from asking about it.

We get into Edward's truck and just as I've finished securing my seatbelt I feel two hands gently cradle my face before two soft lips find mine and lure them into a toe-curling, intense kiss that leaves me completely breathless.

"Thank you," Edward whispers against my lips when he eventually pulls back.

"I should be the one thanking you."

The absolutely wicked smile that rises on Edward's lip makes my entire body tingle in anticipation.

"Once we get home, we can show our gratitude in a way I think we'll both appreciate."

He runs his tongue over his bottom lip and I get the sudden urge to pull it between my teeth, but I somehow manage to restrain myself. For one slow second I seriously consider blowing off dinner plans with my Uncle, to hell with the consequences. One quick glance at Edward reveals that he is debating the very same thing, a fact that only makes my lust for him blaze even stronger. Damn dinner plans and stupid responsibilities.


	27. My Allies

_**AN: Hello, hello! **_

_**Guess what?! I've been nominated in three categories in The Golden Onion Awards (Twifandomnews dot com): Best Howler Fic (wolf), Shooting Star of the Year and Masterpiece of the Year. I would really appreciate it if you supported me and my little story with some votes. Thank you!**_

_**I have been writing a lot on Leah's spin-off My Sun and I am super proud of it. It will follow My Headstrong Beta (right now it is about a day behind this chapter) and there will be important info from Bella and Edward showing up in it, so stay tuned!**_

_**As always, I love your comments. You are all amazing! **_

_**Thank you!**_

**My Allies **

The sensual mood between us changes as soon as we settle back into Edward's truck, switching to light and comfortable. Edward takes my hand in his as he drives and recounts some of his first day back at work. Apparently his mother dropped by for a meeting about an interior design project and they had lunch together.

"She's very happy that you asked for her help to go through some of Renee's things with you."

He glances in my direction and sends me an incredibly charming smile.

"I've been meaning to go check out the storage unit for a while now, but with the imprint and everything, I just haven't had time," I pause, running my tongue nervously over my bottom lip.

"Also, since the cottage is pretty small, I've been a little reluctant in even getting started. I know my father will probably want some things and we can probably store some of it with him, but-."

"Good thing we have a big house to move into, then?" he says with a wink and I feel my cheeks flush like a schoolgirl faced with her crush.

"Mom and I actually discussed us moving into our house today," he shakes his head portraying disbelief as he releases a sharp laugh before he continues. "Apparently, my mother is a little ahead of us. My grandparents are already packing and have begun moving out."

My eyebrows touch my hairline.

"She told them after our imprint that they needed to move out and were welcome to stay at their house until my grandparents can find something more permanent, be that here in Forks or in Alaska. I think she's rooting for Alaska. My mother and grandfather have never gotten along."

Edward's husky chuckle fills the cab and I feel a delicious shiver run down my spine.

"Esme may not be the strongest or most dominating of Alpha's, but she is a force to be reckoned with that not even my grandfather can ignore. Tell you what, how about you send her a message to meet you at the storage unit tomorrow after we've picked up your car? That way you'll be able to see just how much stuff there is to sort through and we can make a plan for moving forward. I have some space in the garage which would work as a good sorting spot for you. Going through your mother's stuff will probably take a lot out of you and I don't want you to have to deal with that at a storage unit."

A rather large lump begins to grow in my throat in response to his words and since I'm temporarily unable to answer him vocally, I lift Edward's knuckles to my lips to show my gratitude. I truly can't believe how lucky I am to have found him. He gives me a soft squeeze, keeping his eyes on the road. We aren't far away from Aro and Seraphina's house, so I quickly find my phone to send Esme a message about the storage unit.

When we pull into the driveway, I see that Alice and Jasper have also just arrived. They both step out of Jasper's truck (which looks surprisingly similar to Edward's) at the same time we do. Alice is wearing a sweet light blue dress and is carrying a small gift bag. Jasper is dressed casually in a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt and jacket. He is carrying a large bouquet of sunflowers and yellow roses in his hands which immediately brings a wide smile to my face. Jasper wears his usual closed and serious expression, while Alice radiates a cheerfulness that puts even their bright bouquet of flowers to shame.

I am so overcome with pride and excitement, that I can't help but pull Alice to me for a tight hug. The fact that they are both here and are open to meeting my family, means more than I can say. Edward pats Jasper on the back and greets him with a wide and welcoming smile. This means a lot to Edward as well, but I can feel his apprehension also. Although my mate has come a long way, I can still feel a hint of apprehension through our bond. However, that emotion might be caused by the ominous piece of information that Edward and Jasper will need to share with my uncle later this evening. Pushing that thought away for the time being, I feel a grin stretching across my face as my uncle opens his front door to welcome us. I quickly rush over to greet him with a hug while Alice, Jasper and Edward follow at a slower pace.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Uncle," I whisper in his ear as I hug him.

As I pull back, his blue eyes sparkle and he drops a soft kiss to the top of my forehead as he mumbles his response.

"Anything for you, Bella, I mean that."

Then he turns his attention on his other guests.

"Jasper and Alice, it's good to officially meet you, welcome!"

I step in through the door to allow the others some space and am met by Alec, he's studying his father carefully, his expression a mixture of curiosity and nerves. My young cousin is very protective of his father and I know I need to do what I can to reassure him.

"Hey Alec!" I greet him with a hug, which he quickly returns.

"Hey Bella!"

Keeping one arm around Alec's waist, I stay by his side as everyone steps in through the door. Alice hands Aro the giftbag which he readily accepts with a genuine and grateful smile. The sound of heels clicking against the floor is the first hint of my aunt's presence, her musical laughter being the second.

"Aro my love, don't linger in the hallway, invite our guests in properly. Jesus, you'll make them think you were raised by a pack of wolves," she admonishes as she steps into view, her eyes dancing with humor. I release a sharp laugh at her dry joke.

"How long have you been holding onto that one, Phina?"

She giggles sweetly and leans down to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"You have no idea."

Jane shows up behind her mother and wraps an arm around my waist as introductions are made. This is the first time my two young cousins meet Edward officially and the genuine smile he sends their way makes my heart warm. Seraphina hugs him tightly and kisses him twice, one on each cheek before greeting Alice and Jasper. She's thrilled by the bouquet of flowers and successfully ushers us all further into the house. Alice and I join her in the kitchen as she finds a vase for the flowers.

"Bella, darling, can you prolong their lives a little? I want these to last," she asks openly, putting me to work.

Aro and Alec are handing out some drinks and Alec blushes sweetly when Alice thanks him for the glass of wine he's handed her.

"Jane, dear, would you mind?" my aunt points towards the candles on the table.

My young cousin immediately flicks her hand in response and out of nowhere the flames are lit. Alice releases a surprised gasp and Edward and Jasper aren't able to hide their mirroring stunned expressions. My family of witches laugh at their reaction.

"Sorry, Bella, but I think you've just been beat. Fire is way cooler than Earth, in my mind. Did you just see that?! Jane, I'm sorry if this is a little forward, but could you please tell me how your magic works?"

Enthusiastic Alice successfully breaks the ice and throughout the rest of the evening the conversation flows effortlessly between my two families.

* * *

After dinner Jane and Alec are excused and reluctantly disappear to their rooms while the rest of us head to the living room for some drinks. I feel relieved and happy as I stand and watch them all talk and get to know one another. Alice and Seraphina have bonded over event planning and decorating, and are currently discussing the upcoming Mating Ceremony with unparalleled interest. Jasper and Aro have also found common ground in their love for motorcycles and World History, a rather strange combo.

A large hand brushes against the small of my back and without even looking back to see who it is, I lean back against my mate's strong chest, his familiar and spicy scent filling my nostrils. Edward's arms immediately wrap around me and he leans forward to drop a kiss to my cheek as I relax against him. Checking in with our bond, I quickly get a sense for his emotions and realize that they mirror mine, although I can feel a certain anxiety rise in him and know that he is building up the courage to mention what Jasper revealed to him the night before. Rubbing a hand up and down his arm, I send as much strength and support as I can his way.

"Aro and Seraphina, I'm sorry to put an end to your conversations, but I have a favor to ask of you," Edward begins, his voice steady and strong.

In an instant, he has gained the attention of every person in the room and the way he commands their attention, makes me feel proud. Deciding that our embrace is a little too intimate for this conversation, I carefully move to his side, intertwining our fingers tightly together to show him that we are together in this.

"You both showed unconditional support and help when Bella was able to disable and remove the bear traps placed on Pack land."

"Edward, don't forget that you were an important part of that process as well. You and Bella are a team now. She would never have been able to do what she did without her connection to you. The imprint and the blood bond you two have is truly magnificent," Aro shoots in and I can feel how much his words mean to Edward.

"Thank you, Aro, truly," he pauses. "Jasper has been searching for clues on the traps themselves and unfortunately hasn't found much. There's little to no information online and the traps are strangely clean of both prints and hints as to where they were manufactured."

Jasper nods slowly and shoots Edward a look as if to ask him if he is sure about this. Revealing this to the leader of the Coven is a gamble, no matter how nice he might be. Edward's fingers tighten around mine for a second, but then he finally lays down all of his cards, trusting that my aunt and uncle will help and not betray us.

"Last night Jasper-."

Jasper interrupts, holding Aro's gaze as he describes his findings.

"I was annoyed by the fact that I couldn't find anything on the traps themselves, so I decided to go to the site where I knew two of the traps had been placed. At first nothing stood out, but then I realized something," he pauses and Alice touches his hand to show her support.

"The earth was moist, much like it is a few days after a powerful bout of rain. The thing is-."

"It hasn't rained in weeks," Aro completes the sentence and a tense silence fills the room as we all try to wrap our heads around Jasper's findings.

After a beat, Seraphina rises to her feet, makes her way to their small bar and pours herself a shot of something before quickly gulping it down. Then she makes a tray of shots and brings it over to our table. Jasper and Alice immediately reach for a glass, while Edward and I are a little more hesitant.

"We're in this together. Let's seal that promise with a drink," she tells us simply and soon we are all throwing our heads back as we allow the alcohol to heat our bodies.

"Aro?" My aunt says my uncle's name softly, and without a word he stands up and pushes one of the floor to ceiling windows to the side so that it can open.

The cool night air enters and the surrounding forest sings its welcome. I'm immediately drawn to connecting with it, but instead I watch as my uncle works. Palms facing forward, he closes his eyes and concentrates. I can hear the buzzing of his power become louder, but am surprised when I see Edward's brows pinch together as though he too suddenly can hear it. He really must have some magic in him if he's able to hear this and just the thought of that makes me smile.

"Five or six days," Aro's deep voice mumbles, before he turns around to face us.

"That's when the water hit the earth."

Seraphina looks confused by his answer.

"Are you sure?"

Aro sends her a look and they both appear to be having a silent conversation of some kind before Aro finally explains.

"Six days ago all of the Water Witches were at a seminar outside of town. It lasted for two days and gives a solid alibi. None of the Water Witches in our Coven could have done this."

Seraphina is able to read the confusion on my face and quickly begins to explain.

"For us to use our element as something physical we need to be close to where it going to be used. If there is a storm and the winds are too strong, I need to be on the banks as close as possible to have a chance at influencing the air. The location of the seminar was too far away from Pack lands for a Water Witch from our Coven to do anything substantial. Connect with it, sure, but guide it and lead it so that it could wipe away every trace and clue from all of those traps?" Aro shakes his head and purses his lips before shooting in from the sidelines. "Even I, as leader of the Coven, couldn't do that."

"Could it have been a rogue witch?" Alice asks.

"I would have felt them arrive," Aro answers and I'm reminded of the first time I met him and how he explained how he could feel my power.

"Then, how could this have happened?" Edward raises the question that is on everyone's mind.

Aro glances at his wife and they both shake their heads.

"I have no idea," Aro answers honestly and I can feel my heart sink. This explanation won't go far with the rest of the wolves if they begin looking for blame.

"Does Carlisle know about this?" Aro suddenly asks and I can feel Edward cringe, Jasper also averts his gaze.

"No."

Aro's expression changes to one of complete and utter shock.

"How have you been able to keep this from him? I thought all wolves in a Pack are compelled to tell their Alpha about every single threat, no matter how small."

Edward swallows heavily and I realize that I've apparently missed something here.

"Usually, yes," he pauses. "But my status as future Alpha makes it possible for me to make my own decisions regarding this situation."

Aro's brows are still high on his forehead as he carefully studies my mate.

"When did that change exactly?"

I'm confused by his question and even more so when Edward glances my way almost nervously. I can feel that he's reluctant to give his answer. Aro's interest in this particular topic is making my mate more uncomfortable than the bear traps and the potential war between the witches and the wolves.

"The moment I mated I felt the shift. My father is still Alpha and my wolf isn't urging me to challenge him yet, so-."

"Perhaps not physically, but Edward by simply keeping this information from your Alpha, you are challenging him. You may not be completely aware of it and perhaps you aren't ready just yet, but Carlisle will not see it as anything else."

"How do you know all this?"

There's a hint of suspicion in Jasper's voice. Aro exhales deeply before answering.

"My father's hatred for the wolves is well known, but it became very clear that his hatred was based on fear and lack of understanding. You know the saying "keep your friends close and your enemies closer"? Well, I swore to myself at a very young age that I would do my best to learn all that I could about wolf-shifters. Friendship has always been out of the question because of our past, but my willingness to learn was partly why I was given a seat on the Council and why our species have been able to come to something resembling a truce. I've read every book and spent countless hours simply observing," my uncle takes a breath.

"That's why I know that Edward withholding this piece of information is a big deal and the fact that you and your mate are also able to do the same thing, reveals that the Alpha in Edward is already very strong."

This new information makes my head spin and it appears to be quite overwhelming for Edward as well.

"How does it usually work?" I ask Jasper, playing my "clueless" card.

Jasper shoots Edward a quick look, as though he's asking for permission to answer. Luckily, I don't have to wait for very long.

"Usually, the future Alpha wolf will become increasingly annoyed and agitated with the present Alpha and begin to show this through growls, snapping of teeth, not bending a head in submission etc. It's very clear to everyone in the Pack when this first begins and quickly after the Council will convene and start making plans for when the next Alpha will take over. They'll try to keep the two Alpha wolves apart and they won't be allowed to phase at the same time because the new Alpha's urge for dominance will only grow and that way the change of power can happen in a controlled manner."

Jasper takes a breath and Alice breaks in.

"The inauguration of the new Alpha is a pretty straightforward and polite ceremony thanks to the involvement of the Council. Before they stepped in to control it, the exchange of power was a horrible and bloody affair where the Alpha wolves would go mad with their lust for dominance and fight to the death. Edward, you need to take what Aro is saying to heart. Your wolf isn't showing the usual clues and that makes you dangerous. No phasing near Dad."

Her emerald eyes flare vibrantly as she holds her brother's gaze.

"We are loyal to you and Bella as the new Alphas, but please don't-."

Edward interrupts her.

"I won't. We'll take the necessary precautions. Neither Bella nor I will allow our wolves near Esme or Carlisle for the near future. There aren't any Pack Phasings coming up, so we should be fine. We'll take this as it goes and be careful."

Although the whole "Alpha situation" feels insanely bizarre, I quickly nod to assure my sister-in law that I will uphold my promise. Within me, I feel a surge of panic rise. I don't even have a clue what I'm doing as Beta, how the hell am I supposed to take over as Alpha? As though he can feel my distress, Edward quickly wraps his arms around me, ignoring everyone else in the room as he cups my cheek, forcing my gaze to his.

"We got this," he whispers, his green eyes filled with an undeniable certainty and promise that I can't help but believe him.

Then he drops a soft and reassuring kiss on my lips, completely disregarding everyone else in the room and it is exactly what I need. His sweet words and actions instantly brings me comfort and I feel tension seep out of my body as my eyes hold his. My wolf lazily wags her tail and glances my way, almost as though she's trying to tell me that she isn't in any rush, which also helps me relax. Soon, I realize that Aro and Jasper are discussing the bear traps and are making plans for my uncle to come by the lumber yard the next morning to study them. Once again I'm hit by the fact that Edward and I are not alone in this. We have allies on both sides and this gives me hope.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings and Seraphina jumps to her feet and smacks her head lightly with her palm.

"Jesus, I forgot about Riley," she mumbles as she walks over to open the door.

I question Aro silently about it, but I am distracted when Alec and Jane also run out excitedly to greet Riley at the door. My uncle sighs tiredly and takes a step towards us before explaining.

"We invited Riley to help with your training session this evening, but if you don't feel up for it, Bella, we can reschedule."

Edward isn't thrilled about having Riley show up and for the first time I can physically feel just how much my mate dislikes my family's good friend. My wolf shares his distaste and is already on guard, forcing me closer to Edward. At the same time, however, I'm able to sense that Edward is excited about the prospect of learning more about magic and the way he can assist me through our bond.

"No, it's fine. We're up for a small session. Alice, Jasper if you want to go h-?"

"Want to watch? Well, yeah! I thought you'd never ask!" Alice interrupts and I can't help but laugh at how she's just turned my words around.

Edward's chest shakes with a silent chuckle and kisses the side of my head softly.

"If you haven't already guessed, my sister usually gets what she wants."

I raise a simple eyebrow in his direction before turning my attention back to Alice.

"You sure you want to watch a simple Earth Witch do her magic?"

She snorts and is about to respond, when Riley suddenly enters, his arms wrapped around Jane and Alec's shoulders. His dark eyes widen with surprise as he takes in everyone in the room and he quickly stops, confusion spreading across his features.

"Did I-?"

"I'm sorry, Riley, there was a slight change in our dinner plans. You probably know of them, but allow me to introduce Alice and Jasper, Edward's sister and good friend," Aro explains.

Riley looks very hesitant and almost scared for a second before he is able to school his features. After a gentle nudge from Alec and Jane, he moves to greet them, a fake smile plastered across his face. Edward keeps me tucked against his side and when Riley turns his attention in our direction, I swear I can hear a soft growl.

"Edward."

They share a bone crushing handshake.

"Bella, good to see you again."

He sends me a wide smile, but doesn't make a move to greet me physically in any way, which I'm thankful for. I return his smile.

"Hey Riley."

"Well, now that introductions are in order, lets take this outside shall we?" Seraphina suggests.

"The backyard is a good place for a small session."

Luckily Riley disappears with Alec and Jane and I can feel both my wolf and Edward relax slightly as he moves away from us.

"I do not like that guy," Edward mumbles almost to himself as we take up the rear following everyone.

My wolf clearly shares his sentiment and for a moment I find myself wondering why. Riley is clearly a good friend of the family's and has always been very nice to me, why the strong reaction?

Edward huffs and takes my hand as though he has something he needs to say before we continue. We've just stepped outside and the rest of the group is waiting for us in the center of the yard, but we both take a moment for some much needed privacy.

"Ever since I saw you with him in town, I-," Edward takes a breath.

I remember that day very well, it was the first time I went to visit Aro and Riley had taken me for a tour of the town. The memory suddenly meeting Edward with Jessica latched to his side is burned into my mind. I feel my mouth turn downwards in disgust. Edward responds with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I think we both have the same reaction in regards to that particular meeting," he pauses.

My lips curl into a small smile at the realization that Edward is jealous of Riley for some reason.

"Nothing ever happened between Riley and I, Edward. He helps me out with my magic and is a friend, that's all."

"He wants more."

Edward's whisper sends a chill down my spine.

"Well, I don't."

I take his remaining hand in mine, linking us together. He gently squeezes both my hands, his expression one of acute pain.

"I can't stand the thought of him touching you," Edward reveals in a gruff voice.

This too is something I can relate to. Exhaling, I take a large step, far into his personal space and wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him. We both need reassurance's now and again and this time he's the one who needs one.

"You're it for me," I whisper into his chest, repeating those sweet words he told me not long ago.

The pleasure I feel rising within him is absolutely incredible. His arms tighten around my back and we both take a moment to enjoy the embrace and sense of unity. Our bond hums with happiness and every worry or insecurity slowly fades away.

"Hey! You guys coming?" Alice shouts in our direction.

Edward releases a short laugh, his mood much lighter than earlier.

"We need to get this show on the road or my sister will have a fit."

I hold his gaze for a second longer to check that he is truly ready to join the rest. He gently drops a kiss on my forehead before taking my hand in his.

"As long as he doesn't touch you, we're good."

Then we make our way over to the others.


	28. My Support

_**AN: Hello, my dears! **_

_**I am so sorry for the delay. Real life is back on full throttle here in Norway and I am back to only writing during the weekends. I also struggled a little with this chapter (I basically redid the whole thing!). Hopefully things will get back on track soon. I have about half of chapter 29 done, so hopefully I'll be able to finish it during the weekend. Remember to check out My Sun. Both Bella and Edward will begin making an appearance there as well very soon. **_

**My Support**

My mouth goes dry like the Sahara desert and my stomach twists uncomfortably as we approach the others, a reaction that takes me by surprise. Allowing Edward to take the lead, I try to make sense of what I'm feeling and soon realize with shock that I'm scared. For the first time in my life, the thought of connecting to the Earth doesn't immediately bring joy and comfort. I feel fear. The vivid memory of the Earth's almost bottomless need and desperation as it pulls me under and holds me captive has had a stronger effect on me than I thought possible. Even my wolf is urging me to get the hell away from here, but my sense of duty keeps me in place.

Lost in thought, I don't even notice that we've both stopped moving, but when Edward suddenly takes both of my hands in his and leans forward, searching my face for an explanation, I know I won't be able to hide this from him.

"I'm scared," I whisper honestly, a hint of surprise shining through my revelation.

Edward's jaw tightens, his expression serious as he considers my words. I can physically feel how the protective instincts of his wolf surges through him and know that it is only a matter of time before he whisks me away to shield me from this. This time I don't think I'll even argue, my fear completely overshadowing my sense of duty to the Coven. His nostrils flare as he exhales deeply, bracing himself for what's to follow.

"Bella," his voice is rough and I can hear the struggle in his tone.

His emerald eyes hold mine as his grip tightens around both of my hands. He inhales deeply before finally continuing.

"I got you," he whispers his promise. "We're a team, remember?"

Deep within me, I can feel his reassurance flood through our connection wiping away some of my fears. Inhaling deeply through my nose, I take a calming breath, centering myself. It's almost as though I can see my witch hesitantly step out from behind the protective stance of my wolf. Rationally, I know the witch in me needs this training session to get past what happened the last time I used my magic, it's just…

"I'll protect you, baby, I swear."

Edward's confident words are exactly what I need. I know I can trust him and the fact that he'll be with me, gives me confidence. Keeping my eyes locked on his I slowly nod my head in acceptance. Instantly red sparks surround us and our bond hums with pleasure. The smile Edward sends my way makes me feel warm and special. Unfortunately our little bubble bursts when a male voice interrupts our connection.

"You okay, Bella?"

Riley's concerned voice is jarringly close. Suddenly, I feel the air move near my arm, it's the smallest premonition of what's to come, but luckily it's enough and I'm able to react accordingly, moving away just before Riley's hand touches my skin. The fact that he's tried to touch me makes my wolf snap her teeth in warning, but it's nothing compared to the hot rage I feel boiling within Edward. He immediately steps between Riley and I, protecting me with his body as he stares Riley down with a lethal gaze.

"Don't you dare touch her," Edward's deadly command sends a thrill through me.

My wolf barks out in pleasure and spins around with glee, clearly unable to hide her excitement. She loves our mate's display of dominance and wants nothing more than for him to teach Riley a lesson. Right now, it looks as though she might get her wish.

"Dude, what is your problem?"

Apparently Riley doesn't realize the danger he is in, because he steps right into Edward's personal space and practically begs for an ass whooping. Reacting against my wolf's will, I pull Edward back and step out from behind him, placing a comforting hand on his chest as I force as much calm as I can through our connection. His rage is blinding and I can feel just how close he is to releasing his wolf. A fight with Riley right now won't solve anything, but it's clear that Edward feels otherwise.

"What's going on over here?" Aro demands from behind me, but instead of turning, I make sure to keep my attention focused on keeping Edward and his furious wolf in check.

Jasper and Alice suddenly appear as well, flanking Edward's sides as though they are preparing for battle. Shit, this escalated quickly.

"Riley!"

My uncle's role as the Coven leader shines through in the bark of his command and I'm able to feel the change in Edward's emotions when Riley finally backs away. Releasing a shaky breath of relief, I wrap my arms around Edward's waist, burying my nose in his chest, inhaling his rich scent for a moment, before finally turning around to face the others. It makes me sad to see the clear division between my allies. They might be ready and willing to take the important steps to becoming better acquainted, but just this small incident makes me realize that true acceptance between witches and wolves will take time. Time that I don't know if we have.

Forcing my eyes up from the ground, I'm immediately met by Aro's expressive blue eyes. He studies me carefully and sends me a sad smile, almost as though he can read my mind. Something passes between us and a fierce determination spreads across my uncle's face.

"Explain," he demands harshly, focusing his attention on Riley, who looks surprisingly nervous all of a sudden.

"Something was bothering, Bella, so I wanted to check on her and see if she was okay, but then this-."

Luckily Edward interrupts him before Riley throws more fuel on the fire.

"He tried to touch her."

My uncle's eyes widen and I can see that he understands. Jane and Alec, however, look confused and I realize that this possessive attitude must be difficult to understand for a non-wolf-shifter. Riley is about to argue, but Seraphina steps in and touches his shoulder.

"Riley, Bella and Edward are newly mated," she explains slowly, willing him to understand. "Wolf-shifters are extremely protective of their mates, you know this."

"Yeah, but Bella isn't a full bred wolf-shifter. Her powers and natural ability with magic must prove that the witch in her is more dominant than her wolf. She isn't like them," Riley argues and my breath catches as my wolf suddenly battles me for control. She is pissed at his assumption and is ready to show him her strength. The witch in me is also angered by his words.

My wolf and I both become distracted when a sharp and unfamiliar laughter rises from our left; Jasper. Everyone's attention is immediately drawn to my husband's serious and usually silent best friend. His lips curl into a wicked half smile and his eyes sparkle with humor as he locks his eyes on Riley.

"I'm sorry," Jasper says, holding his palms out in front of him in mock surrender as his laughter fades away just as quickly as it rose to the surface.

"But you have no idea what you are talking about."

His expression goes serious.

"Bella is a direct descendant of the Swans, one of the most powerful wolf-shifter families out there. Her father was destined to be an Alpha, her grandfather a powerful Beta, and her great grandfather was one of the greatest Alphas our Pack has ever had. Yes, her mother was a witch and believe me, I've seen firsthand what she can do with her powers. But you are a fool if you think that means that she is any less a wolf," he pauses. Jasper's body language is completely at ease as he moves almost lazily to stand in front of Riley.

"Don't underestimate her, Riley. Edward is our Pack's future Alpha and as his mate, Bella will take her place beside him as an equal. Their blood bond ensures that. So, if he doesn't want you near her, you better do as he says. You will regret it if you don't."

The threat in Jasper's voice is clear. Glancing over at my younger cousins, I can see how uncomfortable they are with this entire situation. Alice's sweet voice suddenly rises from Edward's right and when I look over I see that she too is trying to calm Edward down by holding his hand and keeping him in place.

"Perhaps Riley doesn't know that by touching Bella he's actually causing her physical pain."

The open surprise on everyone's face reveals that she is correct to assume this.

"It's a way to ensure the validity of our mating bond. We aren't able to touch or receive the touch of a person of the opposite sex without feeling pain. Family members don't apply to this of course."

Alice finishes her explanation by sending a comforting smile towards Alec and Jane.

At this exact moment, Seraphina steps in to put an end to this strange discussion.

"Thank you, Alice, for clearing that up. We can all understand that Edward was simply trying to protect Bella and I am sure Riley would never wish to cause Bella any form of pain, so... This was all a misunderstanding, right Riley?"

Riley's dark eyes flicker to mine as though he is searching for clues, but I make sure to quickly avert my gaze rather focusing my attention on my uncle and younger cousins. Aro gently wraps an arm around Jane and tucks her to his side while he squeezes Alec's shoulder affectionately. When he catches my eye, he sends me a warm and loving smile reminding me that there is hope.

"I apologize."

I'm surprised when I hear Riley's seemingly heartfelt apology.

"Seraphina is right of course, this was all just a misunderstanding. I would never wish to cause you harm, Bella. It won't happen again."

Glancing up at Edward, I realize that his expression is one of complete indifference, a look he has perfected to a T. Although I can feel his true emotions swirling inside of him through our connection, I do my best to ignore them. He doesn't believe Riley, nor does he trust him. Knowing that we need to get past this, I force a smile to my face and give my mate a soft kiss on the cheek, hoping that my open display of affection will be enough to lift his spirits.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am ready to get this show on the road. What's on the syllabus today, Uncle? I think Edward here is anxious to learn how to block me."

My uncle's laughter is much louder than usual, but he too is doing what he can to relieve the tension.

"Ah, indeed. We will definitely get to that today. Jane and Alec need to practice controlling their element, so they will be joining us as well."

My cousins still look a little anxious, but at their father's words their lips lift into two small smiles. I send them a wide smile in return.

"Why don't we show our visitors the Circle, huh?" Seraphina's eyes dance with excitement as she addresses her children.

"Alice, will you join me?"

She turns and sends Alice a warm and inviting smile, causing my heart to warm at her efforts.

"I'd be happy to," Alice responds in kind and I feel my shoulders relax as my mate's sister rushes to my aunt's side, leading the way deeper into their magnificent garden.

Jane quickly follows and after a short conversation with his father, Alec runs after them, disappearing from sight. Aro motions for Riley to walk with him, leaving Edward, Jasper and I to pull up the rear. We walk together in thoughtful silence, but just before we reach the rest of the group, I turn to Jasper and brush my hand against his arm.

"Thank you," I tell him genuinely.

The fact that he stood up for me the way he did, meant a lot to me. Jasper studies my face for a short moment before he simply nods his head in acknowledgement. We all turn our attention to the others and I realize that Jane is showing off her fire element a little, which makes me smile. It's good to see that she feels comfortable enough to do this now. Alice is captivated as she watches Jane open her palms and allow the bright flames of her element to dance across her skin. In a matter of seconds however, those flames are extinguished by a small gust of wind. Jane immediately reacts by glancing accusingly over at her brother who is wearing a wide smirk. It's good to see that they are back to their normal selves. Seraphina, who is an expert at diffusing their sibling rivalry, steps in and distracts them both before they can get into an argument. Jasper makes his way over to his mate, who immediately greets him with a sweet kiss before she draws him into a light conversation with my family.

Aro and Riley are having what appears to be somewhat of a discussion and Edward is watching them carefully. Deciding I need a distraction, I turn my attention to this beautiful open area between the thick surrounding forest and my aunt and uncle's distinctly modern house. Glancing down, I feel my heart skip a beat when I realize that the long grass is expertly turned into an enormous and intricate crop circle. I instantly feel drawn to it and leave Edward's side to study it further, following the outline as I try to get an idea of its shape and size. The circle itself consists of four separate overlapping circles, each perfectly symmetrical and identical to the others. Taking a closer look at one of the circles, I find that each of them house by a very specific symbol. It takes me a moment, but I soon realize that the four overlapping circles must represent the four elements: Earth, Wind, Water and Fire. It's a circle of magic.

As realization dawns, my heart begins to pound and adrenaline pumps through my blood as my eyes focus on the circular shape of a strange and foreign symbol that for some reason feels incredibly familiar. Something clicks inside of me out of nowhere as I feel my connection to the Earth surge to life as though someone has just flipped on a switch deep within me. Closing my eyes, I give myself over to it, reacting completely by instinct I feel my mind take flight. In no time at all I'm hovering high above the ground watching my physical body grow smaller and smaller as I climb higher and higher into the air, only stopping when I'm able to see the entire splendor of the massive circle from above. Holy Shit. The view is absolutely breathtaking.

There's a subtle presence at the edge of my mind, then before I can even catch my breath, it's like there is an invisible rubber band tugging at me back towards my body far below me. In a matter of seconds, I'm pulled back at an insane speed. The adrenaline rush I feel is intense and unlike anything I've ever experienced before and when my eyes finally pop open, I'm gasping for breath. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm back on my two feet again and my body feels as though I've just had a few too many drinks. Blinking rapidly I try to regain some awareness when I notice Edward standing just a few feet away from me, staring at me as though he's struggling not to touch me. I become even more confused when I see Aro hovering behind him, beaming at my mate as though he's just accomplished something remarkable.

"Well done, Edward, I told you blocking Bella wouldn't be a difficulty for you. The blood bond really makes it even a little too easy."

I can't stop a smile from spreading across my lips when I see my uncle pat my mate affectionately on both shoulders as he would with a good friend. Pride flows through me as I slowly comprehend exactly what Aro has just said. Before I can second guess myself, I throw myself into Edward's arms, and hug him tightly. Edward successfully blocked me. He used our bond and his newfound magic to force me back to reality, back to him. A giggle bubbles through me as Edward spins us both around playfully and when he finally stops I welcome his soft kiss and keep my arms wrapped tightly around his neck as I continue to cling to him as his lips gently explore mine. When he reluctantly pulls away I'm forced to remind myself of where we are and of the fact that we're not alone.

I bite back another giggle as Edward slowly drags my body down his until my feet touch the ground. Moving my hands to his strong chest, I send him a teasing glare.

"I was having a pretty good time before you dragged me back down to earth."

His deep chuckle causes a ripple of goosebumps to rise on my skin.

"Well, I couldn't have you dallying around when there's work to be done," his light teasing makes me smile, but before I can respond I feel the others arrive.

"Tonight, I want to continue developing your "anchoring" skills, Bella," My uncle says from behind us and Edward and I both turn around to give him our undivided attention. Aro sends us a soft smile before turning to Alice and Jasper to explain.

"Since all of the elements are connected to the earth in some way, an Earth Witch is able to function as an anchor, a guide of sorts, to every other element. However, because each element is very particular and can be quite fickle, an Earth Witch can't do this by themselves, which is why witches often work and train together," he pauses.

"Not all Earth Witches are able to handle holding another element and the experience can be very draining. Practice is important to build stamina, in addition to strengthening the bond with the other witches of the Coven," Riley supplies, his voice unnervingly professional.

Edward wraps his arm around my waist tucking me closer to his side, I can feel his nerves build at what Riley and Aro are saying. He doesn't like the thought of me handling the other elements.

"Bella, however, has already proven herself. At her last training session she was able to handle each element brilliantly."

Aro's kind words make my cheeks heat and my chest fill with pride.

"But isn't handling another element dangerous?" Alice asks and I can feel a wave of gratitude surge inside of Edward. He must have been wondering the same thing.

Seraphina is the one who answers.

"That's where the bond between the witches comes in. As an Air Witch, I am responsible for controlling my element as the anchor leads and guides it to his or her will. We have to work together to accomplish our goals. If the bond between the witches is weak and lacks trust, the Earth Witch won't be able to handle the element and in such cases the "anchor" can get hurt, although it is very rare."

Edward's arms tighten around me. He doesn't like this. I, however, feel myself nodding, remembering just how thrilling it felt to connect with each different element and how distinct they all were. Excitement has begun building up inside of me, pushing away some of Edward's fear.

"We would never allow anything to happen to Bella. She's safe and much stronger than you think," Aro assures Edward and holds his gaze for a moment clearly trying to ease some of my mate's worries.

"Besides, this time Bella also has you."

Edward's protective instincts flare up inside of him mixed with a hint of confidence and excitement.

"To ensure your safety, Bella, I asked Riley to join us again this evening. He has a strong bond with the members of our family and as an Earth Witch himself, he can help guide you and Edward, much in the same way as he did during your last training session."

A distinct memory crosses my mind and I feel my eyebrows pinch together in concern.

"But… Riley passed out last time. I hurt him," I argue seriously, surprised when I feel a wave of interest and a hint of pleasure spread through my mate.

"You didn't hurt me, Bella," Riley assures me quickly, his cheeks flushed and his body language uncomfortable. Both Seraphina and Aro fight back mirroring smiles while Jane and Alec openly burst out into laughter as they throw teasing glances in Riley's direction. Was it wrong of me to mention this?

"Yes, well, last time you took us all by surprise, Bella."

Aro's laughing blue eyes grow serious.

"You instinctively tapped into a much larger area than we ever expected you to be able to, which took a lot more energy than we imagined. Riley here felt the effects of that," Aro pauses and flicks his eyes to Edward.

"This time I believe things will be very different. Edward will join us in the session and as your mate he will function as **your** anchor. We've already seen how effective your blood bond is and I have no doubt that he will make sure to keep you focused and on track. Riley and I will help him block you if we see that you begin to go off track."

Edward and Aro share a look.

"As your mate, Edward will be able to connect with you and support you at a much deeper level than Riley was ever able to. In fact, with the two of you working together I have no doubt that the energy and effort needed to accomplish our small task this evening will be more evenly distributed than any other training session we've ever had. I'll be surprised if either of us break into a sweat."

Aro releases a carefree laugh and I can feel my lips curl into a smile. My uncle's confidence in me makes me feel like I'm invincible.

"Which is also why we are allowing Jane and Alec to join this time around. Don't worry, Bella, we believe in you. This is meant to be a fun and easy exercise for you and Edward," Seraphina breaks in, touching my shoulder reassuringly before she gives Edward a reassuring smile.

"Ready to have some fun?"

Edward's mood is lighter and I see a hint of a smile rise on his lips.

"Let's do this," I respond, giving my mate a reassuring squeeze.

After a brief explanation of what Aro wants us to accomplish through our session, we split up entering each specific circle at the same time. Alice and Jasper remain on the outside and observe. They both send Edward and I a nervous glance just before we step into Earth's circle. Riley follows, making sure to keep a respectful distance as we make our way towards the main circle's center. Seraphina stands behind Alec, while Aro and Jane represent their own elements.

"Okay, Bella, when you're ready I want you to step into the center and open yourself to the Earth, your connection needs to be strong for you to handle the other elements. Edward will keep his hands on your shoulders to ground you as you work while Riley establishes a connection with you through Edward. That way he will be able to guide you as you welcome and handle each element. Remember that the point of tonight's exercise is for you to familiarize yourself with the other elements and develop your bond with the members of your family and Coven."

I nod somberly, taking a calming breath before I release Edward's hand. Inside of me I feel my nerves rise and mix with the excitement that has been bubbling almost uncontrollably inside of me ever since I stepped into the circle. Edward immediately moves his hand to my shoulder, his constant presence and support giving me the push I need to move forward. Earth's comforting joy engulfs me like a warm blanket and its rich and distinct smell fills my nose as it welcomes me home. This particular piece of land is brimming with confidence and vibrant life. A wave of heat flashes through my body and I can feel every cell come to life. My eyes snap open and I glance up at the starry sky. I got this.


	29. My Mother's Things

_**AN: Hello, hello! **_

_**I am excited to share a new update with all of you and really hope that you like it. We are building up the tension, folks, and I hope you are all ready for a fun ride. **_

_**My Stubborn Mate won the Howler Award in the Golden Onion Awards and I am so grateful to all of you who voted and supported me. Thank you. **_

_**A little unsure of when I'll be able to post again. I've actually started on chapter 30, but am dealing with some personal issues, so we'll just have to see. **_

_**Please enjoy!**_

**My Mother's Things**

Exhilaration and immense joy surge through me as I watch how every single element dances together in perfect unison above our heads. I can sense their distinct personality and edge, almost as though they are a part of me. My smile widens and a small tear runs down my cheek as I dip into that overwhelming love and joy I feel radiate from them; my family. Jane's flame, so undeniably sweet and passionate. Alec's wicked yet sensitive breeze. And finally Aro, my uncle's steady and unwavering flow of water. I never want to let this go, but through my connection with Edward, I realize that it's time. Closing my eyes I use the Earth's element to draw Fire, Air and Water back down to the earth, caressing each of them with a loving touch before I release them to their owners. As the flow of water lovingly traces the side of my face, collecting with it the remnants of my tears, I close my eyes and smile. The Earth hugs me close and this time I don't feel its bottomless pool of need. Taking a moment, I send it my gratitude before I sense myself being pulled away.

The rich and spicy smell of the earth is suddenly replaced by the crispy evening air revealing that I'm back to my usual self. Inhaling deeply, I hold my breath for a second before opening my eyes, startled when I'm met by the excited faces of my family. Jane releases a squeal before she wraps her arms around me hugging me tightly. Alec shares his sister's excitement, even though he tries to play cool. Aro and Seraphina take his decision from him as they both pull us all into a tight group hug. Behind me, I can feel Edward's strong body against my back as he too is tugged into the affectionate embrace of my family members. Through our connection I am able to sense his surprise and happiness by being included in this very special moment. Aro loosens his hold, his sparkling eyes soft as he meets each of our gazes.

"You all did exceptionally well. Congratulations!"

His kind words make my heart swell with pride and I can see that my two cousins feel the exact same way.

"Who wants ice-cream?!" Seraphina blurts out excitedly and I see Alec and Jane roll their eyes at their mother's words.

They both eventually nod in agreement though and hastily begin walking towards the house with Riley in tow. Alice and Jasper meet them and gush about their performance. Before I can react, I feel an arm around my shoulder and find the tall frame of my aunt by my side. She sends me a proud smile, but doesn't say anything. Turning my head I see that Edward is talking to Aro, so I allow Seraphina to tug me with her as we both make our way out of the circle. When we step out of it I feel a sharp awareness of loss which confuses me.

"The Coven circle is a powerful thing."

Seraphina sends me a knowing look and we both glance back at it.

"Every witch feels drawn to it and longs to return as soon as we step out of it."

She takes my hand.

"Luckily, you're welcome to visit it whenever you please!"

I laugh and we both walk together in comfortable silence for a moment. Reminded by something, I stop and turn around to gain my uncle's attention. Both he and Edward look up to meet my gaze, it doesn't look like I'm interrupting anything so I quickly speak out.

"I was planning on going to my mother's storage unit for the first time tomorrow," I reveal and am happy when I see a pleased smile spread across my uncle's lips.

"I'm glad to hear that. If you have any questions about what you find, Bella, let me know. I'd be happy to help."

Nodding, I reach out my hand to Edward, who quickly entwines his fingers with mine. That strange calm that always follows when our skin touches flows through me and momentarily distracts me.

"Thank you, Aro, I'll probably take you up on that. But I wanted to just check something with you," I bite my lip, a swarm of butterflies taking flight inside of me as I continue.

"Edward and I are moving into his house pretty soon and I was wondering if perhaps we could move my mother's things into his garage so that I can easily sort through it piece by piece."

Aro and Seraphina share a look before they both smile widely in our direction.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," my uncle responds.

"What's a wonderful idea?" Riley breaks in.

I haven't realized that we've actually been steadily moving as we've talked and had now reached the others. Edward takes a step closer, making up a protective stance behind me. I quickly smile, trying to make sure that tension doesn't rise. Riley and Edward were able to work together inside of the circle, but I can see that their suspicion and distaste for one another has returned.

"Ah, nothing important really. Edward and I are just going to move my mother's things out of storage."

Riley's dark eyes light up with interest.

"Oh, well let me know if you need any help. I have a pretty big moving van at my disposal," he offers kindly.

My wolf growls at the idea of meeting Riley again so soon, but luckily Edward steps in and takes charge.

"That's kind of you, Riley, but we're good."

For a second I wonder if Riley is going to argue but he doesn't.

"Did someone say something about ice-cream?" Alice asks and effectively changes the topic.

When Edward and I eventually get home, it's quite late and we both agree that the responsible thing would be to go straight to sleep. However, our bodies are needy and the sexual tension explodes between us during our ride home. As soon as the door slams shut in the cottage, I'm pushed up against it, Edward's mouth ravishing mine as we both desperately undress one another, our hands seeking those incredibly sensitive spots on the other's body. Clearly unable to wait for even a second longer, I'm thrown onto the sofa, my body immediately covered by my mate's incredible naked body. Our first real day back to reality has ended on such a high, that it takes us both a long time to recover. Experiencing such satisfaction, Edward and I immediately seek to repeat it…over and over all through the night.

We almost miss the alarm the next morning and for a second I'm awfully tempted to call in sick and blow off work, but I'm able to stay strong and after a quick shower I'm ready to face the day. Stepping into the kitchen I almost lose my sense of resolve when I'm met by Edward's incredibly sexy "just-rolled-out-of-bed" look. Grabbing a Thermo cup, I pour my coffee to go and grab a breakfast muffin to eat. Edward informs me that he'll drive back after dropping me off and get ready for work himself. Excitement surges through my stomach as I'm reminded of the fact that we'll be picking up my new vehicle later and that tomorrow I'll be able to drive myself to work. Kissing Edward sweetly, I rush out the door before things escalate. Those bright red sparks are constantly appearing whenever Edward and I are together and the pull I feel to connect with him in every way is becoming less and less frightening.

Alice meets me in the parking lot, teasing me as she bears witness to just how difficult it is for me to leave Edward's heated and lustful embrace. Damned blood bond. The workday passes quickly and although I've had much too little sleep, I feel happy and full of energy. When my phone buzzes about an hour before I finish, I almost don't even notice. When I finally take a moment to check my messages, I feel my stomach drop.

_Hey Babe! My Mom is going to take you to the car dealership and then the storage unit. I'll meet you there. Something came up that I have to deal with. Will explain later. XO Edward_

My eyebrows pinch together and my insecurities immediately begin to rise before I'm able to dismiss them.

"What's up?" Alice asks, suddenly appearing next to me.

I hand her my phone and she reads her brother's message quickly pursing her lips together in thought. She releases a deep sigh before handing me back my phone, giving my back a gentle rub before she picks up a nearby chart.

"Don't worry, Bells, Edward adores you. He must have a good reason to not show up and if he says he'll explain it to you later he will. Besides, my Mom must be thrilled to get the opportunity to spend some quality time with you."

My lips twitch with the beginnings of a smile, but for some reason I can't shake the feeling that something horrible is about to happen. The feeling stays with me for the rest of my shift.

Esme greets me with a wide and welcoming smile as soon as I step out onto the parking lot. She appears to have just arrived from work herself because she's wearing a professional and stylish looking black jumpsuit. She gives me a tight hug before motioning for me to get into her sleek black car. Inside, she hands me a smoothie and a sandwich she must have bought at a nearby bakery. I thank her profusely and we chat lightly as we drive over to the car dealership. Picking up my new car takes much less time than I ever could have imagined and when I eventually take my seat and begin following Esme out of the lot, I still don't really believe that the car I'm driving is actually mine. Reminded of the day before, I can't help but feel a little sad that Edward isn't here to share the moment with me, but I try to assure myself that he would be if he could.

We arrive at the storage facility in no time and with Esme's help, we are able to find my mother's unit in no time. As I slide the shiny key into the lock, I feel my heart begin to race in my chest as a very painful and unrealistic longing spreads through me. It's almost as though I half expect my mother to be standing on the other side of the door when I open it and the disappointment I feel hits hard. Standing frozen in place, I take in the neatly placed boxes and furniture that fill the small square-shaped room. Inhaling, it hits me that I can hardly remember what my mother smelled like. The small warm hand that touches me just between my shoulder blades makes me jump.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Esme's emerald eyes are filled with concern and I quickly blink away the sudden burning feeling in my eyes.

"Yeah," I reply in a surprisingly stoic voice as I take a few steps into the room, focusing my attention on the labels on the boxes even though I have no idea of what I'm doing.

I can feel Esme's eyes on me and sense that she's trying to hold herself in check, but after a few minutes she appears to have reached her limit.

"Do you have any idea of where you'd like to begin?" she asks carefully. I release a deep sigh and feel my shoulders hunch forward in defeat.

Instead of answering I simply shake my head and continue glancing around the room, suddenly afraid to even touch the boxes for some reason. Esme moves towards one of the boxes marked "_Journals_".

"One of the first memories I have of Renee is her hunched over a book like this," she says wistfully as she pulls out a worn black notebook from the box and opens it, flipping through the pages.

A soft smile spreads across her lips, before she turns it towards me. Each page is filled with sketches of a beautiful butterfly.

"Her talent and attention to detail was really something else," she sighs and turns the page, tracing it lovingly.

I feel as though I'm frozen in place as I longingly watch Esme touch something that must have been very precious to my mother. It takes me a moment to sort through what I'm feeling, but I soon realize that I'm overwhelmed. There is so much that I want to know about my mother and her life here that I don't really know where to begin. Reminding myself of why I asked Esme to come with me, I take a small step towards her and she immediately tilts the notebook in my direction.

"She drew a lot, but she'd also jot down ideas and thoughts all the time. We'd tease her for it, because she never went anywhere without a notepad like this and a pencil or pen."

Esme releases a small laugh as she picks up another notebook that is extremely worn and carefully rolls it together.

"She'd do this so that she could tuck it into her pocket or in the waist of her pants or skirt. Her hair would usually be twisted back and she'd use a pen or pencil to keep it in place."

A distant memory of my mother doing exactly what Esme is describing rushes to the forefront of my mind and at that moment it's almost as though I can smell the hint of her shampoo as she pulls the pen out of her hair to jot something down. Looking over at Esme I see that there are tears brimming in her eyes as she stares at something in the current notebook she's holding. Glancing over, I see the sketch of three young girls with their arms wrapped around each other standing in a field of sunflowers.

"Goodness, I'm sorry," she tells me as she pulls out a pocket sized packet of tissues and gently brushes away her tears.

"I figured it was a good idea to bring this, but I didn't really plan on crying this quickly."

She sends me a sad smile and I feel my heart swell at her reaction. Esme must have truly loved my mother and that knowledge makes me incredibly happy. Returning the favor, I timidly brush my hand down the top of her back. She instantly glances in my direction and gives me a grateful nod.

"Carlie and Renee were my best friends when I was a young girl and the fact that neither of them are around any longer hits pretty hard sometimes, but this… Bella, you allowing me to join you in going through some of Renee's things is a gift. Thank you."

This time I'm the one who feels my eyes well up with tears. Instead of answering audibly, I wrap my arms around her and give her a small hug which she immediately welcomes and returns.

"Now, let's wait with these journals shall we. You'll probably want to sort them before you begin going through them. Luckily, Renee was good at writing the dates at the top of each entry, so that should be quite easy to do. Edward said that we can contact some of the movers I often use when I do my interior decorating and get this moved to your house as soon as possible. But before we do, let's see if there is anything here that you'd like to take home right away and look through."

She moves over to one of the boxes marked _Bedroom_ and opens it. Glancing from behind her shoulder I see a few teddy bears, some books, a few trophies, some dolls and a variety of other seemingly non-important items. Willing myself to take a more active part, I casually open one of the boxes nearest to where I'm standing. I'm oddly relieved when I am met by yet another box filled with books. Before disregarding them, however, I realize that in addition to my mother's recognizable black notebooks there are a few larger, leather-bound books that look incredibly old. My brows draw together as my fingers can't seem to help but trace the rough material of one of the book's covers.

"Oh, I'm surprised Aro hasn't removed those," Esme comments and appears at my side pulling one of them out and I immediately remove my own hand as though it's been scorched. I really don't understand why I'm so hesitant.

My eyes fall on the exquisite penmanship and it takes me a moment to realize that the book is in a language I don't recognize.

"It's old Norse," Esme pauses, as though she is checking to see if I've heard of this before, which I haven't.

"Old Norse was a North Germanic language spoken in Scandinavia from the 7th to the 15th century. Your mother used to be fascinated by it."

Confusion spreads through me as I flip through my memories of her, quickly coming up short. I can't remember my mother ever mentioning an interest in any ancient language.

"These are a part of the Coven's grimoire."

My eyebrows rise in silent question at the unfamiliar word and Esme instantly sends me a soft smile as she closes the book and puts it back into the box, picking up one of my mother's notebooks instead.

"If I'm not mistaken they're ancient spell books."

So many questions form at the tip of my tongue, especially when I see that these particular notebooks of my mother's, are filled with translations and comments on what must be the contents of these worn volumes. When I first started experimenting with my magic, my mother taught me a few spells which helped me focus and assist me in connecting with my element. However, from what I'd seen most of the witches didn't use spells. The fact that Aro hadn't removed these also made me believe that they might not be that important.

"I remember Charlie mentioning that she'd stay up for hours on end working on trying to make sense of them. He thought she was losing her mind there for a while."

Something about the memory appears to bother Esme, but in a matter of seconds she disregards it, her expression returning to normal before I can ask her about it.

"In any case, you'll probably want to speak to your uncle about these instead of me."

The smile she sends my way feels a little false, but I simply nod in agreement, closing the lid as she turns back to the box she was going through before she came over. Moving a few things around, she lets out a pleased noise when she appears to notice something deeper inside of the box. Renewing her efforts, she slowly pulls something out.

When her hands finally appear, they reveal an old black box with golden details. Holding my gaze she very carefully opens it and soft music immediately begins to play as a small ballerina twirls, exposing the contents of a young girl's jewelry box. The melody is achingly familiar and I soon remember how this used to be my mother's favorite tune to hum. She always hummed it in my ear when I was upset about something. Locking my eyes on the small ballerina, I swear I can feel her husky voice in my ear and her arms tighten around me as she kisses the top of my head. When the music eventually comes to an end, I almost beg Esme to start it back up again. She must realize that this represents an important memory for me, because she carefully closes it and hands it to me. I notice how my fingers shake as they curl around the sleek wooden box.

"She loved that melody," Esme whispers knowingly and I feel myself nodding as I bring it close and hug it to my chest.

Before either of us can say anything else, we're both distracted by a set of heavy footsteps rushing down the hallway towards us. Focusing my attention on the noise, I quickly realize who it is and a sense of urgency explodes within me. Placing my mother's box safely on one of the shelves, I move towards the entrance exactly as Edward appears. My body comes alive as I see his face and it's as though every fiber of my being suddenly realizes that it has been missing something essential all day. Ripples of desperation and deep longing flows through our bond, begging us to connect, and without hesitation I give myself over to it. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I don't even think as my lips find his in a passionate and borderline frenzied kiss. His emotions flow through me, only casting fuel to the fire as his hands frantically roam over my body tugging me closer. Our bond sings with pleasure as the rest of the world fades away. The only thing that matters is him.

Edward is the one who reluctantly pulls away when someone repeatedly clears their throat loudly. My cheeks flush with heat when I realize who the noise belongs to and just how inappropriate Edward and I have just acted. Esme's green eyes sparkle and her lips twitch as she watches Edward and I slowly untangle from each other. Shaking her head she releases a soft laugh as she picks up her discarded purse.

"Shocking, I know, but I remember quite well what it was like to be newly mated."

She picks up my mother's jewelry box and hands it to me, fixing her eyes on her son.

"Take your mate home, Edward. I'll deal with this."

She points to the contents of the room and I'm about to argue when I feel Edward's fingers tighten around my waist.

"Yes, Ma'am," he responds shortly before leaning over to leave a soft and loving kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Mom," he whispers and she instantly purses her lips and waves her hand.

"It's nothing. Now get out of here. You haven't seen each other all day. Go enjoy the rest of your evening."

Edward doesn't think twice and quickly takes my hand in his, successfully pulling me out of the storage unit before I can even argue. When we step out of the building, he takes me by surprise as he tenderly brushes his lips against mine in a soft greeting.

"Hi."

His warm breath dances across my skin like a loving caress and I feel my heart skip a beat at the intense look in his eye as those red sparks begin to spread at the edge of my vision. My breath catches and adrenaline begins to pump through me as a strange determination spreads across Edward's face and those red sparks begin to expand. The emotions I feel radiating from him are so strong and powerful. They terrify me.

"Where were you?" I ask, desperate for a distraction.

I can see and feel his disappointment, but luckily my question is enough to break the moment. He releases a deep sigh and averts his gaze before answering. I'm taken off guard when a rush of nerves and deep sadness surges through him. Whatever it is, it isn't good news.

"We need to talk."

The severity in his tone makes my stomach sink and my heart race. Unable to verbally answer, I simply nod. Edward squeezes my hand reassuringly, but it does nothing to quell the ominous feeling that is spreading through me. Without another word, we get into my brand new car and only when we drive out of the parking lot do I realize that Edward's truck is nowhere to be seen. Almost as though he can read my mind, he answers my unspoken question.

"Jasper dropped me off."

Silence builds between us and when I notice that he isn't taking me the cottage, I don't even comment. We're both lost in thought, preparing ourselves for the forthcoming conversation and neither of us are interested in pointless small-talk to pass the time. When we turn off the main road and head deeper into the thick forest, I realize where we must be heading and focus my attention on the beautiful land surrounding us. I feel its warm welcome and accept the distraction as I connect with it, closing my eyes as I allow its calm to wash over me. The car eventually comes to a halt, but I hold on to the connection a little longer, afraid of what might happen when I let it go. When Edward's lips brush against my cheek, coaxing me back to him, I take a deep breath and center myself before finally opening my eyes. Edward's expressive emerald eyes are the first things I see and my breath catches at the affection clearly displayed in his expression. His soft smile makes my body feel warm and safe, pushing away some of the anxiety that's been building since his arrival.

"Welcome home, baby," he whispers and my eyes are drawn a stunning building behind him that completely takes my breath away.


	30. My New Home

_**AN: Hello, my darlings! **_

_**I feel like chapter 30 is a pretty big milestone, but we still have a bit to go. It's a bittersweet chapter that I really hope you enjoy. **_

_**Edward will make an appearance in the next chapter of My Sun which I will post in a few days!**_

**My New Home**

My eyes are wide with wonder as I take in the spectacular building that stands out causing a break in the thick forest. It's stone foundation, rich wooden beams and large windows make it appear as though it belongs amongst the majestic evergreen and oak trees. Edward's rich chuckle distracts me and when I turn towards him, I see that he is biting his bottom lip with open excitement. He is pleased by my reaction. My mouth opens as I try to put what I'm feeling into words, but I realize that I'm completely at a loss. This only makes Edward's crooked smile widen even further and in a flash he's exited the car and is opening my car door. He holds out his hand, like the gentlemen he is and I quickly take it, remembering just before I exit to bring my mother's jewelry box with me. Stepping out, I'm struck by the rich fragrance of the forest and take a moment to simply take in the amazing view. We're about halfway up a mountain and the magnificent nature surrounding us is truly breathtaking.

"The view was what really grabbed my attention all those years ago. I remember imagining what it would be like to actually wake up to this every day."

Studying his profile, I can't help but imagine what he must have looked like as a sixteen year old stumbling upon this place. My chest warms at the thought and when he turns around to face me, I send him a soft smile. His fingers tighten around mine as he leads me towards his beautiful three story log house. We pass his truck and he points to a small side building with two garage doors.

"That's where I was thinking you could store your mother's things. My Mom knows her way around the house, she helped decorate it. She has a spare key, but she won't just show up unannounced," he assures me.

It's strange to think that this is going to be my new home, but as we enter, I'm blown away by how homey it is and how comfortable it makes me feel. Esme and Edward have done a terrific job and nothing about the house makes it feel like it is the home of a twenty five year old guy. This is a family home, a place to set up deep roots and a long and happy future. My heart skips with excitement and a little bit of fear at the thought.

The walls are a mixture of different kinds of wooden beams and stunningly crafted stone. It immediately makes me feel warm and safe, much like how I feel when I'm around Edward. Neither of us talk much as he shows me around the house. It's though I'm walking around in some kind of a daze, a dream perhaps? When we reach the third floor and enter into what must be the master bedroom, I'm instantly drawn to the floor to ceiling windows. Placing my mother's jewelry box haphazardly on the bed, I walk over to the rich red and blue curtains and look out onto the majestic view once more. The landscape is even more breathtaking from up here. Deep within, I feel my heart skip a beat as my eyes dance across what is probably the most beautiful piece of land I've ever encountered. I truly feel as though I'm caught in some kind of dream and when I notice how the sky is slowly filling with bright colors as the sun begins to take its leave, I feel my body shiver with excitement. I'm so caught up with what I'm feeling, that I almost don't notice Edward walk up behind me.

"This is everything I've ever wanted," he reveals in a soft whisper, as though he's doing his best not to scare me.

Very carefully, he wraps his arms around my waist and draws my back against his front, leaning his chin against my temple. We both sigh as our bond hums with pleasure. Through our connection I can feel how truly happy and content he is and I allow myself to relax against him as we both bask in this moment of pure intimacy.

I'm about to open my mouth and agree with him, when he beats me to it, pulling the rug from right under me with his surprising words.

"I love you, Bella."

His declaration knocks the air right out of me, but for some reason that I can't explain, his powerful words don't terrify me as I've always assumed they would. The world hasn't gone under… I take a shallow breath afraid that any quick movement will change this moment entirely. Perhaps it's the lack of those red sparks I've always presumed were a sign of his love is partly why I'm not reacting as strongly as I imagined I would. I'm not as anxious as I usually am, but at the same time I'm clueless as to how I should react. This has never happened to me before. For a second, I wonder if I might not have heard him correctly. However, before I have time to really collect my thoughts, he turns me in his arms to face him, his vibrant green eyes burning with that exact emotion I've been trying so desperately to evade.

"I love you, baby," he tells me again, one of his hands tenderly tracing the curve of my cheek.

In his arms, my body becomes as still as a statue, unable to react. I'm rendered speechless by his proclamation, but inside of me I can feel a storm brewing with what feels like a mix of emotions: excitement, joy and fear. Edward's emerald eyes lock onto mine and a powerful wave of tenderness and empathy washes over me.

"I know you aren't ready to hear this and believe me when I tell you that I don't expect you to say anything in return. Not yet anyway," he pauses as though he is checking my reaction before he continues.

"Our relationship has had a trying beginning and I know your head has been spinning with everything you've been thrown into after imprinting with me, but the way you've handled yourself? Bella, it's been nothing short of remarkable and I am so proud to be your mate."

I feel my cheeks heat and instinctively avert my gaze. Edward's responding chuckle coaxes my eyes back to his. He sends me a soft smile.

"We've got time and I will tear down some of those walls that you have built around your heart, slowly but surely, but I can't hold this back any longer, Bella," he pauses and this time I can physically feel the extent of his true emotions.

It's overwhelming, terrifying and oh so wonderful all at the same time. Again, I surprise myself, because instead of focusing on the cocoon of vibrant red that's now surrounding us, all I can see is him. My mate. My other half.

"I love you, Isabel-."

I'm swallowing his words before I can even truly comprehend what I'm doing. Yes, I'm not ready to return his heartfelt words, but I am willing to show him exactly what he means to me. Our lips meet in a passionate dance, older than time itself, but at the same time so new and different. Reacting on instinct, we slowly undress one another beneath the soft, fading light of twilight. A surprised gasp falls from my lips when my feet lose contact with the floor as Edward scoops me up into his arms and carries me bridal style towards the bed. His lips never leave my skin, trailing across my cheek, to my ear and then finally down my neck. I feel as though I've been placed on top of a silky cloud as my back eventually meets the soft bedding of Edward's bed. Our bed.

Desperate to feel more of him, I tug him closer. He crawls over to me and I quickly spread my legs to welcome him. His strong arms dip into the soft mattress on each side of my head as he expertly hovers over me, balancing his weight on his arms and legs for an excruciatingly long moment. His warm body is so close that I can almost feel him. I whimper against his lips, desperate for more of his touch, but instead he pulls his lips from mine and I can't help but release a soft whine of despair.

My breath catches as I gaze up at him. His hair is a wild mess and his lips are raspberry red from our heated kisses. He is the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life and in this pivotal moment, I try to accept the fact that he is actually mine. Edward's captivating green eyes burn into mine for a second as he pours his heart out through our bond. The all-consuming love I feel flowing from him is humbling and my eyes immediately fill with tears. Instead of feeling embarrassed by my sudden display of emotions, I do my best to not shy away, but bear them proudly. Edward's eyes soften and he bends his arms, his silky skin brushing against mine as he reverently kisses my tears away. It takes me a moment, but I soon realize that he's whispering repeatedly that he loves me as he does this, which makes my heart swell with such warmth that I fear it might explode.

Running my fingers up and down his spine, I play with the soft hairs at the back of his neck as I catch his lips with mine and kiss him. I can taste the saltiness of my tears, which only makes me want him so much more. Finally, I feel him descend fully, his strong body covering me from top to toe. I can't stop the moan that rises to my lips, the pleasure of his touch overwhelming. Moving my hips, I find his hard length and we both groan as my heat finds his. Everything about this feels so very different and we both know it. His proclamation has changed something between us, catapulting us into the unknown.

Holding my gaze, Edward moves his hand between us, lining himself up before he pauses as his tip finds my entrance. Time stands still and I swear I can feel his rapid heartbeats echo with mine as we both release a shaky breath. Something vital passes between us and I can feel his decision through our bond. Then, very slowly, he begins to pump his hips ever so slightly, moving deeper and deeper with every single thrust. I can feel every inch of him as he fills me. His eyes stay transfixed on mine as though he's trying to catch a glimpse into my soul and for the first time in my life, I allow myself to be vulnerable, I open myself to the possibility of love and what I find within my mate's loving gaze, can't be described with words. He makes me feel whole, complete, and part of something so much greater than myself.

When Edward really begins to move, I am able to feel his pleasure as though it were my own. Our joint pleasure is so much more intense than our previous experiences. This experience goes beyond our blood bond, beyond our mating bond, beyond our existing selves and we both know it. Edward is right there with me, experiencing everything in the exact same way. Time stands still and the world fades away as we both hurtle towards that pinnacle of bliss. When we finally achieve it, we fall together, our hearts racing in tandem beats as we collapse against one another.

It takes us both a long time before we're able to catch our breath and even after that words appear to fail us. There aren't any words to describe what we've just experienced. Before this, we were merely mates, thrown together by destiny, now I realize that we've become something else entirely. We have become lovers. True mates. And that realization scares the shit out of me, but I make a conscious decision to push those fears to the back of my mind.

Edward moves so that I am tucked against his side, resting my head over his heart as his fingers begin to draw random shapes up and down my back. He is completely content and at ease for the longest time as we both simply lay in silence, wrapping our minds around what just happened between us. When a tiny hint of unease ripples through our bond, I'm relieved when Edward immediately addresses it.

"I really wish we could just stay here forever, but we need to talk," he releases a regretful sigh and turns me so that my head now rests on a pillow and he can face me.

I do my best to keep my worries and insecurities at bay, but it is easier said than done.

"There were a few things that happened today that I need to tell you about."

His expression becomes serious and I swallow heavily through the growing lump I feel welling up in my throat.

"I went to speak to Jessica today," he reveals and I feel my stomach roll with nausea. My wolf instantly bares her teeth as she growls threateningly.

"Jasper went with me. She was released from the hospital a few days ago and was at her parents' house and both Lauren and Victoria were there visiting her when we arrived."

He winces and I feel my brows tighten together in confusion at his reaction.

"Unfortunately, we didn't really get to talking because-," he releases a sharp breath.

"Jasper and I caught her scent."

My heartbeats thump loudly in my chest.

"It was the exact scent left behind at the prison."

I feel my brows pinch together even tighter at his words. My wolf shows signs of confusion as she tries to recall Jessica's scent and the one we smelled at the prison. Neither of us can remember if they were similar.

"Jessica was arrested. She's been taken in for questioning."

My mouth drops open and I feel my eyes widen with shock. Jessica was the one who helped James escape? In some ways it kind of makes sense, but at the same time it doesn't. Unable to wrap my head around it, I can't help but feel a hint of doubt concerning her involvement.

"I know. It took us all by surprise, but the scent was undeniable. Carlisle agreed as well when we handed her over to him."

Silence spreads between us as we both become lost in thought. After a while, I can't help but notice that Edward still appears to be bothered by something.

"What is it?" I ask and I see that he considers brushing it away, but luckily he opens up to me instead.

"I just don't understand her motives. She was completely shocked by my allegation and the evidence against her."

All I can do is nod. Edward inhales deeply before revealing yet another concern of his.

"I think Aro might be right."

Feeling his pain, I realize that whatever is bothering him must be something far more substantial.

"I lied, Bella. I lied to my father so effortlessly that I almost didn't even realize it and my wolf didn't even blink an eye when I did. If I still considered him my Alpha, I'd never have been able to do that."

There is a sadness in his tone that makes my heart weep. It's clear that he loves and respects his father and that he is worried about what this change might mean, for us, for his family, for the pack… Unsure of how I can give Edward the comfort that he clearly needs, I simply rub my hand up and down his arm and send as much reassurance and understanding as I can through our connection.

Silence builds between us, but after a while Edward runs his tongue against his bottom lip and averts his gaze as though he's nervous about something.

"Aro called me this afternoon. He thinks he might be able to help us find whoever it was that procured the bear traps. We need to leave tonight."

My movements freeze as I slowly comprehend what he's trying to tell me. Leave? Edward mumbles something unintelligible beneath his breath and helps me into a seated position, quickly grasping both of my hands in his. I'm surprised by how cold my hands feel.

"The trackers looking for James and Laurent found something near Port Angeles. I told my father that Jasper and I would go and check it out. While I'm there I'll talk to Paul and Jared and see if they can keep a lookout while Jasper, Aro and I make our way across the country to see if we can figure this all out."

I feel my entire body grow cold as he explains his plan and the very obvious fact that I'm not a part of it.

"You're leaving me."

My voice sounds dead as I say what's running through my mind, the betrayal I feel is numbing, but before I can really react, I'm wrapped tightly into Edward's arms. His physical warmth, however, is nothing compared to the sudden chill I feel spreading inside of me.

"Baby, please, don't do this," he begs, his warm breath blowing against my ear.

"Don't you see? I need to try and figure this out. I have to make sure that you and I are able to build our future here. If there's even a remote chance for us to find out who was behind those traps, we have to take it. We might be able to stop the war from beginning," he pauses.

"Your uncle is adamant that he thinks he can help and I trust him enough to take this journey with him. Please, baby, I'm doing this for us."

His hurried words push some of my insecurities away, but I can't help but wonder…

"But, you don't want me to come with you."

Edward's large hands cup my cheeks and he pulls back so that he can hold my gaze.

"Bella, I would love nothing more than to have you with me, but we can't. They'll suspect something is wrong if you leave with me. Besides, the Mating Ceremony is in less than two weeks and there is a huge list of things that the female pack members have to do in preparation for the ceremony. You need to stay here."

I want to argue, but he moves his thumb to cover my lips to stop me.

"I will be back before the Ceremony, I swear. I know you don't particularly care for a big celebration like this, but as the future Alpha it is imperative that you stay."

Focusing inwards, I study my wolf and quickly realize that what he is saying is the truth. I feel my shoulders drop in surrender. Immediately, Edward leans forward and brushes his lips against the top of my head before tugging me close into an almost desperate embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I wish I could take you with me. Just the thought of leaving you, kills me."

His emotions trickle through our bond and I can feel just how painful this is for him. Burying my nose into his neck I inhale deeply, breathing in as much of his scent as I can. Before our imprint, I loved being by myself, but now… How on earth are we going to handle being apart? I feel that familiar ache already beginning to swell in my chest and lower stomach.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but would you mind terribly if I asked you to stay here at the house?"

I'm so caught up in my own thoughts that I almost don't hear his soft request. My brows pinch together in confusion and I lean back to meet his gaze. He releases a humorless laugh and gently begins to trace the contours of my face with a single finger as though he's trying to lock it all into his memory.

"I've dreamt of having my mate share this house with me for so long and now that I've seen you in it, I just don't ever want you to go."

Holding his emerald gaze for a second, I realize that he's serious and after a brief moment of consideration, I slowly bob my head in acceptance. The smile that spreads on his face is radiant.

"I know this is all going way too fast and I wish we'd had more time to prepare, but I asked Alice to come and stay with you since Jasper will be coming with me. Emmett will be in charge of your safety-."

"Don't tell me Rosalie and Emmett are moving in as well?" I ask him incredulously, interrupting him. He immediately chuckles.

"No," he shakes his head and twirls a strand of my hair between his fingers.

"Jake will probably come stay for a few nights until I can find something more suitable. He needs to monitor the security for the rest of the Pack, so he can't spend all of his time with you, unfortunately. Emmett will take care of your security during the day and, for the time being, Jake will take over during the night."

I feel myself wanting to argue, but after tapping into my mate's swirling emotions, I decide to bite my tongue. It's clear that Edward is struggling with just the idea of leaving me and fighting over my somewhat overboard protection detail is the last thing that he needs. Instead, I decide to broach the subject that I know both of us are dreading.

"When do you have to go?" I whisper, afraid of what his answer might be.

His eyes flicker to the clock on his bedside table and he immediately grimaces.

"About an hour," he breathes sadly.

A large lump forms in my throat making it impossible for me to say anything more, so I simply nod my head. Then I wrap my arms around him and we both lie back down, arms wrapped tightly around one another as we savor every remaining moment we have together. When his lips find mine and he begins to make love to me one last time, neither of us say a word, each of us allowing our bodies to express the depths of our emotions. As we rapidly approach completion, our animals rise to the surface urging us to blood bond one last time, fortifying our bond before our long separation.

Reluctantly we both get up and get dressed. I watch as he packs his overnight bag and then we spend the rest of our time left, wrapped in each other's arms. When the heavy sound of a car pulling up outside of our house fills the air, I'm fighting back tears. I follow him to the door and cling to him as he presses a final and passionate kiss goodbye to my lips. The tears I've desperately been trying to hold back begin flowing down my cheeks when he whispers softly that loves me in my ear. Unable to answer him vocally, I send every ounce of what I feel for him through our bond and when Edward reluctantly moves down the front steps and disappears into the darkness, I know that he's felt the extent of my love for him.

A pair of strong female arms wrap around my shoulders, giving me enough strength and comfort to lift my head and watch as the taillights of my Uncle's sleek car fades into the black night. The ache in my chest grows, but the overwhelming love we've just shared with one another soothes away some of the pain. Turning my tearstained face, I'm met by Alice's compassionate green eyes, who instantly tugs me into a comforting embrace.

"They'll be back before we even have time to miss them."

I can't help but snort at her words, my nose runny from crying. My heart is breaking with emotion already and Edward has just left.

"Fine. How about we simply say that they'll be back as soon as they can and in the mean time we can look forward to filling our inboxes with sweet texts, some Facetime to hold us over, and perhaps even some hot phone sex, how does that sound?"

The laughter I feel bubbling up inside of me is rejuvenating. Connecting to my wolf, I mirror her proud stance, rolling my shoulders into place as I put my game face on. Without Edward around, I know I'll need to be strong and use this time to prove to the rest of the pack that I belong. Wrapping my arm around Alice's waist, I turn us around to face my brand new home.

"Well then, roomie, I don't know about you, but I am starving. You think Edward has anything decent in the kitchen or do we need to make a grocery run?"

Alice grabs the handle of her expensive looking suitcase and effortlessly pushes it through the doorway.

"If I know my mother correctly, we will have a well-stocked kitchen on our hands. Come on, sis-in-law, let's make a good dinner and crack open a bottle or two from my brother's extensive wine collection."


	31. (On) My Own

_**AN: Hello, hello! **_

_**I am finally back with a new chapter and believe it or not, but chapter 32 is also written and ready for next week. **_

_**Inspiration has hit me this week :-). **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**OOOOO! And please let me know what you think! I'm horrible at responding to the reviews, but I love each and every one of them dearly!**_

* * *

**(On) My Own**

* * *

A sharp knock on the door, followed by Alice's annoyingly high pitched voice, shocks me from my sleep. With a racing heart, I sit up immediately, temporarily confused by the enormous king-sized bed and unfamiliar bedroom. It takes an abnormally long time for me to connect the dots and for the memories of the night before to clear in my surprisingly fuzzy brain. A low groan escapes my lips as the beginnings of a pounding headache joins the flashes of memories. Edward leaving, me making dinner, Alice opening a bottle of wine, Jake arriving with a large duffle bag stuffed with my things, yet another bottle of wine… A wave of nausea joins the increasingly painful headache and I quickly close my eyes and allow my body to fall back onto the soft mattress of my new bed.

"Ugh!" I moan, turning my head so that I can bury my face in the mountain of pillows I've surrounded myself with.

Inhaling deeply, I catch a whiff of Edward's scent deep within the sheets and for a blissful second my headache disappears and my rolling stomach returns to normal. However, as the memories of his departure become clearer, both aches return with a vengeance, joined by that strange and empty pain in my chest, reminding me that something essential is missing. Lost in thought, I almost don't react when the door abruptly opens and the smell of strong coffee and bacon reaches my nostrils.

"Rise and shine, Bella!"

I moan out in pain at Alice's cheerful greeting and throw a pillow over my head to escape her.

She clearly doesn't know how to take a hint, because the bed soon dips as she finds a seat next to me at the edge of my bed and I can feel a tray being placed directly over my hips.

"Come now. We don't have time to dawdle. Work starts in a little over an hour."

The bed shifts as she gets up again. I groan. How the hell am I supposed to get through a day at work feeling as though I've just been run over by a truck?

"Jake made a good and fatty breakfast to help get the aftereffects of the alcohol out of our systems. Eat up, take a shower and meet me up front."

I pull the pillow from over my head and glance her way, annoyance surging inside of me as I take her in. Alice is already impeccably dressed and looks completely unaffected by our seemingly endless drinking last night. How the hell is that even possible?

Stopping at the door she turns around and sends me a knowing smile.

"There are some painkillers, a bottle of water and a God-awful, but highly effective smoothie on your tray. Drink that first, it will settle your stomach and then eat as much as you can of Jacob's breakfast. Everything combined is the best hangover cure I know. You'll feel better in no time. See you in 60 minutes, sis."

Then she pulls the door shut and I immediately release a tired, but resigned sigh. If I've learned one thing about Alice, it is that she is annoyingly persistent and usually right. Using my arms, I force myself back up into a seated position and place some of the pillows at my back as I try to focus my attention on the very oddly colored smoothie. Plugging my nose with two fingers, I lift the glass to my lips and gulp down as much as I can. The taste is… well… horrible, but instead of revolting, my stomach actually calms and when a jolt of hunger replaces the constant nausea, I have to shake my head. Never bet against Alice.

Washing down the painkillers with some water, I turn my attention to the crispy bacon and enormous breakfast I have in front of me. As I eat, I find my phone, suddenly reminded of some rather embarrassing texts Alice and I sent to Edward. My cheeks heat as I find and browse through our conversation, my mouth dropping at the pictures from the impromptu photoshoot Alice convinced me to do. Edward must think I've lost my mind.

My heart leaps in my chest as the phone suddenly vibrates with a new message and when I see his name and I feel my chest flood with warmth.

_Good morning, baby! Although I thoroughly enjoyed all your messages and photos last night, I hope you aren't in too much pain this morning. We've just left Port Angeles and every single instinct is urging me to turn around and return to you. Please, help me stay sane by sending me messages and photos throughout the day. I need them. I miss you so much already, babe. Love you… so very much. _

Tears well up in my eyes as I read his sweet words and I hold the phone to my chest imagining that it's him. Releasing a sigh, I take a picture of the tray of food and send it off to him.

_Good morning, handsome! Just finished off what Alice assures me is the best hangover cure there is and am feeling a little more like myself. Need to jump into the shower and get ready, but wanted to let you know that I'm okay. Please, stay safe and keep me updated. I need both pictures and messages of you too, to get through the day. Miss you... so much. Xo_

My heart races as I watch the dots and await his response. When a picture of him pops up on my screen, a powerful surge of something spreads through my entire body making me feel giddy and incredibly happy. It's a quick selfie of him inside my uncle's car wearing a black cap and t-shirt, but just seeing him means more than I can even say. The intense longing I feel for him and the pain in my chest is soothed by just the sight of his smile. A surge of energy rushes through me and I finally get the push I need to meet the new day. My mate may not be with me physically, but he is definitely not far from my mind.

Edward continues to message me as I get ready, obviously bored. Unfortunately, his constant messaging has me running late, so when I throw the covers of the bed aside looking for my jacket and hear the heavy thump of something falling heavily onto the floor, I curse, but don't have time to check what it was.

Running through my new home, I'm struck by a strong sense of belonging and immediately my lips curl into a smile. Stepping out onto the front porch, I can't help but pause for a second to take in the magnificent view of the rising sun touching the towering trees. Inhaling deeply, I breathe in the fresh air before I finally turn my attention to Alice and Emmett who is waiting for me. Jake is nowhere to be seen and must have left earlier. Alice simply glances at her wristwatch while Emmett sends me a wink.

"Heard you and Alice had quite the little party last night?"

My cheeks heat at his teasing, but Alice quickly puts him in his place.

"You'd still be nursing a bottle trying to numb your body with a bottomless amount of alcohol if you had to be separated from Rosalie for an unknown amount of time, admit it."

Emmett simply shudders, before opening the doors of his enormous truck for us like a gentleman.

"You ladies are stronger than I am," he declares and holds his hand out to help us enter and bows his head like a footman.

Both Alice and I can't help but laugh at his exaggerated act. The ride to work goes by in a flash and Alice and Emmett's humor and Edward's constant messages makes the work day go by in a flash. I'm reading Edward's latest extremely corny joke as I wait for Alice to get ready in our locker room.

Her giggle distracts me from my reading and I look up to find her smiling at me.

"What?" I ask, oblivious as to what she might be reacting to.

This only makes her smile widen and she chuckles as she shakes her head.

"You are worse than a lovesick teenager, you know that?"

She brushes against my shoulder as she walks toward the exit, finally ready to go home. The way she casually mentions "love" makes my stomach drop slightly, but I quickly realize that my reaction is not of dread or fear. In fact, the sensation reminds me a lot of excitement and anticipation, but unsure of what that means I decide to push it from my mind.

"So, what is my darling brother up to?"

I quickly follow her out, putting my phone into my back pocket, giving her my full attention.

"What do you call a pig that does karate?" I ask her seriously.

Alice shakes her head and releases a sharp laugh.

"Oh God, my brother's jokes are the worst."

I simply smile. I'm quickly learning to love Edward's sense of humor. After a brief pause Alice motions for me to tell her the answer.

"A pork chop."

When Emmett meets us in the reception we're giggling like a pair of silly school girls.

On our way back to my house, Alice announces that she needs to drop by her own house, which is just down the road.

"I don't know, Alice. Edward and Jasper were very clear in their instructions. Neither of you are to be left alone until James and Laurent are safely behind bars."

Alice releases an annoyed sigh and is about to argue when we all notice the familiar vehicle in my driveway.

"My Mom's here, probably with a bodyguard of her own, if I know my father correctly. We can drop Bella off here and make a quick run over to my house. Please, Emmett? I forgot the charger to my computer and with everything that needs organizing for the Mating Ceremony, I'm desperate!" she pleads and I quickly support her.

"I'll be fine, Emmett. She won't be if you don't help her out with this."

I nod my head in Alice's direction and open my door, exiting quickly. Emmett's eyes take a sweep across the area, before he makes a hard U-turn and speeds down the small road leading to Jasper and Alice's home. Enjoying the rare moment of solitude, I take a moment before I slowly begin making my way towards the main entrance. Passing the double garage, I find the doors to one side wide open and realize that this is probably why Esme has dropped by. All of my mother's things have been moved from the storage unit and are now neatly placed inside of the garage. I smile and decide to take a quick photo and send it to Edward.

_Your mother is a saint. _I add and send it off. Edward told me he might be unavailable for a few hours, so I'm not surprised when he doesn't answer right away. Placing my phone back into my pocket, I walk over to one of the boxes and pull out one of the old Grimoires, deciding that one of the first things I should do is return these back to the Coven. Distracted by the contents in the box, I don't realize that I'm not alone, until I eventually turn around and jump to high heavens as a cold shiver runs down my spine as I meet the other person's hateful gaze.

Clumsily, I drop the heavy book in my hands, but don't dare to pick it up, keeping my attention focused on those icy blue eyes of my unexpected guest. The way he looks at me, as though I'm some disgusting bug that should be squashed, makes my anger flare and deep within me I feel my wolf prepare herself for battle. She recognizes the strength and dominance flowing from this previous Alpha, but she doesn't give a damn. She's yearning for a good fight.

"Mr. Cullen," I greet Edward's grandfather as politely as I can, but even I can hear the subtle shake in my voice.

Edward Sr. lips twitch as though he's just discovered a great weakness in his opponent. If he only knew that the slight tremble in my voice was not caused by fear, but simply a reaction to the overwhelming rage and bloodlust I feel rising from my wolf.

"Isabella," he spits out my name through clenched teeth.

Stepping out from the boxes, I make sure to boldly hold his gaze. This makes his blue eyes flare with rage.

"I wasn't expecting you," I reveal and watch him carefully as he reacts to my words.

The way his lips curl into what looks like a snarl, makes my skin crawl.

Inside of me, my wolf is battling for control, but I know I need to keep her at bay. Taking a calming breath, I try to convince her (and myself) that attacking Edward's grandfather and the former Alpha of the Pack wouldn't be beneficial to us. His response however, almost makes me reconsider. He laughs harshly and shakes his head.

"You think that just because you've imprinted on my grandson that suddenly whatever he has is yours? Let me assure you that that is not the case. You don't belong here. In this house, in this family, in this Pack… You're unworthy, weak."

My entire body begins to tremble at his hateful words. It would be so easy to simply give in and hand over the reins of control to my wolf, but I bite my teeth together and clench every single muscle to fight her off.

"As soon as I can figure out what spell you've used to brainwash Edward, I will expose you. You're just like your mother. A manipulative b-."

"Edward!" an unfamiliar female voice filled with authority interrupts his slew of insults and he immediately whips his face around to stare down whoever it is.

I make sure to keep my eyes fixed on his tall frame, ready and willing to defend myself from his attack if he makes even the slightest move. My wolf is furious, snapping her sharp teeth threateningly as she struggles against my control. Deep within me, I can feel my insecurities rise and am temporarily drawn back to that painful incident where Edward himself slung a very similar accusation my way. Shaking my head, I force the memory from my mind.

Something passes between Edward Sr. and the woman who is staring him down and I can sense just how furious he is about being interrupted. Instead of arguing, however, he takes a menacing step towards her, before changing course, striding over to Esme's car instead. Flinging the front open, he gets in before slamming it shut, revving the engine as he speeds away from the house at an alarming speed. I watch the taillights for a second as he leaves, but soon drag my eyes slowly back to the female who stopped him. I'm met by Edward's grandmother, Elizabeth, who is staring back at me with a terrified look in her eyes.

The front door opening distracts us both and we turn to meet Esme's worried gaze.

"What the hell?!" she exclaims, catching sight of her retreating car.

Her shocked question appears to be exactly what Elizabeth needs to pull herself together.

"Edward just needed a moment," she explains vaguely, her voice void of emotion. "Isabella's home," she continues, stating the obvious with a wide smile that doesn't touch her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I thought we'd be long gone by now, but the movers took longer than usual. Edward and Elizabeth had the last of their things stored here in the garage, so we-."

"Don't worry about it, Esme. I'm so grateful to you for doing this for me," I interrupt her, waving her off as I pick up my discarded bag and leather bound book.

Moving towards the house, I motion for Elizabeth to join me.

"Emmett will be back soon with Alice. Why don't we go inside and have a cup of tea?"

As I utter my invitation, I realize something quite remarkable. In a few short moments, three generations of female Alphas will be joined under one roof in light conversation. And instead of feeling inferior and weak in comparison to the other females, my wolf feels indestructible and unusually confident. Drawing from some of her courage I take the lead, opening the front door wide as I welcome my guests inside.

It doesn't take long for my very human nerves to build within me, growing increasingly stronger as it mixes in with the shock and insecurities conjured up through my encounter with Edward Sr. Needing a distraction, I walk briskly towards the kitchen and busy myself by putting the kettle on. I'm looking through the still very unfamiliar cabinets when I catch the scent of Elizabeth behind me. Glancing over my shoulder I see that we're alone.

"Esme's calling Carlisle to ask for a ride," she says, answering my unspoken question.

Our eyes meet and for a moment I'm distracted by the strange mix of green and brown in her gaze. Immediately, I'm able to recognize the natural authority in her wolf, but for some reason I'm overwhelmed by a strong sense of pity. She's the one to break our connection, averting her gaze as she reaches down into the cabinet next to her, revealing an unopened packet of cookies.

"Edward loves these," she whispers, eyes fixed on the packet she's holding between her hands. For a moment I wonder which Edward she's talking about, but her next words take me by surprise.

"Isabella, I'd like to apologize on Ed's behalf. He's been under a lot of stress lately."

I feel my eyebrows rise in disbelief. Was she really trying to excuse his actions?

Luckily, we're distracted by the sharp whistle of the kettle. Turning around I focus my attention on getting everything ready, but inside my emotions are swirling. Esme has joined Elizabeth at the kitchen island where Elizabeth is pouring the cookies into a large bowl, chatting along as though everything is perfectly normal. Using a tray, I carry the rest of what we might need and force myself to stay calm.

Esme thanks me with a warm smile and touches my back with a familiar touch.

"Thank you, Bella."

I simply nod and pour her a cup, before doing the same for Elizabeth and then myself.

"Alice should be back any moment," I begin, doing my best to start up a light conversation. "She forgot her charger at home and apparently the responsibility of the entire Mating Ceremony lies on Alice's computer."

Both Esme and Elizabeth chuckle at my description. Esme shakes her head and takes a cookie from the bowl.

"Well, I have to say that I'm quite pleased that she's staying here with you. Perhaps you'll be able to get a word in edgewise and take part in the planning?"

I don't even have to fake the shudder that ripples through me.

"Esme, I know that as Beta I should probably take a more active part in planning the ceremony, but your daughter is a genius and she's seen you do this her entire life. I trust her judgement."

Esme nods and takes a sip of her tea.

"Isabella and Edward will be the main focus of the ceremony regardless. I presume you found a fitting dress?" Elizabeth joins in the conversation and I make sure to acknowledge her as politely as I can.

Esme, however, answers for me.

"It's perfect," she says simply.

Silence builds between us as we all take a sip of our warm tea, searching for the next appropriate topic of conversation.

"I truly don't understand why Ed would just take off like that."

Esme's usually sweet voice is surprisingly hard and I can hear the Alpha's demand in her tone. She wants an explanation. Boldly, I hold Elizabeth's gaze, curious to see her reaction and hear her response. The slight shake in her hand is the only sign of weakness, but it's enough for me. Beating her to it, I respond.

"Mr. Cullen and I shared a few words before he left. He wanted to take the opportunity to share with me his unaltered opinion of both myself and my mother," I pause, holding Elizabeth's gaze.

"I believe _brainwashed_ and _manipulative bitches_ were common denominators between my mother and I, or am I mistaken, Mrs. Cullen?"

Esme's sharp intake of breath almost makes me break eye contact, but yet again Elizabeth is the one to avert her gaze, bowing her head in submission and obvious embarrassment.

"As I told you already, Isabella, all I can do is apologize on my husband's behalf."

My anger flares and I feel my wolf snarl in her direction.

"I don't need your apology, Elizabeth, nor your excuses. Your husband is the one who is in the wrong, but I think we all know that it will be a cold day in Hell before he ever admits to that," I take a breath, allowing my words to sink in.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need a moment. Alice will be here shortly."

Then I get up and leave, making sure to keep my head held high the entire time as I make my departure. I'm just about to open the door to my bedroom when I hear Alice's bright voice burst into the house.

"I'm back! The Mating Ceremony is saved! Bells, let's get to work!"

Closing the door, I lock it before leaning heavily against it for a moment as Edward Sr.'s hateful words echo in my mind. Brushing away the stupid tears that have risen to my eyes, I pull out my phone, suddenly desperate to see if Edward is available. My latest message has gone unanswered, bringing with it a new wave of tears. The pain in my chest grows and becomes almost unbearable. Walking over to Edward's closet, I pick out a t-shirt and pull it over my head, covering myself with his smell. This soothes away some of the pain and I quickly throw myself onto the bed, covering myself with the sheets as I reread every single one of my mate's sweet messages.

It takes a while, but soon the tears stop flowing and I'm able to calm down. Feeling silly and angered by my somewhat pitiful reaction, I send a quick "_Missing you"_-gif to Edward and force myself to get out of bed. Making my way to shower, I cringe at the sight of my puffy eyes and red nose and decide to jump into the shower, determined to wash away my temporary moment of weakness. The warm water feels good against my skin and I take my time, wiping every insecurity from my mind. Edward wouldn't want me to be upset.

I decide he might appreciate the fact that I'm wearing his clothes and take a quick photo of myself in the mirror, making sure to hide most of my face behind my thick hair. I smile imagining his reaction. Walking back to the bedroom, I find a pair of my most comfortable jeans to wear with Edward's t-shirt and am about to leave the room when my eyes catch something hidden just beneath the bed. Carefully, I pull it out, instantly recognizing my mother's jewelry box. Some of the contents have fallen out, so I take my time and search for every small piece. Studying each necklace, bracelet and earring with interest and loving care, I could almost feel her with me.

Leaning heavily against the bedframe, I balance the box against my thighs as I move my hand to the bottom, searching for the dial to wind up the music. As I do, I notice a small abnormality in the usually smooth surface of the box. Very carefully, I close the lid and turn it over in my hands to study it further. The bottom is made up by a smooth wooden surface, but right next to the dial, I see that there is a perfect outline of a square which has been jarred open, likely because of its fall from the bed. Gently, I use my fingers to open it completely and am surprised when I find a thick, folded piece of paper. Taking it out, I place the jewelry box at my side on the floor and carefully open the folded paper. For some reason, my heart begins to race and I feel as though I'm standing at the edge of a cliff. In a matter of seconds, I realize that I'm in fact holding two pieces of paper in my hands. One clearly much older than the other, written in a language I don't understand and the other bearing my mother's messy handwriting. As my eyes fall on the title, my breath catches and I can physically feel how my heart shatters in my chest.

_Breaking an Imprint or Mating Bond_

Oh, Mom, what did you do?


	32. My Deep Doubts

_**AN: Hello, my dears! **_

_**This week I celebrated My Stubborn Mate's one year anniversary! Which is crazy!**_

_**I am so very happy to be in this fandom and am so grateful to all of you for your support and comments throught this entire process!**_

_**Work has been insane after my little holiday and the weekend is as packed as can be with stuff I need to get done. I love your comments!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**My Deep Doubts**

* * *

A flood of ice fills my veins, the papers in my hand trembling erratically as my entire body begins to shake. Unable to believe what I'm seeing, I pull the papers to my chest and bring my knees up, curling my body into a ball as I try to find some kind of alleviation to this great shock that is wracking through my body like a devastating tornado. My breathing is shallow and I can feel my stomach begin to churn as the consequences of my mother's actions begin to set in. Lifting one palm to cover my lips, I release a muffled cry. Had she really done this? Did my father even know? Why would she even consider this?

My stomach rolls and an urgency surges through me causing me to jump to my feet and sprint towards the bathroom as fast as I can. Emptying my stomach, I continue to heave for what feels like hours, over the toilet. Tears flow down my cheeks yet again as my body revolts against this horrible revelation. All those accusations… was there truth behind them. Did my mother really cast a spell to break my father's imprint with someone else so that she could have him instead? Jesus! Was my entire childhood a lie?

I crumble onto the floor, hunching over my knees as I rock back and forth searching through every memory I have of my mother, looking for clues. Anything to help me understand why she'd have a spell like that hidden in her personal things. But all I can remember is her wide smile and care-free laugh, her devotion to my father and their open display of affection. Their love.

No! It couldn't just be a lie. My childhood… my family… my life as I knew it.

I stop my rocking and lean my head back against the cool tiles and close my eyes while I try to calm my panicked breathing.

"_Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. Well done, baby."_

It's as though I can hear my mother's voice in my ear and her warm hand rubbing up and down my back, calming me down, like she always did when I had nightmares as a little girl. This nightmare, however, wasn't one that would simply disappear.

Glancing down at the two pieces of paper, I take a shaky breath and carefully fold them together in the exact same way in which I found them. I knew that I needed answers, and although my mother was no longer there to offer them to me, I had a garage full of her words. Somewhere, there must be some kind of an explanation, some kind of clue as to why she chose to keep these hidden. Only then would I cast my judgement. My mother deserved the benefit of the doubt. She deserved my trust and confidence in her.

Using my arms for support, I slowly get to my feet, taking my time as I wash my face and brush my teeth. Walking to the hamper, I throw Edward's t-shirt into it, but make sure to stop by his closet and pull out yet another t-shirt, covering myself with his scent before I return to my mother's jewelry box. Feeling numb, I mechanically place the papers back into the small square and close it decisively. Then I pick it up and find an empty drawer in what is supposed to be my side of Edward's large closet. I don't have many things in there yet, but make a promise to myself not to touch this drawer until I have more answers. Running my fingers over its smooth surface, I give it a final lingering glance, before I slowly close the drawer. Swearing to myself that the next time I pick up my mother's jewelry box, I'll have the answers I need to deal with the hidden contents that so effectively turned my entire life upside down.

Distracted by my phone blaring, I rush back to the bed, picking it up without even checking the Caller-ID.

"Hello?"

My voice sounds strange.

"Bella? Is that you?"

I instantly recognize Leah's voice and release a relieved sigh. It feels good to talk to a good friend.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up, Leah?" I ask, clearing my voice.

"Sorry, you sounded a little off," she pauses, but I decide not to respond to her unspoken question.

"I wanted to give you a heads-up. Embry, Claire and Jared have just left and will be at your house by nightfall. Edward and his little crew stopped by here last night and he insisted that we all move in with you to ensure your safety."

I snort at her dry tone of voice.

"I don't think he was only talking about my safety, but more the collective safety of his pack."

To this Leah's musical laughter fills the speakers of my phone.

"Please, Bella, you and I both know that him being separated in a time like this is the closest thing he'll ever come to torture. Poor boy was practically begging on his knees. It was sweet."

I feel my lips tug into a smile at the funny image Leah has conjured up.

"I can't help but notice the two pretty essential names that are lacking in 'we' portion of that statement?"

Leah sighs and I can hear a soft shuffle as though she's moving away from someone so that she can speak more freely.

"Paul and I will be driving down after my classes on Friday. Early Saturday at the latest."

A wave of humor flows through me, flushing away some of the cold numbness.

"You and Paul, huh?"

I can almost see Leah purse her lips at me in annoyance.

"Yes, Bella, Paul has been acting like a protective ass ever since your mate dropped by and spilled the beans about James and Laurent being in the Port Angeles area. He hasn't left my side for a second."

As though he can sense that we're talking about him, there's a loud knock on the door.

"Jeez-Louise, Paul, take it down a notch, I'm talking to Bella and I'd like some privacy, please," a clearly annoyed Leah shouts towards the door and a highly welcomed giggle rises to my lips.

There's yet another shuffle and I can hear Leah move.

"Yeah, keep on laughing, why don't you? Soon we'll all be there taking over your house like a horrible episode of Big Brother, then we'll see if you still find this funny."

My giggle turns into a full blown laugh and in the next second I hear Leah join in.

"It'll be nice to have you around," I whisper as our laughter slowly dies down.

Leah sighs.

"You're missing him, huh?"

"Yeah," I respond honestly, feeling the sudden urge to open up and share some of the major things that have happened over the past few days.

"He told me that he loves me," I reveal nervously, hearing Leah's breath hitch in my ear as my entire body begins to heat at the memory.

"It was just before he left, but it was a pretty big moment, you know?"

"Well, yeah!" Leah squeals.

"Cuz, I'm so happy for you," she continues and perhaps it's because of my recent discovery involving my mother, but for the first time in my life, I find myself putting words to some of my fears.

"How do I know that it's real though? What if it's just the imprint talking?"

"Bella," Leah's voice is decisive, but soft.

"Edward is crazy about you. His love for you is clear as day."

My heart swells in my chest at her words.

"Listen, I know this is difficult and overwhelmingly new for you, but the imprint simply opens our eyes to who our soul mate is. Whatever feelings or emotions we might have-."

I can't help but interrupt her.

"But what about the mating bond?"

"The mating bond is physical, it pulls two mates together and urges them to spend time with one another, but that's about it. The emotional connection that can develop by spending time with one another, however, is not caused by the bond itself, but by the mutual feelings you allow to evolve. Hun, that's all real. It isn't an effect of some supernatural bond, but a result of the hard work and trust each person puts into their relationship. What you have with Edward? Sweetie, that's as real a relationship as they come," she pauses.

"I know your past experiences have made it difficult for you to trust others, but Bella, please don't doubt Edward's feelings for you. If he tells you that he loves you, then he genuinely does. Be grateful that you've found your true mate and be brave. He took a leap of faith and opened up to you, doesn't he deserve the same?"

A large lump forms in my throat making it impossible for me to respond, but I know deep inside of me that she's right. He does deserve the same and I so desperately want to give it to him, but I don't want my first declaration of love to be over the phone.

"Sorry, with everything that happened with Sam and now Paul, I'm just… I don't know. I want to believe that love truly can conquer all, you know?"

I suddenly realize just how sad she sounds.

"What about Paul?" I ask carefully, remembering just how unsure she'd been during the car ride to Port Angeles.

She releases a heavy breath.

"God, where to begin."

A comfortable silence builds between us as she collects her thoughts.

"Well, we went out and it was great and I was ready to just go for it, like we talked about, but then the subject of my birthday came up and for some reason the proximity of the date made Paul want to wait."

My eyebrows rise to my hairline in disbelief.

"How is that working exactly? You're living with him aren't you?"

Edward had briefly mentioned that Leah had moved in with Jared and Paul, much to Jake's annoyance, and I'd just figured-.

She sighs.

"Tell me about it. There's been a kiss or two and some heavy petting, but no home run, unfortunately."

A sad laugh echoes through the speakers.

"We're both counting down the days."

I can hear the yearning in her voice and feel a wave of compassion for her. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Leah.

"Then I guess I really shouldn't count on you showing up this Friday then?"

We both share a laugh.

"No, I guess not."

A somber thought flashes through my mind and I find myself asking her about it before I can really consider it.

"What will you do if you don't imprint?"

The telephone grows silent and it's as though I can hear the wheels of her mind churning.

"I don't know," she reveals after a moment.

"I really do have deep feelings for him, Bella. The way he makes me feel-," she pauses as though she's searching for words. "I can't describe it."

Biting my bottom lip, a question forms in my mind that I probably would never have even thought of if it weren't for my recent discovery.

"If it was possible, would you ever consider breaking an imprint?"

My cheeks flush at my question and I can almost feel Leah's dark eyes piercing into mine.

"Hypothetically, of course. I mean after everything that happened between you and Sam. Wouldn't not having to think about the imprint be a blessing?"

"No."

She effectively interrupts me with her clear answer and for a moment I regret bringing it up.

"Listen, Bella, imprinting is one of the greatest gifts we have as shifters. We get to know who our soulmate is. Yes, not all matches are good and there are no guarantees, but I guess I just can't imagine living in the dark like other species have to. They're forced to leave their hearts wide open for all kinds of damage as they search for someone to love. We don't," she pauses, sighing tiredly before she continues.

"Even if I don't imprint with Paul, I'd never choose to be without the mating bond. No matter what."

I allow her words to sink in. Before moving to Forks, I never imagined that such a thing could exist, but after experiencing it… and everything else I'd come to learn after becoming Edward's mate, I could understand her point of view. It truly was a blessing. Then why the hell did the Coven Grimoire hold a spell to break it. Leah interrupts my musings.

"That doesn't mean that all imprints are good though. We have plenty of assholes in our species as well and for some breaking the mating bond would be a blessing," her voice is thoughtful and I wonder for a moment if she'll elaborate, but she doesn't.

After a moment, I decide to change the subject.

"I guess I should start getting all my extra bedrooms ready, seeing as I'll basically be opening up my very own shifter B&B."

Leah joins me in a short laugh.

"Speaking of which, I wanted to give you the heads up," she takes a deep breath and I realize that she sounds nervous.

"Embry and Jared are mates. They imprinted a few years ago, but Embry hasn't felt comfortable enough to tell anyone. He opened up to Edward about it last night, which was a huge step for him, and Edward accepted them both with open arms, but I'm a little unsure about what he'll want to do when they arrive in Forks."

My heart warms at the mention of Edward and I'm forced to take a moment to clear my voice before I'm actually able to respond to her.

"That's wonderful news. I'll fix up one of the larger rooms and an extra one just in case. I really hope they'll feel at home here at the house and of course find the acceptance they need within the Pack."

"Thank you. Embry's terrified, but he's getting there. I need to try to get there by Saturday, no matter what. That's when he's planning to tell our parents and the rest of the family. Jake will probably notice that something is up when they arrive and apparently Quil already suspects, but… He's lived with this secret for so long, Bells. I need this to go smoothly for him."

I smile at her insistence. With Leah as a sister and fierce protector, Embry won't have a problem.

"Jared is amazing and Claire is the sweetest girl there is," she sighs.

"Everything will be fine," I assure her and she instantly releases a deep sigh of relief.

"You promise?" she asks in a small voice and I can't help but smile.

"Yes," I pause. "Now are you going to let me go and get these rooms ready? Alice is going to have a fit if I simply spring this on her. She'll probably wrap them all around her fingers and brainwash them with all things concerning the Mating Ceremony."

Leah groans and I join her.

Hanging up the phone a few minutes later, I feel lighter and although I know I probably don't look my best, I roll my shoulders back and make my way downstairs. I'm surprised to find Alice working happily on her computer on the kitchen island with a large glass of wine in front of her, while Quil prepares what looks to be an enormous family dinner. They both look up to greet me and if they notice my puffy red eyes, they don't mention it.

"Leah just called. Embry is driving from Port Angeles with Jared and Claire. They're moving in for the time being."

Quil nods as though this isn't news to him and simply continues making dinner, while Alice claps her hands together in excitement. I send them both a smile, addressing Alice with my request.

"Do you know where Edward has the extra bedsheets and stuff? I want to get the rooms ready."

"Oh, Mom had the cleaners do that when my grandparents moved out. There's a small apartment downstairs that might be a good fit for them. Come join me and I'll show you."

Happy to have someone intimately familiar with my house, we find everything we need in no time. Checking out the small apartment, I quickly decide that it is in fact the perfect spot for my new guests. There are two bedrooms, a small living room, a fully functioning kitchen, two bathrooms and a small study complete with a pull-out couch. I smile. Perhaps the small and slightly uncomfortable couch will be enough to sway Embry to stay with his mate and not on his own.

Exploring the rest of the extra bedroom, I realize that I'm falling more and more in love with my new home. Near a stunningly beautiful study and library, I find what could be the perfect room for Paul and Leah. Crossing my fingers, I decide to get it ready just in case and jot down a few ideas on my shopping list. Neither Alice and I have to work the next day, and we'd been planning to do some shopping. If Paul and Leah do imprint, I decide that I want their room to feel as much a honeymoon suite as possible. Closing the door, I follow the delicious smells coming from the kitchen and decide to ask Quil if he needs some help.

Alice has just finished setting the table, while Quil and I make the finishing touches on our dinner, when we hear the tell-tale signs of a car closing in. Brushing my hands over my apron, I quickly take it off and make my way to the door, opening it wide to greet my visitors. When I see Embry step out of the driver's seat, I make sure to send him a warm smile, but when he opens the passenger door and lifts the sweetest blond girl into his arms as though she weighs nothing, I feel my heart melt. Jared's blond hair and blinding smile is a stark contrast to the growing darkness, but when he greets Alice with a giddiness and excitement that mirrors her own, I know that we'll get along splendidly. Quil is quiet and polite in his greeting of Jared, but he gives Claire a rare smile and when Embry's arms become vacant because Claire joins her brother and Alice walking inside, the twins share a tight and intimate hug that brings tears to my eyes.

We immediately start eating and the conversation is both light and comfortable. Jared and Alice steer most of the conversation, but Claire is surprisingly bright and often gives her opinion on things and both Quil and Embry join in occasionally. We're just about to have dessert, when there's a sharp knock on the door and Jacob enters.

"Looks like I have perfect timing!" he announces with a wide and charming smile.

Studying his profile carefully, I realize that the rings under his eyes are more pronounced and when I place a warm cup of coffee in front of him, he squeezes my hand in gratitude. Although I can sense that he's tired and stressed out, Jacob easily joins the conversation, sharing jokes and laughing heartily at Alice and Jared's ongoing argument about party etiquette. Apparently, Jared used to be a wedding and events coordinator and is trying to convince Alice that some of her ideas for the Mating Ceremony are absolutely ludicrous.

"Honey, listen to me, you do not want to go with Hydrangeas, they wilt way too quickly. Chrysanthemums and Carnations are your go to flowers here," Jared tries to convince her and for some reason I can't stop myself from laughing out loud.

Every single pair of eyes turn in my direction and I know I need to give them an explanation.

"Sorry, it's just that you two have been arguing about flowers for the past ten minutes and neither of you have thought to consult the Earth Witch at the table. Alice, if you want Hydrangeas, I will make sure they last the entire evening and then some."

Jared gives Alice a pointed look.

"I didn't have one of those in my arsenal when I worked as an event coordinator. Girl, with her as your secret weapon, I say go for it!"

He gives her a high five and after a brief pause the entire table explodes with laughter.

Glancing at the time, I realize that it's probably way past Claire's bedtime, and when the laughter dies down I decide to broach the subject.

"We have a small apartment downstairs that I figured would be perfect for you," I begin making sure that I address Jared first, but send a quick glance in Embry's direction.

He instantly freezes and I can see that he's extremely uncomfortable. Jared also appears to notice this and although he's quick to hide it, I can see his disappointment.

"Excellent, thank you. I'm a light sleeper, so-."

"Don't worry, Jared, you can sleep. I'll stay and take the night shift," Jacob begins, but I quickly interrupt him.

"No, you won't. You need your sleep, Jake. You didn't sleep a wink last night," I argue.

"I'll take the night shift," Embry quickly offers, probably considering it a good disguise for him to stay the night.

"No," Quil shoots in, his voice surprisingly decisive and commanding. He sends Embry a strong look and the two twins suddenly appear to be having a silent argument.

"I'll take the night shift," Quil continues, breaking eye contact with his twin as he instead turns his attention on his eldest brother and future Beta.

"Quil-," Embry begins to object, but Quil simply touches his clenched hand with his and maintains eye contact with Jacob.

"Our brother will stay with his family," he pauses. "With his mate."

The confusion on Jacob's face slowly changes as he tries to make sense of Quil's words. The entire table appears to be holding their breaths as we wait for the Pack's future Beta to react. When Jake eventually rises to his feet and makes his way over to his brother, I wonder for a moment if I'll need to step in, but when he crunches down and wraps Embry into his mighty arms, I quickly see that there is no need for my involvement. Watching Embry crumble as Jake whispers something in his ear brings tears to my eyes and it's clear that I'm not the only one affected. So caught up in the scene in front of me, I almost don't notice that Quil has moved to Jared's side and is reaching his hand, clearly welcoming him into the family.

The scene is so moving that it takes me a moment to notice my phone as it lights up on the table in front of me. When I see Edward's name, however, my heart leaps in my chest and I quickly take it. Alice sends me a watery smile and shoos me out of the room.

"Hello?" I answer, running through the house to get to my room.

"Hey, baby."

Edward's husky voice sounds tired, but so incredibly good that I feel my entire body fill with joy.

I laugh.

"Hold on, let me just get to our room."

His deep chuckle sends that familiar tingle through me.

"You having a party without me?" he teases.

Finally reaching the door, I step into our room and close the door, ready to give my mate my full attention.

"Well, you did send me a carload of houseguests."

His chuckle becomes stronger.

"I did, didn't I?"

The muscles around my mouth begin to ache from how wide my smile is. Jesus, it's good to hear his voice. His messages during the day were a nice distraction, but this… this is everything.

"I'm sorry about springing that on you. I was going to call and tell you about it, but things have just been really busy today."

"Where are you?"

He groans.

"God, to be honest I don't even know. We're at this fancy hotel between Montana and Wyoming somewhere. Your uncle insisted on a nice and comfortable hotel room. You should see this place."

I walk over to the bed and push a few pillows behind my back to make myself comfortable.

"We've basically been driving all day, but I'm exhausted," he continues and I can hear him yawn.

"Have you come up with anything?" I ask softly, desperately wanting to know how long it will be before I see him again. He releases a tired sigh and I try not to let the disappointment I feel show in my voice.

"Not much no. Aro had a lead in Montana, but looks like we need to head down to Colorado, if we're going to have a chance at getting some answers."

Neither of us say anything for a while.

"I miss you," I whisper and I swear I can feel his smile through the phone.

"I miss you too, baby. So, so much."

"Are you liking the house?" he asks, successfully distracting me.

The next few hours, he continues to ask me about my day, about work, Alice, the whole nine yards. He makes me laugh and as we talk time appears to stand still. I'm shocked when I realize how late it's getting, but Edward isn't remotely finished talking.

"So… what are you wearing?" he asks me after a while in an increasingly flirty voice and I can't help but release a sharp laugh, glancing down at my comfy jeans and his t-shirt.

"We are not doing this," I respond shortly and smile when I hear his disappointed groan.

"Okay, okay, not tonight, but sweetheart, sooner or later I will be introducing you to both video chat and sexting. It's like the only thing I look forward to on this trip."

My cheeks flush, but I don't object to his words. A comfortable silence builds between us for a moment as we both simply enjoy each other's company.

"I have to ask you about something. Earlier this afternoon, I felt something. With the distance, I can't feel your emotions very clearly, but something was bothering you."

I feel my breath catch at his words and quickly try to come up with an appropriate answer. Realizing that I'm not ready to share what I found about my mother, I decide to open up to him about his grandfather. Releasing a deep sigh, I try to figure out the best way to tell him this without him losing it.

"When I got back from work, your mother was here with your grandparents," I pause.

"Your grandfather and I shared a few words, it was nothing."

"Bella," Edward's voice becomes hard, but I quickly object.

"Edward, you're not here right now to protect me. I need to learn to stand up for myself and dealing with your grandfather… and grandmother is one of those instances," I add after a moment. "Even if what they say or do is painful, you have to give me a chance to deal with it."

My mate takes a calming breath and I can physically feel how difficult this is for him. After talking to him, I realize that it's easier to feel him through our bond. Throughout the entire day, I almost haven't felt him, but now… Now, I'm able to feel him almost as though he's right next to me. Sending as much reassurance as I can through our bond, I allow my mind to focus on my growing affection for him instead of everything else.

"I just want to protect you," he whispers gruffly and I nod, even though he can't see it.

"You are a good man, Edward," I tell him, thinking back to everything Leah told me. He sighs.

"Thank you for accepting Embry and Jared."

"No one should be judged by who they chose to love, I'm just sad that it's taken so long."

A flood of heat flows through me at his genuine words.

"I'm proud to have you as my mate," I reveal and immediately I see those rosy sparks appear at the edge of my vision.

The love I feel flowing from him is addicting and so very sweet. I close my eyes and welcome every ounce of love that I feel coming from him.

"I love you, baby," he whispers and I smile.

Without saying the words out loud, I move my lips, silently practicing as I mouth the words right back to him as I hold onto a pillow, imagining that he's there right next to me.


	33. My Revelation

_**AN: Is this really an update and not a fluke? Yes! **_

_**I am so sorry for the confusion a few weeks ago where you got a notification that this story had updated when it hadn't. Things have been pretty crazy and my head just wasn't clear when I updated, so I ended up updating the wrong story. But FINALLY, I've found the time and inspiration to continue with this little tale. Please check out Leah's story in My Sun and the beginning of Jake's story in My Pack Protector. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**You all know how much I love your reviews, so please feel free!**_

* * *

**My Revelation**

Inhaling deeply through my nose, I feel how my body slowly comes to life after a long night of sleep. Stretching against the soft sheets, I keep my eyes closed for a while longer, enjoying the simple fact that there is absolutely no rush to wake up this morning. Moving my hand from beneath my pillow, I become temporarily confused when my fingers brush against something slick and hard. My eyebrows immediately draw together, and I quickly curl my fingers around the foreign object to see if I can recognize its shape. It takes me about a second to realize that it's just my phone.

Turning onto my back, I wipe the sleep from my eyes as I switch off the screensaver, a wave of giddiness bubbling through me when I see that I've received a text message from Edward.

_Good morning, my love!_

I pause, drawing a finger over his new nickname for me. An all-consuming warmth explodes from the top of my head to my toes, as my heart swells with such overwhelming happiness that I worry my heart may just explode . Releasing a contented sigh, I continue to read.

_We were up at the break of dawn to get back on the road, but the early hour didn't even phase me. Want to know why?_

A wide smile spreads across my lips as a vivid image of him flashes in my mind.

_Because I got to sleep next to my beautiful mate all night and I slept like a baby. I don't even care that it was only through the phone and that I now sound like some lovesick fool. Promise me that we'll do that every night until I can hold you in my arms again? Jesus, I miss you. Call me, text me, whatever and whenever, today. I love you._

The muscles in my face ache as my smile widens to extreme proportions. My entire body feels as though it's vibrating with elation. I hardly recognize myself. Hugging my phone to my chest, I glance up at the ceiling, not even surprised when I see that I'm cocooned in a protective shield of red.

_God, I love him. _

My eyebrows touch my hairline in shock at how naturally those monumental words have risen to the forefront of my mind. Examining my emotions, I realize that there isn't even a single sliver of doubt in my mind anymore. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with my mate. And for the first time in my life, the idea of loving someone so deeply didn't terrify me, it only made me feel strong and confident.

Inhaling deeply, I close my eyes and allow myself a moment to imagine a future that I never dared believe possible. A future where I could finally express my emotions openly, without the fear of rejection holding me back. A future filled with so much love and happiness. A future with Edward, my one true mate.

Exhaling, I open my eyes, staring at the ceiling as I consider my options. There is a large part of me that desperately wants to profess my love for him as soon as possible. I want my imagined future to become reality and I want it now! However, at the same time I'm hesitant to declare how I feel over the phone... The first time I say those three simple words, I want the recipient to actually be there. In the flesh. I want to look into Edward's beautiful, emerald eyes when I tell him that I love him. I want to feel his reaction through our bond and watch how his expression changes when he realizes that I'm telling the truth.

Dragging my bottom lip between my teeth, my mind becomes more and more made up. I'll wait until Edward returns. A few extra days won't kill me. In fact, holding off will allow me some time to prepare so that I can make the moment super special for both of us.

Lifting my phone, I begin typing out a reply.

_Good morning, handsome!_

_I woke up rested and with a smile on my face this morning, all because of you. Please take care of yourself today. I can't wait for you to come back home to me, but in the meantime... _

I pull back the thick duvet and snap a quick picture of my bare legs and feet, pointing my toes to make my legs look as long as physically possible. Perhaps Edward's ideas about sexting and late night video chats weren't such a bad idea.

_I hear delayed gratification is a thing? Have a great day, handsome._

_X_

My cheeks burn at my unusually forward reply, but when my wolf quickly wags her tail with open excitement and shows her support by releasing a satisfied bark, I decide not to overthink it. I was in love with Edward, so I could do whatever the hell I pleased.

Placing my phone on the night table next to me, I throw my legs over the side of the bed and stretch my arms over my head, feeling how every single muscle comes to life, and is surprisingly rested and strong. Escaping to my bedroom early last night had been exactly what I needed and now I felt ready to take on the monumental task of sorting through my mother's things. My emotions were still a little raw after my shocking discovery the day before and I had a lot of unanswered questions swirling around in my mind that I needed to deal with. However, after my good night's sleep, I felt strong and ready to take them on. Talking to Edward and finally accepting the true extent of my emotions for him, had also helped.

Quickly completing my morning routine, I all but bounce down the stairs before heading to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast before I head out to the garage.

"You're up early."

Jumping to high heavens, I place a hand over my racing heart while I turn to face the man who just scared the living bejeezus out of me.

"Jesus Christ, Quil!"

My cousin's pink lips curl into a wicked smirk, his dark eyes dancing with mischief as he watches me from his seat at the kitchen table. Instead of commenting, he slowly lifts a steaming cup to his mouth, eyes flickering over to the coffee brewer. Taking a moment to calm the pumping adrenaline rushing through my body, I lean heavily against the cool counter for a second before pouring myself a cup.

"You scared the hell out of me," I inform him accusingly as I grab a bowl and pour some cereal into it.

"Well, if you had used your _Beta-senses_ you would have realized I was in here before you even stepped through the door," he teases, returning to the newspaper in his hands.

Pulling the milk from the refrigerator, I finish preparing my breakfast and find a seat next to Quil at the table.

"How was guard duty?"

"Quiet," he responds shortly.

We sit together in comfortable silence while I eat my breakfast and he reads his paper. Quil, I've realized, is a man of few words. The silence is soon broken when my cousin's phone vibrates a few times against the wooden table, alerting us both that he's received a message. Finished with my breakfast, I walk over to the dishwasher as he reaches for his phone.

"Embry will be up in a few minutes."

I nod.

"Good. Then you can get some much needed sleep," I say, sending him a pointed look.

Quil releases a short laugh.

"Nah, Dad needs me over at the Ranch."

He stands up and pulls his arms through the leather jacket that's been hanging on his chair.

"Your body needs sleep, Quil. Are you all this stubborn? I told Jake the same thing yesterday. You can't protect the Pack if you're at the verge of exhaustion."

I'm surprised when my cousin's large hand squeezes my shoulder affectionately.

"Perhaps those Beta-senses of yours need a little practice, but you are headstrong and hand out orders like a pro, Bella. I'll be proud to have you as my Alpha-female one day."

We're both distracted as the door leading down to the basement opens revealing a sleepy looking Embry.

"I'll get a few hours of sleep, I promise," Quil says, before he takes his leave.

* * *

Brushing the sweat from my brow, I straighten from my crouched position, feeling the muscles in my back scream out in agony as I do. Looking around the garage and then down at the neat piles of books I've successfully managed to categorize, I feel a wave of pride and achievement. Pulling my phone from my back pocket, I smile at the long correspondence of messages Edward and I have shared throughout the morning. Impulsively I press the video sign to call him, my heart skipping a beat when his handsome face almost immediately fills my screen.

"Hey, baby!" he greets with a wide smile.

I know from our messages that they are still on the road and from what I can see he's currently hanging out in the back seat.

"Hi there!" I say with an awkward wave, suddenly aware of just how disheveled and dirty I must look after a few hours of hard physical work in the garage.

"Jesus, you're beautiful," Edward albeit groans and I can't help but snort at his reaction.

"You, sir, are biased," I declare, raising a stern eyebrow at him.

His warm chuckle sounds incredible as it rumbles through the speakers.

"Sir, huh? I could get used to that."

My cheeks burn with sudden embarrassment. Coughing, I clear my throat before continuing. Edward's sexy smirk widens.

"Believe it or not, this video-call isn't just for you, Edward. I need to have a word with my uncle, if he's available."

The disgruntled look that crosses Edward's face makes my smile widen, but he quickly complies, handing the phone to the person seated in front of him. Aro's kind face fills the screen, but I'm happy when I realize that my uncle has angled the phone so that Edward's face also appears.

"Bella, my dear! How are you?"

"I am doing well, Uncle. How about you?"

We chat back and forth a few times, but soon I reveal the intention behind my video-call.

"Aro, I've been sorting through some of my mother's things," I switch the video so that I can film the neat piles of books I have stacked together on the floor.

"She had several of these," I point the camera to the Coven Grimoires and watch how my uncle's blue eyes squint as he watches the screen.

"Esme mentioned that you might be interested in these?" I say crouching down to show the old leather books in more detail.

"You've found the Grimoires I see. I never understood your mother's fascination for those," Aro shakes his head.

"However, I do know Caius would be very interested in having those returned to the Vault."

My uncle laughs at my confusion.

"It's just a room, Bella, don't worry. Caius works as a History Professor and is responsible for any historical Coven objects we might find. He likes to call himself "The Keeper of Legends" for fun. But in reality, he simply makes sure to display every single object in his little area in the Coven Library so that every member has access to them at all times. The room where they are placed doesn't have any windows and is pretty small and dark, so we began calling it the Vault."

I nod, feeling nervous for some reason.

"Tell you what, let me call Riley and have him stop by to pick those up. His brother, Royce, is Caius's second hand man. He suddenly became very interested in Coven history a few years back and has been volunteering at the Vault ever since."

"I don't want Riley anywhere near Bella."

I hear Edward all but growl, Aro rolls his eyes dramatically.

"Fine, I can have Seraphina and the kids drop by your house and they can drive the Grimoires over to the Vault. They'll be pleased to see you, Bella."

Sensing through our bond that it is best not to argue, I simply nod my head in acceptance. I'm about to ask if they might be interested in all of my mother's notes and translations, but after finding that strange piece of paper hidden in her jewelry box, I decide not to. Aro hands me back to Edward and we chat for a little while longer before I hear Alice shout my name. Promising to call him again later, when we both have more privacy, we hang up. Picking up a heavy box filled with some of my mother's personal journals, I exit the garage and make my way towards the house.

* * *

Dropping the journals off in my room, I take a quick shower before meeting the others downstairs. We've made a good plan for the day, including a few too many stops at some "absolutely essential" stores (Alice's words, not mine), a lunch date with Esme and finally a trip to the Ranch to pack up the last of my things. The day passes by in a blur and when we eventually meet up with Esme for lunch at a nice restaurant, I'm exhausted. Claire, Alice and Jared together have proven to be an explosive trio of energy and exuberance. Embry and I follow them blindly, literally holding on by our fingertips as they raid store after store for the "perfect this" or the "perfect that". Although I feel like I've just been pulled through the wringer, I'm pleasantly surprised when I find Nessie seated next to Esme at our table.

"Nessie, what are you doing here?" I exclaim, giving her a warm hug.

For some reason, this sweet, timid young woman appears to bring out a protective instinct in me that I haven't experienced before. Instead of questioning it, however, I accept my reaction and quickly find a seat next to her, happy to have yet another chance to enjoy her company. Squeezing her shoulder affectionately, I can't help but notice how happy my wolf is to see her as well.

"My parents learned that Esme was in need of some extra help in preparing for the Mating Ceremony, so I volunteered," she answers softly, a splash of color rising to her pale cheeks at the attention.

"And I am so happy that you did, sweetheart," Esme shoots in, her voice filled with gratitude.

A look of confusion spreads across Alice's face, but after receiving a stern look from her mother, she quickly masks it. Interesting. Considering the extremely detailed plans Alice has concocted and set into motion before the celebration, I can understand where she is coming from. There isn't exactly much left to prepare, so why Esme suddenly is in dire need of some help, is a little odd.

"Ah, look, there's our food!"

We're all distracted by the banquet of food placed all around the table in front of us. The meal is incredible and after a while I realize that Esme is expertly steering the conversation, making sure that every single guest is given an equal amount of attention. She was truly a master-host. However, after what I observed earlier with Nessie, I couldn't help but wonder if she was hiding something, or perhaps covering something up. When the topic of something called _A Ladies Luncheon _suddenly arises after a conversation between Alice and Jared, I swear I see the beginnings of a grimace spread across Esme's face before she can stop it.

"What exactly is a _Ladies Luncheon?_" I ask, watching Esme's reactions carefully as I do.

"Oh, it's a traditional lunch held for all the females participating in the Mating Ceremony," Alice pauses, holding her mother's gaze in something resembling a dare. Yes, something was definitely going on.

"We booked _the Tea-room_ for Wednesday, right Mom?"

Esme's jaw clenches.

"Yes, dear, I had Nessie give them a call to confirm. We were going to stop by the caterers after lunch to have a look at the menu and check that everything is in order."

"But I-," Alice begins to argue, however quickly bites her tongue.

"Bella, darling, have you heard from my son lately? Carlisle said that he and Jasper are following a lead in Port Angeles?"

I freeze, realizing what I'll need to do to keep Edward's whereabouts a secret. My wolf releases a low growl. Hiding my face behind my glass, I give her a nod.

"I spoke to him today actually. He's fine," I answer vaguely, an idea crossing my mind.

"I wish he was at the house with me though. We have all these guests and I have no idea where things are! Luckily, I have Alice to help me! She's a godsend."

Jared then jumps in asking Esme some decorating advice and what I imagined could have been a crisis is averted.

The meal ends shortly after, Esme takes Alice to the side and speaks quietly to her for a few moments while the rest of us walk outside, allowing Claire a moment to play on the local playground across the street. Nessie's bright and expressive eyes follow Claire's every move as she runs around and plays, finding new friends almost immediately. It's almost as if she's never seen a playground before.

"You okay?" I ask, softly.

She nods her head, but doesn't say anything in response to my question. A part of me feels as though she wants to open up, but that there is something that is holding her back from doing so. Unfortunately, our conversation never has the opportunity to develop into anything more, because Alice and Esme arrive and Esme effectively takes Nessie by the arm, thanking us all for a nice meal before bidding farewell. Unfortunately, I'm not given the opportunity to question Alice about what happened, because she suddenly announces that she too needs to run by her house and pick up a few things. Having driven in two separate vehicles we easily split up, Jared and Claire leaving with Alice, while Embry and I head over to the Ranch.

* * *

Driving through the familiar archway on the dirt road leading to the Ranch, I'm struck by how at home I feel. My new house with Edward is stunning and I really can't wait to build a future there with him, however at this point in time, my little cottage and the Ranch is still the place that feels most like home. Pulling up in front of Nanna and Pop's old house, I'm pleased to see my father in full work gear, helping some of the men near the barn. He looks strong, comfortable and completely in his element. Watching him I realize that I've never seen him this content before, not even when my mother was alive.

"You okay?" Embry's voice is surprisingly tender.

Blinking away a surprising wave of tears, I discreetly clear my throat and look away.

"Yeah, just emotional," I answer vaguely, successfully stopping the conversation by opening my car door.

"Dad!" I shout, gaining his attention immediately.

"Kiddo!" he replies with a wide smile, pulling off a pair of thick gloves as he jogs over.

"I didn't think I'd see you for a while, seeing as Edward basically built you a little castle in the woods."

His thick black, moustache dances when he speaks. Opening my arms, I invite him in for a hug, which he quickly welcomes. Inhaling his familiar scent, I realize that there is a slight change to it, as though it's stronger somehow.

"This is still my home," I mumble against his chest, holding him for a few more seconds.

"I'm glad," he whispers against the top of my head.

With my father's help, we're able to find a few moving boxes at the house before we walk up to the cottage together. Embry excuses himself, deciding to pop in and visit his parents for a little while. Entering the small cottage, I can't help but feel a little wistful.

"I'll really miss this place," I murmur softly.

My father turns around to face me, the expression on his face full of understanding.

We don't say much as we work, but the mood is comfortable and light. My remaining clothes and books are quickly packed away, however at my father's insistence, I end up picking a few other tidbits to take with me as well. I have no idea if they're needed at all in my new house, but I don't care. We're finishing up in the kitchen when I finally get up the nerve to ask him about my mother.

"I know you don't like to talk about Mom, but I'm sorting through a lot of her stuff and I really need to ask you a few things, Dad."

His warm brown eyes find mine and when I motion to the kitchen table, he quickly follows, folding his hands in front of him on the table. His simple golden wedding band shining like a beacon. Staring at it, I can't stop the first question that falls from my lips.

"Have you ever wondered why you never imprinted?"

My father's eyes widen slightly and I realize that I've taken him off guard.

"Bella, I loved your mother."

I interrupt him.

"I know that. I do," I say, placing both palms flat onto the table as I try to find the right words to explain why I've felt the need to ask him about this.

"After imprinting on Edward-," I pause. "Dad, the mating bond is so strong and after experiencing it for myself, I just-."

Releasing a frustrated sigh, I look down at the table, suddenly unable to hold his gaze.

"I know you loved Mom. I experienced it every single day that she was alive and for a long time after her death as well. But you can't tell me that you haven't wondered why you never imprinted. Was there any truth to Edward Senior's. accusations? Did Mom do something? Did-."

My breathing becomes shaky as the panic inside me grows. This time even my love for Edward can't hold it back.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella," my father mumbles, rushing around the table to wrap his arms comfortingly around me. My entire body begins to tremble.

"Listen to me."

Two strong hands press down on my shoulders, anchoring me in my seat as a pair of fiercely determined eyes lock onto mine.

"Your mother was a wonderful person. She was compassionate and loving. And she did not deserve those accusations, not then and certainly not now. I was the one who chose to start something with her. We'd been close friends for years, and she always spoke of the imprint with respect and understanding. She never pushed."

Vivid images of my mother begin to flash in my mind. Her wide and infectious smile, her open and honest laughter, her unconditional love. Tears immediately well up in my eyes.

"I was the one to take things further, Bella. Me, not your Mom."

The chair my father grabs scrapes against the floor, creating a loud and cringing sound. He settles down on it heavily, holding both of my hands in his rough ones as he takes a calming breath.

"Things were very different back then. I know I've said that before, but Edward, Carlisle's dad, he was a hard and unforgiving Alpha who ruled with an iron fist. When I was chosen as future Alpha and had to become his apprentice? Bella, I-. I hated it. I felt like I had to be someone I wasn't and that my life was no longer my own."

My breath hitches at his heartfelt revelation.

"Your mother saw me for who I was outside of the Pack; the real me," he pauses, glancing down at our joined hands.

"When I didn't imprint right after my 21st birthday, I was relieved. I saw it as a way out. You can't be Alpha until you imprint. I knew there were risks, but I couldn't help myself. I loved your Mom, Bella, and she will forever be the love of my life."

Inhaling deeply, I hold my breath for a few seconds before releasing it, feeling some of the stress leave my body. I still didn't know why my mother had a spell to break an imprint hidden away in her jewelry box, but at least I now knew with utmost certainty that the love my parents shared was true.


	34. My Broken Hope

_**AN: I love when I have both time and inspiration to write. **_

_**Gosh, I love your reviews! The ideas and comments you all send my way bring so much joy and inspiration, so thank you. **_

_**I think I made it pretty clear in the last chapter, but I just want to clarify: wolf-shifters are the only ones who can imprint, and they can only do so with other wolf-shifters. It's a way to ensure their kind and also a way to keep the different species from mixing. We will go deeper into this slowly but surely. **_

_**I also want to warn you that this book will end on a cliffhanger. Even more so than My Stubborn Mate did. I ALWAYS knew this was going to be a LOOOONG story and the decision to divide it into three came pretty early. We aren't there just yet, I wanted to give you a heads-up. I will make sure to have the first chapters of the last installment ready to post pretty quickly after I hit complete on My Headstrong Beta.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**My Broken Hope**

* * *

"So, there was never any spell?" I ask bluntly, studying my father's features carefully as I await his answer.

"No."

His response is quick, genuine and painfully honest.

"The love we shared for one another was real, Bella, no magic necessary," he continues, ardently trying to reassure me.

Holding his gaze, I slowly nod my head in acceptance, doing what I can to hide the seed of doubt that had been growing inside of me ever since I found that damned piece of paper. Forcing a small smile to my face, I gently squeeze his hands in gratitude. His willingness to finally speak openly about his emotions and the past means the world to me.

Two things, however, have become abundantly clear through our conversation: 1) my father has no idea of the spell's true existence, and 2) informing him of my discovery will almost surely break his heart. So instead of saying anything, I send him a grateful smile before wrapping my arms around his neck, holding him tightly to me as I silently swear to somehow get to the bottom of this.

My father creates a small amount of space between us after a few short moments, his expression surprisingly suspicious.

"Did Edward, **your** Edward, bring this up or-?"

"No," I answer quickly.

"I'm only asking because I know the Cullen children have a close relationship to their grandparents."

Nodding my head, I pull back, returning to my previous position.

"They do," I release a sigh.

"But Edward is nothing like his grandfather, Dad. He's a good man and he-," I pause, feeling my cheeks heat slightly at what I'm about to reveal.

"He loves me."

My father's moustache moves slightly as he carefully considers what I've just told him. His fierce protectiveness makes me smile.

"Well, he better," he eventually responds, an unspoken threat lingering in the air.

I laugh and my father's serious expression cracks with the smallest hint of a smile.

"I'm very proud of you, kid."

His words make my heart swell and my throat grow thick with emotion.

"No matter what life has thrown your way, you've met it head on with such grace and elegance, Bella. You amaze me, kiddo."

I can physically feel the sincerity in his voice and the pride in his gaze.

"Thank you, Daddy," I reply, my voice barely above a whisper.

Our eyes hold for a moment longer, before we both look away, clearly unused to this level vulnerability and honesty.

"Now, I think it's about time I run down and pick up that mighty fine car of yours up so that we can get rid of these boxes."

My lips curl into a half-smile as I pull out the set of car keys from my back pocket.

"Dad, are you asking for permission to drive my brand new SUV?" I ask, raising one eyebrow to tease him.

"Hell, yeah!" he exclaims, his dark eyes dancing.

Handing him the car keys, I move over to close the final boxes as my father rushes out of the cottage with a wide grin on his face.

"Boys," I mutter under my breath, but am quickly distracted when my phone rings.

Picking it up quickly, I see that it's Seraphina.

"Phina, how are you?" I greet my aunt warmly, her husky and light tone flooding in my ear.

We chat loosely for a few minutes before she mentions the Grimoires.

"Would it be alright if Alec, Jane and I drop by this evening? I gave Caius a call and he was excited to have the books back in _the Vault_ as soon as possible."

I nod my head, but quickly realize that she of course can't see me.

"Sure! Do you guys want to stay for dinner?"

I hear the door opening behind me and quickly turn to face my father, who looks incredibly pleased after taking my car for a spin.

"Aro said you have a house full of guests, sweetheart, we wouldn't want to be a bother."

"You could never be a bother, Phina, you're family."

My father begins carrying some of the boxes out to the car.

"If you're sure."

"I am. How does six sound?" I begin, a sudden thought suddenly striking me.

"Do you know where it is?" I continue, suddenly realizing that I have yet to memorize the address of my new home.

"Yes, Edward gave me the address earlier. Six sounds great. We can't wait to see you and your new home!"

We say our goodbyes just as my father returns from his second trip with boxes. There are only a few small things left, so I make a move to pick them up at the same time that he does.

"That Seraphina?" he asks, pausing his movements.

"Yeah, she and the twins are going to come over for dinner," I explain, to which my father simply nods.

A rush of nerves washes over me and I quickly pick up most of what remains, building up a little bit of courage for what I'm about to reveal.

"I found quite a few ancient spell books in Mom's things. They belong to the Coven, so I've decided to return them," I reveal, watching my father carefully for any clues. "Seraphina is kind enough to take them off my hands."

My father simply holds my gaze, his expression revealing nothing.

"Oh, yeah, I remember those."

His voice is thoughtful and his thick brows pinch together as though he's trying to recall a faint memory.

"Renee was passionate about Coven history," he pauses. "And Pack history, for that matter. She practically lived inside _the Vault_ when I got reacquainted with her. Caius ended up sending those Grimoires home with her, because she was the only one interested in them anyways. She even learned some old dead language so that she could read them."

He shakes his head, making it clear that her interest wasn't something he shared. He sighs.

"I know she tested a few of the minor spells here and there, but it was mostly the history she enjoyed. She always said that with each spell there was some kind of a cost, so most witches weren't interested in the contents and paid more attention to honing their own natural abilities."

My father purses his lips slightly together, before giving me a soft smile.

"Seraphina will probably be able explain more about that than I can."

Before he can leave, though, I stop him.

"If she was so interested in them, why didn't she bring them with her when you guys left?"

His brows furrowed together at my question.

"To be honest, she lost interest almost right after things got serious between us. I remember her saying that she was done giving all of her attention to an ancient past when an exciting future was happening right before her eyes. I can't say I ever missed those books and your mother never mentioned them again."

For some reason, his response doesn't sit well with me. Why would my mother suddenly lose interest in something she was that passionate about? It didn't make sense. Drawing my bottom lip through my teeth, I realize that the only way I'll hopefully find some answers is to comb through my mother's journals and her Grimoire translations. **She** would have to be the one to tell me.

Deciding to move both boxes up to my room so I can begin working my way through them simultaneously whenever I have the time, seems to be a good start. Nodding my head decisively, I allow myself to return to the present, trailing my eyes slowly around each and every crack and corner of my beloved little cottage. My first real home here in Forks. It takes me a long while before I feel ready to follow my father out the door.

* * *

Embry and Quil are both suspiciously quiet during our ride back to the house and there's an obvious tension between them that makes me think something must have happened just before we left the Ranch. Dealing with enough of my own stuff, I decide not to pry. Keeping my mind busy, I make a plan for what I want to get done in the next few days. _"I need to move the box of my mother's translations from the garage and up to my room and then I need to…"_ My mind keeps churning the entire ride back to the house and I've completely zoned out until I feel the car turn down the familiar driveway. Quil expertly pulls the car up in front of the house, having practically begged for the opportunity to drive my new vehicle after he saw my father take it out for a spin earlier.

I've just begun opening my door, when several things suddenly happen at once. Quil's strong hand covers mine, slamming my door shut with surprising strength, keeping his arm as a protective shield in front of me. Icy fear spreads down my spine when a faint whiff of something, no **someone,** enters my nose. The scent is incredibly weak, but it's clear that it doesn't belong. My wolf immediately springs to life and I realize that both men are now more wolf than human as we all lock that fading scent to memory.

"Stay in the car, Bella," Embry's voice has a lethal edge to it that I've never experienced before. Before I can even respond, he's opened his passenger seat door, immediately phasing into his wolf, before he takes off like a flash in the direction of the garage.

My heart is in my throat as I watch him disappear.

"Quil-," I whisper desperately, pushing against his strong arm as a wave of terrifying images flash through my mind. What if Embry gets hurt?

Before he can respond, we're both distracted by the sound of speeding tires racing down the driveway behind us. The vehicle comes to an almost violent stop and in the next second there is a flash of grey as an unfamiliar wolf shoots across the driveway after Embry. Jared. The next few seconds feel like hours as we wait for some kind of a sign. Finally, when the soulful song of two wolves fills the air, we receive our answer. They're both okay.

Quil immediately releases his ironclad hold and is out the door before I can even react. My fingers tremble and I struggle to get my door open. Stepping out, I hear two other doors open and slam shut behind me. Turning around, I find Alice running after Claire who is sprinting after her brother. Without even thinking, I grab her and pull her against me, a protective instinct surging up inside of me. She fights against my hold, but immediately freezes when a low growl vibrates through my chest. A stream of tears roll down her sweet cheeks, but the fight in her appears to have completely disappeared as she crumbles against me.

"I tried to hold her back, but-," Alice appears at my side as I try to comfort the terrified young girl.

"Everything's fine!"

We all look up as Quil runs back to us, immediately picking Claire up into his strong arms as though it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Em and Jare are doing a quick search to see if they can pick up a scent or any clues. Alice, can you call Jake?"

Alice's phone is dialing Jake's number before Quil has even finished his sentence. My cousin's chocolate colored eyes, flicker over to mine as an apologetic expression spreads across his face.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, but your Mom's things they-."

My stomach drops at his words and an overwhelming sense of anxiety spreads through my chest.

"The entire garage is trashed."

A shock of air falls from my lips and before I know what I'm doing I'm sprinting towards the garage, desperately hoping that Quil's wrong. That at least some of my mother's things are still intact. He isn't. The sight that meets me is even worse than I imagined. It's like a bull set loose in a china-shop, nothing remains. Every single thing is destroyed. Jesus.

My breath catches as I begin taking stock of the destruction. The Grimoires… Pulling out my phone, I quickly call the last person I spoke to.

"They're gone," I blurt out as soon as I hear the call go through.

"What?" Seraphina's voice reveals her confusion.

"The Grimoires… Phina, they're gone. Someone took them!"

Icy fear flows through my veins as another realization dawns on me. In the next second I'm sprinting towards the house, the phone still against my ear.

"Bella?! What's going on?" my Aunt's voice sounds strangely distant.

"The translations are missing as well," I manage while trying to get my fingers to cooperate enough to open the door. Unable to do anything with the phone in my hand, I abruptly hang up, hoping my aunt will understand and push it into my back pocket.

"BELLA?!"

Someone shouts my name, but I don't even react, too focused on my task. Finally, I manage to get the door open and I set off, running as fast as I can up the stairs to my room. Slamming the door open, I release a sharp breath of deep relief when my eyes immediately find the untouched box of journals next to my bed. Feeling my entire body tremble, I slowly walk over to the dresser and open the drawer where I hid my mother's jewelry box. Wrapping my fingers around it's square shape, I gently remove it, pulling it against my chest before I crumble to the floor. It's safe.

My phone blares angrily, screaming at me to pick up, but it's like my body isn't able to react to it. Sitting with my back against the dresser, I close my eyes and simply breathe.

* * *

"Bella?"

A deep, soothing voice breaks through my protective shell. Opening my eyes, I realize that Jacob is carefully studying me from a safe distance. Taking a breath, I try to move my limbs, but I'm surprised by how heavy they feel.

"Just relax. Your body is still recovering from your shock," he orders calmly, taking a few steps closer.

"I didn't want to bother you, but Edward is a mess. He needs to see you, Bells."

At the mention of Edward's name, I feel a small surge of energy rush through me. Wiping my face, I'm surprised by how wet my face is. I hadn't even noticed I'd been crying. Jake sends me a sad, but compassionate smile before he pulls out his phone. In no time at all, Edward's face fills his screen and I feel my heart leap in my chest at the sight of him.

"Bella?!"

The worry in his tone and deep distress on his handsome face, touches something deep inside of me and I quickly reach out to take my cousin's phone.

"I'm here," I assure him, watching how his emerald eyes flash electric green before returning to their normal color.

Edward's hair is a mess, a result of his nervous habit, making him perhaps even more handsome than usual.

"Jesus, Bella. I almost had a heart attack when Seraphina called."

Tears burn in my eyes and I slowly move my mother's jewelry box from its place near my chest and down to my lap, so that I can hold the phone with both hands. Jake has silently retreated, giving Edward and I some privacy.

"I'm okay. The perpetrators had left before we arrived."

He nods seriously, his vibrant eyes openly taking in every inch of my face.

"Yeah, Jake filled me in. Baby, I'm so sorry about your Mom's things."

Tears well up in my eyes before I can stop them and the desperate yearning I see on Edward's face only makes me long for him even more. Right now I'd give just about anything to have him beside me. To feel the safety of his arms as they wrap around me. I bite back a sob and harshly wipe away some of my tears. I need to be stronger than this. Taking a shaky breath I get to my feet and walk over to the box filled with my mother's journals, extremely grateful that I decided to bring this inside today.

"I still have her journals and an old jewelry box," I reveal.

"I just don't understand why someone would do such a thing and why now? My Mom's things have been safely stored and untouched here in Forks for years."

"Aro's been asking the same question."

Edward releases a tired sigh.

"I'll try to rent a car as soon as possible so that I can start driving home."

His words make my heart flutter with excitement.

"Have you found anything about the bear traps?"

The disappointment and frustration on his face give me the answers I need.

"Edward-," I begin.

"Aro and Jasper can continue on this stupid scavenger hunt alone. I need to be with you," he bites out, bitterness seeping into his tone.

"No, Edward."

"Bella, just the thought of someone hurting you," his voice breaks and I can clearly see his jaws clenched tightly together.

"Honey, I'm fine. No one is going to hurt me. You made sure of that. I'm surrounded by family and friends who would kill to protect me."

I take a breath.

"And we both know that Aro and Jasper need you to figure this out. Our future depends on it, Edward."

Every single feature on his handsome face reveals that he wants to argue.

"You know as well as I do that I'm right."

He exhales harshly, but doesn't say anything.

"Promise me that you won't go anywhere without a guard."

"I promise."

"And that you'll video-call me several times a day, because Bella, I need to see you."

I smile.

"I promise."

He slowly nods his head in silent acceptance.

My attention is drawn by the noise of yet another car pulling up. Glancing down through my window, I see that it's Seraphina and the twins. Biting my lip, I realize that I probably need to hang up and leave my safe little sanctuary.

Edward releases a deep sigh.

"You need to go?" he asks, deep reluctance in his tone.

"Yeah, Phina and the twins just showed up."

He nods.

"You sure you're okay?"

His obvious concern for me makes my heart flutter.

"I'm sure," I say as convincingly as I can.

"Call me," he orders and I can't help but smile.

Sending him a kiss, we both reluctantly hang up the phone. Picking up my mother's jewelry box from where I left it on the bed, I make a split decision and begin searching for a new hiding spot for it. An idea strikes me and I'm pleased when I find a ledge on the inside of the fireplace. With it still being late August, I couldn't imagine having use for the fireplace for at least a few more months, so the box (and the spell) should be safe there until I could figure out what I wanted to do with it. Stopping by the bathroom, I wash my hands and face before tiredly walking down the stairs, ready to meet the destruction left behind by whoever it was who decided to step onto my new home and destroy my mother's things.

* * *

As soon as I step out onto the porch, I'm surrounded by Jane, Alec and Seraphina who immediately pull me into a tight embrace. They all look equally upset.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry!"

"It's fine," I stop, shaking my head.

"I mean it isn't fine, but I'll be okay. I'm just glad no one got hurt."

Seraphina brushes a hand along my cheek.

"Me too, sweetheart."

Jane keeps her arm wrapped around my waist, while Alec moves to stand closer to his mother as Jake appears. Reaching my hand out, I give him his phone and send him a grateful smile.

"Nessie and Alice have started cleaning some of the mess in the garage. Embry and Jared still aren't back and Quil is distracting Claire by making some dinner," he says, filling me in.

I squeeze Jane's shoulder reassuringly, realizing that Jake's commanding presence must be a little alarming. He must see my reaction, because he makes sure to both soften his expression and tone when he continues.

"Whoever did this didn't leave much of a scent for us to trace, but we'll have to wait for Em and Jare to say for sure."

I nod.

"They took the Grimoires and my mother's translations. I didn't see a trace of them in the garage," I reveal, my eyes flickering between Jake and my aunt.

"Who else knew they were here?" Jake asks.

Seraphina and I share a look.

"Edward, Esme and Aro," I begin.

"I spoke to Caius about them, but I never mentioned where they were," Seraphina shoots in.

A look of suspicion spreads across Jake's face. Reaching for my aunt's hand, I squeeze it reassuringly, silently showing Jake that I trust this woman and support her.

"I don't think whoever did this was a shifter, Bella. The scent was too weak for that."

"We can't automatically assume it was a witch either, Jake," I pause, sending Seraphina a look of understanding.

"None of us expected this to happen. The books have been locked away in a storage unit for years without ever being touched."

"Nevertheless, whoever came here must have known that you were out. They didn't just steal some of your mother's things, Bella. They completely demolished everything else and they spent quite a bit of time doing it. This was an attack."

His strong words cause an uneasy feeling to swell up inside of me.

"We'll need to talk to Caius," Jake says seriously, addressing Seraphina.

She simply nods in acceptance.

"If they came here to steal the Grimoires, we'll need to speak to Caius regardless. He's the only one who might be able to figure out what they're after."

I feel my wolf rise to her feet as we both turn our attention to my cousin. Baring her teeth she shows her strength radiating it through me.

"Have you told Carlisle about this?" I ask, boldly holding his gaze.

As Carlisle's second hand man now that Edward was out of town, he should feel obligated to inform his Alpha about this. However, I couldn't let that happen. When he eventually flinches and bows his head ever so slightly in submission, I feel a surge of power build up inside me. Trying not to think too much about it, I focus my attention on anxiously awaiting his response.

"No," he shakes his head.

"Edward asked me not to. Besides," he takes a breath.

"I don't think the current Pack Alpha will have much success talking to members of the Coven. You, however, might be just the one to bridge the gap between the witches and the wolves and get some answers. We'll keep this in the family for now. We, Swans, stick together and support one another, Bella, never doubt that."

Nodding my agreement, I turn my attention to Seraphina.

"Can you arrange a meeting with Caius? We need to know why they stole those books."

Strong determination fills my aunt's features.

"He won't come here. This is Pack land and Caius has a uhm… healthy fear of wolves."

Alec snorts at his mother's response.

"He's scared shitless," my young cousin shoots in and my aunt automatically whacks the back of his head at his poor choice in words. Jane snickers.

"I can ask him to come by the house, or we can go to the Vault."

Considering our options, I look at the time.

"Will there be many people at the Coven library at this hour?"

Seraphina shakes her head.

"None, even the librarian will have left for the day. Caius will be the only one there and perhaps Royce."

Clenching my jaw, I nod my head.

"Then I think it's best if we go to the Vault. I don't want to wait."

Everyone bobs their heads in agreement.

"No one else can know," I warn, sending a serious look to both Jane and Alec. My two young cousins have become involved in this now and we can't risk them spilling the beans about this to anyone.

"We need answers."


End file.
